Total Drama RNG Island
by AndrewNotCarranza
Summary: You know the story. 22 unsuspecting teens sign up for the next hit reality show Total Drama Island. What if this wasn't the same story we all know and love though? What if things were a bit more random? Find out how things play out with a randomly different cast right here on Total Drama RNG Island. (AU Randomly Generated Cast Fic)
1. Not so Happy Campers (Part 1)

**Typically I reserve my author's note for the end of the chapter, but I'll be brief here to explain the premise of this fanfiction. Of course there's not much to explain since this has become a rather popular format. The basic premise is just randomly assigning characters to different generations of Total Drama and writing out each season how they'd be with this case. Some great stories I've come across using this format include Random Drama by TotalDramaFan14, Total Drama Rearranged Island by ShadowJcreed, Total Drama Mix-Up Island by Jawababy, and of course Shuffled Drama by Fangren the original random cast fic. Now let me briefly explain how I went about creating this. I took all 52 characters that have appeared in main Total Drama seasons, and put them in order based on how many episodes they have appeared in with alphabetical order being used as a tie breaker. Once they were in order I assigned them a number, 1-52, and used a random number generator to separate them into one of the three generations of Total Drama. I tried to make this 100% random, but I did have two rules. The first was the number of contestants in each generation would remain the same. The second was that there would be an equal number of contestants for each gender whenever possible. Other than that it was all up to the random number generator. I was originally going to have Katie and Sadie share a number along with Amy and Samey, but I figure it would be more interesting if they didn't. That means it is entirely possible for them to end up in different generations. I also included Blainley in the random number generator just so I could have an even number of 52. I imagine this decision might be a bit controversial as she is usually excluded when doing this, but let's see how things turn out. This is the result of the randomization. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and the upcoming Total Drama RNG series.**

* * *

Open up to a scene of a boat dock and a large body of water. In the distance there was a large cliff and several trees. A man who appeared to be in his early 30s wearing a blue shirt with black hair and some beard stubble appeared in the center. "Yo!" The man eagerly shouted. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now." He said filled with enthusiasm.

He began to walk down the dock as he continued to explain more about the competition. "Here's the deal. 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He stopped walking and stood next to a sign that featured the name of the island, Camp Wawanakwa. "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, and leave Total Drama Island for good." He continued to explain.

The view transitioned over to somewhere on the island where a series of tree stumps sat, along with a set of logs ready to start a campfire. Chris appeared in the corner of the shot. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris took a brief pause to eat one of the marshmallows on a plate. Once he finished he continued to speak. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheezy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other." Each danger Chris mentioned was briefly shown before it cut back to him once again standing on the dock. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp." As Chris said this some of the cameras were seen such as one with a family of birds and another tied to a totem pole. It then cut back to Chris. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now. On Total... Drama... Island."

 **(Theme Song) (I will make one, but it won't be in this chapter to not spoil the cast.)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris exclaimed. "Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why." Chris explained.

A boat pulled to the dock and off of it came the first contestant. He was a tall and handsome Hispanic male with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a red shirt which was mostly unbuttoned, brown pants, and brown boots. When he arrived on the dock he took a look at his surroundings confused.

"Chris I believe we may have the wrong location." He said politely.

"Nope this is it Alejandro. Welcome to Camp Wawankwa!" Chris said smiling.

"Very well then." He replied just as politely as before. As he left though he could be seen scowling slightly.

The second boat arrived and this one carried a female with black hair and black eyes. She outfit consisted of a pink blouse along with a pink skirt that together seemed to resemble a dress. She also had pink gloves, pink slipper like shoes and a pink bow in her hair. "Ella glad to have you on the show." Chris said greeting her.

" _Hello there Chris McLean. I've come here for this game. A chance to have fun. Plus when this is done. One will have glory and fame."_ Ella eagerly sang as she strolled down the dock from where Chris was to where Alejandro was.

"You have a wonderful singing voice." Alejandro complimented her.

The next contestant arrived and he was a male with black hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt that had a hand print in the center, blue jeans, and green shoes. He was shown carrying a guitar. "Our third contestant is Trent." Chris said.

"Hey good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work." Trent said. The two of them fist bumped.

"Hey thanks man. I knew I rocked that show." Chris said. It cut back over to Alejandro and Ella.

"Was that not the show where someone dropped their partner on their head while still managing to get immunity?" Alejandro asked having a vague clue as to what Chris and Trent were referring to.

"Oh dear I hope nothing like that happens to any of us." Ella said concerned.

"I'm here pretty early. Kind of thought I'd be the ninth or so person to get here." Trent said before taking his place next to Ella.

The fourth boat carried a tall muscular black teenager with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a blue sports jersey, brown shorts, and blue track shoes. He jumped off the boat and flipped in the air landing onto the dock. "Sha-bam Lightning is ready to take the victory." He said. He then noticed where he had arrived at. "Sha-what? Where's the hot tub and the resort at?" He asked not liking the island. "I did not Sha-sign up for this." He complained.

"Actually you did." Chris said showing a stack of contracts.

"Whatever. Lightning ain't no sha-quitter anyway." He said.

The next boat boarded the dock and dropped off a short brown skinned boy with brown eyes and black hair. He wore a blue vest over a yellow shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. "Our next camper is Dave." Chris said introducing him.

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Dave asked him.

"I'm sure someone did." Chris said uninterested in said memo.

"Good is this where we're staying?" Dave asked unpleased as he walked along to where the other contestants who had previously arrived where at.

"I'm afraid so." Alejandro answered him.

"Well this is just unpleasant." Dave said before taking his spot with the rest. "Chris there's no way we can stay here." Dave said seeing how unsanitary the place was.

"I've got good news for you then Dave. We aren't staying here. You are. My crib is an airstream with AC that a way." Chris said pointing off into the distance.

The following contestant was a large dark skinned male with black eyes, large bushy black hair, and a large beard. He was dressed in a dirty grey shirt with suspenders, blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers. "Sup Beardo you psyched to be here?" Chris asked the large man.

" _Ding Ding_!" Beardo made a sound effect similar to a buzzer ringing the correct answer in a game show. The others looked at him a little strangely since this was how he chose to responde. " _Cricket Cricket_." Beardo responded by making cricket noises before taking his place.

As the seventh boat drove by it dropped off a skinny dark skinned girl dressed in a small white stripped shirt, and pink shorts. She appeared to have been crying. "Katie, hope you like your stay here." Chris said.

Katie took a good look at the island and started to tear up. "Oh my gosh it's a summer camp. Sadie always wanted to go to summer camp." Katie said tearfully. She picked up her bag and walked down the dock slowly.

"What's the matter with you?" Dave asked Katie.

"My BFFFL, that's Best Female Friend For Life, Sadie auditioned to do this show together with me, but she wasn't accepted. We've never been separated before, and now I have to do this without her." Katie explained to Dave. She burst into tears once more missing her BFFFL.

Their moment was cut off though as the next contestant, a tall Asian girl with grey eyes and long black hair dressed in a red crop top and olive shorts angrily stepped onto the dock. She removed a pair of sunglasses she was wearing as she walked onto the dock. "Heather." Chris started to say. She just walked past him though.

Ella skipped over to Heather happily. "Hello there new friend. I can't wait to get to know you over these next eight weeks." Ella said. She started humming one of her songs and Heather just looked at the girl annoyed.

As the next boat pulled up to the dock it carried not one, but two contestants who stepped off. They were identical twins both with blonde hair and dressed in a red cheerleader outfit. They were almost impossible to tell apart if not for one looking shyly, while the other was scowling and had a mole. "Ladies! Amy, Samey. Welcome to your home for the next eight weeks." Chris said greeting them.

"Umm, it's actually Sammy." The shy twin corrected him.

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey." Chris said. "You know since you're the second twin and all." He added.

"Yes I know, but my real name..." She started to say until Chris interrupted her.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this. You're going to be Samey okay." Chris said moving the two along.

"Samey make yourself useful and grabs my bags for me." Amy demanded.

The two of them joined up with the other contestants. Sammy looked at over at Trent and smiled at him. Trent smiled back, but Sammy looked away when she noticed the angry look that Amy was giving her.

"Contestant number eleven comes to us from down under. Everyone say G'day to Jasmine." Chris said as the next contestant stepped onto the dock. She was a very tall dark skinned Australian girl with black hair and black eyes. She wore a typical explores outfit including a fedora, small jacket, brown shorts, and boots.

Jasmine walked past Chris and took her spot with the others. She stood next to Amy who didn't like Jasmine's tall size.

"A giant. Samey switch spots with me. Now!" Amy told her sister.

"Are you and I going to have a problem?" Jasmine asked Amy. Amy ignored her question.

"Sorry about that." Sammy sheepishly said.

Heather having had enough of being her already walked near the end of the dock. "I am calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." She said. Chris responded by pulling out another stack of contracts.

"Hey everyone, its Izzy." Chris said as the next boat arrived. On it was a girl with curly orange hair, green eyes, a green skirt, and a green top.

"Hi Chris! Hi! Hi!." Izzy eagerly said. She jumped off her boat to reach the dock but missed and fell into the water. Her fall splashed Heather who had moved near where Izzy fell.

"Uggh, my shoes." Heather complained as she was soaking wet.

"Wicked wipe out Izzy." Chris said. Most of the contestants laughed at her fall and Heather getting splashed.

Jasmine moved over to the edge and helped Izzy up. "You do realize she could be seriously hurt." Jasmine said. Once Jasmine fully pulled Izzy back onto the dock, Izzy began to reorientate herself and dry off.

"That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. This summer camp? That is so cool. Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Izzy rapidly said going from one question straight into the next without any chance for someone to answer them.

"Still another 10 contestants need to arrive Izzy. Speaking of which, here comes Courtney." Chris said.

Courtney arrived on another boat and waved as she arrived to the dock. She was brown skinned, had brown hair, and black eyes. She wore a dark grey top over a white shirt and green pants. As she arrived Chris helped her off the boat and onto the dock. "Thank you." She told Chris before walking past him and going to the other contestants. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance _Señorita_. My name is Alejandro." Alejandro said extending his hand towards Courtney.

"Likewise Alejandro." Courtney told him.

Heather scowled and rolled her eyes. "Okay we've all met the preppy chick can we move on now." She complained.

"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate your comment. While I was a CIT before, and I do work hard regarding my future, I would hardly consider myself a preppy chick." Courtney told Heather. Heather however just ignored her and continued to dry her hair out.

The sound of heavy breathing could be heard from not too far away. The next contestant had arrived while Courtney was greeting the others and was standing very close to Chris breathing heavily. He was a lanky teen with red hair and green tinted glasses. He appeared to be wearing three different shirts and the top layer was blue with a hamburger on it. "Welcome to camp Harold." Chris said finally noticing him.

Harold looked around seeing everything the island had to offer before coming to a realization. "So you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked Chris.

"You got it." Chris answered.

"Yes." Harold eagerly said. "That is so much more favorable to my skills." He said. Harold walked over with the rest and once he was out of sight Chris shuddered at him. He then moved on to announce the arrival of the next contestant.

"Alright everyone, our indie chick Zoey is here." Chris said as she arrived on the dock. Zoey had red hair with a large flower and brown eyes. She wore a red top that matched her hair, brown pants, and a choker around her neck.

"Hey there I'm Dave. I umm... like your flower." Dave said awkwardly walking over to her.

"Thanks. I was worried it might have been a bit too much." Zoey told him smiling.

The next boat passed by quickly dropping off a male contestant with brown hair covered by blue toque. He also had a green hoodie and blue pants. "Ezekiel, what's up man?" Chris asked him. He responded by looking straight up.

"I think I see a bird." He answered.

The other contestants looked at him strangely while Trent chuckled at his answer. Chris put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say too much, and try not to get kicked off too early okay." Chris told him before shoving him off.

"Yes sir." Ezekiel said.

"Wow he is such a loser." Amy said.

The next contestant to arrive was a short male with brown hair. He wore a yellow sweater vest over a grey shirt along with blue pants. "Cody. The Codester. The Codemeister." Chris said greeting him. The two high-fived before Cody started walking down the dock.

"Dude psyched to be here man. I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright. He said walking past Courtney, Zoey, and Amy." He stopped to say something to Amy, but she interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it nerd." She told him. He just smiled and stood by her anyway.

"Woo Hoo!" Came the eager cry of excitement from the next contestant to arrive. He was a large blonde male wearing a white shirt with a blue maple leaf on it along with green shorts. "Chris! What's happening? This is Awesome! Woo Hoo!" He eagerly said cheering.

"Owen! Welcome!" Chris said trying and failing to match the amount of energy that Owen had.

Owen grabbed Chris and tightly hugged him. "Awesome to be here man. Yeah! This is just so..." He said before getting stuck on what word to say.

"Awesome?" Alejandro suggested.

"Yes! Awesome! Woo!" Owen said. "Are you going to be on my team?" He asked Alejandro.

"Oh I sure hope so." Alejandro said dully and uninterested.

"You about finished?" Chris asked Owen who was still hugging him. Owen dropped Chris.

"Sorry man, I'm just so psyched." Owen told him.

"Well here comes our next contestant Leonard." Chris said moving on from Owen. Leonard was a tall black male in what appeared to be a green wizard's robe.

"Greetings Chris McLean. Fear not for our safety this game as I know many spells necessary to thwart off all evil." Leonard said. Chris did not know how to react to this so he just shoved Leonard with the others.

"That guy's a little weird." Dave whispered to Zoey causing her to chuckle.

Loud party music could be heard coming from the next approaching boat in the distance. On top of the boat was the next contestant partying to the music. He had a pink shirt that was open and blue shorts, along with a cowboy hat over his blonde hair. As the dock landed he flipped from the top and made it onto the dock. "Chris McLean. Sup man. It's an honor to meet you man." He said giving the host a fist bump.

"The Geoffster. Welcome to the island man." Chris greeted him.

"Thanks man." Geoff responded.

"How many times are those two going to say man?" Jasmine asked. Geoff and Chris high-fived and Geoff went to go join the others.

"What's up y'all. Leshawna's in the house." The next contestant said as her boat pulled up. She was a large black woman with thick black hair in a ponytail. She wore a cream shirt that had kumquats on it and blue shorts with sandals. Harold was shown gasping at her arrival. "Yo baby. Hey how you doin? How's it going?" She said as she arrived on the dock. She proceeded to join the others shortly. "Feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble, cuz I came to win." Leshawna said confidently.

"Sha-please girl. Ain't no way you gonna take down Lightning." Lightning said confidently.

"Oh we'll see about that my brother." Leshawna told Lightning.

Harold looked over and then approached Leshawna who was still with Lightning. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." He told her.

"Excuse me." Leshawna said unsure what Harold meant by his statement.

"You're real big... and loud." Harold told her emphasizing with his hands.

Leshawna's kind demeanor changed to tone of aggression at Harold's remark. "Oh what did you say to me. Oh no you didn't." She said. A few contestants were shown looking worried for Harold. "You have not seen anything yet. I'll show you big baby." Leshawna said approaching Harold. She was held back by Zoey and Jasmine while Harold stood in a karate stance. "You want some of this. Well come one then." Leshawna told Harold still restrained.

"Alright campers settle down. We only have one contestant left and here she comes now. Let's welcome Sugar." Chris said getting everything back under control.

The final boat dropped off a fairly chubby girl with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a small pink top, blue jeans, and pink shoes. "Listen up all of you. Aint nobody winning this pageant but me, ya hear." Sugar said.

"Alright now that everyone is here, first things first." Chris said. "We need a group photo for the promo. Everyone on the end of the dock." Chris told them.

They all moved over and arranged themselves in order to be able to take a decent photo. They had set themselves into three rows. The far back row included Lightning, Alejandro, Jasmine, Harold, Geoff, and Heather. The middle row included Leonard, Leshawna, Beardo, Sugar, Owen, Trent, Zoey, and Cody. The bottom row had Izzy, Katie, Courtney, Amy, Sammy, Ella, Dave, and Ezekiel.

"Okay one... two.. three... oops, forgot the lens cap. Okay, hold that pose. One... two.. no wait. Cards full. Hang on." Several of the contestants were getting irritated by how long this was taking.

"Come on man my face is starting to freeze." Leshawna told him.

"Got it. Okay everyone saw Wawanakwa." Chris told them as he got ready to finally take the cast picture. As he took it thought the combined weight of all 22 contestants caused the dock to break and sent them all into the water below. "Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten." Chris told them.

At the campfire pit the contestants were either sitting on one of the available tree stumps, or standing up. Chris proceeded to continue explaining the rules of the game. "This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000." Chris explained to them.

"Excuse me. What would the sleeping arrangements be?" Alejandro asked Chris. "Because if possible I'd like to request a bunk under someone special." He said winking towards Heather.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asked briefly catching Alejandro's wink.

"No. Girls get one side of each, and dudes get the other." Chris told them.

"Well Chris, since I'm the prettiest I want a cabin with a lake view, and make it way better than wherever Samey is staying." Amy told him.

"Yeah that's not really how it works here and I'm not even sure if I agree on the whole prettiest part." Chris told her. Amy scowled at his answer.

"Oh it would've been so great getting to share a cabin with Sadie." Katie cried out.

"Come on you guys. It'll be fun. It's like a big sleepover." Owen said pulling Katie and Dave into a hug.

Dave leaned over to Katie and whispered to her. "At least you don't have to sleep next to him." He was referring to Leonard who was practicing one of magic spells nearby.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris said. He then proceeded to call out the first team. "Heather, Ezekiel, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna. From this moment on, you are officially known as... The Screaming Gopher." Chris said throwing them a green team mat.

Owen eagerly caught the mat. "Yeah. I'm a gopher. Woo!." He cheered.

"The rest of you over here Geoff, Leonard, Courtney, Jasmine, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Lightning. Move move move move." Chris told them. "From now on you guys will officially be known as... The Killer Bass." Chris said.

Harold unfolded their red map which had a bass on it. "It's awesome. It's like... amazing." He said.

"Hey Chris why can't our team have a better name like team Lightning, or the Lightning squad." Lightning complained.

"Good ideas, but no. Now then campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Chris told them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or just get something off your chest." Chris said explaining the basics of the confessional.

 **(Switch)**

"This definitely isn't what I was expecting, but I'm sure that things will work out just fine" Jasmine said. She sat in the confessional with her legs crossed because of how tall she was.

 **(Switch)**

"Like I said I'm the one winning this pageant. Since I got both beauty, talent, and brain there's no way I can lose." Sugar says confidently.

 **(Switch)**

"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." Owen said proudly in the confessional. He farted and laughed into the camera.

 **(Confessional End)**

 **"** Alright, any questions?" Chris asked them. "Cool." He says before anyone has a chance to ask a question they could've had. "Let's find your cabins." Chris leads them over to where the cabins are located at. "Gophers your in the east cabin, bass your in the west." He told them.

The contestants entered into their cabin unsatisfied with what they had to offer. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp." Heather complained.

"And here I was thinking Samey was the dumbest person on our team. This whole place is one lame summer camp." Amy told Heather.

Heather scoffed at Amy. "Why don't you mind your own business cheer loser." Heather told her.

Cody entered the cabin and took a seat next to Amy. "You're so smart. I feel that." He told her.

"Eww go back to your own side loser." She said. Cody was thrown out of the cabin and landed outside where Trent walked around him.

"Hey Chris where are the plugs at? I need to use them." Sugar asked Chris.

"There are some outlets in the communal bathroom." Chris told her.

Sugar looked at Chris confused. "I don't care about no Russians I just need to find where the plugs are at." She yelled at him.

"Chris is talking about the bathroom over there." Sammy told Sugar pointing towards the communal bathrooms. "It's where we shower together." She explained.

"What! I aint sharing a shower with none of you." Sugar said before storming off.

Trent, Owen, and Dave stepped out of their cabin having heard the commotion coming from the girls side. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean." Owen said. Trent and Dave gave him a strange look. "I mean no. I didn't mean it like that." Owen said trying to fix his sentence. Trent and Dave headed back into their cabin. "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them... I mean." Owen stammered running after them.

"Excuse me Chris." Geoff said getting the host's attention. "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility." He asked.

"You're all 16 years old. As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp, so other than myself, you'll be unsupervised." He said. "You have a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting now." Chris said.

As Chris left they heard Amy screaming loudly. "Oh man that white girl can scream." Leshawna commented as they went to see what the commotion was about.

Inside of the cabin Amy's screams were caused by a cockroach near her bed. "Samey make yourself useful and get rid of that thing. Maybe you can scare it away with your hideous face." Amy told her sister.

Some contestants from both teams tried to step on the cockroach while others, mostly girls, were all just as scared as Amy was. Among all the commotion of the cabin Ella was able to bend down and take the cockroach outside. "There you are little friend. Please don't come back as you bothered quite a few people." She said. She happily skipped along with some birds and squirrels following her.

"You know I could've done that." Dave told Zoey. He then paused and thought for a moment. "On second thought probably not. Who knows where that thing has been and how many germs it could be carrying." He said. Zoey laughed at this.

"Sha-please it was just a dumb bug." Lightning said before leaving.

Some time passed and the contestants were all inside of the Mess Hall about to get their meal. They were all lined up ready to get their plate. The chef serving them was a large and angry black male. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your buts down now!" He ordered them.

Dave and Harold were getting their plate of food and looked at it curiously. "Excuse me, but will we be getting all of the major food groups because I'm not sure which this would count as." Dave told Chef.

"Yeah, besides I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold said.

"You'll get a whole lot of sit your but down." Chef yelled at the two of them. They both ran over to their table.

"Have a cow." Owen told Beardo. Beardo responded by making a mooing sound.

"What was that?" Chef asked them. "Come closer you two I didn't hear you." He said.

Beardo and Owen moved closer to Chef nervously. "Oh um I didn't really say anything important." Owen said. Beardo agreed and made a sound effect of a zipper closing while pointing at his mouth.

"I'm sure you didn't." Chef said letting the two of them go. "Hey wizard boy. Give me your plate." Chef told Leonard who was next in line. The piece of meat, if it could even be called that, Chef served Leonard somehow went back into the spoon. Chef forcibly put it back onto Leonard's plate.

Up next to get his food was Lightning. "Lightning has a very strict eating pattern to keep in shape. Not to mention Lightning needs to get his DPA everyday." He told Chef. Chef was uninterested in what Lighting said and just served him the food. Lightning frowned but took the plate and moved on.

"Hi sorry. I hate to complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Zoey told Chef politely. Chef merely grabbed a meat cleaver and smashed Zoey's food. "Right thank you." Zoey said before rushing off.

Everyone was siting with their team and trying to eat whatever it was that they were given as food. Chris walked in shortly after. "Welcome to the main lodge." He said.

"Man can we order a pizza?" Geoff asked Chris. After he asked though a kitchen knife went flying past everyone until it hit the wall near the door. "Whoa, it's cool G. Brown slop is cool. Right guys." Geoff said nervously. A few people agreed with him while others tried to not let their discomfort show.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris told them before walking out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked her team.

"Relax Señorita, it's our first challenge. How hard can it be." Alejandro said.

The contestants were all shown in their swimsuits standing over a very large cliff. "Perhaps I was mistaken." Alejandro said attempting to remain calm.

* * *

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ezekiel, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Leonard, Courtney, Jasmine, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Lightning

* * *

 **A/N: So there was chapter 1. The Random Number Generator gave me quite the cast list for Total Drama Island. Half of them were already in this season while the other half are from either gen 2 or gen 3. The cast also has a nice balance of my personal favorite and least favorite characters. A few favorites include Heather, Ella, Courtney, Alejandro, Izzy, Dave, and Cody. A few of the least favorites are Amy, Sugar, Leonard, Lightning, and Courtney. Courtney is both a favorite and a least favorite. It depends on the season. The order that they arrived on the island is the same order that the cast was built thanks to RNG. Looking at this cast, it's going to be a bit difficult to build romances since there's only one canon couple of Harold and Leshawna. I do have some ideas though for who could work well as a couple. Technically there's also Heather and Alejandro, but let's be honest, there's no way they'd get together in their first season.**

 **This chapter featured a lot of dialogue from canon. The first few chapters will be like that, but as the story continues it'll become more original dialogue. One of the hardest parts for this chapter was finding someone to fit Gwen's role. She has so many lines in the original episode and a lot of them are great lines I wanted to keep somehow. I ended up passing her lines around to various characters whenever they fit since there wasn't anybody that really matched her personality.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it as well as this random cast. I have a lot of ideas myself, but I am also open to suggestions and predictions. This is going to be a lot of fun and I can't wait to write more. This will be a weekly series, one every Sunday. I was worried that would be too hard, but the advantage is I already have the first 5 chapters written. I've been planning this since around August, but I waited until November to post because November 4th 2018 is actually the 2 year anniversary that Fangren ended Total Shuffled Drama. As I said before Shuffled drama started this all so I wanted to celebrate as well as try my own hand at it. Writing these chapters is honestly also really easy. I watch the canon episode first to recall what happens. After that I play the canon episode again, but this time pausing to write down descriptions of events and dialogue. It's a rather fun process honestly and it doesn't take too long. So go ahead and follow or favorite because every Sunday it's time for some Total Drama RNG. I hope you'll join me for the ride.**


	2. Not so Happy Campers (Part 2)

**Review Responses**

 _ **Stella-**_ Okay so I can read and speak Spanish, but I'm not so good at writing it. Hopefully this reply makes sense. Si, todos los grupos son interesantes. No puedo esperar para que miren lo que va pasar. Eso es una prediccion muy interesante. Jasmine y Courtney estan en el mismo equipo pero tambien hay muchos villanos. Tenemos que ver que va pasar con todo esto.

 _ **ThorBringsTheThunder-**_ It really is a great premise for a story since it can lead to development and interactions that we otherwise would never get to see. I hope I can do a good job with the random die I have been cast. Those are some rather nice predictions you have there. You'll have to wait and see how many end up coming true and which ones you were a little off on. As for ships I don't have them all planned, but I do already have plans for Trent. Trent and Zoey seems like a great idea honestly, but if I were to go with that ship I'd have to change a lot of what I already have in mind. Sorry about that.

 _ **N8han11-**_ I love reading cast shuffle fics too. Let's just hope I do a good job writing this. It is a bit disappointing that we have so many contestants already in this canon season, but in my defense it was all random. There's still a good variety of contestants overall so it will still be quite different. I do have plans for making sure that everyone gets some good development and memorable moments throughout this series. While I don't have the cast chosen for RNG Action or RNG World Tour I do know when we eventually get there we won't have the same 5 people hogging all of the screen time and development. Good job picking up on the ships clues I laid. They weren't that hidden but it is still nice to see them being picked up on. Hopefully I do a good job of developing the couples without having them take over the show like they tend to do in canon. As for Izzy and Owen, I honestly forgot about them. I like them, but they never really had any memorable moments as a couple. Sorry about that. They're on opposite teams now but we'll see if they find a way together. Glad you like what I have so far and glad you're sticking around for more.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Glad to see that you enjoyed the first chapter. There's quite the selection of great characters in this so it won't be hard to find a favorite. I can't wait to write more of Katie without Sadie. She's a little sad and mopey right now, but I guarantee she won't be that way the entire fic. I'll be able to give her a personality and role beyond Sadie which I can't wait for. Dave without Sky is quite another interesting turn of events. Will he find another girl to latch onto or will he be his own person? Only time will tell.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ Hope I don't disappoint with this and future chapters.

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl-**_ Okay I forgot about Owen and Izzy. Sorry about that. Can you honestly blame me? While they're both great characters I don't remember much of their relationship. That doesn't mean I don't like it and I'll try to see if I can write it in. I just forgot about it when planning out. Glad you like the cast and let me say I have quite the number of plans for these 22.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Goeff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Back at the top of the cliff all of the contestants were gathered around in their swimsuits. Chris began to explain what their first challenge was going to be. "Okay!" He started off. "Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." He explained.

"That sounds easy enough." Jasmine confidently said.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Chris continued. The targets he was speaking about were shown with there being a large one on the outside and a smaller one inside the larger one. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man-eating sharks." Chris said chuckling. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free." He said.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked.

Chris merely ignored her and continued on with his explanation of the challenge. "For each member of your team that jumps, and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub." Chris said. The crates were shown along with an image of what their finished hot tub is supposed to look like. "The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers, will be sending someone home. Let's see Killer Bass, you're up first." Chris finished.

"Alright any volunteers to go first?" Jasmine asked her team as she looked over the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, don't sweat it guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable." Owen said reassuringly.

 **(Flashback)**

Chris and Chef were shown of top of the same cliff the contestants were on in the present. "We need to test the stunts first. You know that." Chris told Chef.

"Do I look like an intern?" Chef asked Chris.

"No... but the one's we had are all in the hospital. Come on, just jump it you big chicken." Chris said. He proceeded to make chicken noises as a way of persuading Chef to jump.

"I don't get paid enough for this man." Chef said. He put on his swim goggles and jumped off the cliff screaming his way down. He landed in the water, but not inside of the safe area. "Hey, I made it. I made it man." He said relieved. His moment of calmness faded quickly as he felt something in the water. "I. Something just brushed by my foot! Hey Chris man! Something ain't right down here!" He was quickly pulled underwater before jumping out and running as fast as he could. "Down boy." He yelled to a shark as he continued to run.

Chris checked off a on his clipboard seeing what had occurred to Chef. "Well that seems safe enough." He said nonchalantly as he walked down the cliff.

 **(End Flashback)**

"Make way everyone let Lightning show you how to do this." Lightning said shoving his way to the edge of the cliff. "Sha-bam!" He screamed before taking the jump off the cliff and diving into the water. He landed right in the center of the safe zone making a rather large splash and pumped his fist into the air as he came back up from the water.

"Awesome dive bro. I'll go next." Geoff said eagerly. He jumped off and cheered the whole way down. His hat miraculously stayed on his head as he made it into the water below.

Following Geoff more of the Killer Bass continued to jump. Izzy was next and she laughed hysterically as she fell into the water.

"Look out below." Jasmine yelled towards her teammates as she was about to hit the water.

"Yes!" Harold said ready to jump. As he fell down though he landed in a painful position causing his teammates who had already jumped on the beach to cringe, and his shouts of pain to echo throughout the island. Even the sharks nearby seemed to feel Harold's pain.

Back on top of the cliff Dave looked over the edge and was unsure about jumping. "I don't think I can do this." He said looking down into the water.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked Dave with fake sympathy.

"Not really the height. The fall is much more terrifying." Dave said.

"That's okay little buddy." Chris said continuing to have fake sympathy towards Dave. "Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken." He said speaking normally. "So, you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." He said holding a chicken hat and making chicken noises.

Chris put the chicken hat on Dave causing Dave to shudder. "Is this thing sanitary?" He asked Chris.

"Probably not. Now then the chicken path is that a way." Chris said pointing over at a stair path.

"Where we're these stairs when we climbed up the mountain?" Dave asked. His question however was just ignored.

The other Killer Bass continued to jump. Leonard was next. "Levitation spell." He said before jumping. Just as Leonard was about to hit the water he closed his eyes and his robe got stuck on a nearby rock from the cliff. "Hey it worked." He said surprised. His robe ripped from the rock and he landed harshly in the water.

Alejandro was next to jump, however when he did he was the first one to land outside of the safe zone. The sharks swam near him and his team frantically yelling at him to swim to safety. Alejandro calmly turned towards the sharks and smiled at him. This simple act seemed to have won them over as they carried him all the way to the beach shore.

"Well that was unexpected." Chris said. Courtney stood next to him and she turned to face him.

"Excuse me Chris. I have a medical condition." She informed him.

"What condition?" He asked her.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." She said.

"You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win." Chris informed her. "And then they'll hate you." He added.

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney said. "I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump." She said.

Chris went ahead and put the chicken hat on Courtney. "Alright, here's your chicken hat." He told her. "So, let's go ahead and tally up the results. That's seven jumpers and two chicken. Only two more to go." He said.

"What's the point of jumping if I can't be with Sadie." Katie said sitting down near the edge.

"I take it you aren't jumping then?" Chris asked Katie.

Before Katie could answer Zoey walked over to her. "Hey Katie I know you miss your friend, but it'll get better.

"Sadie isn't just my friend, she's my BFFFL. That's Best Female Friend For Life. We've never been apart for more than a few minutes until now." Katie told Zoey.

"Well I know nobody here can replace her, but what if I was your BFFF...TG?" Zoey asked her improvising an acronym.

"What's that?" Katie asked looking up to meet Zoey's eyes.

"Best Female Friend For The Game." Zoey answered her hesitantly.

Katie seemed to cheer up and hugged Zoey tightly. "Eeee I've always wanted a BFFFTG. I didn't even know that counted, but I'm glad to have found one." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Well, I did sign up for this to make some new friends. I just hope Katie isn't too sad when she finds out I just made BFFFTG up." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"We're on a time limit here girls. Are you jumping or not?" Chris asked them impatiently.

Katie hugged Zoey tightly and nodded her head. "Come on BFFFTG let's jump together." Zoey went along with her just to get it over with and the two landed safely in the water below.

"Okay, so that's nine Killer Bass jumpers, and two chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on." Chris said.

"Nice!" Trent said. "Okay guys, who's up first?" He asked his team.

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this." Heather said.

"Why not?" Ella asked Heather.

"Hello, national TV." Heather replied. "I'll get my hair wet." She added.

"You have got to be kidding me." Leshawna said.

"Well if she's not doing it then there's now way I will. Samey you can jump twice for us." Amy said.

Before Sammy could reply Leshawna stepped in. "Oh you're doing it." She said.

"Says who?" Heather asked.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge cuz you got you hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl." Leshawna said.

The rest of the Screaming Gophers stepped back a bit as Leshawna and Heather seemed to be getting closer to each other. "Back off ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe." Heather said.

"Mall shopping, ponytail wearing, Teen Girl reading, peaking in High School prom queen." Leshawna shot back.

"Well at least I'm popular." Heather simply answered.

The Screaming Gophers looked concerned as to what would happen next between the two girls as neither of them seemed willing to back down. "You're jumping." Leshawna yelled.

"Make me." Having had enough of this Leshawna picked Heather up and threw her straight into the water below. "Leshawna, you are so dead." Heather said as she rose up from the water.

"Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I?" Leshawna told Heather done bellow. "Now let's just hope I can hit it too." She said before jumping.

"When are we getting to the talent portion of the pageant?" Sugar asked Chris. Chris laughed as a response causing Sugar to frown before jumping.

"Come on you guys let's do this." Trent said encouraging the rest of his team and jumping.

Ezekiel was next to jump, but on his way down he ended up hitting the side of the cliff. Luckily for him though he still managed to land in the safe zone. As Beardo jumped he made the sound of a missile about to hit it's target, while Cody screamed and flailed his arms the whole time. When Ella jumped the birds that we're following her lifted her slightly to slow down her descent.

" _I'm falling on a sunny sunny day. Land in safe, I may_." She sang as she fell into the water.

Back on top of the Cliff Sammy looked towards the edge unsure of jumping. "I can't do this. I'm sorry everyone." She said. Chris handed her a chicken hat while Amy started glaring at her.

"Of course you would be the one to chicken out Samey. Why do you have to be so useless? Now who's going to break my fall?" Amy asked her bitterly. Amy looked towards the edge and reluctantly jumped.

"Okay campers, there's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win." Chris said. "No pressure dude." He told Owen. "Okay there's pressure." He said. His team from bellow was shouting words of encouragement toward him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I was pretty darn nervous. See the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer." Owen said.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm looking at this guy, and thinking there's no way he's going to make it." Geoff said.

 **(Switch)**

"I honestly thought if he jumps this, he's most likely going to die." Cody said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this." Chris told Owen.

Owen walked away from the edge as he prepared to jump. "I'm going to die now. I'm going to totally die now." Owen said.

Everyone below was watching and waiting on what he would end up doing. "Come on big guy." Leshawna said.

Owen closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them as he started running toward the edge of the cliff. He jumped off screaming and laughing the entire way down. When he hit the water he made a large splash that not only pushed away anyone still in the water, but also hit those on the beach, tipped over the boat, and hit the sharks.

'Yes! Yeah! Yeah! Who's the man!" Owen cheered.

"The winners. The Screaming Gophers." Chris announced.

"That was awesome dude." Trent told him. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing Owen looking not as excited as he should've.

"I uh... think I lost my bathing suit." Owen said. His team responded with varying amounts of disgust.

Later once everyone had changed out of their swimsuits and picked up the crates they had won the Screaming Gophers were happily singing together while pulling the crates on the cart they had won.

"49 bottles of pop on the wall. 49 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall 48 bottles of pop on the wall." They sang.

Things with the Killer Bass however were not going so well. Without a cart to help them out they struggled to carry their crates from the beach back to the campsite.

"Ouch. I think I just got a splinter." Courtney complained.

"We're already behind so just pick up the crate and we can deal with the splinter when we get back to camp." Jasmine told her.

"Sha-please not like we can trust this chicken anyway." Lightning said picking up Courtney's crate effortlessly.

"Hey! I'm the only with CIT camping experience here. You need me." Courtney said. Her team just looked at her unsure.

 **(Screaming Gopher)**

"32 bottles of pop on the wall." They continued to sing. "32 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall..."

As they moved along Sugar stopped to pick up a conch. She put it to her ear and heard ocean sounds, but it turned out to just be Beardo making the sounds as a joke.

 **(Killer Bass)**

They continued slowly pushing their crates to camp. Leonard suddenly stopped and turned around. "I need to empty my wizard's cauldron." He said heading into the forest.

"If you're saying you need to use the restroom then hurry up. We're already behind." Jasmine told him.

"I have to go too." Katie said. "Come with me BFFFTG." Katie told Zoey.

"Oh I don't really have to go." Zoey said. "But I'd love to go with you." She said seeing Katie's sad expression.

Katie ran off to the nearest bush and Zoey followed hoping they wouldn't take to long.

A nearby fly landed by Courtney's eye and she slapped it. "Ouch. I think something bit me." She complained.

 **(Screaming Gopher)**

"...should happen to fall, 28 bottles of pop on the wall."

"Hey, there's the campground." Sammy said pointing over to the nearby camp.

"That was pretty easy." Owen said.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody added.

 **(Killer Bass)**

"Okay we've spent enough time and the other's are probably almost there we need to pick up the pace." Jasmine said once her teammates returned.

"Let's just get going. I think my eye is swelling up." Courtney said holding her eye.

They got back to pushing their crates toward the campsite. "Okay something is making me totally itchy, real bad." Katie said. "Are you itchy too?" Katie asked Zoey.

"Umm not really." Zoey said.

"Ladies please we must get going." Alejandro told them.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

At the campsite the Screaming Gophers were trying to open their crates. The problem though was the rules for getting their crates open. "Remember, you can only use your teeth to open the crates." Chris said. "I came up with that one." He told the camera.

"Come on Samey stop being so weak and pull harder." Amy yelled at her sister.

"Why can't you help?" Sammy asked her barely being able to speak with the rope in her mouth.

"You need to make up for being the only person not jumping. Now hurry up and get this dumb crate open." Amy said.

Sammy continued to pull on the crate and eventually it popped open. "Ouch the rope burned my tongue." She said.

"Do you ever stop complaining Samey. Come on we need to get working before the other team catches up." Amy said.

 **(Killer Bass)**

"Okay this is really hurting. I feel like I'm burning." Katie complained. "I'm sorry but I have to scratch." She said stopping where she was and scratching herself fiercely.

Chris arrived to where the Killer Bass were on his ATV. "You guys are way behind the other team. Like way behind." He told them. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"Among several things Katie's but is itchy." Courtney told him.

Chris jumped back shocked at Courtney's swollen eye. "Gah! Man that looks really bad." He said.

"Katie by chance did you squat down when you peed in the woods?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yeah." Katie answered.

"Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?" Dave asked her.

"They were kind of oval shaped, and green, and all over the place." Katie answered.

"Were they low to the ground and about ye big?" Jasmine asked spreading her hands out slightly.

Katie nodded to Jasmine's question leading Alejandro, Jasmine, and Dave to the same conclusion. "You squatted on poison ivy." The three said. Katie started panicking and dragged her but across the beach floor.

"Ha ha. Now way. That's awesome, haha." Chris said laughing at the poor girl.

"Can we hurry it up we're already sha-losing." Lightning said getting impatient.

"Let me take care of this." Leonard said. He pointed his wand towards Katie preparing one of his spells. "Rashus Disappearus!." He shouted. Of course nothing happened and everyone just started at him.

"I'll stay here and help Katie with her poison ivy problem. I've had some experience with it myself. The rest of you just try to get there as fast as you can." Izzy said. She dragged Katie who was still screaming near the lake. Lightning and Jasmine took the extra crates that Izzy and Katie left behind and moved on forward.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Having opened all of their crates the Screaming Gophers were moving on to see what they could find inside to build their hot tub.

"Hey check it out, I've got wood." Owen said lifting up to planks of wood from the crate.

"I've got some tools here, and what looks like a pool linear." Trent said.

Nearby Heather approached Leshawna with Ella following closely by. "I just wanted to say I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wannabe." Heather told her. "And I love your earrings. They're so pretty." She added.

"Straight up?" Leshwana replied surprised. "Well, I'm sorry for pushing you off the cliff and all." She said.

"No worries. I needed a push. Truce." Heather said extending her hand out.

"Yeah, you got it." Leshawna answered.

Heather and Ella walked off together. "Oh Heather I think it is truly wonderful that you and Leshawna are making up." Ella told her.

"Ha, no. She's going down. And PS, those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life." Heather said

"But Heather why would you pretend to befriend her? Ella asked.

"Have you seen one of these shows before? You keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Heather told her.

"I think I understand." Ella said. "Of course we're friends aren't we Heather?" Ella asked.

"Oh yeah." Heather said. "For now." She added before walking away. Ella did not seem to care much for this added part though.

While the Screaming Gophers were making nice progress on their hot tub, the Killer Bass had barely just arrived. "Finally." Harold said tired from having pushed the crate all the way there.

"Hey what's up guys." Trent told them.

"Hey aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna asked.

"Izzy is helping Katie get a drink." Courtney told them.

"Yeah, if she drank with her but." Harold whispered to Alejandro.

Courtney walked over near Leshwawna who gasped seeing her eye. "What happened to your eye girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Nothing. Just an allergy." Courtney replied.

"I would be careful or your eye could get an infection." Alejandro told her.

Courtney went over and shushed Alejandro. "Shut it. We don't want them to think we're weak." She told Alejandro.

The Killer Bass gathered around and Geoff stood on top of the crates. "Okay dudes, it's not too late. We can do this." He said. His team however did not seem as convinced as he was.

"Do not worry I am sure there is a hot tub building spell somewhere in this book." Leonard said. He flipped through his spell book and held out his wand prepared to cast a spell.

Dave rolled his eyes and stood up. "Does anybody have a helpful idea?" He asked.

"Okay look guys we have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself." Courtney said.

"What does being a CIT have to do with building a hot tub?" Jasmine asked Courtney.

Courtney ignored her question and continued to give orders. "Let's get these crates open now. Zoey go bring Izzy and your itchy BFF-whatever back here now. We need all the help that we can get." She said.

A series of building montages comparing the progress that the two teams were making on their hot tubs began to play. First Beardo and Ezekiel were shown hammering a different side of a nice looking hot tub. In comparison Harold and Geoff were shown working on a poorly put together one that quickly collapsed. The second scene featured Heather handing Trent a hammer to use. The Killer Bass however struggled with Lightning and Alejandro fighting over a hammer. Their struggle caused it to go flying and hit Leonard who was not paying attention since he was reading his spell book. In the third scene, the Screaming Gophers made an assembly line to take water to the hot tub. The members of the assembly line were Ella, Cody, Owen, and Sammy. The Killer Bass were shown putting duct tape over their hot tub. As the montage ended both teams were shown with their finished hot tub and Chris was voting. He walked over to each hot tub and inspected them closely.

"This is an awesome hot tub." He said after a moment with the Screaming Gopher's hot tub. They cheered at his approval. He looked at the Killer Bass hot tub not as pleased. As Chris tapped the hot tub he got sprayed with water and the entire thing quickly fell apart. "Well I think we have a winner here." He said before pausing. "The Screaming Gophers. Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. BONUS!" He announced. "Killer Bass, what can I say it sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry buts at the bonfire tonight." Chris said.

"We won. We all get to stay here for another three days." Sammy said excited. Her, Heather, and Ella cheered, but their moment was ruined by Owen who was also celebrating, only naked from having been in the hot tub. Sammy and Ella covered their eyes while Heather just looked at him annoyed.

"Yes we get to stay! We are so awesome! We won the contest." Owen cheered and danced. He went over to hug Heather and Sammy making them very uncomfortable.

As everyone was walking away Leonard woke up from being unconscious. "Did my spell work?" He asked his team. Everyone just ignored him and kept on walking away.

At dinner hours later the Killer Bass were discussing what to do next.

"So um what do we do now?" Katie asked.

"We have to figure out who we're going to vote off." Courtney said.

"Well it's clear that we're either going to go with Courtney or Dave." Alejandro said.

"What! Why?" Courtney asked shocked.

"I apologize _senorita,_ but you and he are the only ones who did not jump. That contributed heavily to the other team getting the victory today." He explained.

"You guys need me. I'm the only one...' Courtney started to say before Jasmine cut her off.

"Who used to be a real CIT. You keep bringing that up but I don't see how it's helpful. It clearly didn't help us build a better hot tub." Jasmine said.

"Well I helped out more than he did." Courtney said pointing at Dave.

"Hey at least I didn't slow down the team with a poison ivy rash." He said pointing at Katie. "And at least I don't think I'm a wizard who was unconscious for a good portion of the challenge." He said pointing to Leonard.

"Don't eliminate the wizard." Sugar yelled out from across the room.

"At least rash girl and wizard dude jumped. If you ask me though you all should go home after today's performance." Lightning said.

"Shut it. I don't remember you doing more than anyone else. If you're so strong why didn't you carry all the crates yourself." Courtney yelled toward Lightning.

"Okay let's all chill out. This is getting way too heavy." Geoff said.

"Lightning has had enough of this. I'm sha-out of here." Lightning said getting up.

"You can't do that. We haven't decided who we're voting for yet." Courtney told him.

"Are we seriously considering keeping around the guy who thinks he's a wizard." Dave complained.

"Maybe my powers aren't working properly because there is a non believer on our team." Leonard said.

"You aren't a wizard." Dave yelled at him.

"Alright that's enough. Let's just go vote. We have plenty of options to chose from." Jasmine said. Everyone got up and went off to cast their vote.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Chris should've put Lightning on a team of one. I'm used to carrying a team back home, but at least they know how to play the game." Lightning complained.

 **(Switch)**

"Quite the selection of people to choose from today. I wonder who shall end up going home." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the campfire ceremony the Killer Bass were gathered around and ready to see who was going to be voted off. "Killer Bass at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat to be enjoyed by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life." Chris said. "You've all cast your vote and made your decision. When I call your name come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest. And you can't come back... Ever." Chris explained. "The first marshmallow goes to... Geoff. Geoff ran up eagerly to get his marshmallow. "Lightning."

"Sha-bam." Lightning exclaimed grabbing his marshmallow.

"Zoey... Izzy... Alejandro... Harold.. and Jasmine." Chris said. Each of them picked up their marshmallow and joined the rest who were safe.

Dave, Courtney, Katie, and Leonard were the only one left and they each had a reason to be voted off. Chris waited a moment before he announced the next person who was safe. "Katie." He revealed.

"Oh thank you thank you." Katie said running over to hug Zoey.

"Dave." Chris said calling him over. He happily went to pick up the marshmallow.

"That was too close." Dave said mostly to himself.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." Chris said. Both Courtney and Leonard were shown looking worried about getting eliminated. Chris waited for quite a moment continuing the suspense that he had built up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courtney." He revealed.

"Magic boots and armpit smells. Bring forth a time reversal spell." Leonard yelled out desperately. As usual nothing happened. "Fireball. Lightning bolt." He said trying to cast more spells.

"Nice try Leonard, but the dock of shame is that-a-way." Chris said. Leonard gave up on his spells and headed down to the boat. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe... for tonight." Chris said.

The Screaming Gophers were all enjoying their hot tub party. "To the Screaming Gophers." Cody said raising a box of juice to his team.

Leshawna, Owen, and Ezekiel started cheering and dancing. "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go! Go! Go Gophers!"

The Killer Bass passed by their party on the way to their cabins. Courtney stopped and look seriously into the camera. "Are you recording this?" She asked the cameraman. "Good. They can enjoy their little party all they want, but I am going to win this competition. And no one is going to stop me." She said seriously.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ezekiel, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Jasmine, Courtney, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Lightning

 **Elimination Explanation: So I know a lot of people were hoping for Leonard to go farther since he was underused in canon. I do have ideas for how to make underused canon characters stand out, but I couldn't think of anything for Leonard. I'm sure he has potential as a character, but there weren't any story ideas I would have liked writing over others. There are still at least two future seasons with this cast so there's always a future chance for him. I don't think I did that good of a job at explaining why he was** **eliminated** **, but at the same time I didn't want to make it too obvious either. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's our first chapter. It's later than I expected, but the site wasn't working well, and I was having problems accessing my account. Still on Sunday though so that's fine.**

 **This chapter ended up being a little similar to canon, but at the same time enough differences to make it stand out slightly. I didn't realize it until I started writing this, but the team that I chose for the Killer Bass is really dysfunctional. The Screaming Gophers have their own share of problems, namely Amy and Heather, but they still have a lot more cooperation compared to the Killer Bass. The team dynamics are going to be a lot of fun to keep writing.** **Courtney and Jasmine both seem like they want to be the leader. Lightning isn't taking orders from anyone, and Alejandro is probably scheming something. We'll have to see how things end up developing there.**

 **Some plot points I'm going to have fun with are Katie and Zoey's new friendship. Zoey is a nice girl, and if her friendship with Dakota is any example it's not easy for her to break off a friendship even when she wants to. Without Gwen around it might seem Heather is out of a rivalry, but I do have something planned for that. Something that I very briefly teased in this chapter. I wonder if anyone will find it, but I doubt it with how small the interaction is. It's basically unnoticeable. There wasn't much romance this chapter, but to be honest there wasn't much in the original episode so that's fine.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter and the elimination. I hope that you all enjoyed and I'll go ahead and see you next week with The Awakeathon. I think that'll be the most different from canon since it's 90% character interactions.**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Review Responses**

 _ **N8han11-**_ I definitely had more ideas for Zeke or Beardo than I did for Leonard when I first started planning out this story. He's not a bad character, he's just not one that I can really see myself devoting some time to. I do have some plans for Zeke to get development throughout this series, but I can't really speak too much on that right now otherwise I'll probably end up giving too much away. I'm glad you liked Zoey and Katie starting a friendship. I also find it interesting how you refer to them as each having their own "satellite." A lot of canon pairs ended up getting split during the RNG so that makes for some good development opportunities. Things are similar sure, but slowly enough we will reach some major divergence.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ I don't think I did that good of a job with Leonard. He got knocked unconscious during the building montage, but I didn't make it all that clear. I just wanted a few good reasons for him to get eliminated and having him get knocked unconscious since he was distracted with a spell seemed like a good idea. Glad you are liking the interactions you have so far.

 _ **richboylion-**_ It's interesting you mention that. Don't forget that Alejandro has his own older brother Jose. I'm sure he wouldn't much appreciate how Amy treats Samey since he can relate to her in that aspect. As for Heather... wait and see.

 _ **ThorBringsTheThunder-**_ Leonard has potential, I am just not the writer to do anything with that potential. Not yet anyways. Good idea trying to cheat the system and find out who Heather's rival will be. I will neither confirm nor deny your guesses. All I will say is that I think this idea will work out for the best. Also don't worry if (hopefully when not if, but I don't want to promise anything yet) I make it to TDRNGWT I won't have Leonard become feral. In fact I promise that nobody in TDRNGWT will become feral. I have my own idea for how to handle that aspect of the season, as well as future feral episodes that will hopefully be much better and won't ruin any characters.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ It's going to be a lot of fun going to visit the losers, but that won't be for quite a while. Glad you liked the chapters. I didn't pay too much attention to how I made the teams, but I guess it worked out in the end.

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island. Twenty-two campers arrived to find they's be spending the next eight weeks at a crummy old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested water. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT at summer camp, but refused to jump. Leonard managed to annoy almost every camper with his spells and wizard antics. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Leonard, proving that larpers and reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on Total...Drama... Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Chris walked towards the cabins with a megaphone in his hand. He raised it up and then in his other hand he held an air horn. He blew the air horn into the megaphone grinning the entire time.

"Ow!" Leshawna yelled as she woke up and hit her head on the bunk above her. "It's seven in the morning!" She yelled having recovered slightly from the pain. "Do I look like a farmer to you?" She asked Chris out the window.

Not much later everyone was outside and ready to begin the challenge, though they were noticeably still sleepy.

"Morning." Chris told them. "Hope you slept well." He added.

"Hi Chris." Heather replied to the host. "You look really buff in those shorts." She said.

"I know." Chris said taking the compliment. "Now I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." He told them.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't know if that's enough time for us to eat breakfast." Owen said.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris said pointing towards the lake.

"Hang on a minute. Lightning hasn't had his DPA yet." Lightning said.

His teammates looked at him confused as to what he was talking about. "Your what?" Alejandro finally asked.

"Daily Protein Allotment. Duh." He said as though it were common sense.

"You can have your protein after we finish the challenge alright." Jasmine told Lightning.

Lightning rolled his eyes and flexed his muscles. "Whatever Lightning will still be the first one to finish this race." He said kissing his muscles.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Lightning really needs to control his ego better. We've only been here a few days, but all he can talk about is how great he is." Jasmine said irritated.

 **(Confessional End)**

Everyone was lined up and ready for their morning run. "Okay runners. On you marks, get set, GO!" Chris announced starting the challenge. Everyone ran off as fast as they could to get a good start.

Some time later, most of the contestants were still making good progress, while others were starting to slow down. "Do you know how much longer?" Harold asked as he was walking by Amy, Sammy, and Beardo.

"Eww don't walk so close." Amy said. "Samey move faster before we catch his nerd germs." She yelled.

"But Amy, you were the one who told me to stop going so fast." Sammy said.

"Don't make excuses let's just go." Amy said.

The two of them sped up while Beardo made engine failing noises getting tired from the run. Nearby Heather was walking calmly when Dave bumped past her as he was running. "Do you mind?" She asked him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't run. And I definitely don't run in high heel wedges." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather continued walking, but soon stopped when she noticed Owen and Sugar on the ground drinking out of the lake. "Can't catch breath... must have condition." Owen said gasping for air between each word.

"At least the lake water tastes good." Sugar said not as tired as Owen was.

"It's called overeating. The two of you might want to look into it." Heather said.

"Well what's your excuse? You skinny... annoying.. Whew, too tired for insults." Leshawna said.

Chris passed by all of them on his moped with a megaphone. "Pick it up people. If you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat." He announced to them.

"Sha-bam Lightning finishes first." Lightning cheered as he finished running. Shortly after he finished Alejandro and Jasmine finished their run.

"We appear to have a substantial lead." Alejandro said confidently.

"It's all sha-thanks to me." Lightning said proudly. Jasmine and Alejandro looked at him unsure.

As the day continued more and more people were finishing their run. Soon it was down to the last few members for each team. The Screaming Gophers were waiting on Owen and Leshawna, while the Killer Bass were waiting on Harold and Dave.

"Oh... I finally made it." Leshawna said making her way inside.

"Where's the big guy at?" Trent asked. He looked out the door and saw Owen was struggling to finish. Near him Harold and Dave were not doing much better.

"Hurry up and finish already." Courtney yelled over to Harold and Dave.

"I think I'm having heart palpitations." Harold wheezed out. Next to him Dave collapsed from exhaustion. Owen made his way inside officially finishing for the Screaming Gophers.

"Thanks a lot. We just lost the challenge." Courtney complained.

"Forget about the challenge. I think Dave might be really hurt." Zoey said. "Alejandro could you go help him up?" Zoey asked.

"Anything for a teammate." Alejandro said. He went over to help his fallen ally.

"Wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge." Cody said.

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their victory while the Killer Bass looked down in defeat. "Whoa there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge." Chris told them chuckling.

"What did you just say?" Amy asked him.

Chris walked over to a purple curtain ignoring Amy's comment. "Who's hungry?" He asked. The curtain opened to unveil quite the assortment of foods and delicacies.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It truly was a delight to see such appetizing food after having nothing but brown sludge to eat." Alejandro said.

 **(Switch)**

"And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey, and baked beans, and maple syrup." Owen said. "Can I have a moment?" He asked fake crying.

 **(Switch)**

"That buffet table was so large. I wish I could've had it all to myself." Sugar complained.

 **(Switch)**

Beardo made a sound effect similar to an angelic choir chanting.

 **(Confessional End)**

Everyone ate to their heart's content until all the food was gone and they were stuffed. Chris jumped onto a table holding his megaphone. "Okay campers, time for part two of today's challenge." Chris told them.

"Wait I thought that eating was the second part." Sammy said.

"What more do you want us to do?" Amy asked Chris.

"Ugh, cheer twins are right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked holding her stomach.

"Um let me think about that. No! It's time for... The Awake-a-Thon." Chris announced.

"The what-a-thon? Owen asked him.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility." Chris explained to them.

"Oh I get it now. The 20k run and the massive buffet were all just set up that would it make it harder to stay awake." Zoey said.

"You've got it Zoey. Now let's Move Move Move!" Chris yelled through the megaphone.

Everyone headed out to the campfire pit where the challenge would officially be taking place. "How long do you think it will be until this is over?" Katie asked Zoey.

"Well I'm already feeling tired so I'd say maybe an hour." Zoey answered. Owen passed by them groaning. "Maybe less." She said.

The sun was shinning bright in the sky and the campers were all shown to be quite tired. "We are now twelve hours in, with all twenty-one campers still wide awake." Chris narrated.

Owen was moving backwards seemingly filled with energy. "Woo hoo! Staying awake for twelve hours. I can do that in my sleep." He cheered. After a brief pause he collapsed asleep.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I usually party late into the night, but the Awake-a-Thon was one of the toughest things I've ever done." Geoff said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"This is so boring. How much longer do we have to do this?" Amy complained.

"It's called a challenge for a reason Amy." Sammy said.

"I know that. Just don't fall asleep. Your snoring will only make this worse for us." Amy said glaring at Sammy.

"I don't even snore." Sammy said defending herself.

"Hey no need to fight. Why don't we use this time to get to know each other. I'm sure that will make this feel not so bad." Trent said. Heather looked towards the three of them before looking away.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The only question is who can I find that is either desperate enough or dumb enough to do everything I say." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Ella was humming one of her songs and playing with a blue bird. "Will you keep it down. I'm trying to have a conversation here." Amy yelled towards Ella.

"She's not that loud Amy. I can still hear Trent just fine." Sammy said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Samey." Amy said. "And you go sing somewhere else." Amy said. Ella happily walked off with her bird while Samey kept her head down.

"Perfect." Heather said to herself. "Ella, Samey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Heather asked the two girls.

"Oh of course." Ella said. Sammy got up but Amy grabbed her arm firmly.

"You're not going anywhere Samey." Amy told her firmly. Heather glared over at Amy, but Amy didn't pay any attention to her.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Great it looks like little miss cheer wants to keep her sister to herself. I'll just have to go with plan B." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather and Ella went over to where Sugar was. "Hi there Sugar. Mind if Ella and I join you?" Heather asked with fake kindness.

"Alright, but make it quick." Sugar said.

"Listen up girls. I have a plan to get me, and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys." Heather told them.

"That's wonderful." Ella said clapping her hands.

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two way street." Heather said. Ella nodded excitedly while Sugar was just sitting down. "You'll have to do everything I say if you want this to work." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I know exactly what Heather is up to. It's a classic pageant trick. You get close to the other girls and stab them in the back right before the final show. Not to mention Ella is really good at the pretending to be nice trick. If I stay close to them though and pretend to be fooled then I can't lose." Sugar said.

 **(Switch)**

" _Heather plus Sugar plus Ella makes three. Together the greatest of friends we'll be. We'll fight and we'll play. Plus we'll have a great day. Then soon we will see our victory_." Ella sang happily.

 **(Confessional End)**

Over with the Killer Bass Izzy was hanging upside down from a nearby tree branch. Jasmine looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" Jasmine asked her.

"Well things were getting a little dull so I thought this might help spice things up. Have you ever noticed how different the world looks when you're upside down?" Izzy asked Jasmine.

"Can't say I have. It'd be best if you get down from there. The tiredness plus the dizziness means you could have a real nasty fall." Jasmine said. Izzy jumped off the branch and landed back on the ground stumbling slightly.

"I guess you were right about the dizziness." Izzy said laughing.

Jasmine looked around and was surprised to see almost everyone still awake. "Can't believe everyone is still at it. I thought this would be a bit easier." She said.

"Well not everyone is still going. Owen fell asleep quite a while ago. Poor guy." Izzy said.

"You do remember that he is on the other team don't you?" Jasmine asked. "Him falling asleep is good for us, especially considering they have one more team member." She said.

"I know that. He's still a really funny guy though." Izzy said. Jasmine shook her head slightly in response.

Another twelve hours passed by making it an entire day since the start of the Awake-a-thon. The Screaming Gophers had lost two members with Owen and Leshawna asleep while the Killer Bass had lost three team members with Izzy, Harold, and Katie asleep. Katie was sleeping wrapped around Zoey's legs.

"How did that happen?" Dave asked Zoey.

"She wanted us to fall asleep together. I think it's something she and her friend did." Zoey told him.

"You're really taking the role of her new best friend seriously aren't you?" Dave asked Zoey.

"I'm sure she'll open up to some of the others over time. Besides it's nice to have made a friend here." Zoey said.

"I think it's great what you're doing for her." Dave said.

"Thanks." Zoey said smiling. Dave smiled back at her.

Chris stood in the center of both teams and got their attention. "Congratulations campers! You've all made it to the twenty-four hour mark." Chris announced to the majority that were still awake. "Time to kick things up a notch." He said. Chef arrived wearing a fluffy sheep costume and Chris uncovered a sheet to reveal a stack of books. "Fairy Tails." He revealed.

"OMG you cannot be serious Chris." Amy said.

Chris picked up a book and cleared his throat to begin. Chef played a harp to accompany his reading. "Once," he began slowly and dully, "upon a time. There was inside this boring kingdom," he continued as Sugar yawned, "a boring village. And inside this boring sleepy village," Dave was also having trouble staying awake, "Filled with very boring children who did very boring things..." He continued to read until Chef, now wearing a tutu instead of the sheep outfit, began dancing around the campers and sprinkling dust on them. Several of them yawned at this beginning to fall asleep.

Chris and Chef's plan worked well as more fell asleep. Almost another day had passed, and soon they were up to forty hours awake total. The Screaming Gophers held a massive lead with Ezekiel, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Sammy, and Trent still awake while the Killer Bass only had Geoff, Jasmine, Courtney, Alejandro, and Lightning. Courtney was continuously moving in place trying to stay awake.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional Camera End)**

"It's such a shame that Chris ran out of Fairy Tails. They were so enjoyable." Ella told Heather. She looked over to see that both Heather and Sugar had fallen asleep.

Nearby Sammy, Amy, and Trent were continuing their conversation. Although it was mostly just Amy and Trent, since Amy did not let Sammy get a single word in. "What's your favorite song?" Amy asked Trent.

"She would be loved." Trent answered. "What's your favorite color." Trent asked.

"I'd have to say dark red." Amy answered.

"I wouldn't have guessed that." Trent said.

As the two talked Sammy started yawning causing Amy to turn and glare at her. "You'd better not fall asleep and make us lose Samey." She said.

"Here Samey why don't you answer the next question. That might help you stay awake." Trent said. "What is your favorite movie moment?" Trent asked.

"Trust me Trent, Samey doesn't have a good taste in movies." Amy said.

Sammy quickly looked away. "She's right Trent, you'll probably think it's really lame." She said.

"Hey, I promise I won't." Trent said reassuringly.

"Okay the end of the small town film where everyone learns to dance and enjoy music again." Sammy said.

Trent laughed at her answer. "No way. You like that movie." He said.

"Honestly Samey why do you even bother sometimes." Amy said.

"Hey it's cool, that movie isn't half bad. Honestly I'm a sucker for cheesy films no matter how old I get." Trent said. Sammy was about to say something, but she was cut off seeing Owen sleepwalking naked past him.

"That's the second time he's done that. I don't want to judge, but it's so gross." Sammy said shuddering.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans. They make me sleepwalk." Owen said laughing.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright Amy I guess it's your turn to ask a question." Trent said. He was met with silence and he looked over to see that she had suddenly fallen asleep. "Well guess it's just us left to talk now." Trent told Sammy.

"Yeah just us." Sammy repeated blushing.

While the Screaming Gophers continued to have their own conversations Courtney had organized a minor meeting for the remaining Killer Bass. "Alright everyone what is our strategy for beating the Gophers?" Courtney asked.

"Will you stop fidgeting so much. It's making me anxious." Jasmine told Courtney.

"I need to keep moving or else I'll fall asleep." Courtney said.

"You'll just tire yourself out more than you already are. What we need to do is keep our minds focused on something other than how tired we are." Jasmine said.

"Come on you guys. Let's just imagine we're having a wicked party and it'll all be good." Geoff said trying to lift their spirits.

"Lightning aint gonna sleep anytime soon so the rest of you can take it easy." Lightning told them.

"We need to work together Lightning. They're beating us six to five right now." Courtney said. "Alejandro do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

There was no response from Alejandro so they glanced to see how he was doing. Unfortunately, it had seemed that he had fallen asleep as well. "Make that six to four." Jasmine said.

The Awake-a-Thon continued to go on now heading into fifty hours. There hadn't been anyone to fall asleep since Alejandro. The campers were running out of ways to keep themselves awake.

"Doesn't she look so beautiful when she's sleeping?" Cody asked Ezekiel. Ezekiel was caught by surprise, but luckily this kept him awake.

"Who are you talking about eh?" He asked Cody.

"Amy of course. Just look at her. She's already hot, but there's something about her being asleep that just makes her look even better." Cody said.

"Are we talking about the same Amy?" Ezekiel asked Cody. "She seems kind of mean if you ask me." He said.

"She's just got a rough exterior. Once she gets a feel for the Codemeister though, it'll be a classic summer romance." Cody said.

"I'm pretty sure she hates you." Beardo said nearby. Cody and Ezekiel both gasped in shock at his response. "What?" Beardo asked confused.

"We didn't know you could talk." Cody said.

"All you ever do is make those odd noises." Ezekiel added.

Beardo looked away slightly embarrassed. "I'm really shy around new people. The noises are a way of warming up to people, but it usually just makes me seem annoying." he said.

"Alright Zeke, Beardo it's clear the two of you need some help from the love expert. I'll get both of you a girl by the end of the season. Just remember Amy's mine." Cody said. "Now then Zeke which girl here has your attention?" Cody asked him.

Ezekiel looked around and then he noticed Ella. She was keeping herself awake with the help of one of her bird friends. Every time Ella was close to falling asleep the bird would chirp her back awake. "The one in the dress is pretty cute eh." He told Cody.

"Ella's an odd choice, but I do admit she's cute in a fairy princess kind of way. You'll have to be careful with her though. She seems to be one of those delicate types. You want to be sure not to come on too strong or you'll risk scaring her away." Cody told Ezekiel.

"I think I get what you're saying." Ezekiel said.

Cody turned to Beardo. "What about you Beardo. Who should the love expert help you win over?" Cody asked him.

"I think I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." Beardo said. Cody shrugged it off and went back to watching Amy sleep.

Back with Sammy and Trent the two were struggling to stay awake. "Is winning this challenge even worth it anymore?" Sammy asked Trent yawning.

"Hey don't quit on me now." Trent said. "You want to make your sister proud don't you?" He asked.

"Trust me she might be asleep, but Amy would freak out if she found out I fell asleep and cost us the lead." Sammy said.

"Hey I don't want to pry into your family business, but why is Amy so hard on you?" Trent asked her.

"She's seventeen minutes older than me. That and the fact that she's better than me at pretty much everything. At least that's what she always tells everyone." Sammy told Trent.

"Well if you ask me I think you're pretty great yourself. Look I might not know everything about the relationship the two of you have, but I'm sure she just wants you to become better. She's just a little rough in the way she ways she shows it." Trent told her.

"Nobody's ever been so nice to me before." Sammy said blushing.

"I guess you haven't had the right friends before." Trent told her.

The two laid down and looked up at the stars in the night Sky.

"I guess the good thing about being on this island is that you really get to appreciate the night sky." Sammy said.

"I know what you mean." Trent replied. "You know any of the constellations?" He asked her.

"I'm sure Amy would, but I don't have a clue." Sammy said.

"Hey it's cool the stars are still nice to look at anyways." Trent said. "You want to hear something crazy?" Trent asked Sammy. She just nodded slightly getting too tired for words. "I'm so tired, that I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?" He asked.

Sammy laughed and closed her eyes slightly. "Not really." She mumbled. It wasn't long after that Sammy was fully asleep.

"What do you know, she was right. She doesn't snore." Trent said sitting back up.

Another day and a half passed by. The Awake-a-Thon had now hit eighty hours of total duration. Those that were still in it had been awake for a little over three days, and were starting to show signs of ending. The Screaming Gophers had lost their lead having only Beardo, Ella, and Trent left. The Killer Bass stayed strong with Geoff, Jasmine, Courtney, and Lightning.

"Dudes I could really use some coffee right about now. The party meter is almost empty." Geoff said.

Chris arrived drinking a cup of coffee himself. "What is the matter with you people. Come on, fall asleep already." He said.

"Very professional Chris. Geoff asks for some coffee and then you come tempting us with your own." Courtney complained.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Now then you seven stay with me," Chris said to those still awake. "The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!" Chris said as he took another sip of his coffee. "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough.' So I came up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find." Chris warned them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"After everything we've been through this is the home stretch. We've gained the numbers lead, now we just need to take the victory." Jasmine said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The history of Canada," Chris began reading in dull voice. "a pop-up book. Chapter One, The Beaver. National symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." Those left groaned at his terrible pun.

A few more hours passed and the pop-up book seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for almost everyone. At the 85 hour mark only Beardo and Jasmine remained.

"Which of course was the precursor leading to the events of the War of 1812." Chris read from the book. He was about to continue reading when snores could be heard coming from Beardo.

"Finally we're done with this." Jasmine said glad she had managed to win for her team. She closed her eyes to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, she was awoken by a loud siren coming from none other than Beardo.

"Looks like Beardo wasn't asleep after all. That means the winners of the Awake-a-Thon are the Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced. Beardo was heard snoring again, however this time it sounded more natural than before. He had actually fallen asleep.

The Killer Bass were gathered around their cabin getting ready to discuss who to vote off. Heather passed by, but then stopped getting an idea. "Hey guys sorry you have to vote someone out again. Maybe if you pick someone as leader you'll do better next time." She said with fake sincerity before walking inside her own cabin.

"As much as I'd hate to say it, she's right. We need a leader." Courtney said. "I'll go ahead and nominate myself for the position." She said.

"Why should you be leader? Lighting always leads his team to sha-victory back home. Why should this be any different." Lightning said.

"I'm sure you're great at sports Lightning, but we need a practical leader. With my CIT experience I'm the best option." Courtney said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but in case you haven't noticed this isn't a normal summer camp. Being a CIT didn't help us build a hot tub and it didn't help with the Awake-a-Thon." Jasmine told Courtney.

"I concur with Jasmine. In fact I would like to nominate her as our new leader. She has the background best suited for the challenges, and she has proven to be quite level headed." Alejandro said.

"She also got tricked by sound effect guy into losing the challenge." Dave pointed out.

"Come on Dave that could've happened to any of us. She was still the closest to winning for us all." Zoey pointed out.

"You're so smart BFFFTG. I nominate Zoey to be our new leader." Katie said.

"I'll second that nomination." Dave quickly added.

"You guys I don't want to be leader. Alejandro is right. Jasmine is best suited for the role of leader." Zoey said.

"I'm pretty sure my mad skills would be helpful in a leadership role." Harold said.

"I don't really think we need a leader, but I'll nominate him." Geoff said going along with Harold.

"Yes because we really want our leader to be the guy who couldn't even finish the 20k run this morning." Courtney said rolling her eyes at him.

"It's that kind of attitude that makes you a bad fit for leader. You need to trust your teammates, not belittle them." Jasmine told her.

"Oh and I'm sure your people skills are better than mine. All you've done is order people around, just like me. The only difference is I know how to command authority while you don't." Courtney told Jasmine.

"Can we hurry up and sha-vote someone off already. It don't matter who's leader. The sooner Lightning becomes a team of one the better." Lightning said before storming off.

At the campfire ceremony the Killer Bass were gathered around having cast their votes. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision," Chris told the Killer Bass. "There are only nine marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. And you can never come back... Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Jasmine, Alejandro, Izzy, Harold, Dave, Katie, Zoey, and Geoff. This is the last marshmallow of the night." Chris said. Courtney looked shocked that she was close to getting voted of again while Lightning looked indifferent. "Courtney, Lightning. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Courtney." Chris revealed.

"Sha-What! You did not just vote off your best player." Lightning yelled at them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I knew Lightning was going home today. When you carry around an ego of that size, and you act like you're better than everyone else it's only a matter of time before people get tired of you. The troubling part is that I was almost voted off again. I guess I'll let Jasmine lead for now. It won't be long until they come crawling back to me though." Courtney said.

 **(Switch)**

"Lightning was one of their strongest players, and now he's gone. Honestly it didn't even matter who left. The important thing is that they won't be able to cooperate as a team for a long time. Turning them against each other was too easy, and now winning will be even easier. I am so winning this game." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Lightning was on the boat of losers being taken away. "They'll regret voting me off soon enough. It won't be long until all the Killer Bass get sha-liminated." Lightning said staring at the camera angrily.

Before things ended, Owen was shown sleeping inside of what appeared to be a bear's cave. He was still naked from his sleepwalking. The adventure that lead Owen from the Awake-a-Thon to this position is perhaps a story that is best left untold.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ezekiel, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: This was a bit of a tough elimination. I knew I wanted a strong player from the Killer Bass to go home this time around. At first I had chosen Jasmine. Then I changed my mind and went with Courtney. Finally though, I settled on Lightning. I think it was kind of obvious with how much I focused on his egotism a few times throughout, but there was also a good chance it could've been Courtney going home. I did make it a point that her team is basically fed up with her. Twice in a row being in the bottom two will definitely have her changing the way she acts around her team now.**

* * *

 **A/N: When I said this would be the most different chapter from canon, I definitely meant it. I added some parts to the run at the beginning, I removed Owen's sleepwalking adventure in favor of more character development, and I had a variety of interaction rather than a single focus. In canon the majority of this episode was just Trent and Gwen. Gwen in particular had so many lines and so much screen time this episode. It makes sense since she did win the challenge, but I'm starting to think she overshadowed the others quite a bit overall. While I did have a lot of Trent, Sammy, and Amy it wasn't the entire focus the way Trent and Gwen were in canon. At least I don't think they were the entire focus.**

 **Deciding who would be the last ones standing was a bit of a tough task. I had a few more people at the 80 hour mark compared to canon because I felt that these would make it. Ella and Beardo both stayed awake with their songs and noises. I originally planned for them using that to keep others awake as well, but it put the Killer Bass at an impossible disadvantage so I had them just keep themselves awake. Trent stayed up talking with Amy and Sammy, plus he stayed up late in canon. Geoff I felt went down to easy in canon. He's a party dude so he should be used to no sleep. Jasmine as an outdoors person would also be used to going quite some time without sleep. Courtney and Lightning stuck it out thanks to their determination and willpower. I hope these were good choices. I had Heather fall asleep much sooner, because I didn't really see her as the type to make it to near the end like she did in canon.**

 **In terms of villains we have our first villain based elimination. Heather couldn't easily eliminate someone here like she did with Eva in canon so I had her use just a little bit of mind games on the Killer Bass. All it took was getting them to fight for the part of leader and they fell apart. Heather also built her alliance this episode. Ella was a given, but the other one was a bit of a surprise. While Sammy could fill the role nicely Amy has her on a tight leash right now, so Heather was stuck with Sugar instead. I will go ahead and confirm Heather is going to be the main antagonist of this season. Of course she isn't the only antagonist here so we'll have to see how Amy, Alejandro, and possibly even Sugar mess with her plans along the way.**

 **As for development of underused characters Zeke finally has some character interactions. I cannot think of a single memorable interaction he had in canon other than some stuff with Anne Maria, but that barely even counts since that was feral Zeke. His friendship with Cody is honestly a last minute addition, but I think it's something nice. Also he did mention Ella being cute, but don't take that as confirmation that Ezekiel and Ella will be a couple. I don't have that planned. Although I am curious as to what you think of that idea should I go down that route later on. The other canon first boot Beardo had a lot going for him too. He was the MVP of this chapter using his sound effects to trick Jasmine into giving him the win. While I'm sure she would usually be smarter than that, she was going 80 hours without sleep. He also talked for the first time this chapter forming a nice bond with fellow nerds/outcasts Ezekiel and Cody.**

 **That's pretty much all I have to say on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time probably won't be as different from canon compared to this time around, but we'll see when we get there. Dodgeball is going to be a lot of fun. Will the Killer Bass be able to win without Duncan's killer strategy. Lightning could've carried them, but he's not here anymore. We'll have to wait and see how they get out of this mess.**


	4. Dodgebrawl

_**Review Responses**_

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Glad you are enjoying the story so far. The cast is quite interesting, but I guess that is the magic of the RNG. The Killer Bass are, as you said, quite dysfunctional. We'll have to see what it takes for them to cooperate better before they lose another challenge. As for the elimination of Lightning I'm sorry, but I just think I can do more with her than I can with Lightning. Not to mention I think that even though Courtney has been quite bossy, Lightning's ego would ultimately be more difficult for them to work with. Sammy and Trent had some great moments last chapter. We'll have to see how that relationship develops. Let me say now thought that nothing like what happened to Gwent is going to happen here. As for Cody being attracted to Amy it was a bit of a tough choice picking which girl he would like. At first I went with Zoey, but I didn't think that could work because she was too nice. Then I thought about Courtney, but I couldn't come up with any good ideas on what to do with it. Finally I thought about Amy and I came up with a pretty good plot to go along with the attraction. Don't expect Cody's crush on Amy to be like his crush on Gwen in canon. It'll play out quite differently, and I think it'll work out for the best.

 _ **N8han11-**_ Nice to see the love square is being well received. I think in general love triangles are really cliche and played out. A love square however is far more interesting to see fully develop. Cody, Amy, Sammy, and Trent have quite a way to go before the four have their love tale told. As I just said, Cody's crush here will play out far differently from his crush in canon and the love square is one reason for this. The other is because Amy genuinely hates him while Gwen just got a bit annoyed. Glad you are liking the interactions I set up. Regarding Ezekiel/Ella, I still don't have plans for that ship, but that could always change in the future. I agree that crack ships are fun and these types of stories are perfect for them. Heather's alliance is going be slightly different from canon due to Sugar's involvement, but we'll see more on that later. Lastly sorry about Lightning, but you do have a point about two more seasons. This wasn't his time but he's always a force to be reckoned with.

 _ **GlitchWarrior-**_ I wouldn't necessarily say that Zeke is crushing on Ella. While he did call her cute that's not really enough to fully call it a crush. Glad to see you are liking the couples I chose. It was a bit hard since there aren't many canon couples here, but I think the ones I've chosen are not only plausible, but also interesting enough to see developed. As for Amy and Sammy, don't worry about that. I will confirm right now that Sammy will not pretend to be Amy when she gets eliminated. I'll also confirm that Amy will not pretend to be Sammy when she gets eliminated. I think the idea of having the twins impersonate the other could work if done the right way, but it's not the direction I want to take their relationship or development.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ I want everyone to get some good character moments. before they get eliminated. I wasn't able to do much with Leonard since he was the first out, and Lightning also fell a bit flat, but from here on out everyone will have good moments before they are gone. I also plan on having better cast distribution compared to canon. I don't have the contestants for RNG Action or RNG World Tour finalized yet, but when I do everyone will have a fair amount of characterization rather than a few overshadowing the others. In retrospect, Lightning was a bit obvious, but I think there was a good enough possibility it could have been Courtney instead. Glad to see you are enjoying the story so far.

 ** _Gucci Mane LaFlare-_** Thanks for pointing out those mistakes. No matter how much you double check a few still slip in every now and then. I'm sorry about Lightning. He was a fan favorite and I can see why. The guy can be funny, and he's also just a strong contestant. Still I wanted the Killer Bass to lose someone strong this time around. I'm going to say this now, Ezekiel, Beardo, and Cody's friendship was a last minute addition. There won't be much of it this time around, but future seasons will have quite a lot of it. Just got to be a bit patient.

 _ **Fear The Darkness Inside-**_ My decision to keep Heather as the main antagonist mostly comes from the fact that she's my favorite antagonist and I think she deserves the spotlight this season. I think you'll be pleased with how Alejandro and Sugar mess with her plans though. She's going to have a much harder time here compared to canon, but I think the queen of mean can handle it.

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl-**_ You'll have to wait and see what comes out of Katie and Zoey's friendship. I have more planned for the two beyond just their friendship just so you know. It seems a lot of people wanted me to keep Lightning over Courtney. They both are tough contestants, and they both got on their team's nerves. No matter who went out the result would have been the same. The Killer Bass would have suffered regardless. I guess Lightning is just more likable than Courtney to readers.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in The Awake-a-Thon when Jasmine ended up tricked by Beardo's wicked sound effects. The Killer Bass took their second loss in a row. Harsh! Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island alliance by convincing Ella and Sugar to join forces with her. Afterwards, she played major mind games with the Killer Bass pointing out their losing streak and lack of a leader. As the Killer Bass began to tear each other apart, she sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played Heather, nicely played. Even though Lightning was the toughest member of his team physically, in the end it was his ego that got him kicked off. He became the second loser to rock the boat of losers. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Beardo and Jasmine be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, on Total... Drama... Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Both teams were gathered together and eating breakfast. They each were missing a few of their teammates. While the Screaming Gophers seemed to be having a good time together, the Killer Bass were noticeably all tired and falling asleep.

"Jasmine!" Chris said walking inside. "You look like death girl." He told Jasmine seeing her falling asleep.

Jasmine barely lifted her head up from the table. "I can't deal with this today." She said before putting her head back down.

"Harold snored all night." Courtney said.

"Wow." Chris said shocked. "Four nights with no sleep. Just how bad are you hurting?" He asked Jasmine.

"I just need some rest and I'll be fine." Jasmine mumbled. Chris laughed at her response.

The doors opened, and Harold walked in. While the Screaming Gophers were indifferent to his arrival, the Killer Bass were all glaring at him. He took his seat and saw that almost everyone on his team was still glaring at him fiercely.

"Okay what?" Harold asked unsure what the glares were about.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that your snoring isn't letting us sleep!" Dave yelled.

"It's not like that's something I do on purpose. Gosh." Harold said.

"Hey everyone, it's Beardo." Chris announced as Beardo walked in. He sleepily made his way over with the rest of the Screaming Gophers and put his head down on the table.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"We are not in a good place right now. Sure Lightning might have been an egomaniac, but at least he was an athletic egomaniac. Not to mention my team keeps trying to vote me off and our newly appointed leader can barely stay awake." Courtney complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

While the Screaming Gophers continued to have breakfast, Heather decided to go over the rules for her alliance with Ella and Sugar.

"Okay girls, let's go over the rules one more time to be sure you get them. Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make all the rules." Heather said. "Number two?" She asked the girls.

"Break the rules and yer out of the alliance." Sugar said.

"Good." Heather said. "Number three. I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits."

"I still ain't in favor of that last rule." Sugar told Heather.

"That's fine. I can change it." Heather said. "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." She threatened.

"It's okay Sugar I am sure that Heather will be a great leader for us." Ella said.

Sugar crossed her arms and frowned. "Oh alright then." She said.

"Good. Now let's have some fun." Heather said. She turned around to face the Killer Bass. "Hey fish heads. Way to kick out your strongest player. Why don't you just give up now." Heather taunted. Courtney grabbed a spoonful of their breakfast and threw it at Heather. She easily moved out of the way though and Amy ended up getting hit instead. "Missed me." Heather mocked.

"Eww. Samey clean this gunk off of me!" Amy yelled.

Chris made his way between the two team tables. "Okay campers listen up. Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it." He said clenching his fist.

A few minutes later everyone was at the beach inside of what appeared to be a glass box. Inside the glass box there were two sets of bleachers and a dodgeball court set up. Almost everyone was already inside. Jasmine walked in slowly and lied down on the Killer Bass bleachers.

"Just wake me up when the challenge starts. Doesn't seem to be anything too hard." Jasmine said.

Courtney rolled her eyes and then glared at Harold. "This is all your fault you know. You and your stupid snoring." She yelled at him.

"I already told you I have a medical condition. Gosh!" Harold said.

Their argument was interrupted by Chef, who was wearing a referee outfit, blowing a whistle loudly and walking over to the end where Chris was waiting. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball." Chris announced. "The first rule of dodgeball is."

"Do not talk about dodgeball." Dave interrupted.

Chris ignored his comment and kept explaining. "If you get hit with the ball." He said before suddenly throwing the ball at Courtney and hitting her. "You're out." He said.

"Ouch. Hey, you can't do that." Courtney said throwing the ball back at him.

""If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets bring in another team member out on the court." Chris said having caught the ball Courtney threw back at him.

"It appears we are just playing a children's playground sport. This should be fairly easy." Alejandro said.

"You're right Alejandro we can win this if we work together." Zoey said.

"Okay, now Geoff, try to hit me," Chris said throwing him a ball. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands..." Chris dropped the ball he was holding, "you're out." He finished explaining.

"How hard is it to dodge a rubber ball?" Dave asked. Geoff threw the ball that Chris had handed him prior and Chris deflected it with a ball he was holding. The deflected ball ended up hitting Dave and knocking him down to the floor.

"Not so easy now is it? You have one minute til gametime. Since the Gophers have more players left they'll have to sit some out each game." Chris said.

The Screaming Gophers were huddled around trying to figure out who to sit out each round.

"Ok," Heather said to the other Gophers. "We can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up. So, who wants to sit the first one out with the sleeping noise maker?" She asked pointing over at Beardo.

"Clearly I am." Amy said sitting down on the bleacher. "Samey make sure you don't screw this up for us." She said.

The Killer Bass were likewise having their own meeting on how to approach the challenge.

"Shouldn't we wake Jasmine up?" Geoff asked pointing over at Jasmine.

"No!" Courtney yelled at him. Seeing the stares she was getting she nervously laughed. "I mean no let's give her some time to sleep. It's like Alejandro said, this is a children's playground game. We can win without her." She said.

Each team was ready to start and sent five players into the first round. The Screaming Gophers had Heather, Cody, Leshawna, Owen, and Ella. The Killer Bass on the other hand had Courtney, Katie, Harold, Geoff, and Alejandro.

"Bring it on fishes, otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying." Heather taunted.

"A shame that such a pretty face is about to be ruined." Alejandro told Heather winking. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

"Both teams ready. Best of five games wins. Now, let's dodge some balls." Chris announced. Chef blew his whistle and the players grabbed their dodgeballs.

As everyone held their dodgeballs waiting for the right moment, Cody made the first move and tried to hit Alejandro. The charmer was easily able to dodge and quickly threw the ball he was holding at Ella getting her out of the game.

"Great throw Alejandro." Courtney complimented.

"Try and dodge this one Al." Owen said. Alejandro froze up slightly at the mention of the nickname and was unable to dodge the ball Owen had thrown right into his chest. He sat down at the bleachers feeling humiliated.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills." Harold said holding a dodgeball.

"Oh yeah. Then bring it string bean." Leshawna said walking up to him. "Let's see what you got."

Harold struck a pose as he approached Leshawna. He threw the ball forcefully into the ground. It bounced slightly but soon stopped bouncing and rolled over slowly to Leshawna. She picked up the ball smiling. Harold attempted to run away from it, but he was inevitably hit in the back. She high fived the rest of her teammates. As everyone was distracted with Leshawna and Harold, Heather picked up a dodgeball and threw it towards Alejandro. He was just barely able to dodge it in time.

"What the heck was that? Reff he's not even on the court anymore." Courtney complained. Chef looked over at Heather.

"Oopsies. Slipped." She innocently said.

Courtney angrily picked up a dodgeball to throw at Heather, but Owen managed to catch it at the last moment getting Courtney out. Sammy walked onto the court as Owen had caught a ball. Almost immediately as soon as she walked onto the court though she was hit in the back of the head by Geoff.

"Sorry about that brah." Geoff said.

"Thanks for nothing Samey." Amy told her sister as she sat back down.

Cody picked up a ball and curved his throw towards Geoff. While Goeff was able to dodge the ball he didn't expect it to come back and hit him from behind.

"Wow that is one tough ball to dodge." Chris said impressed.

Cody grabbed another ball and started rubbing it on his shirt. The static electricity gained by the rubber made it move much faster than it normally would have and Katie was left unable to dodge it at this speed. The Screaming Gophers cheered their first win in dodgeball.

"Look at that Samey, even the dweeb was able to do better than you." Amy said. Cody smiled hearing this.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Sure she called me a dweeb, but she was impressed. That's one step closer to winning her over." Cody said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Killer Bass, not as happy with the results of the first round were once against huddled together.

"We can do this. We just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said.

"Yeah I believe." Courtney told Harold. "I believe you stink!" She yelled.

"I must agree with her. Your throw was quite unimpressive." Alejandro said.

"Like you're one to talk. You get one good throw in, and then you just freeze up. What the heck was that about?" Courtney asked Alejandro.

"It was a minor error. I promise that it will not happen again should you send me in next time." Alejandro said.

"Fine. Just try and not mess up this time okay." Courtney said.

With the Screaming Gophers they were looking at who to send in next.

"Okay Beardo it's your turn." Heather said. She turned to see that Beardo was still completely asleep.

"Let the guy sleep. We're ahead a game anyway." Trent said.

"Fine." Heather agreed. "Let's go guys." She said.

The line-up for game two was set. The Killer Bass had sent in Zoey, Dave, Alejandro, Izzy, and Geoff while the Screaming Gophers sent in Owen, Trent, Ella, Ezekiel, and Sugar. Alejandro was holding all of the balls from his team as the best hitter. He threw his first one at Ezekiel, and his second one at Ella. His third ball managed to get Trent out, but when he threw the fourth one at Sugar she managed to catch it. Alejandro went to sit down while Sugar called Cody in to play.

"Zeke dude, now's your chance. Ask Ella how she's feeling. She just got hit twice." Cody told Ezekiel as they traded places from the court to bleachers.

Ezekiel nervously sat down next to Ella. "Hey Ella, how are you doin eh?" He asked her.

"Oh I've been better. This game is a bit too violent for my taste. Perhaps next time we can do something a little more peaceful." She said.

"If you want we can go sit outside for a bit." He offered.

"Oh that sounds like a great idea. Let me just tell Heather first." Ella said.

"I think Heather is a bit busy with other things. I'm sure we'll be back before the next match." Ezekiel said. The two headed outside with nobody from their team noticing that they had left.

Back at the second game things were heating up. "Great Gatsby that is it. Game On!" Owen yelled. He grabbed a dodgeball out of Cody's hand and threw it managing to hit both Dave and Geoff at the same time. He took another one from Sugar and threw it at Izzy. Only Zoey remained for her team. Owen threw a ball at her, but she was quickly able to dodge it. Sugar threw another one at her but it missed as well.

"Quit squirming around." Sugar yelled over at Zoey. While Zoey did a good job at avoiding the balls coming from Owen and Sugar, once Cody started throwing towards her as well, it was too much for her to handle.

"Ooh he dropped it like it was hot." Leshawna said.

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their second victory in the challenge while the Killer Bass went back to their bleachers in defeat.

"I don't know what got into me." Owen said laughing.

"Well it looks like we won't need Beardo after all." Heather said. She turned over to the Killer Bass. "Hey. It's two-zero. How does it feel to suck so much?" She asked tauntingly.

"Not very good." Harold said.

"Hey it's not over yet." Courtney said. "It's so over." She muttered to herself.

There was a small break after the end of the second match. The Killer Bass were all sitting together feeling down from their losing streak.

"So is it time to discuss who we're voting off yet?" Dave asked.

"Dave we haven't lost yet." Zoey pointed out.

"Zoey is right. Now things are really bad. One more game and we lose the whole challenge again." Courtney said standing up. "I don't get it. Why are they doing so much better." Courtney asked.

"Perhaps what Heather said last time was true. We need our leader." Alejandro said pointing over at Jasmine who was still asleep.

"What difference will she make?" Courtney asked.

"It's better than doing nothing." Dave said. "Alejandro is good enough to get people out, and Zoey is great at dodging. What we need now is a little coordination." He pointed out.

"Alright fine. Harold go wake Jasmine up." Courtney said.

"No." Alejandro said. "Let Courtney do it." He said. Courtney glared at Alejandro, but he just smiled at her. She swallowed her pride and went to wake Jasmine up.

"Oh hey there Courtney. Is the challenge starting?" Jasmine asked.

Courtney looked at Jasmine nervously and took a deep breath. "About that Jasmine. We're actually down two-zero and the next match could be the last one before we lose again." She said.

"Well why didn't you wake me earlier?" Jasmine asked jolting up. "I'll see if I can quickly come up with a strategy that could work, but I'll need to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses in dodgeball first. I'll also need to know who the threats on the other side are." Jasmine said.

The team huddled around to strategise with the little time they had remaining. As the third game was about to begin the Killer Bass stepped forward, confident in Jasmine's strategy. The Killer Bass sent in Zoey, Alejandro, Jasmine, Courtney, and Katie. The Screaming Gophers sent in Owen, Leshawna, Amy, Sammy, and Trent. The Screaming Gophers started off first by throwing multiple balls at Zoey trying to take her out quickly. She dodged three balls and as the fourth one was about to hit her, Katie threw a ball in order to deflect the incoming one and save her. Courtney picked up the remaining balls and quickly threw Alejandro and Jasmine two each. Alejandro threw his two balls to hit Owen while Jasmine threw hers close to him as a distraction so he would be unable to dodge or catch Alejandro's thrown dodgeballs. Owen fell down harshly from the impact.

"That actually worked!" Courtney yelled cheering.

"Like I told you. We use everyone's strengths together and we'll be sure to win." Jasmine said.

The Killer Bass repeated the same basic process as the match continued. Zoey would use her mobility to dodge all the incoming balls while Katie would run interference and intercept balls coming close to hitting anyone on the team. Courtney would gather the balls close enough to the team and pass them onto Alejandro and Jasmine. Alejandro was strong enough, and skilled enough to make contact each time. With Jasmine providing two extra balls as backup and a distraction so the other team could not catch them, they were proving to be unstoppable. They targeted Leshawna next, and then moved on to Trent. Both went down easily. Only Amy and Sammy remained. When Alejandro and Jasmine threw their dodgeballs at Amy she pulled Sammy in the way. Because of this reckless action though both of them got hit at that point giving the victory of the round to the Killer Bass. They cheered for their first victory.

"I think we should do the same thing all over again." Courtney said. "Harold you sit this one out too." She told him.

"But I sat the last one out." He complained.

"It's for the good of the team." Courtney argued.

"Let him play. We all have strengths that make us valuable." jasmine said.

"Look Jasmine I respect your strategy, but we are still a game behind. We can't risk it right now." Courtney said.

"It's fine Jasmine." Harold said looking down.

The Screaming Gophers were having a meeting of their own, on how to win this next game.

"Okay, we are not losing another game." Heather said. "How did they get so good?" She asked.

"Jasmine came up with their strategy. It's a good thing she was asleep or we'd have had a lot more trouble getting the lead." Trent said.

"You think waking up Beardo would help us?" Cody asked.

"Somehow I doubt the noise machine would be of any use." Heather said looking over at him. "Wait a minute where are Ella and Ezekiel?" Heather asked. Everyone looked around, but nobody had an answer so she stormed off outside. She found the two of them sitting down on the beach. Ella was singing with her birds while Ezekiel was just sitting down.

"Ella what are you doing?" Heather asked her angrily. "This is so against the rules." She yelled.

"Oh Heather. I'm so sorry. Ezekiel offered to take me outside since the sport was getting quite brutal. I was going to go tell you, but you were busy leading the team." Ella told her.

"It wasn't her fault eh." Ezekiel said standing up for Ella.

"You stay out of this." Heather yelled at Ezekiel. "Ella what did I tell you about fraternizing with the enemy?" Heather asked Ella.

"You didn't mention anything about that in our alliance rules." Ella said.

"Wait how am I the enemy if we're on the same team?" Ezekiel asked Heather confused.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Heather yelled. "Ella from now on I don't want you spending time with anyone not in the alliance unsupervised." Heather told her.

"If that's what you ask of me Heather. I'm sorry Ezekiel, but I did enjoy our time together." Ella said. Heather stormed back to the game with Ella following her closely by. Ezekiel followed them still a bit confused as to why Heather was so mad at Ella. They arrived back at the game just in time to see Sugar get hit by the dodgeballs and the Killer Bass getting their second win. "This is so unacceptable. Heather complained.

"Get ready, because this is it. We're about to have our final tie breaking game." Chris announced.

The Screaming Gophers huddled to decide how they would get past Jasmine's strategy and win the challenge.

"There's got to be a way to beat Jasmine's strategy." Trent said.

"Well their main goal is to hit us with so many balls that we can't dodge or catch. If we try sticking together then..." Sammy started to say before Amy interrupted her.

"We can catch all their balls and get them out." Amy said. "My idea, mine." She said.

"That seems like a plan that could work." Heather said.

"Good idea girls." Trent said smiling at the sisters.

The Killer Bass were likewise gathered together trying to figure out what their final gameplan would be.

"So who should we send in?" Dave asked.

"I think it's my turn." Harold said.

"No way. We actually have a chance to win this." Courtney said.

"Teamwork is what got us out of our setback. I trust in him." Jasmine said.

"Fine, but he's staying near the back where he won't be in the way." Courtney said.

"Gophers, Bass. Time to send this sample to the lab, and see what you're made of." Chris eagerly announced. The final players for the Killer Bass were Courtney, Geoff, Alejandro, Harold, and Izzy. The Screaming Gophers sent in Amy, Sammy, Cody, Heather, and Owen. Chef blew his whistle and the final game began. The Killer Bass waited for the Screaming Gophers to make the first move since Jasmine's strategy worked best as a counterattack. The Screaming Gophers passed around the dodgeballs making it difficult for the Bass to see where they were throwing from.

"Come on people, quick feet. fast hands." Heather ordered. The Screaming Gophers continued to pass the ball around before eventually throwing it at Geoff. He was able to dodge it just in time and threw a ball at Heather. She also dodged the incoming ball. They continued to throw balls back and forth with nobody from either team getting hit. Finally, Courtney managed to hit Sammy.

"Nice going Samey. Have you done anything useful this challenge?" Amy sarcastically asked her sister.

The game continued going as Owen managed to throw a ball getting Izzy out. From here the teams changed up the way they were playing the game. In an effort to get as many people on the playing field as possible everyone kept trying to catch balls rather than dodge them. Players kept switching from the bleachers to the field at a rapid pace. At some point during the game a dodgeball got deflected and landed near Beardo waking him up.

"Has the challenge started?" He asked yawning.

"Oh now he decides to wake up." Heather said.

The game continued to go at a fast pace with neither team getting an advantage for too long. Seeing as how catching the balls was dragging the game out far too long those remaining started playing far more aggressively. Amy saw an opportunity and threw a ball at Courtney.

"That was for filling my face with Chef's gross oatmeal" Amy said.

"Ooh you messed with the wrong white girl." Leshawna said laughing.

The game started to draw to a close with more people getting out. Seeing as how Alejandro was the largest remaining threat for the Killer Bass all the efforts were focused on him and he was surrounded by too many balls to dodge. Geoff threw a ball at Amy and just when it seemed that she would be unable to dodge it Cody jumped in the way taking the hit for her. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Look at that Samey he can even take a hit better than you. Thanks for that loser." Amy said. Cody smiled at her and walked over towards the bleachers. Things continued to play out until not too much later only Owen and Harold remained. The Screaming Gophers cheered at this outcome while most of the Killer Bass looked down ready to accept their defeat.

"Sorry dude, but you've got to go down." Owen told Harold.

"So much for winning." Dave said.

Owen and Harold stared each other down for a moment. Owen held four dodgeballs while Harold had none. Owen started running towards Harold and threw two of the dodgeballs. As the went flying he quickly threw a third one much lower. As the balls approached Harold he was able to sidestep the first two that had been thrown, and then jumped over the third one with ease. When Owen forcefully threw the last ball Harold ducked under it avoiding it by the tip of his hair. Everyone on both teams was left in shock and awe over what happened.

"Time out." Courtney called. Chef blew his whistle and Harold went over with his team.

"That was even better dodging than Zoey." Dave said impressed.

"Where did you learn to do that dude?" Geoff asked him.

"Figure skating." Harold said.

"You see I told you that you needed to trust in the strength of your team. Nobody else could have dodged all those balls at the speed that Owen was throwing them." Jasmine said.

"As impressive as Harold's ability to dodge is, I must point out that dodging is not enough to win this game." Alejandro said.

"He's right. To win this you either have to throw him out, which we all know you can't do, or catch the ball." Courtney said. "Can you do it?"She asked him.

"Definitely." Harold said.

The game restarted with Owen and Harold taking their places. The Killer Bass cheered on Harold while the Screaming Gophers looked in suspense as to what was going to happen. Owen grabbed a dodgeball and started twirling it in his hand fiercely. He threw it at Harold with as much speed and force as he could muster. Harold prepped himself to catch the ball and was shown getting thrown to the edge of the court by the force of the throw. It was unclear what had happened to Harold and the ball. Just as it seemed that all hope was lost, Harold weakly lifted up the ball revealing that he had managed to catch it.

"The Killer Bass Win!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered for their first official challenge victory while Owen fell to the floor.

"It's impossible. WHYY!" Owen cried out.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I guess I'm kind of a role model now that I've won the dodgeball competition. People will probably all want my autograph and stuff once the show is done." Harold said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Killer Bass carried out Harold in victory while Chris approached the Screaming Gophers. "Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked them.

"I had a feeling we were going to lose eh. You know since our team has six girls." Ezekiel said. The Screaming Gophers gasped at his comments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sugar angrily asked Ezekiel.

"Well this was a sports challenge and guys are just stronger than girls." Ezekiel said.

"Zeke you should really stop talking before you make this worse." Trent told him.

"Well it's just that my dad told me to look out for the girls here, y'know, protect 'em and help 'em out." Ezekiel explained. "Not to mention Cody told me that you girls were delicate. He was right since the challenge was too rough for Ella." He said.

"Cody said what?" Amy asked angrily.

"I didn't say that." Cody yelled defending himself. "He probably just misunderstood what I meant." He added.

"Let's all just calm down. Ezekiel just had a bit of a sheltered upbringing. It's not like he thinks guys are smarter than girls and better at everything." Trent said.

"But they are." Ezekiel said.

Sugar grabbed Ezekiel and lifted him up. "Still think we need yer help?" She asked him. He shook his head since he was unable to speak. Sugar dropped him and the girls of the Screaming Gophers walked off angrily. Ella turned around to face Ezekiel before she left with Heather.

"It seems Heather was right. I shouldn't have left her side." She said feeling down.

"Ezekiel dude what was that?" Cody asked him.

"I was just saying the truth." Ezekiel said

"No you weren't. What you did was ruin things for me with Amy. I worked so hard to get her to notice me this challenge and it actually worked. Now thanks to you though I'm back to getting nowhere with her." Cody yelled at him.

"Let's just go. I'm sure the girls already know who they are voting for." Trent said. The remaining Screaming Gophers walked off with Ezekiel still unsure as to what he had said wrong.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Okay maybe I was a bit too hard on Zeke. It's not his fault he's never interacted with anyone that isn't somehow related to him." Cody said.

 **(Switch)**

"Ezekiel has lived a pretty sheltered life. Hopefully getting eliminated teaches him just how wrong his gender stereotype beliefs are. I'd try to help the guy out, but I don't want to be on any of the girl's bad sides." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Screaming Gophers were gathered around at their first campfire ceremony. "Campers!" Chris said holding the marshmallow tray. "You've already placed your votes and made your decision." The Screaming Gophers were shown and the girls were all still glaring at Ezekiel who was picking his nose. "One of you will be going home. And you can't come back... ever." Chris said. "When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow." He explained. The Screaming Gophers sat in anticipation. "Owen."

Owen cheered at getting his marshmallow. He went to pick it up as Chris continued. "Amy, Samey, Cody, Trent, Heather, Ella, Sugar, Leshawna." As Chris called each name they went to get their marshmallow happily. Only Beardo and Ezekiel were left. "Beardo you were asleep basically the entire challenge. Ezekiel, you really need to learn more about the real world. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beardo." Beardo grabbed his marshmallow making a victory sound effect.

"I still don't get it eh. What did I do wrong?" Ezekiel asked. The Screaming Gopher girls grabbed their marshmallows and threw them all at Ezekiel.

"You'd better think twice before you start badmouthing us girls again homeschool." Leshawna said.

"Okay." Ezekiel glumly said before going down to the dock of shame. The Screaming Gophers all headed back into their cabins.

"Alright, so it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever." Chris admitted. "But I still get paid." He laughed. "BONUS!" He cheered ending the episode.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Beardo, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: Okay I am probably going to get quite a lot of hate for this one but let me get the explanation out of the way before you sharpen your pitchforks. I know that you were all expecting Ezekiel to last longer because of his friendship with Cody, and potential relationship with Ella. Here's the thing though, when I said I added those in last minute, I meant last minute. I knew Zeke was going home this chapter and I wanted him to have some kind of memorable interaction before he was eliminated. I didn't expect that to be so well loved, and while I'd like for him to stay longer I just couldn't find anyone to take his place here. His sexist comments were inevitable this chapter seeing as how this is the first real sports challenge. There was just no way he wasn't going home today if his team lost. I'll also go ahead and confirm that Ezekiel is going to play a larger role in a future season whether it be RNG Action or RNG World Tour. Usually I keep those details to myself and only vaguely hint at it, but here I feel I need to make that clear just because I know people will be distraught over his elimination. I won't say what that larger role will be since it all depends on how things play out this season, but I do think it will make up for him being the first Screaming Gopher to get eliminated. Is that a good enough explanation to make everyone drop their pitchforks? I hope so. I guess i'll wait and see what the reviews say.**

* * *

 **A/N: So this was a relatively short chapter. I find it kind of funny that this chapter is the exact opposite of the previous one. The Awake-a-Thon had a lot of dialogue and interactions with minimal action scenes. Dodgebrawl on the other hand is almost all action and just has a little bit of dialogue along the way. The Awake-a-Thon was really different from canon while Dodgebrawl is almost entirely like canon. I think I enjoy writing dialogue more than action, but that's mostly because my skill at writing descriptive scenes is still lacking. It helps to have the canon episodes as a guide for writing action, but dialogue is still easier for me. There are a lot of jokes in this episode that are visual, and thus they don't translate that well being written out here. I hope the chapter was still enjoyable despite all of this.**

 **Harold was still the MVP of this challenge, just like in canon although things worked out a bit differently here. Since Jasmine has a lot more trust in her team she was willing to give him a chance unlike Duncan. I did cut out the joke at the beginning with his drawn on "stache" because while it is humorous, the implication was Duncan did it, and he's not around. I could've had Geoff do it, but that doesn't seem like something Geoff would do unless someone else egged him on to do it. The Killer Bass in general were a bit more fun to write compared to the Screaming Gophers. Courtney once again failed as leader, but luckily she swallowed her pride and asked Jasmine for help before they lost. I think Courtney might seem a bit unlikable right now, but this is the first step to her becoming more of a team player and less of a bossy leader.**

 **The Screaming Gophers didn't have too much going on this chapter. Heather took up most of the screentime for her team this episode similar to canon. There just wasn't much I felt I could do with them, so I let things play out basically the way they did in the episode itself. Ella leaving with Ezekiel was basically done to fill in the time that Lindsay went off with Tyler. The big difference here is that Ella was much less bothered by Heather's reprimand. It will quickly be apparent that Ella is going to be much more obedient compared to canon Lindsay and Beth. Without Noah around refusing to play I also lost a few jokes. I tried making up for those with sleeping Beardo, but I'm sure Noah was far more entertaining in canon.**

 **There's not much else to mention about this chapter. Next week we'll have a Talent Show and I think that is going to be great. Will Heather still steal someone's diary? If she does, then who will she pick and why will she go after them? You'll have to wait and see. This chapter is looking to be quite different from canon and I think I prefer those to something like this chapter that is very similar to canon. We'lll have to wait and see just how everything turns out.**


	5. Not Quite Famous

_**Review**_ **Respon** **se**

 _ **GlitchWarrior-**_ Too bad for Zeke, but I guess it just wasn't his time. Amy and Sammy (you know I usually call her Samey too, but recently started using Sammy as I like her more) haven't had any arguments that are too bad yet, but we'll have to wait and see what happens with them. As for Courtney let me just say that her development is going to be quite different from what ended up happening with her character in canon. She doesn't have Duncan here, and she also has to deal with Jasmine taking the role of leader that she originally held. Things will work out much differently and I think it will be for the best since Courtney was one of my favorite characters at first, but ended up one of my least favorites by the end.

 _ **N8han11-**_ I am having a lot of fun with Jasmine and Courtney. Only time will tell how the dynamic between the two of them will resolve. Good to know that Zeke at least had some memorable moments before he was eliminated. That is something I am trying my best at. I know some have to leave sooner than others, but if they can have some good moments or set up for future seasons then I think I did a good job. Sorry the last chapter was so similar to canon, but not much I could do. This one I think will be fairly different.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ It's good to hear that I did better with Ezekiel compared to canon. Of course it's not much harder to do better considering the feral treatment he ended up getting later on. I feel like I should apologize for what I've done to Cody. I'm actually in a similar situation to you to be honest. Cody is one of my favorite characters and I really hate Amy. Don't think I'm having him crush on her because I like them. I hope you like how the Amy and Cody relationship will end up playing out by the end. I didn't consider Cody and Sammy as a ship, and I could see it working, but as you pointed out she already has feelings for Trent here.

 _ **Fear The Darkness Inside-**_ Not being first is a good consolation prize. Courtney really wants to be leader, but she just isn't doing a good job. Jasmine is holding on to the leader position tight. The two clash a lot, but if they learn to work together I think that will be the best thing that can happen to the Killer Bass. Ella is a lot more willing to listen to Heather compared to Lindsay or Beth. That will be quite the advantage for Heather especially since Sugar has her own agenda in the alliance. Glad you liked the moment between Heather and Alejandro. While the two won't be a couple in this season, they definitely will have a lot of flirting and teasing between each other. They're just too prideful to admit their feelings so soon.

 _ **ThorBringsTheThunderBackup-**_ Sorry about your account. I hope you can get that up and running again soon. I have to admit I'm not the biggest fan of Zeke either. That being said even if I don't really like the guy I still think he deserves better than what he got in canon. I didn't even notice that he was eliminated in the same place here. It makes the most sense though since his sexist remarks are inevitable in a sports challenge. Yeah your prediction on Owen and Heather didn't come out, but it was still a good guess. We'll have to see how your predictions for next boot go.

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Without Duncan around Harold is going to have a much nicer stay on the Island. Maybe that means he'll go farther, or maybe it'll somehow get him out sooner. You'll have to wait and see what goes on there. As prideful as Courtney is, she's still a smart person. She knew that if she didn't ask Jasmine for help they would lose. Of course this doesn't mean she fully accepts Jasmine as leader yet. She still wants that spot for herself. It's good to hear that the dodgeball matches were well done. I was worried I didn't make them detailed enough to be interesting and entertaining.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ I'm glad the elimination didn't come off as forced. In canon there are a lot of times where the eliminations just don't make sense at all. My hope is that each elimination makes sense or is at least somewhat understandable. We'll have to wait and see what Heather has in store this chapter.

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl-**_ Sorry about Zeke. While he was doing good enough he just couldn't keep his comments to himself. Glad you still liked the chapter overall. We'll have to see how Ella reacts over time to Heather. She's a really kind and naive girl making her a bit different from Heather's canon alliance members.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Killer Gophers. There was a lot of pain, a lot of tears, some risky moves, and dangerous plays. In the end Ezekiel said a bit too much about how he feels towards girls leading him off the island. This week, another challenge will send another camper on a cruise to loservile. Population: four. Who will sink? Who will stay afloat? Find out right here, on Total... Drama...Island!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Inside the Screaming Gopher's girl cabin most of the girls were already awake. Amy was going through her luggage looking for something. She appeared to be rather annoyed.

"Samey you didn't pack me enough lotion." She yelled at her sister.

"You said that you were going to do that yourself because I wouldn't know which one would be good enough for you." Sammy said.

"Don't make excuses. Now I'm going to have to take yours." Amy said. She dumped out everything in Sammy's bag and picked up her lotion.

Amy headed toward the door when Sammy grabbed her arm. "Aren't you going to clean that up?" She asked Amy pointing to the mess she had made.

"That's your stuff Samey. Don't expect me to clean up your messes." Amy said.

Sammy sighed and went to start cleaning the mess Amy had made. From outside an small horn could be heard being played over the loudspeaker.

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of." Chris announced from the speaker.

A while later the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass were sitting outside on stands each built for their team. In front of them was a small outdoor stage.

"Oh I hope that we are going to see a musical today. All of the singing and dancing is truly wonderful. I would love it." Ella said awaiting to see what the stage was for.

"Well I'd love it if you shut your trap." Sugar yelled at Ella. Heather looked at Sugar suspiciously.

Sammy finally arrived after she finished cleaning up the mess that Amy had left in the cabin. She saw Trent waving over to her. "Hey Samey, I saved you a seat." Trent told her. Amy was sitting to the left of him, but there was an empty seat to his right. Sammy walked over took the empty seat.

"It's about time you got here Samey." Amy said.

"I only took so long because of the mess you left behind." Sammy said. Amy ignored her sister's remark. Cody sat down next to Amy much to her annoyance. Cody saw that Trent was lying back and he tried to copy him only to fall behind the stands.

Chris stepped onto the stage and got everyone's attention. "Welcome to our brand new deluxe state of the art outdoor amphitheater!" He announced. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

"Yeah! Awesome." Owen cheered.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." Chris continued. Several of the contestants were already eagerly cheering for the challenge.. "These three will represent them in the challenge tonight. Anything goes, as long as it's legal. You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend... Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send someone home tonight, so good luck." He finished. The teams dispersed and went off to pick their three representatives.

The Screaming Gophers stood outside of their cabin ready to see who would be in the talent show.

"Good news everyone you all have an easy day today." Heather told them.

The Screaming Gophers looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Owen asked Heather.

"Well we only need three people for the talent show. Sugar, Ella, and myself are more than capable of doing this." Heather explained.

"That isn't fair to the rest of us." Beardo said.

"Who cares about fairness. We aren't playing for fun we're playing for the money." Heather said. "You do want to win this challenge don't you?" She asked Beardo.

"Yeah I want to win, but we deserve a chance to show our talents. You don't know what we can do, and it might end up being better than whatever you already have planned." He argued.

"Ugh I think I liked you better when you didn't talk." Heather said. "Fine then. Sugar, Ella, and I will judge your talents. If none of you are good enough then we go with my plan of having us three compete." She said.

The Killer Bass meanwhile were having their own difficulties trying to figure out who to put into the talent show.

"Alright this shouldn't be too hard. We just take a look at what everyone can do and then pick our favorites." Jasmine said.

"Excuse me Jasmine, but I think I should take the lead on this challenge." Courtney said. The other team members groaned at her request.

"Hang on a minute let's hear her out." Jasmine said.

"Thank you Jasmine, now I think after last challenge you've proven to be good at leading, but this is something far more my area of expertise than yours. One of my responsibilities when running for class president was helping organize the school's talent show so I have plenty of experience choosing good talents." Courtney told her.

"Alright then Courtney you can pick who you think would be best, but we'll still pick the final acts as a team." Jasmine said.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Owen was the first up to audition his talent for the Screaming Gophers. He was chugging a large bottle of soda while everyone watched in anticipation.

"Are you going to audition?" Trent asked Sammy as they were waiting.

"Maybe... it all depends on if Amy wants to. I think you should definitely try out though. I heard you by the dock the other night and your music sounds great." Sammy told Tent.

Owen finished drinking the large bottle and took a brief pause. "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY-ZED" Owen burped out. While Cody, Trent, and Beardo were impressed by his burping the girls on the Screaming Gophers seemed disgusted.

"That was excellent man." Trent said giving Owen a high five.

"Well you are not going to do that in this contest." Heather said. "That's disgusting." She complained.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent asked.

"I can also toot Beethoven's fifth." Owen said.

"NO!" All the girls yelled out.

"Okay how about we let the cheer twins go next." Heather said.

Amy and Sammy stepped up holding a pair of pom poms. They got into position and started an improvised cheer for the Screaming Gophers.

" _Gopher Gophers we're the best. We always rise above the rest._ " Amy and Sammy said raising their arms and legs in a pattern. " _We rise above those Killer Bass. Yeah they're so lame we give them a pass._ " Amy did a cartwheel into a handstand. She used that momentum to jump into the air and Sammy caught her. " _Gophers Win!_ " They said. Amy pushed down hard on Sammy causing her to collapse from the weight, and they both fell down.

"Nice going Samey you can't even hold me up for more than a few seconds." Amy yelled at her.

"That was your fault. You pushed down too hard, just like you always did at practice. That's why we took you off the top of the pyramid." Sammy said.

"I was not taken off. I chose to step down. Don't you dare spread lies about me." Amy yelled.

"You're the one who's always spreading lies. All you do is lie and make me look terrible." Sammy yelled back at her.

"You beg my pardon? Take that back right now. This is why nobody likes you. You're always so mean." Amy said.

"There you go lying again. Nobody likes me because of your lies. I'm the nice twin. You're just a monster." Sammy yelled.

Amy looked slightly behind her and saw her team was staring at the two of them. "How could you say such a terrible thing." She said fake crying. "I'm your sister." She said before running off.

"Yeah you're definitely the nice twin alright." Cody said before running after Amy.

"I know Amy is really hard on you, but that was just uncalled far Samey. I'm sorry, but I have to go make sure she's okay." Trent told her before he left to check on Amy as well. Sammy sat down holding her head in shame.

"Well that was quite the show. Now let's move on." Heather said.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Katie was performing for the Killer Bass. She was showing them a dance she had worked on, but it seemed really awkward and out of place. When she finished most of the Killer Bass were covering their eyes at it.

"No offense Katie, but that was really bad." Courtney said.

"I always practiced it with Sadie. I didn't think it would work with just one person, but I guess there was no harm in trying." Katie said.

"Something tells me that another person wouldn't have made much of a difference." Courtney mumbled under her breath.

"Allow me to go next." Alejandro said.

"Alright let's see what you can do." Courtney said.

Alejandro picked up a soccer ball and kicked it into the air. He proceeded to keep it in the air alternating from one foot to the other. Once the ball had good momentum going he walked around the area keeping the ball with him by alternating each step with another kick to keep the ball in the air. After a while of this he kicked it up as high as he could, did a backflip, and caught it in his hands.

"Wow that was cool." Chris said as he was passing by. The Killer Bass all clapped for his talent.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Leshawna was up for the Screaming Gophers. She was performing a dance that had everyone cringing over just how bad her moves were.

"Okay I think we've seen enough." Heather said.

"So am I in?" Leshawna asked.

"If you want to lose then yeah you're in." Heather said.

"Well what do you have to offer if you're so good?" Leshawna asked.

"I was going to save it for the show, but if you insist." Heather said. She went inside the cabin and came back outside dressed in a ballerina outfit. She began to perform a very elegant dance for the Screaming Gophers. Once she finished everyone clapped for her and she took a bow. "How about we take a quick break. Samey can you go find your sister so we can bring Trent and Cody back. We need to see how good Trent's music is for the show." She said. Sammy sighed and headed off to see if she could find where Amy went off to.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Izzy pressed a button on a stereo and upbeat soft style music started playing. "I call this, the dance, of the rattlesnake." Izzy said moving her arms and hips back and forth to the music. "Look into my eyes, what do you see." Izzy said as she continued her eccentric dance.

"Thank you Izzy, but that will be enough." Courtney said cutting her off. "Who want's to go next?" She asked. Harold stepped forward and took a deep breath. Before he could do anything though Courtney cut him off. "Next." She said.

Jasmine moved in front of Courtney to get her attention. "Come on now Courtney that wasn't really fair. Give the guy a chance." Jasmine said.

"Sorry Jasmine, but you said I could lead this challenge. Trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. We only need one more person since we already have Alejandro and myself." Courtney argued.

"What are you even doing?" Dave asked.

"If you must know I'll be performing the violin. Now then Zoey, Jasmine do either of you have a talent worth showing for us?" Courtney asked them.

"Most of my talents are wilderness or survival based. Not really much I can do on a stage with that. I suppose I could try showing how to make some really good knots, but I doubt that would get us many points." Jasmine said.

"There's something that I can do, just give me a moment to get ready." Zoey said.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Amy was sitting on a log still fake crying when Trent found her. He sat down next to her and quickly made his presence known to her.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Amy turned around and rubbed her eyes. "Oh hi Trent I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Amy said.

"It's alright." Trent told her. He pulled out a muffin and held it out to her. "I grabbed this extra muffin for Samey, but I think you could use it a little more than she can." He told her.

Amy grabbed the muffin and smiled. "I'm glad someone on the team cares about my feelings." Amy said.

"Come on, you know we all get along great on the team. I'm sure Samey didn't mean what she said. She's just a little frustrated with how hard you can be on her sometimes. I think she thinks you hate her or something." Trent said.

"I'm just trying to be a good older sister. I push Samey hard because I know she can do better, but she doesn't appreciate all that I do for her. She's so mean sometimes." Amy said.

"Hey all siblings fight now and then. The important thing is that you and Samey still care for each other at the end of the day." Trent said.

"Thanks Trent that means a lot to me." Amy said. She hugged Trent and he returned it. What Trent didn't manage to see though was Amy smirking evilly from behind his back.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"That will teach Samey to try and make me look bad." Amy said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Samey found Trent and Amy and saw the two of them hugging. She bit her tongue to not overreact to the sight, and quickly got the attention of the pair.

"Trent, Heather wants you to come back so we can hear some of your music." Samey said avoiding eye contact with Amy.

"Yeah I can do that. We'll talk more later okay Amy." Trent said before heading back with Samey. Once they were gone Amy dropped her sad facade. She was about to leave when Cody sat down next to her, much to her annoyance.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Back with the Killer Bass Zoey had finished getting what she needed ready for her talent. She created a makeshift balance beam and she balanced on it with her hands. "I'm pretty good at balancing, and I also have good flexibility." Zoey told her team. Once she was finished with the balancing act she did a flip off of the beam and landed perfectly. "What do you think?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"That was admittedly impressive, but I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for." Courtney told Zoey.

"Alright, then let me have a shot." Geoff said. He pulled out his skateboard and started showing off some of his skills with it. He used a few of the logs that were lying around as a ramp in order to perform some tricks on his board. Once he was finished he picked the board up and smiled to his team.

"Now that seems like a good closing act." Courtney said.

"So it's settled. We'll have Alejandro's soccer tricks, Courtney's solo, and Geoff's skateboarding." Jasmine said.

"I'm going to be on TV man." Geoff said excited.

"You're already on TV Geoff." Dave pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Geoff said. He ran up to the camera excitedly. "Hello out there dudes!" He yelled directly into the camera.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Beardo tried out next for the Screaming Gophers. He was doing a variety of sound effects, but creating a music like pattern with them. From whistle, to bells, to even some sirens mixed in his sound effects created a great blend of music and sound.

"So what do you think?" He asked Heather.

"That wasn't terrible, but Chef has been hearing you make noises for days now. We need something that will surprise him so you you'll have to sit this one out." Heather told him.

"Well there's plenty of sounds that Chef hasn't heard me make. I can do a one man zoo performance." Beardo said.

Heather glared at Beardo. "Look I already listened to your dumb little audition and said you were out, so let's just move along." Heather told him.

"You aren't even making this fair. You've turned down everyone who's auditioned so far, and most of us have been doing good." Beardo argued.

"Fine. Sugar, Ella what do you think of the acts we've had so far?" Heather asked them.

"Well I think everyone has had a good talent. I wish we could send everyone in because you are all so talented." Ella said.

"I think it don't matter who else we send in since I can win this easy." Sugar said.

"There you go, now then Trent is the only one left who needs to audition since I doubt Cody can do anything." Heather said.

Trent stepped up and started playing his guitar. He strummed a few slow notes to begin. As he continued playing he started to get a bit fancier with the arrangement he was playing. It sounded as though he was playing a typical romance song from the music alone. Once he was close to finishing things off he slowed his playing down again and ended by holding the final note for a bit before releasing it. When he finished everyone clapped for him.

"That was the best act we've had so far. What a way to close things off." Heather said.

"Sweet so then I'm in the show?" Trent asked her.

Heather laughed and put her hands on her waist. "Sorry Trent, but Ella is taking care of singing for us. I'm sure you've heard her before and she's our strongest player in this challenge." Heather told him.

"Wait but what happened to wanting to surprise Chef?" Beardo asked. "I'm sure he's heard Ella sing quite a bit over the past few days just like he's heard my sound effects. If that's the case Ella should sit out." Beardo said.

"Okay, I definitely liked you better when you didn't talk." Heather told him. "Trent can be in the show, but only if Sugar or Ella give up their spot in the show themselves." Heather said.

Sugar and Ella looked at each other briefly. "There ain't no way I'm giving up my spot to some sing song boy and his string music. You all need my years of pageant ex-pie-teas to win." Sugar said.

"You mean expertise?" Beardo asked.

"That too!" Sugar yelled.

Ella walked over to Trent and saw that he was looking kind of down after not being chosen to perform. "I can give up my spot for Trent. While it has always been my dream to perform on a stage for others, I think Trent deserves this more than I do." She said.

"Are you sure about that Ella?" Heather asked glaring at her.

"I'm positive." Ella said missing the subtle gesture that Heather was throwing at her.

Nearby where the Screaming Gophers had been practicing, Amy was walking back to them. Cody had been following her the entire way. While Amy was visibly annoyed by Cody's presence, he didn't seem to notice it.

"Will you stop walking so close to me." Amy told him. "Shouldn't you be off showing whatever dumb talent you have to Heather?" She asked.

"Well I can play the keyboard pretty good, but since I don't have one with me there isn't much that I can do. Besides, I think Heather doesn't really care about the auditions. She just didn't want to keep arguing." Cody said.

"What part of don't walk so close didn't you understand?' Amy asked him as he stepped closer to her. Cody didn't respond, but instead took the moment to smell her hair. "Eww you're such a creep!" Amy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, y-you just smell really pretty." Cody stuttered out.

"It's called soap you freak." Amy told him.

They continued to walk towards the cabin and found the Screaming Gophers still gathered around. Though they had already chosen their three representatives, they all stayed by the cabin until the show would begin. Cody ran in front of Amy and opened the door to her cabin for her.

"Look you guys, it's the first hook up of the season." Heather said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh my gag will you shut up. I'm going for a swim." Amy said slamming the cabin door. When she came outside she was changed and carried a towel.

"Hey I'll go with you Amy." Trent said.

"Thank you Trent. At least someone on this team isn't terrible." Amy said. The pair walked off together. Sammy sighed seeing the two of them together and went inside the cabin to lie down.

"Ella, come with me. I see a perfect opportunity to gain a new alliance member." Heather said. Ella clapped her hands eager to make a new friend and the two walked inside the cabin to talk with Sammy.

 **(Killer Bass)**

The Killer Bass were gathered around the stage getting ready to perform. Courtney was playing her violin while Alejandro was practicing with a soccer ball. Geoff was simply messing around with the wheels on his skateboard.

"It's too bad that you weren't chosen for the talent show." Dave told Zoey.

"It would've been fun, but we have three great acts. I don't think the Gophers will be able to match what we have." Zoey said.

"So how did you learn to do all those cool moves?" Dave asked her.

"Oh it was just a bit of practice. There's some more stuff that I can do if you want to see." Zoey said.

Dave nodded and Zoey began to show off some more of her skills. From balancing on her hands, to performing flips Zoey was demonstrating quite a variety of athletic and balance skills. Dave leaned against the wall as he continued to watch Zoey. He was distracted by watching Zoey though, that he didn't notice his arm accidentally got caught with a stage rope. When he moved his arm to clap for Zoey, the tangled rope got pulled and brought several lights crashing down.

"Courtney, Alejandro, look out." Jasmine yelled to her teammates. It was too late though. While there wasn't much harm done to either of Killer Bass from the falling light, Courtney's violin was completely crushed and broken. Courtney picked up the pieces of her violin tearing up.

"You... you killed my violin." She yelled at Dave tearfully.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Dave said.

"Maybe we can fix it." Zoey said. She picked up the pieces of the broken violin and tried to put them back into place. Unfortunately though, this just ended up breaking the violin even more. Courtney cried for her lost violin. Jasmine sat down next to Courtney to console her.

"How are you doing Alejandro?" Jasmine asked Alejandro.

"I am mostly uninjured, however I do not think I will be able to perform. The fall injured my leg slightly. It'll heal before the next challenge, but not by tonight." He said. Courtney cried even harder.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"First my violin, now our chances of winning. It's all gone." Courtney cried.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the dock of shame, Amy and Trent were sitting with their feet in the water.

"Trent sometimes I think everyone on the team hates me except for you." Amy told him.

"Come on you know that's not true. I think Cody really likes you." Trent said.

"Oh how good." Amy sarcastically answered. "I mean yeah that's great to hear." She quickly said covering up her sarcasm.

"Hey Amy, this might not be the best moment since you're kinda feeling down, but I'm not sure when we'll be alone again." Trent said. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked her leaning closely towards her.

"Sure thing Trent." Amy answered blushing.

"Well you and I have gotten pretty close. I consider us to be great friends." Trent said.

"Wow Trent that means a lot to me." Amy said.

"Well I was just wondering if it would be okay with you if I asked Samey out sometime. I don't want to make things awkward between any of us, and I know she's your sister and all." Trent said.

"What!" Amy yelled standing up.

Before Amy or Trent could continue their conversation Owen and Cody ran on the dock past them. The two jumped into the water and created a large splash completely soaking Amy. She angrily stormed off from the dock.

"Nice going you guys. She was just starting to cheer up." Trent said.

Back inside the Screaming Gopher's girl cabin Heather and Ella were sitting on the bed across from Sammy who was lying down.

"So Samey, I've noticed that things aren't that great between you and Amy. I can't believe she's managed to convince everyone that she's the nice twin and you're the one who's mean to her." Heather said.

Sammy sat up quickly. "You mean you believe me that I'm the nice twin and she's a monster?" Sammy asked.

"Of course I do. Amy might have everyone else fooled, but I can see through her little trick so easily. I think it's unfair what she's doing to you and I want to help you out." Heather said.

"Oh thank you Heather." Sammy said.

"Not so fast. My help doesn't come easily. I want you to be a part of my alliance with Ella and Sugar. Though you'll be fitting a different role. While everyone knows Ella and Sugar are working with me you'll be more of a secret member." Heather said.

"What would I have to do?" Sammy asked.

"Not much, just everything that I tell you to. I'll be having Ella convey our messages. Nobody will suspect anything since she likes to talk to pretty much everyone." Heather said.

"Wait but if being in this alliance means I have to do everything you say that's not much better. I'd just be trading Amy for you." Sammy said.

Heather glared slightly before smiling. "The difference is I would treat you much better. See Amy and I are opposites if you think about it. She pretends to be nice, but is actually very mean. I act like I'm tough and hurtful, but when you get to me I'm a great person." Heather said.

"It's quite true Samey. Heather has been my absolute bestist friend since we got to the island." Ella said.

Sammy thought it over for a moment and then shook Heather's hand. "Okay I'm in." She said.

"Perfect. Now how about I repay the favor by helping to expose your sister. Any dirt you have on Amy would be great." Heather said.

"I don't know. Amy would kill me if she found out." Sammy said unsure.

"Relax, Amy will never know. I'll take the blame for anything. I don't really care if she likes or hates me anyway. Together we can take Amy down." Heather told her.

Sammy smiled and went through Amy's bag. She pulled out what appeared to be a diary. "If you want dirt on Amy it will be in here." Sammy said. Heather grinned grabbing the diary and heading out with Ella. Not much longer after they left Amy came in still soaking wet.

"Samey, go get a hot bath ready for me, and do it now." Amy yelled at her.

"I'm on my way Amy." Sammy told her. Before she left she turned around to face her sister. "Oh, and Amy, I'm sorry that I tried to make you look bad in front of the team. I promise that it will never happen again. Sammy said.

The Talent Show was only a few hours away from starting. All six of the chosen performers were currently backstage. To replace Courtney and Alejandro, the Killer Bass decided to go with Jasmine and Zoey.

"Okay so we might have lost two of our best acts, but I have faith that we can still do this." Zoey said confidently.

Heather walked up to Killer Bass. "Zoey, I heard about the accident. it looks like Dave made sure you would get your fifteen seconds of fame after all." She said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zoey asked Heather.

"Oh nothing. Nobody would sabotage their own teammate. Unless of course they wanted to help a girl out at any cost." Heather said.

"Hey. I don't know how you Gophers do things, but the Killer Bass have more class than that. We're a team." Zoey said.

"Well then you'll go down as a team too. Tell your leader I said hi. Which one is it again Jasmine or Courtney?" Heather asked.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"What a bunch of losers. It's so easy it's almost not fun. Almost." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The talent show began and Chris stepped on to the stage. "It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" He announced. "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest. Where six campers will show their skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers, is Trent!"

Trent sat down with his guitar ready to play. "This one goes out to a special someone at camp." He said before playing his guitar. Along with the music he also sang a small song.

 _They say that we've only got summer_

 _And I say that's really a bummer_

 _But we'll swim in the sun and have lot's of fun_

 _It'll just be the two of us, nothin' to do but just hang_

 _So let me say only this_

 _Stick around for just one kiss._

"Nice work!" Chris complimented, "I'm linking your style, and so does Grand Master Chef. Eight points!" He said. Trent sat on the stage smiling and waving at the audience. "Alright, quit hogging my light buddy," Chris said as he pushed the musician off stage. "A great first act. Let's see how the Killer Bass follow up with Jasmine.

Jasmine stepped onto the stage holding a few stands of rope

"Hope everyone is having a good day. I'm gonna be showing you how to tie a few of the best survival knots." Jasmine said. A brief montage followed of Jasmine trying the two ropes and then undoing the knot only to tie it in an even more complicated manner. By the time she finished she had shown off eight different knots.

"Well that was quite the informative act Jasmine, but it seems Grand Master Chef says you get five points. Gophers take the lead so let's see if they can keep this momentum going." Chris said.

Heather walked onto the stage dressed in her ballerina outfit. For some reason though she sat down on the same chair Trent had used.

"Originally I was going to dance for you," she started, "but instead I wanted to celebrate team spirit," she held up Amy's diary, "with a collaboration. Amy glared at Heather but did not say anything. "So with words by Amy, performance by me. Please enjoy." Heather said before clearing her throat to read from the diary. "I've tried so hard to get him to notice me, but it's just not working. Sure we've talked, but it's never felt personal. He's the only person here who really gets me. He's all I want, but all he seems to want is to be with Samey. My worthless sister is not going to steal him away from me. That pathetic waste of space better watch herself. In the end I'll be the one he plays his music to." Heather read. If looks could kill Amy would have killed Heather several times over. Sammy hid her smile at her sister's embarrassment. Cody was early grinning thinking that Amy was talking about him, while Trent was unsure how to react.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"She is so dead. Heather you chose the wrong person to mess with because your time on the island just got much shorter." Amy yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Now that was just uncalled for." Jasmine said.

"Seriously. I feel bad for the Gophers being stuck with her." Zoey agreed.

Chris walked back onto the stage getting everyone's attention. "Well it seems Grand Master Chef might have something against Amy because Heather somehow managed to score three points. Zoey's up for the Killer Bass." Chris announced.

Zoey stepped onto the stage and waved towards the audience. She smiled and began her routine. She started off with a few simple spins and twirls. She then continued with flips in the air. Her performance continued to have more intensity in the skills she was showing. She finished off with a fabulous cartwheel into handstand.

"Yeah Go Zoey!" Dave cheered.

"Now that's what I call a talent Zoey." Chris said. "It seems you've earned six points. I would've given a bit more, but what can you do. The score is tied with each team having eleven points. Let's see the Screaming Gopher's final act with Pageant Queen Sugar." He announced.

Sugar stepped onto the stage covered in a towel. "Dear fans! You know me as Sugar," the pageant queen began. "But my farmies on the farm call me," she threw off her towel to reveal a slightly different outfit than her usual one. It was a white blouse and pink pants with matching hat and a gold cowbell around her neck, "Sugar Silo. The only artist ever to combine rap an' country. I call it, Craptry!" She snapped her fingers and music started to play – a harp at first, but it quickly changed into a hip-hop beat. Sugar began to terribly rap along with the awful music.

 _Sugar Silo, I'm wicked sweet. I tap it when I rap it with a wicked beat._

 _I don't like milk from a Jersey cow, I'm the Queen of Craptry, you all should bow! Sugar Hollaa!_

 _Sugar Silo go, dosey doe! Sugar Silo here to win the dough! Sugar Holllaaaa!_

 _Like a talking horse, the truth I speak, I'll beat out all those fishies and I'll make em weep!_

 _Am I trippin'? No way, I'm bein' for real! I'm gonna win this pageant like aint no deal! Sugar Holllaaaaaa!_

Sugar's final note was so loud and off pitch that everyone covered their ears at it. She finished and took a bow not noticing the scowl on everyone's faces.

"Wow I don't know what to say. I don't think Grand Master Chef does either seeing as how you didn't get a single point. Let's hope that Geoff can end this on a good note." Chris said.

"What this is rigged. I demand a recount!" Sugar complained before storming off.

Backstage Geoff grabbed his skateboard and was ready to go. Unfortunately, he jumped on it a little too hard and ended up breaking the whole board in half. "Well, that kind of wrecks the ride." Geoff said.

"What are we going to do? We need to someone in fast." Courtney said.

"It's okay Courtney, we just need one single point and then we'll win this." Jasmine said reassuringly.

"But Izzy and Katie are terrible. Chef has insanely high standards since Zoey should've gotten way more points. Who can we send in." Courtney said.

The two looked at the Killer Bass stands and saw Harold sitting there.

"We never got a chance to see his talent." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine please you have to be kidding me." Courtney said.

"Come on Court, I trusted you to lead this challenge, now you need to trust Harold to perform for us. You never know if he could end up surprising us the way he did last challenge." Jasmine said.

Courtney sighed and then nodded her head in agreement. They quickly grabbed Harold and informed him of what was going on. Harold stepped onto the stage and stood in front of a microphone. At first it was unsure what he was doing until he blew into the microphone. He started performing basic beatbox sounds, but soon formed a pattern with them. He repeated the pattern before making more complex sound and speeding up the flow. He kept this up for a good while until ending with a simple "Booyah." The Killer Bass all cheered for Harold and even some of the Screaming Gophers were cheering over his performance.

"Wicked beatboxing dude!" Chris told him. "You got a perfect score. You only needed a single point, but with that epic performance the Killer Bass win!" Chris announced. "As for the Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire." Chris said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm sure some people think I was mean to Amy, but her true colors will show soon enough. All that matters is now I've got Samey on my side too. Sugar's act was terrible, as I expected, meaning that instead of voting against me they'll vote for her. Of course she's not going home either. Thanks to Samey, Ella, Sugar, and myself I have enough votes to send whoever I want home. It's time to teach someone a lesson." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the campfire ceremony most of the Screaming Gophers had their marshmallows already. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, painful singing. There are two marshmallows left on this plate," Chris told them. "Sugar your act was just plain terrible for a supposed pageant queen. Heather, you're full of surprises. Reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world, man that is whack. No kidding that's really messed up dude." Chris said.

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow already." Heather said.

"Either one of you would have made a good option to get rid of. Personally I think this is really wrong, but today it seems neither of you are going home." Chris said handing them both a marshmallow. "Beardo it seems you're out. Time to catch the boat of losers." Chris told Beardo.

"It was really nice to meet all of you." Beardo said. "Well almost all of you." He said looking at Heather. She just smiled and waved him goodbye.

The Screaming Gophers all headed back to their cabin to rest for the night. As they were going Amy grabbed Sammy's hand.

"Samey we are going to make Heather pay. Go find that dweeb on the Killer Bass team. I think he has something we can use." Amy told her.

Sammy knocked on the Killer Bass cabin and Harold opened the door. "Hi this a weird question, but you have a red ant farm don't you?" Sammy asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you think I could borrow it?" She asked.

Later that night Heather could be heard screaming. She ran out of the cabin completely covered in Harold's ants.

"I'm glad you did something right for once Samey. This is just the start. Heather just started a war that she has no hope of winning." Amy told her.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Izzy, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: If I thought getting rid of Ezekiel last time was going to get some people upset I can only imagine what will happen now that Beardo is out as well. Another canon first boot who didn't seem to have much to do. Similar to Ezekiel he will get a bit more time in future seasons, but now just wasn't his time. At least he went out for arguing with Heather so much this chapter, unlike Justin in canon who just seemed to be randomly voted off here. I think Beardo's elimination is also a bit more believable than Justin's. Here the votes were split between those voting for Heather because she was cruel towards Amy, and those voting for Sugar because her act was terrible. Due to this split Heather needed far fewer numbers to get a majority against Beardo. Too bad for him.**

* * *

 **A/N: Overall I'd say this chapter has quite a few differences from canon. I think the most notable one is that it is a bit longer. In canon only a few of the talents were shown. Here I made sure that almost everyone had a talent shown, and if they weren't shown then have them at least mentioned. Hopefully that made things a bit more entertaining. It was a bit harder to find a good reason for why the Killer Bass sent Harold in, but I think I made it work. He wasn't as important to their win here compared to canon, but he was still their strongest act. I was also unsure of how to keep Heather's diary reading in this, but I'm quite proud of how I managed to include it, and have it make sense. From here I will officially announce that the Heather and Gwen rivalry in canon is being substituted with a Heather and Amy rivalry. Amy sure does seem to be taking a lot of Gwen's roles in this story. She's Cody's crush, has feelings for Trent, and now she's Heather's rival. Having Amy fill in for Gwen admittedly doesn't make the most sense at first since their characters are so different, but I think I can make it work. Does this mean Amy is getting second place? I won't say yes, but I also won't say no. I'll just say keep reading.**

 **The Screaming Gophers this week had quite the focus on Sammy and Amy. I felt that the talent show would be the best challenge to have their sibling rivalry come to it's first explosion. Amy is doing a pretty good job of fooling her team. While she's still openly mean and demanding towards Sammy she's able to cover it up as tough love. Currently only Heather sees through her act. We'll have to see how things continue to play out with the two of them. Speaking of Heather she was a bit different here compared to canon with how she handled leading the challenge. Here she was determined to have Sugar and Ella perform along with her rather than giving any of her teammates a chance. My reason for this was that I figured she'd be more willing to trust her alliance with performing her. Ella is really good, and Sugar is bad enough that she can use that to split the votes against her if they lose. It just made sense to me, but let me know what you think of that change.**

 **As for the Killer Bass this week, they continue their tale of two leaders. Jasmine let Courtney take over as this was far more Courtney's area of expertise. While it seems like a small action, this is the first major step towards the two girls ending their feud for the leadership role, and instead having mutual leadership over the team. Jasmine and Courtney working together would be quite the advantage on the Killer Bass so hopefully for them it happens sooner rather than later. Dave and Zoey's relationship was also touched on just slightly once more. Too bad it ended up costing Courtney her violin. This episode was much more Gopher focused in canon and I think that's true here as well. For the Killer Bass talents they were a bit harder than the Gophers but still not too bad. Alejandro has demonstrated Soccer skills in canon and Zoey has shown to be really agile and flexible. As for Jasmine she's just a good survivor. Hope the talents were good.**

 **I don't think there's much more to say about this chapter. It was fun to write and I think had just enough deviation from canon while keeping some of the best moments there. Next time we get to take a camping trip. I think I am going to enjoy working on that one since it is much more dialogue and interaction focused rather than action focused. We'll just have to see how things turn out.**


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

_**Review Responses**_

 _ **Scorp-**_ I'm sure that Courtney's violin is in a better place now. I think a friendship between Courtney and Jasmine is a lot more likely now that they are starting to work out their differences and finding a mutual agreement as leaders. You are right when you say that Courtney isn't a bad person, she's just too stubborn sometimes. You'll have to keep reading to see what ends up happening with them.

 _ **Fear The Darkness Inside-**_ I hope that I can end up making Amy vs Heather live up to the hype. Those two have such similar personalities and they're both determined to get rid of the other. It will be a lot of fun. As for Dave and Zoey, it's true that Dave was really obsessive towards Sky, but things will be a bit different here since Zoey doesn't have a boyfriend the way Sky did. Dave might just get a happy ending this time around. Or he might suffer the same fate of canon. Keep reading to find out.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Heather is so much fun to write, even when it's just minor changes from canon. It's one of the reasons I chose her to be the main antagonist of this season. I'm glad she's as much fun for you to read as she is for me to write.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ Glad that you liked the elimination. I want to try and have the eliminations make as much sense as possible since there are quite a few eliminations, such as Justin's, that just don't make any sense. You are correct in assuming Amy and Sammy are still going to be fighting. Amy however will focus a lot more on Heather now that she's out for revenge.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ Don't worry too much about reviewing every chapter. While I like the reviews to see reactions and thoughts on the story, I understand if you can't leave one every chapter. There are plenty of other people constantly leaving reviews so missing one won't leave me without feedback. I didn't even notice that the first four eliminations have all been guys until you pointed it out. Perhaps a girl will leave today, or perhaps we'll be up to five guys. You've got to read to find out.

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Heather and Gwen had a great rivalry in canon. I hope that I can match that and maybe even surpass it with this rivalry between Amy and Heather. As for the Killer Bass, things are definitely looking up for them now that Courtney and Jasmine are starting to work together. Hopefully they can keep it up. Glad to see you are liking Zoey and Dave so far. They haven't had that many moments together, but they're making some progress. It's good to hear that you liked the talents. I was worried they weren't that good. Lastly, as for Cody and Amy I've said it before, but Cody's crush on Amy will end differently than his crush on Gwen did. It's not completely impossible that they'll end together so I may just keep your ship names in the back of my mind for the future.

 _ **GlitchWarrior-**_ While the reason for reading the diary was different here compared to canon, the fact remains that Heather stole the show last time. Sammy was the original person that Heather wanted in the alliance, but since Amy has such a tight grip on her it's tough for them to work together in public. Trent is going to be in quite the tricky situation. He's on good terms with Amy, and he seems to have some kind of feelings for Sammy. Will he be able to get out of this without ruining his relationship with either sister? Keep reading. Glad you are liking Courtney and Jasmine. They are my favorite members on the Killer Bass so they're interactions are great to write.

 _ **N8han11-**_ It's funny you call Amy Heather 2.0 since that was kind of what inspired this rivalry in my mind. They are so similar that they'll want to outdo the other. Add in the fact that they both want control of Sammy and you have a naturally born rivalry. Sammy being a double agent is going to be really hard on her. As much as she wants to help Heather get rid of Amy, she's still under Amy's control and Amy will use that against Heather. Quite the tough spot to be in. Sorry about Beardo, but at least you liked what he had to offer.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ You know, I didn't think that anyone I mentioned in the first chapter would ever read this, but I'm really glad to hear that you are liking the story so far. I agree with you that Heather is much better at being the mean girl, while Amy seems like she's trying to force it. Hope you enjoy what's going to come soon, and thanks for going through each chapter. It's a nice touch and it's appreciated immensely.

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl-**_ Sorry about Beardo, but at least he had some good moments before he was gone. You mentioned a love triangle, but there isn't one of those so far. Unless you are referring to the love square of Cody, Amy, Trent and Sammy. That love square is far better than any cliche and played out love triangle could ever be. I find it interesting you hate Sammy and Dave. Any particular reason?

 _ **ThorBringsTheThunder-**_ Yeah I didn't do the best job with the early boots since they're all out by episode five. Still though I think I did better than canon since Beardo got to talk, Ezekiel isn't going feral, and Leonard... well I guess I didn't do anything with Leonard. What can I say he's a tough guy to work with. Maybe in future seasons. Amy is quite the unexpected choice for the rivalry I'll admit. I originally was going to put Zoey as Heather's rival, but I ended up changing that because Zoey is so nice. Sure she had a rivalry with Anne Maria, but I don't think she'd make a good rival for Heather the way Gwen would. Thus I decided to have the two mean girls go at it with a villain based rivalry. Who truly is the lesser of two evils that you want to win this? Heather seems to have the most support based on the comments, but we'll see what happens.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama. A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass let Courtney take the lead in finding talent for their team. Dave however accidentally knocked out their two best acts, Courtney and Alejandro. Amy and Samey had quite the fight leaving Samey vulnerable for Heather to recruit into her alliance as a secret member. As a sign of good faith, Heather took Amy's diary, and then she read it in front of the entire viewing world revealing that Amy not only has a secret crush on somebody at camp, she also isn't the great sister she pretends to be. Thanks to Sugar's terrible Craptry though the votes got split just enough for Heather to be saved and instead send home Beardo as revenge for questioning her. Who will be the next one to walk down this lame dock, find out tonight at the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony ever! On Total...Drama...Island!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

All eighteen campers were at the campfire pit as Chris explained the next challenge. "Campers," he began, "today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie, some of you may not come back alive." A few of them gasped at what Chris had said. "Just joking." He laughed before continuing. "All you have to do is spend a night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite. You just have to find it." Chris pulled out two maps and compasses from a bag. He threw one towards Heather, and the other at Jasmine. "Oh! And watch out for bears. We lost a couple of interns in pre-production. First team back together for breakfast wins invincibility!" He blew an air horn to officially start the challenge. "Well, off you go."

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle." Owen said.

Izzy overheard a bit of their conversation before running to catch up with her team. " You know this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage he had our old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts." She told them. "We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba, but it turned out he was just lost for a week." Izzy said laughing. She paused and thought for a moment. "None of you had spaghetti did you?" She asked.

"Where would we even get spaghetti from?" Alejandro asked her.

"You're right. Let's go!" Izzy eagerly said.

The Screaming Gophers were walking towards their campsite at a steady pace. Amy was walking ahead of everyone scowling and looking angry.

"Hey Amy wait up." Trent said running up to her. "Can I walk with you?" He asked her.

"No!" She yelled at him.

"Hey, if this is about that whole diary thing..." Trent started.

"I said no Trent, so just get lost." She yelled before storming off.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I get she's bumbled out about Heather reading her diary, but that was a bit harsh. I'm only trying to help her out." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Killer Bass were likewise making good progress towards reaching their campsite. As they were walking Dave ran up to Katie and Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, I found some berries nearby. You want some? They're clean." He said.

"Thanks Dave. Here Katie have some." Zoey said taking a handful from Dave.

"Oh my gosh Zoey I love love love berries. Dave you have to show us where you found these so we can get more." Katie said.

"As long as we catch up with the team, then it should be fine." Zoey said. The three walked off to get more berries while the rest of their team was unaware that they were left behind.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

As they were walking Heather scratched herself irritated by the small bites left on her from the ants.

"Ugh she is so the next one to leave." Heather said.

"Who?" Trent asked her.

"Who do you think?" Heather sarcastically asked. "Amy dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed." She yelled.

"Yeah, but you did read her diary out loud to the entire world." Trent said.

Heather stopped walking and turned around. Her sudden stop caused everyone behind her to bump into each other as they stopped walking. "So?" Heather asked.

"That was pretty harsh you know." Trent said.

"You'll thank me when you see what she's really like. Not that it matters. She is going down." Heather said before walking again.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Katie, Zoey, and Dave had finished eating almost all of the berries that were on the bush Dave had found. The three were sitting down full from eating so many berries.

"Okay those were so yummy." Katie said. "Can you believe how yummy those were?" Katie asked Zoey.

"They were really good. Thanks for showing us where they were Dave." Zoey said.

"Oh it was nothing you know." Dave said blushing.

"Wait a minute how long did we take eating. I can't see the rest of the team anymore." Zoey said standing up.

"Don't worry BFFFTG I'm sure the team is somewhere nearby." Katie said.

The three began to walk in the direction they were going before stopping to eat berries in hopes of finding their team.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

The Screaming Gophers had managed to find their campsite, but were a little confused to find that there was nothing set up for them there.

"Um, there's no food here." Owen said.

Trent grabbed a sheet of paper that was at the campsite and started to read through it. "This is a survival task. Look at the instructions." He said.

"I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made any bear sounds and they came?" Owen asked them.

"Owen I don't think that's a good idea." Sammy said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. Rawr. I'm a bear." Owen said poorly imitating a bear.

"Will you please shut up I'm trying to read here." Heather yelled over to Owen. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it." Heather said looking around confused.

Trent chuckled slightly at her comment. "I think they mean find it in the woods." He said.

"I'll go I'm good at finding food." Owen said.

Heather put away the map and rolled her eyes. "Well at least this will be a good week for my diet." She said.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Dave, Katie, and Zoey were still wandering around trying to find their team. By this point they were starting to get tired.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Dave asked Katie.

"Yes." Katie said. She paused for a moment and thought. "Okay no, but it is so not my fault. Have you ever noticed that all trees look the same?" Katie asked them.

"Great we're lost and it's all thanks to you." Dave said.

Katie gasped at his comment. "You're blaming this mess on me. You were the one that brought us those dumb berries in the first place." Katie said.

"Those were for Zoey. If it wasn't for you taking them then we wouldn't have gone back for more." Dave said.

"I did not take them. My BFFFTG gave them to me." Katie said.

"There is no such thing as a BFFFTG. Zoey just said that so you would stop crying over your friend and actually be a part of this team." Dave yelled at her.

"That is so not true. Tell him he's wrong." Katie told Zoey.

"Let's just get back to looking for the team." Zoey said not wanting to take a side in their argument.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

While their campsite was finally set up, the Screaming Gophers were now only waiting on Owen to come back with food. He had been gone for quite a while and the rest of the team was getting hungry.

"I am so hungry." Heather complained.

"I think my large intestine just ate my small intestine." Cody said.

"Yo who ordered the pepperoni pizza extra cheese?" An unfamiliar voice asked. It was a pizza delivery guy.

A hand waved at the pizza delivery guy in the distance. "It's for the camera crew over here."

"No way!" Heather complained.

They heard some rustling in the bushes and Owen arrived at their campsite carrying a bundle of fish. "I am man. I bring fish." He said.

"Are you kidding me." Heather said surprised.

"Man this is awesome." Trent told Owen.

"Bout time we had something to eat." Sugar said grabbing a fish and taking a bite out of it.

"Don't you want to cook that first?" Leshawna asked Sugar.

"Well alright, but make it quick." Sugar said handing the fish back to Owen.

"How do you even know how to fish?" Heather asked Owen.

"My grandpa taught me. I caught a shark once, it bit me in the butt. Check it out." Owen said. He pulled down his pants to show them the scar causing everyone to look away in disgust.

 **(Killer Bass)**

The Killer Bass had almost no difficulty at all setting up their campsite. They had everything that they needed, and were getting ready to look for some food to pass the night.

"Wow Jasmine you did an awesome job with the campsite. It's so cool how good with outdoors stuff you are." Geoff told her.

"Wasn't too hard. We had everything we needed already here ready for us. I'll go foraging for some food." Jasmine said. "Alejandro would you care to join me?" She asked him.

"Why of course Jasmine. Although I just realized that Dave, Katie, and Zoey are not with us any longer. It would be a wise idea to make see if we can find them while we are looking for food." Alejandro said.

"You're right. I guess we must not have noticed when those three split off from the group. Hopefully they're nearby, if not then that's going to be a bit of trouble for us." Jasmine said.

The two walked off, but Courtney quickly ran after them. "Wait, who's going to be in charge while you're gone Jasmine?" Courtney asked her.

"Don't really think we need someone in charge. Still though I guess you can keep an eye on things and make sure that everything is ready for when we come back." Jasmine told Courtney. Courtney nodded and started to do an inventory check on their supplies. She was distracted with that though and did not notice Izzy sneaking off.

Alejandro and Jasmine went off looking for food and hopefully to find where there missing team members were. As for the missing Killer Bass, they were still wandering around in circles.

"We've been wandering around for hours now, and we haven't made any progress." Dave said.

"Hey I'm sure we're not too far away from our team." Zoey said.

"Dave's right Zoey. There's that same tree with fork in it that we saw hours ago. We just walked in a gigantic circle. She said grabbing her hair desperately.

As they continued walking they heard some owl noises. "What was that?" Dave asked.

"I don't know but I'm getting really scared." Katie said holding onto Zoey.

"Come on, let's go rest inside that cave for a while." Zoey said leading the two inside.

Inside the cave it there was just enough light for them to see and find some rocks to sit down on.

"Now what?" Katie asked Zoey.

"I think it's best we stay here until morning. Then we can find our way back to camp when it's not dark." Zoey said.

As they began resting a nearby swarm of bats flew down scaring Dave and Katie. The bats swarmed after them until they eventually flew off. "We're going to die inside of this cave aren't we?" Dave asked panicking.

"I'll never get to see Sadie again." Katie cried.

"Well, at least they aren't fighting anymore." Zoey said softly to herself.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Back with the Gophers they had all their food ready to eat soon. "Okay, the fire's hot, the fish are grilling, the tent is tenting." Owen said.

"Nice going man, the fish looks awesome." Trent told him.

Owen looked proud of what he had accomplished. "Thanks man I owe it all to grandpa." He said.

"So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?" Trent asked him.

"Heck Yes." Owen began. "It was the scariest day of my life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell you he was 10 feet tall if he was afoot, and then he roared his terrible roar." Owen poorly imitated a roar. "We grabbed our shotguns we knew it was either him or us. It was nothing personal, just the law of the wild. And then bam! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death." Owen said.

Heather looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah right. There's no way you took down a 10-foot bear." She said before standing up and leaving the circle where almost everyone was sitting at. She walked past the campsite until she met up with Ella and Sammy by some trees. "You sure you weren't followed?" Heather asked Ella and Sammy.

"Everyone was so entertained with Owen's story that they were unaware of our absence. I wish I could have heard how it ended." Ella said.

"Who cares, it probably wasn't real anyway. Now then let's make this quick before Amy realizes she's missing." Heather said pointing at Sammy.

"What do you need Heather?" Sammy asked Heather.

"What I need is an explanation. I offer you a spot in my alliance. I offer to help you with Amy. I humiliate her all for you. How did you repay me? By dumping a pile of ants onto my bed." Heather yelled at Sammy.

"But Amy was the one who..." Sammy started to say.

"Don't even think of lying to me Samey." Heather warned her.

"Okay yes it was me, but I only did it because Amy told me to. I don't want to help her, but I have to." Sammy said.

"Wow you might actually be as stupid as your sister says you are. The whole point of being in my alliance was that I would help you get rid of Amy. So why would you possibly think it was a good idea to help her against me?" Heather yelled.

"You said it had to be a secret. If I don't help Amy, she'll suspect something and then we'll both lose. Besides I can't expect you to help me with her forever. I have to deal with her myself eventually, I just don't know how long that will take." Sammy said.

Heather paused and though for a moment. She sighed and shook her head. "Fine Samey you can stay in the alliance, but next time Amy asks you to do something against me I want you to tell Ella about it. That way I can take the necessary precautions against it." Heather said.

The three walked back to the campsite separately in order to avoid any indication that Sammy was involved with them.

"About time that you got back. We were starting to get worry you were eaten by a bear." Cody said.

They heard rustling in the bushes along with a bear growl. "Enough with the dumb bear sound already." Amy yelled at Owen.

"It wasn't me." Owen said. A bear crawled out of the bushes and growled. Owen now frightened screams out "Great Pyramid of Giza! We're all going to die!" Cody peed himself out of fear and Owen started to run and panic in circles "Oh we're all gonna be eaten by a bear! Oh the horrors somebody help us ! I want my mommy!" Heather, who was now annoyed by Owen tripped him causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Ella you're good with animals. Do something." Heather told her.

"Oh um of course." Ella said. She cautiously approached the bear. _"Hey there bear girl or fella. If you left us alone that'd be mighty swella."_ Ella sang out. Her song didn't work though and the bear simply roared at them again.

"The trees. Let's climb into the trees." Heather said. They all started climbing as fast as they could away from the bear.

 **(Killer Bass)**

Alejandro and Jasmine arrived carrying ample amount of food and water. They distributed what they had to their remaining team members and began to cook the necessary food.

"Dudes that was so good." Geoff said once they had finished eating.

"You know I wonder why we put up with Chef's cooking when the island has plenty of food we can get on our own." Jasmine said.

"Knowing Chef he'd go crazy if we stopped eating his food for whatever the island has to offer. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that anger." Courtney said.

Jasmine laughed at what Courtney said. "You've got that right Court. I guess we'll just have to keep putting up with what Chef serves us." She said.

"So now what do we do?" Harold asked finishing his serving of food.

"Well I'd say we should try looking for our missing team members again, but it's already dark. The best thing is to hope they go back to camp before we do in the morning, otherwise we're probably losing again." Jasmine said.

"We were just starting to do better and now we're back to losing." Courtney said looking down.

"Hey, we haven't lost yet brah. Besides we don't even know how the gophers are doing. For all we know they could be having problems, especially since they don't have a wicked survival pro like Jasmine helping them out." Geoff said.

"We must also remember that the gophers are not on the best of terms right now. After what Heather did to Amy I imagine they will have difficulties cooperating for quite some time." Alejandro pointed out.

"I still can't believe she'd do something like that." Jasmine said.

Alejandro rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Not to defend Heather's actions, but based on what was written in the diary Amy does not seem to be so clean either. She seems to harbor an immense hatred for her sister. Perhaps Heather did her team a favor by demonstrating Amy's true nature." He said.

"So you think Heather is the good guy in this situation?" Geoff asked Alejandro.

"I would't go so far as to call her the 'good guy.' We don't know the nature of the relationship between Amy and Samey. Thus it is hard to say either way if Heather helped or harmed the sisters." Alejandro said.

"Well all I know is I'm glad we don't have to deal with either of them. We've had our share of problems on this team, but we never had to deal with someone so vile." Jasmine said.

Alejandro smirked at her statement. "Of course. That is why we shall ultimately prevail. While they tear each other apart, we shall instead work to build our team stronger." He said.

Courtney stood up and began to walk toward the tent. "I'm going to call it a night. Thank you for everything Jasmine." She said.

"I think that's a good idea. Whoever goes to sleep last, make sure you turn out the fire. We don't want to accidentally ruin the tent." Jasmine said. She followed Courtney into the tent leaving the three guys out by the fire.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

The Screaming Gophers were all still gathered on top of the trees. The bear that had arrived at their campsite hadn't yet left.

"So what do we do now?" Trent asked getting tired of being in the trees.

"Don't look at me." Heather said.

"It was your stupid idea to climb the trees. How about you let the bear eat you. That would solve our bear problem and get rid of the biggest pain we have." Amy yelled at Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes and ignored Amy's statement. "Why don't we ask our bear hunter." She asked sarcastically. "Hey Owen, what do we do now?" She asked him.

"How should I know?" Owen asked panicking.

"Dude you said you killed a bear." Leshawna pointed out.

"I was being theatrical." Owen yelled out.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't been growling like that, then we wouldn't have attracted him to our site." Heather said.

"Excuse me for living." Owen cried out. He banged his head on the tree next to him several times.

"Hey, ease up on the guy. He did get us all our fish remember." Trent said.

The bear began sniffing their fish and looked at it eager to start eating. "Hey, lay off our fish." Heather yelled at the bear.

"You really think the bear is going to listen?" Cody asked Heather.

"Like I'm going to take advice from the guy that peed his pants." Heather said.

Cody sighed and covered his pants embarrassed. The branch that Leshawna was sitting on began to crack until the end broke off causing her to fall to the ground. The bear approached Leshawna slowly. She backed up as much as she could until she hit a tree and couldn't move anymore. The bear stood up and began growling at her.

"Hey nice bear." Leshawna said nervously. She covered her eyes and screamed at the bear. "Somebody help me." She cried out. Her team yelled at her various different instructions from the tree but there wasn't anything she could do. The bear looked at her and smiled.

"Hey are you okay?" A familiar female voice said.

Leshawna blinked confused as to what just happened. "Did that bear just ask me a question." She said.

The "bear" took off it's head and revealed it to be Izzy inside of a bear suit. Owen slid down the tree surprised. "Wow I did not see that coming." He said laughing.

"You're that weird Bass girl. What are you doing here?" Heather asked her.

"She's proly here to steal all our food." Sugar said.

"I thought it would be funny." Izzy said laughing. "I was going to scare my own team, but they're so boring. You guys are a lot more fun." She explained still laughing at their fear.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Okay Okay that was so funny it's like 'oh no it's a bear' 'oh we're gonna die now' 'help help.' She said laughing. "And then I'm like 'rawr I'm gonna eat you' Like I could actually do that there's no way okay." She laughed again.

 **(Confessional End)**

Inside the cave where Katie, Dave, and Zoey were, Zoey had managed to fall asleep. Dave and Katie were still having difficulties spending the night in the cave.

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight Dave." Katie said rubbing her eyes.

"Same here. How could anyone spend the night in a cave and still get a good night's sleep. The floor is completely filthy, not to mention how uncomfortable the rocks are." He said.

Dave and Katie looked out the cave then turned to see each other. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"It wasn't your fault that we got lost and I shouldn't have blamed it all on you." Dave told Katie.

"Well I shouldn't have blamed you either. You just wanted to share some berries with Zoey and I ruined it." She said.

"She offered to share with you. She's just nice like that, always thinking about others." Dave said looking over at Zoey.

"I know what you mean, and you were right about her being my friend just so I'd stop thinking about Sadie. I wanted to replace Sadie with Zoey and I guess I took things a bit too far." Katie said.

"You know she'll still want to be your friend, even if you aren't BFFTGs anymore." Dave told Katie.

"You forgot an F. It's three, not two." Katie told him laughing. "Besides, don't you know that BFFFTGs don't even exist. That's just a made up term." Katie said.

Dave laughed along with her. "So I guess that means you don't miss your friend anymore?" He asked her.

"I'll always miss Sadie, but if I can survive a night inside this scary and dark cave, then I can survive this game without trying to replace her. Besides If I don't leave Zoey alone every now and then when will you get a chance to win her over." Katie said.

Dave blushed and looked away. "Win her over. What do you mean. I have no idea what you're talking about." He said nervously.

Katie giggled at how cute his embarrassment was. "I think it's pretty obvious you like her. She hasn't picked up on it yet, but she will. Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you." She said.

"Thanks Katie." Dave told her smiling. The two laid down hoping to get some rest that night.

 **(Screaming Gophers)**

Now that Izzy had been revealed to be a bear, the Screaming Gophers, along with their new bass companion were finally getting to start eating the fish that Owen had brought.

"This fish is great. I can't believe you caught it on your own." Izzy said.

"Why is weird bass girl getting some of our fish?" Sugar asked irritated.

"Come on we can't let her starve, besides it was kinda funny how she fooled all of us into thinking that she was a bear." Owen said.

The bush by them began to rustle once again and a bear growl was heard. From out of the bush a bear walked towards their campsite. It began to sniff Izzy. "Wow, that costume is really good. I mean I thought mine was good, but this one was really good.

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Nice try man." Trent said walking up to the bear.

"We know you're not a bear dude." Owen said poking the bear in the nose a few times.

The bear roared in response. "Um I think this one might be a real bear." Sammy said nervously.

"Chris did say there were bears." Heather said.

Everyone began to step away from the bear except for Owen. "Oh come on guys they're just trying to see if they could punk us twice. This is not a real bear and I'm going to prove it to all of you." Owen said. He tried to pull off it's mask, but ripped off some hair instead. He took a closer look at the hair. "This does feel kinda real." He said. The bear roared and grabbed the hair that Owen had ripped off. "Yeah that's a real bear." Owen screamed. They were about to run back into the trees when Ella stepped forward and starting singing to the bear. A few birds flew by her and chirped along with her.

"I'll go take the bear back to his cave." Ella said smiling. "Come on Mr. Bear. It's time for some walksies." She said before leading the bear away. As she left she continued singing. _"Walking with a bear. It doesn't matter where. The moon is out. And I haven't got a care."_

"I am so glad we have her on our team." Sammy said relived.

Ella guided the bear back to his cave and inside she found Dave, Katie, and Zoey. "Why hello there other team. I'm sorry, but my dear bear friend would like his cave back." Ella told them.

Dave ran up to Ella and grabbed her tightly. "Please take us back to your campsite. Anything to get out of this cave." Dave said still holding onto Ella.

"Oh of course. Anything to help out." Ella said humming happily. As they walked back to camp it started to rain. Luckily for them they weren't that far off. Everyone managed to squeeze into the tent although it was rather cramped with the four members of the Killer Bass staying with them. As for the Killer Bass, they slept comfortably in their tent with plenty of space. The rain, and the rest of the night passed by rather quickly and soon it was the next morning.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Leshawna said as they left their campsite.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here the night." Dave said.

"Well we needed someone to take crazy girl back to her team." Heather told them.

Izzy laughed at her comment. "Come on this was a lot of fun. Maybe I should hang out with your team more often." She said.

"I could tell you more stories about the adventures I've had with my grandpa." Owen told Izzy.

"That sounds great. There's plenty of cool stories I have to." Izzy said.

"Can we just get going. We have a challenge to win and you have one to lose." Heather said.

The Killer Bass woke up and Courtney was snuggled next to Alejandro.

"Oh my gosh Alejandro I'm so sorry about that." Courtney said once she realized what was going on.

"No need to apologize. It was a simple mistake of the night. I'm personally glad we were able to get such a peaceful night's sleep despite the rain." Alejandro said.

"Yeah, but now we've got to get going. Who knows where the rest of our team is, and we still have to make it back before the Screaming Gophers." Jasmine said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm glad Alejandro was such a gentleman about that whole mess. That could've turned really awkward. Of course just to make it clear, since I was asleep during the alleged cuddling it's basically as though it never happened." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Killer Bass ran back to camp and they were the first ones to arrive. Shortly after they arrived the Screaming Gophers made it back.

"We're the first one's back." Courtney eagerly cheered.

"Oh no, they beat us here." Heather said. "This is all your fault." She told Owen shoving him to the ground.

"Not so fast gopherinos. I said that the first team back together would win and the bass didn't come back together. They have quite a few fish hanging out with you guys." Chris said pointing to the four Killer Bass that were with the Gophers.

"Where were you guys? Why are you with the enemy team? Why is Izzy in a bear suit?" Jasmine asked confused as to what was going on with her team.

"We got lost when we were picking up berries and stayed in a bear cave. Luckily Ella found us and brought us back to their camp." Katie said.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Izzy said shrugging.

"Forget about it. Thanks to you we lost the challenge." Courtney yelled at them.

"Alright Killer Bass. One of your fishie butts is going home." Chris told them. Gophers, you're going on an all expense paid trip to the tuck shop." Chris announced. The Gophers cheered for their reward while the Bass glared at those that cost them the challenge.

The Screaming Gophers were having a party in their hot tub along with all the food and snacks they had gotten.

"Oh my gosh this is so good." Owen said as he ate a bag of chips. "I never thought chips could be so good." He paused for a moment. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said before barfing outside the hot tub.

"That is so incredibly gross." Heather told Owen.

"The Screaming Gophers rule!" Owen cheered ignoring Heather's comment.

While the Gophers got the enjoy their party, the Killer Bass got ready to vote someone out. At the elimination ceremony they were ready while Chris held a plate of marshmallows "Welcome back to elimination. You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame and take the Boat of Losers to get the heck out of here. And you can't come back... Ever." Chris announced. "Let's go ahead and get started. Jasmine, Geoff, Alejandro, Harold, Courtney, Zoey, and Dave." Chris announced. They each went up to get their marshmallow. "Katie you are on the chopping block for getting three members of your team lost looking for berries. Izzy, your prank was not to best idea, not to mention you abandoned your team to hang out with the enemies. Ladies, the final marshmallow of the evening. It goes to..." Chris said before pausing.

The elimination ceremony however was interrupted thanks to a helicopter flying over them and shining a spotlight onto Izzy. "Izzy this is the RCMP. You are under arrest."

"Why is the RCMP after you?" Jasmine asked Izzy.

"That is a crazy story. Too bad there's no time for it. Just know it involves blowing up a kitchen." Izzy said. She stood up and started running. "You'll never take me alive copper!" She yelled out into the distance.

"Well that just happened. I guess Katie is safe. You can go and rest easy now Bass, and try not to end up here again next time. It's embarrassing that you lost to the Gophers with how many issues they have going on" Chris said. The Killer Bass headed off and the last thing shown was the RCMP helicopter still circling the island looking for Izzy.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Dave, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: Cutting Izzy here was a last minute decision. Originally I was going to have Katie go home having her** **character** **arc basically completed in this episode. I changed it for two main reasons. The first was that this was where she left in canon and I want to take her a bit farther. The second was I decided I want to do a bit more with her character overall. This episode was Katie getting over her** **loneliness** **without Sadie and her attachment to Zoey. Now she has a chance to stand on her own, and I want to explore her as an individual before she gets** **eliminated** **. Since Katie stayed I had to find a replacement, and Izzy just seemed to have the least going on. She's good comedic relief, but I think we have enough comedic characters that getting rid of one won't be too bad. I know Izzy is a fan favorite character, but she just didn't last that long this time around.**

* * *

 **A/N: I expected this chapter to be more different from canon, but somehow it ended up being one of the most similar chapters so far. I hope that isn't a bad thing, but there wasn't too much I could see myself changing about it. It ended up giving me a lot more problems than I expected overall. I guess one nice difference was that the teams actually had a good nights sleep. Ella was able to get rid of the bear at the Gopher's camp, and Jasmine was able to prevent the Killer Bass tent from burning down. No sleeping in the rain for either team here. There were also a few extra interactions, but overall not too different.**

 **You'd think without Izzy on their team the Screaming Gophers wouldn't have to deal with her pretending to be a bear. I had her go to their team instead of her own just because I felt there was more potential there. I think Jasmine and Alejandro could handle a bear well enough that she wouldn't be able to scare them the way she did the gophers. I also wanted to give her a few interactions with Owen before she was eliminated. Those two make a really good pair because Owen's go with the flow attitude let's him not only deal with, but also enjoy Izzy's insane antics. Other than some good humor there wasn't too much going on with the Screaming Gophers this time around.**

 **The Killer Bass were admittedly a bit bland this chapter, but if we're being honest them having Jasmine on their team makes it almost impossible for anything to go wrong for them this chapter. Without Duncan around I couldn't find a good way to keep the ghost stories around. I thought of maybe having Geoff or Alejandro do it, but it just didn't come out in a way I liked it. So instead of the ghost stories we got some nice team bonding. Sure it may not be as entertaining as the ghost story, but at least it was a nice moment for the Bass. As for the trio that were left to spend the night in the cave they had a bit more screen time. In canon we never really got a proper resolution to Katie and Sadie's fight. They kinda just forgave each other. Here I had Dave and Katie fight, but we also got to see them make up and find some common ground in their friendship with Zoey. Katie got good character development in accepting she was latching onto Zoey to replace Sadie, and Dave admitted to someone he's crushing on Zoey. Overall I'd say that's some good development to make up for how similar to canon the whole chapter is.**

 **Next chapter will be so hard to write. I have a few ideas for phobias, but I am open to suggestions and will gladly use them if possible. Coming up with phobias while challenging will also be pretty fun and I think the execution will be more fun. Hopefully I can do a good job with that.**


	7. Phobia Factor

_**Review Responses**_

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Good to hear that even if the chapter was really similar to canon it was still enjoyable. I decided to have quite a few members of the Killer Bass stay with the Screaming Gophers just to make it a bit more interesting. The Killer Bass didn't have much going on since they had Jasmine making sure everyone went smoothly for them. Katie is a character I didn't think I'd enjoy writing all that much, but she's getting some much needed growth and that's good. Hope that Phobia Factor lives up to the hype.

 _ **Fear The Darkness Inside-**_ Izzy is a fan favorite, but it was just her time to go. The Bass definitely had some good moments despite their loss, and it kind of wasn't even their fault if we're being honest. Glad to see you like what I'm doing with Amy, Heather, and Ella. As for Dave and Zoey, seeing as how things went for Dave in canon I understand why you're a bit worried. Although keep this in mind. Dave only went psycho because Sky rejected him. If Zoey doesn't here, then things will be fine. Or at least they should be fine... keep reading to find out how their love tale ends.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ Wow, that is a pretty cool coincidence. I guess sometimes things just work out the same. I think keeping Katie around will ultimately be the better decision than keeping Izzy around. After Katie and Dave's bonding session last chapter she's going to stand out as an individual a lot more. As for Ella, let me be honest and say that isn't intentional. I lessen the amount she sings not to make her less annoying, but because coming up with songs for her is hard. I dread the day we reach TDRNGWT but I'll tackle those songs in the not too distant future. For now let's just focus on the present.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ There's no reason the bear would've been an issue since Ella is so great with animals and her songs calm them down. The way I saw it, there was no way having the teams sleeping in the rain made sense. Ella takes care of the bear and Jasmine takes care of pretty much everything for the Bass. They just had better luck than in canon I guess. Owen was a lot of fun to write even if it was just canon Owen. He's a funny character even when I don't have to change too much about him.

 _ **Yolotsin Xochitl-**_ Glad you liked the chapter. It's cool that you forgot about Cody in the love square. He does have a smaller role in all of this compared to Trent, Sammy, and Amy. I get that Dave can be a little bland, but that is his character. He's supposed to be a normal guy. I'll gladly take normal Dave over psycho Dave any day. Will we ever get to see psycho Dave in this story? Keep reading to find out.

* * *

 _Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers put their survival skills to the test when they had to spend the night camping in the woods. Dave and Katie got into quite the fight after Dave's offer for some berries and Katie's sense of direction got them, along with Zoey, lost. Jasmine made sure the Killer Bass wouldn't have any issues camping while Izzy scared the enemy team by dressing up as a bear. Unfortunately, a real bear showed up, but luckily for them Ella was able to take it back to it's cave before things got too rough. It was in that same cave where Dave and Katie made up and formed a new friendship. Somehow, despite all of this, both teams actually got to rest rather well. As the Killer Bass were about to eliminate someone, the RCMP showed up and chased off Izzy. T_ _he last challenge was rough all right, and if I have anything to say about it, today's will be even more brutal. Luckily I do! What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next on Total...Drama...Island!_

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

The Killer Bass were all gathered around the campfire. They were still in shock as to how Izzy had been chased off of the island by an RCMP helicopter trying to arrest her.

"I can't believe that just happened." Jasmine said.

"I think we all knew Izzy was a little insane." Dave said.

"Still Dave, to think that something that crazy would happen. I don't think that any of us could have seen that one coming." Zoey said.

From the distance the Screaming Gophers could be seen approaching the Killer Bass with a plate of food.

"What do you guys want? Come by to rub in it?" Courtney asked them.

"We had some dessert left over after our Tuck Shop party. Thought you might want some." Trent said.

"So what? You're just being nice?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

Amy rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Ugh Owen made it impossible to stay in the cabins with his gross stench so we needed to leave until the smell went away." She told them. "Happy now?" She asked.

"We do come offering some treats for you as a sign of good sportsmanship." Ella said. Cody moved forward with the plate of gelatin, but Courtney pushed him back quickly.

"No!" She screamed. "I mean no thanks. I'm good." She said calmly.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow at how she responded. "I was unaware that you were on a diet Courtney." He told her.

"I''m not. I just don't like green jelly okay." She yelled at Alejandro.

"Well if you aren't going to eat it, then I guess we'll just have to eat it ourselves." Cody said.

He walked over to Amy and offered her the plate of gelatin, but she screamed and threw it on the floor. He picked up the remaining pieces and looked over to Amy confused as to what freaked her out.

"Amy is terrified of worms. I think the gummy worm that was inside of the gelatin freaked her out. That's probably why she didn't get any of it when we had our party." Sammy said.

"Shut up Samey. You don't see me telling everyone how you're scared of clowns do you?" Amy yelled at her.

"Hey come on now, everyone is scared of something." Jasmine said speaking up. "I personally can't stand small closed spaces. It's so terrifying being in such a small area especially when you're as tall as I am." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't know how it happened, but after Jasmine everyone just started sharing their fears around the fire. Leshawna talked about how she's scared of spiders, Harold's afraid of ninjas, and even Heather admitted that she's scared of sumo wrestlers. It was a nice bonding session." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I don't really have too many fears." Zoey said. "I guess if I had to say something it'd be being abandoned." She said.

"I fear poisoned apples." Ella said. You never know when you eat an apple. _Perhaps you will have a pleasant treat. Something juicy, red and sweet. But if the treat is not so sweet, you'll end up being put to sleep._ " Ella sang.

"Flying man. That's some crazy stuff." Owen said.

Sugar thought for a moment on her fear. "There ain't nothing scarier than losing my title as the best pig wrangler at the county fair. I've held that title even before I started winning pageant after pageant. It's my first win and I ain't giving it up ever." She said.

"I'm scared of hail." Geoff said. "It's small, but deadly dude." He added.

"I think it's clear that germs aren't my friend." Dave said. "Of course I have to be careful with all my allergies. There's bee stings, tomatoes, wheat, peanuts, flowers, mountain lion dander, and most fruit flavored gums." He said.

Everyone blankly stared at him. "Do you really have all those allergies?" Zoey asked him.

"Well I've never been tested for any of it, but I've always suspected. It's better to air on the side of caution when dealing with these types of situations." Dave told her.

"Before I would have said my worst fear is being without Sadie. Now, I can take on anything." Katie said confidently. She then paused and thought. "Okay actually I couldn't handle a bad haircut. That is terrifying to think about." She said.

"There's no way I could defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody said.

"Well I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said.

"Come now Courtney, everyone has some fear. There's no reason that you should hide yours." Alejandro told her.

"Well if that's the case, then what is your fear Alejandro?" Courtney asked him.

Alejandro sank down in his seat as everyone looked at him waiting to see what his fear would be. He hesitated before he finally mumbled out what his fear was. "Robotic children mascot animatronics."

"Dude are you seriously scared of something that was made for children?" Trent asked him.

Alejandro held his head down and covered it with his hands. "You wouldn't be laughing if you knew just how terrifying those things could be." He said.

"So does that mean if you have a child one day you won't take him out to eat at a themed restaurant out of fear?" Courtney asked him.

"May we please move on. Trent what is your fear?" Alejandro asked him.

"Okay, well I hate mimes." Trent said. "Like a lot." He added. Only Courtney was left to share her fear, but she wasn't seeming to budge. "Alright Courtney, you're scared of something. Come on, just spit it out." Trent said.

Courtney stood up from her seat. "Nope. Nothing." She said.

"Nobody is completely fearless Court. We won't judge you for it." Jasmine said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I just don't have a fear." Courtney said. She then left back to her cabin. Soon after the rest of the campers left as well, unaware of what would result from their phobia sharing session.

The next morning all of the campers were having breakfast. Chris walked in ready to announce their next challenge. He whistled in order to get everyone's attention as he stood between the tables. "Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call phobia factor. Prepare to face you're worst fears."He announced.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asked holding up a half eaten grey hot dog.

"Now then for our first victims, Heather. Meet us all in the theater. It's sumo time!" Chris announced. Heather spit out the juice that she was drinking in shock and covered Trent. "Jasmine, let's take a trip down to the beach and get buried into a small box." Chris said.

"Maybe saying our worst fears out loud on a show where we're always being watched wasn't the best idea." Jasmine said.

 _Flashback_

 _"I personally can't stand small closed spaces. It's so terrifying being in such a small area especially when you're as tall as I am."_

 _Flashback End_

"Chef Hatchet! Didn't you have a special order ready for Amy?" Chris asked Chef. Chef smiled and threw and apple at Amy.

Amy caught the apple and looked at it confused. "I guess they didn't pay enough attention. I wasn't the one scared of apples." Amy said.

 _"Amy is terrified of worms."_

Amy took a bite out of the apple nonchalantly. As she was chewing though a worm popped out of it causing her to scream and throw the apple hitting Sammy in the face.

"Alright enough warm up. Let's get the challenge started. Whoever has more people conquer their fears wins." Chris said.

"They have one more person than we do though." Courtney pointed out.

"Well I guess you'll have to make sure you have more people facing their fears then." Chris said.

Outside the teams were gathered around a kiddie pool. Instead of being filled with water though it was filled with worms. Amy's task was to jump inside and sit with the worms. Amy looked at the pool of worms but just walked away from it disgusted.

"Looks like Amy fails to set the standard for this challenge. Let's hope that things get better from here." Chris said.

 _"Before I would have said my worst fear is being without Sadie. Now, I can take on anything." Katie said confidently. She then paused and thought. "Okay actually I couldn't handle a bad haircut. That is terrifying to think about." She said._

Katie was sitting down while Chris held an ugly brown wig over her. She was nervous as Chris was about to put the wig on. Before he did though Owen put it on for fun and started to dance around a bit with it. He got distracted though leading to him tripping and falling. Chris took the wig back and put it on Katie.

 _"Flying man. That's some crazy stuff."_

Owen stood outside of a barely operational plane. Chef opened the door for him to get on dressed in a stewardess outfit. The plane took off with Owen inside, but as they were flying some of the tape keeping it together fell off. Owen screamed as the plane kept going higher and higher.

Harold was inside of the restroom when a group on ninjas came from the ceiling. He opened the stall door and took out a pair of nunchucks ready to take on the ninja threat. Unfortunately for him though, as he was twirling his weapon around he ended up hitting himself and he fell unconscious.

Elsewhere the Screaming Gophers were watching Leshawna try and take on her phobia. She ran away screaming though as a trail of spiders chased after her. Heather groaned at Leshawna being unable to face her fear.

At the same stage where the talent show was held a few challenges ago, Heather was on stage with a sumo wrestler on the other side. Heather ducked down as the sumo wrestler started charging at her. She was able to trip him though and he went falling down the stage.

"Looks like Heather gets us our first official point in the challenge." Chris announced. Owen was briefly shown still screaming on his wild plane ride as Chef began to do several aerial maneuvers with it. Next Zoey was shown sitting down on a log somewhere deep in the woods.

"This isn't too bad. I mean I haven't actually been abandoned. I just have to stay out here by myself until the end of the day. I'm sure I can do it." Zoey said. "I should probably stop talking to myself." She said after a brief pause.

At the beach Jasmine was being buried inside of her small box. She was already starting to hyperventilate as Chris was putting more sand into the hole.

"You'll be fine Jasmine. It's just a little while, and then you can come out." Courtney said reassuringly.

"As long as we remember to dig you out." Chris said.

"That's not funny you know." Jasmine told Chris.

"Geez, take a pill." Chris said shrugging.

Courtney bent down to so that Jasmine could see her. "Do you want me to stay with you until it's time to dig you out?" She asked Jasmine.

"No. I appreciate the offer, but we're already behind. The team needs someone to help them get through their fears, and I trust you to do that." Jasmine told Courtney.

"Wow I didn't know you had so much faith in me. I won't let you down Jasmine." Courtney said. The air hole that Jasmine had was sealed and she was completely covered in the dirt.

Back on the stage once more, Dave was up to face his fear. He stood in front of a pot. Inside of the pot was various amount of grease and filth from Chef's kitchen.

 _"I think it's clear that germs aren't my friend."_

"Come on Dave. You can do this." Katie said cheering her friend on.

Dave went up the the pot and then backed away covering his nose. "It smells disgusting." He complained.

"You can go wash your hands when you're done Dave." Courtney told him.

"But what if I get a severe allergic reaction due to this and end up in paraplegic shock. I don't think that's a risk that I can take." Dave said.

"Look we need this point. So just suck it up and put your hands inside of that disgusting pot already." Courtney yelled at him. The other Killer Bass looked at Courtney disapprovingly, but she ignored them. "Look we're losing again if we don't do better. Jasmine left me in charge, so we're doing this my way." She said.

Dave took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He shoved his hands into the pot and then pulled them out rapidly once he felt his arms covered in the grease and slime. "I need to wash this off!" He yelled running towards the nearest lake.

"You see. Fear is only in the mind." Courtney said smirking.

At the beach Trent and Sammy were relaxing together as they waited for their turn to face their fear.

"Hey Trent if you don't mind me asking why are you scared of mimes?" Sammy asked him.

"Well you see, my mom took me to this carnival once so I could see the elephants. I was stoked. I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called, but when I turned around all I could see was this white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run, but every time I turned around there he was doing this creepy fake-run-and-scream routine." Trent told her.

"That sounds awful. Kinda similar to why I'm scared of clowns though. One time when we were kids Amy and I went to the circus with our mom. We only had two seats together though and the third was far away. Amy made me sit by myself so she could sit with mom. Right before the show ended I left to get more snacks, and when I came back they were gone. I guess Amy told our mom I already went back to the car and they left without me. I was scared and alone, and that's when the clowns showed up behind me. They were only trying to help, but it was terrifying. I ended up having to walk home that day." Sammy told him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Trent said. He was about to offer her a hug when suddenly a mime and a clown appeared behind them causing the two of them to run off screaming. They ran past the campsite where Chris was about to start the next two

"Just talk to them, and ask them to go away." Chris told Trent and Sammy. The two however just kept on running. "Okay let's keep going. How about we do Cody and Ella next." Chris said.

 _"I fear poisoned apples."_

 _"There's no way I could defuse a time bomb under pressure."_

Ella stood in front of an odd green apple. "What is this?" Ella asked Chris.

"Well we couldn't actually poison you, but this is the next best thing." Chris said.

"If I'm not mistaken that's a Manchineel fruit, also known by the Spanish as the _Manzanita de la Muerte,_ or the Little Apple of Death." Courtney said.

"Then it truly is a poison apple." Ella said stepping away from it.

Heather went up to Ella and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ella you know I mean this in the nicest way, but stop being such a baby and eat the apple. It's not poison." Heather yelled at her. Ella gulped and then took a bite out of the apple. She was about to sing in celebration of beating her fear, but her throat stuffed up.

"Go get some water. Like now." Courtney told Ella. She nodded and headed off for the lake.

Cody was next to start his challenge. He stood in front of several garbage bins tied together with wires and clocks. "Alright Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly ten minutes. Everything that you need to know in order to defuse it is in these schematic blueprints." Chris told him.

"I can't do this." Cody said panicking.

"Well then I'd find some place to hide. Later dude." Chris said.

"Wait you aren't staying to watch?" Cody asked Chris.

Chris laughed at his question. "No way. That's a live bomb dude." Chris said before jogging off.

Back at the beach Trent and Sammy were still running from the mime and the clown. "How much longer are they going to follow us?" Sammy asked Trent.

"I don't know Samey, but there's no way that they can keep this up forever is there?" He asked. The two stopped running and looked at the mime and clown. The mime was pretending to be stuck inside of a box while the clown was playing with a balloon animal. "Stop being weird." Trent yelled at them. The two continued to run until Trent saw the dock.

"You have an idea?" Sammy asked Trent seeing him run towards the dock.

"I do, but you'll have to trust me." Trent said. They ran towards the dock and then jumped into the water together. The mime and clown were about to follow them into the water, but Trent held his hand up. "Stop. If you come into the water, then your makeup will run." He said. The mime and clown looked at each other before they both nodded and walked off together.

"Trent you're a genius." Sammy said giving him a hug. She blushed realizing what had happened and the two laughed going back to the beach together. On the beach Geoff was relaxing, but unfortunately it was time for him to face his fear.

 _"I'm scared of hail." Geoff said. "It's small, but deadly dude."_

A small cloud hovered over Geoff and it soon began to hail on him. The hail woke him up from his peaceful nap, and he began to scream as he tried to run from it. No matter where he ran though the hail cloud seemed to keep following him. It turned out that Chris was the one controlling the cloud. He laughed as he had it chase Geoff around the island. At a nearby stream, Dave was finishing cleaning up from the grease mess, and he noticed Ella approaching.

"Oh hi there Ella is it?" Dave asked her. She smiled and nodded. She began to soak her hand in water and drink some of it. "What happened to you?" Dave asked her. Since she couldn't speak she drew a picture of an apple in the dirt with a nearby stick. "Oh right your fear was poison apples. I guess the water would be a bit helpful with that. Here let me see if I can help." Dave said. He grabbed Ella's hand and began to poured some water onto it. The swelling went down a bit and he then helped her drink a bit of the water to reduce the swelling in her throat. Ella looked at Dave lovingly as he helped her out.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Ella, still unable to talk stared into the camera dreamily and rose her hands up excited. Her bird friends chirped along with her as though she had been singing a song to them.

 **(Confessional End)**

In the distance Zoey briefly saw Dave and Ella together. "Was that Dave with one of the gopher girls?" She asked herself. "No I'm just seeing things." She said. "But maybe that was him." She said to herself again. She ran over to where they were and stayed hidden until Ella skipped away happily humming as her swelling reduced.

"Oh hey Zoey." Dave said noticing her.

"Dave. You weren't supposed to see me. Now I've lost my fear." Zoey said.

The two walked back to camp where the final challenges were taking place. Only Alejandro and Sugar were left. Owen finally landed from the plane ride that he was trapped on and he ran back to camp. Katie's time with her bad haircut wig was also up so she got to take it off. Chris stood around everyone ready to finish up the challenge. "Okay I have Geoff's cloud on autopilot. If he can endure a bit more he gets the point. Right now the Gophers have five points thanks to Heather, Ella, Samey, Trent, and Owen." Chris announced. As he paused an explosion could be heard off in the distance. "Cody just blew himself up so that means it's up to Sugar to get them a final point. The Bass on the other hand only have three points thanks to Jasmine, Dave, and Katie. We'll have to see how Alejandro and Geoff do." Chris said.

 _"There ain't nothing scarier than losing my title as the best pig wrangler at the county fair. I've held that title even before I started winning pageant after pageant. It's my first win and I ain't giving it up ever."_

Sugar was the first one up to do her challenge. She stood on the stage and there was a pig pen nearby.

"Be amazed as I Sugar win the pig wrangling contest for the 14th year in a row." She announced.

"Sugar you are supposed to lose remember." Heather yelled at her.

Sugar looked at the pig pen and then looked over at her team. "I ain't giving up my title. I love you greased pig!" She yelled before jumping into the pen and grabbing the pig in record time.

"Wow that was impressive. Too bad you were supposed to fail. The Screaming Gophers end with five points. Alejandro it is now your turn to face your fear." Chris announced.

 _Alejandro sank down in his seat as everyone looked at him waiting to see what his fear would be. He hesitated before he finally mumbled out what his fear was. "Robotic children mascot animatronics."_

Alejandro was last with his phobia. There was an animatronic bear across from him. He was shaking and covered his eyes as he looked at it.

"You can do this Alejandro. Remember that this was made for children." Courtney told him.

"All you need is just give it one hug and then you're done." Chris said.

"I don't think that I can do this." Alejandro said shaking.

"We are losing Alejandro. Just give the dumb animatronic a hug. This is the last challenge. If you don't do this, then we will lose." Courtney yelled at him. Alejandro ran as though he was going to go and hug the animinatronic, but he ended up running past it. At the same time Geoff arrived and the cloud had finished covering him in hail.

"So Alejandro chickens out, but Geoff manages to get a point. That means the Killer Bass have four points." Chris announced.

Courtney groaned and stormed off. "I'm going to go dig Jasmine up." She said annoyed.

"Oh we're not done yet. We still have one person left to face their fear." Chris announced.

"What do you mean? It can't be me. I didn't." Courtney started to say.

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and you're reactions." Chris said.

 _Cody moved forward with the plate of gelatin, but Courtney pushed him back quickly._

 _"No!" She screamed. "I mean no thanks. I'm good." She said calmly._

Courtney stepped forward unsure of what to do next. "Who cares? It's not going to make a difference." Courtney said.

"Let's make this interesting then." Chris said stepping forward. "I'll give you triple points, and the victory if you can complete it." He said.

The final challenge would have Courtney diving into a pool of green gelatin. Everyone was gathered around to watch if Courtney would be able to do it. She looked terrified as Chef prepared the gelatin for her to dive into.

"I still cannot believe that you are scared of gelatin." Alejandro told her.

"Shut up. Only the green kind. It's like sugary, jiggly, slimy, snot." Courtney yelled.

"Alright Courtney, you can dive into this pit of green sugary jelly, or you can let your team lose yet another challenge." Chris said.

Courtney sighed and began to climb up the ladder. "This is insane. I could seriously die from doing this." She said as she was climbing.

"This is such a disgusting challenge. It's probably warm from being in the sun. Not to mention how sticky it is going to be." Amy said.

"Will you be quite. We don't need your comments." Jasmine told Amy.

Courtney made it to the top and looked down unsure if she would be able to do this or not.

"You can do this Courtney." Zoey cheered her on.

"If you can't it's fine. We understand." Jasmine told her.

"You do know that we lose if she doesn't do this don't you?" Dave asked Jasmine.

"Not everyone can face their fear so easily. If she can't then we shouldn't pressure her anymore." Jasmine said.

Courtney stood on the edge considering what she should do. She sighed and then started to tear up. "I can't do it." She yelled down to her team. "I'm coming down." She tearfully said.

The Screaming Gophers cheered their victory while the Killer Bass looked down in defeat. "There you have it. The Screaming Gophers win invincibility this week... again." Chris announced.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm so embarrassed. How could I be so weak. I deserve to go home." Courtney said tearing up. "Okay stop it. You're pathetic. Show some confidence Courtney." She yelled at herself before tearing up again.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You're looking a lot better now that you're throat cleared up." Heather told Ella as they were walking back to their cabin.

"Oh it's not just that Heather. I found my prince today." Ella said daydreaming.

"You What!?" Heather yelled at Ella.

"Prince David of the Killer Bass helped heal me from the poisonous apple. It was a fairy tale dream come true." Ella said.

"You can't date him." Heather quickly told Ella.

"But my prince..." Ella started to say until Heather cut her off.

"He's on the other team so that makes him an enemy. Come on Ella. Let's go." Heather said dragging her along. Ella sighed and followed her friend behind.

Inside the Killer Bass Cabin, Courtney was still crying while Jasmine tried to cheer her up.

"Come on Court it wasn't that bad. You did the best you could." Jasmine told Courtney.

"No it wasn't Jasmine. I cost the team our win, and I couldn't even do anything to make sure our team faced their fears." Courtney said.

"I heard you helped Dave out with his." Jasmine said.

"But that's it. I know I'm going home. Our team hates me. Every time we lose I'm close to going home. This time I know it's going to be me." Courtney told her.

"The team doesn't hate you Courtney." Jasmine said. "At first you were close to being eliminated because you weren't being a team player. You wanted to take control without working with us. Sure you've still got some rough edges, but you've grown a lot since then. I'm glad to call you my friend." Jasmine told Courtney.

"Thanks Jasmine. That means a lot." Courtney said smiling. As the two hugged, Alejandro made his way into the cabin.

"Forgive my interruption, but I wanted to speak with you. Since I did not complete my challenge either I am just as much at risk of being eliminated as you are Courtney, however you and I are both integral to this team's victory. I have an idea that may save both of us. I've already convinced Geoff and Harold, now I just need the two of you and we shall have a majority vote." He said.

Jasmine and Courtney looked at each other unsure of how to respond. "We're listening." Jasmine said.

At the campfire ceremony almost everyone had been called except for two people. "We're down to our final two. Courtney you didn't complete your challenge even though you were yelling at everyone else all day. That's a pretty good reason to send you home. For some reason though you weren't the one going home. You get the marshmallow." Chris said. Courtney happily grabbed her marshmallow. There was only one person left without a marshmallow and the one eliminated. That person was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dave.

"Why was I eliminated? I actually completed my challenge." Dave complained.

"I don't know man but maybe it's because you couldn't get down and dirty." Chris said.

"Sorry dude, but at least you're leaving squeaky clean." Geoff added.

"I hope getting eliminated doesn't add a stain on your experience." Harold said.

"Okay enough with the bad puns already." Dave yelled out. He walked off, but Zoey grabbed his hand before he left.

"I'm really going to miss you Dave." She told him.

"I'm going to miss you too Zoey." Dave said. The two stood together blushing until Chef arrived and carried Dave off to the Dock of Shame.

"How did Dave get eliminated?" Katie asked Zoey.

"I wish I knew." Zoey said sadly. The two friends walked off while Alejandro smirked.

 _Flashback_

 _Heather approached Alejandro as he was relaxing outside of the cabin before it was time to vote someone off._

 _"Look here Ale-whatever I need you to vote someone out for me." Heather told him._

 _Alejandro grabbed Heather's hand and kissed it gently. "The name is Alejandro, and I would do anything to help out someone as charming as yourself." He said._

 _"Ew gross. I just need you to get rid of Dave." Heather told him._

 _"Why may I ask do you request such a thing of me?" He asked her._

 _"I have my reasons. Now are you going to do it or not?" Heather asked him. "You didn't beat your fear, so if you don't do this it could be you that ends up going home." She said._

 _"You are as smart as you are beautiful. I can do that for you. While he might have completed his challenge today Dave is still a weak link and shouldn't be too hard to get rid of." Alejandro said. He blew Heather a kiss before going inside his cabin to talk with Geoff and Harold about voting off Dave. She rolled her eyes at his kiss and walked off._

 _Flashback End_

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Heather is perhaps the most worthy adversary here. While Jasmine has arguably the best skills, and Courtney has ample amount of knowledge, neither of them can match Heather's ability to manipulate and play the game. Of course, Heather has one glaring weakness. She underestimates everyone around her. In time, Heather shall learn not to underestimate me, then she will ultimately be defeated." Alejandro said smirking.

 **(Confessional End)**

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Cody, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: Cutting Dave here might not make a lot of sense since he had a lot going on. He formed a friendship with Katie last chapter, he has his crush on Zoey, and Ella now formed a crush on him. With so many lingering plot lines you'd think he'd last a lot longer. I hope you'll trust my judgment when I say Dave had to leave this chapter. His lingering plot lines will be resolved, but in order for things to work out, he couldn't stay on the island anymore. That's all I'll say because anymore might accidentally lead to a spoiler. At least now we can appreciate the fact that we have a germaphobe being eliminated in the phobia episode. Not to mention his elimination made much more sense than Tyler's did in canon. The last notable detail is that this is Alejandro's first act as a villain. Heather may be the main antagonist of this season, but that doesn't mean he won't make some game plays when he can. He's just a far more hidden villain than Heather is.**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was pretty fun to write. Coming up with phobias for those we don't have a canon phobia was a bit of a challenge, but I think I did a good job. I wanted a nice balance between realistic phobias and ridiculous ones. Just to touch on my thought process for the phobias I came up with, Ella being a princess has the poison apple trope. Sammy's fear was an easy way for her to bond with Trent since mimes and clowns are similar fears. Amy was because I needed someone to start the sharing sessions and worms is an easy fear for someone like her. Sugar was someone I couldn't come up with much for, so I just did something a bit more comedic. Zoey was also hard but her character is about making friends so abandonment made sense. Plus it got her out of the way for Dave and Ella to have their moment this chapter. If Zoey had been there, then Dave probably wouldn't have rushed off to the lake. Katie just used Sadie's fear since they probably share one anyways. Finally there's Alejandro. He took Duncan's spot as the tough guy with a silly fear. It was also a subtle reference to Five Night's at Freddy's. I personally never cared for the games, but I saw an opportunity and I took it. I also changed Leshawna just a bit because while her running from Chef was funny it never made much sense.**

 **The Screaming Gophers this week didn't have too much going on. A bit more progress going on with Sammy and Trent. Maybe that story Sammy told him will help him see through Amy's fake niceness. Heather's grip on her alliance is tight, and she's not letting Ella slip away even for a moment. Sugar admittedly hasn't done much, but that's going to change in the coming chapters.**

 **The Killer Bass on the other hand had quite the chapter. Dave may have been eliminated, but he still had quite the time. Ella gained a crush on him, and Zoey got just a bit jealous seeing the two of them together. Courtney and Jasmine have officially ended their competition for being leader and are now friends. That is a great thing for the Killer Bass. Although, with Alejandro now being a bit more evil and making some plays who knows how long the Killer Bass bond will last. I find it funny how things have changed. At first the Bass were very dysfunctional and unable to cooperate. Now it's the Gophers that are going to have issues working together. It's a nice bit of character development that changed the team dynamic so much.**

 **Not much else to say about this chapter. Next time we take a trip to Boney Island. I am not entirely sure how I am going to make that chapter different from canon, but I'll think of something. Last time was the most similar to canon and it got the least reviews so I've learned that you guys don't like it when I stick close to canon. we'll just have to see how things ultimately turn out.**


	8. Up the Creek

_**Review Responses**_

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Who will ultimately end up winning Dave's affection, Ella or Zoey. Of course that question will have to be put on hold seeing as how Dave got himself eliminated. In canon Ella did get her heart broken by Dave not liking her back. I won't say if she'll have to end up going through that again or not, but I will say that Ella is one of my favorite characters. She ranks somewhere in my top 10 and I admit I'm not 100% unbiased when I write these. Keep that in mind as Ella develops over the season and others. You might have a point about conflicting schedules, especially with the holiday approaching. I'm just glad I have a nice handful of regulars keeping up.

 _ **Fear The Darkness Inside-**_ Dave left with a lot of unfinished business, but he accidentally crossed the wrong person. There was no way Heather would let him stay if he was a threat to her tight grip on Ella even if it meant going to Alejandro for help. I promise that Dave's love plot with Zoey and Ella will be resolved properly at some point. Alejandro has been a bit of a background villain, but he's great at hiding his true nature. Not much longer until he starts making some major plays now that he's scheming against Heather. Glad you like what Trent and Sammy have together. Please someone help me come up with some ship names because I'm terrible at those. I guess Trammy or Sament. I don't know both of those sound pretty bad to me. The chapter did have a lot of great moments so I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 _ **AUfan62-**_ I can't really answer that question without giving away too much information on future events. Let me just say that Dave's elimination last chapter was planned ahead. I hope you'll trust that everything will be resolved by the end.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ I always hated that scene too. Sure it was funny, but it was the wrong character to do it. Trent is way too nice for something like that, especially since he just faced his own fear so he should have some sympathy for Geoff. Also I guess in retrospect I did make how Jasmine got dug up unclear. The way I imagined it in my head was there was some time before Courtney did her fear so Chef could set the gelatin up. It would take quite a while to fill that pool up. During that time Courtney went to dig Jasmine up and fill her in on what happened. I guess that's a lesson not to assume things always make sense when they happen off screen.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ Phobia Factor is such a fun challenge because seeing everyone's different fears gives another layer to their character. It's good to know that the fears I chose for those without a canon fear were well received. It's interesting you bring up Dave's fears, because originally he wasn't going to face his fear. He was originally going to fail, and that be a major reason he got voted off. I changed it to him facing his fear, but still being eliminated for three major reasons. The first is that I needed a good way to get him to the same stream as Ella for her to fall in love with him. The second was I wanted to set up Alejandro as a villain and it's much more convincing this way. The third reason I can't say yet, but I will say it involves character development for Zoey and Katie. As for this chapter and the cursed totem you'll have to read and find out what happens.

 _ **Guest-**_ Oof I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Jasmine and Courtney are not going to be a couple. The scene at the end before elimination was meant to be them finally coming together as co-leaders of the Killer Bass, and friends after spending so much of the beginning arguing with each other. I guess I can kind of see how it comes off as a ship moment, but I don't want to get your hopes up when there isn't a chance. I know neither of them have a canon love interest here, but I still just don't see it as a pairing I want to explore. What would their ship name even be? Jasney? Courtmine? Like I said I'm terrible at ship names. As for Alejandro, while it was Heather's idea to get rid of Dave, the reason I say this is his first act as a villain is because he's not only manipulating his team, but also Heather herself. He's letting her think she's using him when he's using her. It's a subtle mind game. He doesn't care if he's getting rid of Dave for Heather because he's playing a larger game here. Alejandro is focused on the long game, and because of that this is his act of villainy, not Heather's.

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island. The competitors were forced to conquer their deepest darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head-on. In a shocking twist, Dave ended up getting the affection of Ella after helping cure her of her poison apple..Too bad this would stain his chances of staying in the game. Get it? Haha. In the end, it was Buh-Bye Dave thanks to Heather and Alejandro. Once again, the Killer Bass, find themselves behind. Can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today on Total... Drama... Island!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Both teams were standing in row with Chris in front of them explaining what their challenge would be. "Bass, Gophers. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience." He said to the two teams. "A canoe trip." Chris gestured over and on the beach there were a series of canoes. Four of the canoes were green for the Screaming Gophers, while the other three were red. "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to... Boney Island." Chris said putting spooky and dramatic emphasis on Boney Island. "When you get there you must portage your canoe to the other side of the island, which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle." He finished.

"We've got to porwhat?" Geoff asked confused causing a few of his teammates to look at him in disbelief.

"Portage." Chris repeated. Geoff stared at him blankly still confused and Chris sighed. "Dude, walk with your canoe." He said. Geoff nodded getting what they had to do now. "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll have to build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris explained. "Move campers! Move!" He shouted. The teams began to run past him until he stopped to call them back. "Oh wait. One more thing I should mention." He said getting their attention. "Legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever." He warned. Out of nowhere thunder could be heard.

"Yeah! A cursed island. Woohoo!" Owen cheered eagerly putting his hands in the air.

Everyone stared at Owen giving him a strange look until he put his hands down. "Now, get your canoes, and let's have some fun." Chris said.

The teams went off to the beach where the canoes were at. Sugar was then shown walking towards Chris with toilet paper stuck on her foot.

"Ah shoot the challenge started. What'd I miss?" She asked.

"Canoes." Chris said shrugging.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. It was time for me to make my move. If I could just get Amy alone for five minutes, I knew I could woo her with my manly charms." Cody said.

 **(Confessional End** **)**

The canoes were spread out on the beach. The Screaming Gophers were given four green canoes while the Killer Bass received three red canoes. A few people started to pick out their paddle partner for the challenge. Trent went up to Amy smiling and gestured towards a canoe, but she turned away from him.

Cody ran up to Amy and put his arm around her. "Come on Amy, you and me. Open waters. What do you say?" Cody asked her grinning.

"I'd love to." Amy said sarcastically. "But Trent already asked me." Amy said walking up to Trent and putting her arm around him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Okay, so I won't get to paddle with Amy, luckily for me, I have a plan B." Cody said leaning back in the confessional and falling.

 **(Switch)**

"If it's a choice between Cody and Trent I'm clearly picking Trent any day. I just hope he doesn't start talking about Samey again." Amy said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Cody went over to Sammy who was having difficulty finding a partner of her own. "Samey, do you want to be partners?" He asked her.

"Sure Cody, that'd be great." Sammy said smiling.

"Heather we'll be partners won't we?" Ella asked her friend.

Before Heather could respond, Sugar grabbed Ella and dragged her away. "You're coming with me Ella." She said with disgust at Ella's name.

Heather glared at Sugar and looked around to see who was left without a partner. To her misfortune, only Owen and Leshawna were left. "Oh this is going to be fun." She said to herself sarcastically.

"Just paddle and we won't have any problems." Leshawna told Heather.

The Killer Bass were also splitting up into their teams. As they had two less people, they also had two less canoes to ride. As they headed towards the canoes Geoff put his arms around Harold and Courtney picking them to be his partners.

"Katie you want to partner up?" Zoey asked her.

"You know I do." Katie answered.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I can't stop thinking about how Dave was eliminated last time. He completed his challenge, and even if he isn't the strongest member on our team, he's been pulling his own weight. I'm sure Zoey will want to get to the bottom of what happened too, and this canoe ride will give us plenty of time to talk." Katie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Alejandro and Jasmine paired up being the only two members of the Killer Bass left. With everyone now having a paddle partner, they proceed to put on their life jackets and push the canoes into the water.

"So why did you pick Courtney and me to be your partners?" Harold asked Geoff as they were organizing the canoe.

"It seemed like a good pick. Courtney's smart, and you've got some good skills of your own." Geoff said shrugging.

"Well as long as you boys handle the paddling, and leave the navigating to me, then we'll be able to get to this so called Boney Island in no time." Courtney told them.

"You aren't going to do that thing you always do where you take control of everything and not let anyone else do anything are you?" Harold asked Courtney.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked them. "I do not do that." She yelled.

Harold and Geoff looked at each other briefly and then back to Courtney. "Hate to say it brah, but you can be a real control freak sometimes." Geoff told Courtney. Don't you remember how you and Jasmine spent days fighting over who would be leader?" He asked.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"A control freak! That's what they think of me!" Courtney yelled angrily. "Alright, calm down Courtney, you have to admit your first few days didn't make the best impression. Things are different now. We have a good team, and we're going to keep on winning." She told herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

Courtney fastened her life jacket and sat down in her canoe while Goeff and Harold pushed it. Behind them Owen carried Heather and threw her into their canoe causing Leshawna to laugh at her discomfort. Cody was trying to pull his and Sammy's canoe into the water, but was having difficulty.

"It's okay. I've got it." He said not making any progress with the canoe.

"Do you want some help Cody?" Sammy asked him.

"No no. I've got it. Just make sure Amy is watching." Cody said pulling again. He pulled so hard that he fell back in the water causing Sammy to giggle slightly.

Finally, they all managed to get their canoes in the water and were ready to start paddling. Chris stood on the beach holding a starter pistol. "On your marks, get set, paddle!" He said as he shot the gun in the air. Suddenly, a bird fell down in front of him lifeless. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails." He said not too concerned.

"So you and Amy have a good relationship don't you?" Cody asked Sammy.

"Umm I don't exactly know how to describe our relationship." Sammy hesitantly answered.

"That's cool, that's cool." Cody said. "You'd totally know if she was into me though wouldn't you?" He asked her.

"Into you?" Sammy asked. "I don't know how to say this nicely Cody, but I don't think you're Amy's type. I don't know what her type is to be honest because she's never managed to have a boyfriend for more than a week." She said. Realizing what she just said she hastily added, "but you didn't hear that from me," before covering her mouth.

"What I'm hearing is that I have a chance, even if it's just for a week." Cody said grinning. Sammy sighed, and kept on paddling.

Nearby, Ella decided to ask Sugar about why she left Heather on the beach. "Sugar, why didn't you let Heather come with us in the canoe? She is our friend after all." Ella said.

"Is that so? Well tell me this, why am I always being left out of her plans?" Sugar asked. "I've seen the way she drags you around everywhere getting you to talk to people for her. How come I ain't involved if I'm suppose' a part of this alliance?" She asked.

Ella thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know why Heather wouldn't want you to be as involved, but I'm sure she has a good reason for it. We need to trust our friend." Ella answered.

"She ain't our friend Ella. It's clear that Heather is just using me and you. I bet she don't even like yer singing." Sugar said causing Ella to gasp.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Course I don't her singing neither, but she don't need to know that. I'm tired of Heather running the show, so it's time I stepped up. As much as I hate to say it, I need Ella for that."

 **(Confessional End)**

"So Amy you mind if I ask you a question?" Trent asked her.

"What do you want?" Amy rudely asked him.

"What I want is to know why you're mad at me. Ever since Heather read your diary, you've been avoiding me, and getting mad anytime I try to talk to you. I get it, you feel embarrassed, but don't take it out on me when I'm only trying to help you out." Trent yelled at her.

There was silence between the two of them for a moment before Amy began to cry. "I'm sorry Trent, but do you know how hard this has been on me. I don't want people thinking I'm a terrible person, but you heard what was in there. I called my sister worthless, and a pathetic waste of space, but it was all out of context. I've been avoiding you because I don't want to lose you as a friend." She said through tears.

"I'm not going to lie Amy I was a bit shocked to hear you talk about Samey that way. You've told me before that you're hard on Samey because you know she can do better, and I have no reason to doubt you. Have you ever stopped to think about how Samey feels though? If you don't want people to think your terrible, just don't do terrible things." Trent told her.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"That sob story was supposed to guilt him into feeling sorry for me, but it's still all about Samey. What does he see in her? I haven't forgotten that the day of the talent show he asked me if it was okay for him to ask out that loser. Well there's no way I'm letting Samey win him over." Amy yelled angrily.

 **(Confessional End)**

With the Killer Bass, things were going a bit more smoothly in their paddle rides. Katie and Zoey were currently discussing the most likely suspect for eliminating Dave.

"Courtney, Alejandro, and Harold were the only three that didn't beat their phobia. That means they were the most likely to be eliminated instead of Dave." Zoey said.

"Courtney never really seemed to like Dave, and Harold could've had Dave eliminated to save himself. I'm not sure about Alejandro. He seems like a nice guy, but there's something about him that's off." Katie said.

"So then those are our three main suspects?" Zoey asked Katie.

"I think we should include Jasmine as a suspect as well. As team leader she could've seen Dave as a necessary sacrifice to save Alejandro or Courtney. You know those three are really close." Katie said.

"No way, Jasmine is too nice to do something like that. Besides, why wouldn't they eliminate Harold if they wanted to save Alejandro and Courtney. He didn't complete his challenge, and he's not much stronger than Dave was." Zoey said.

"But Harold has been more helpful overall. He won us both the Dodgeball challenge and Talent Show challenge. I think that would make him seem more essential to the team than Dave." Katie argued.

Zoey sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What are we doing?" She asked Katie. "This is our team we're talking about, and yet we're treating everyone on it like they are an enemy. We're supposed to be friends." She said.

"They made themselves the enemy when they voted off our friend for no good reason. Don't you care that he's gone?" Katie asked.

"Of course I care. I really liked Dave, I liked him a lot, but just because he's gone doesn't mean we should turn against our whole team." Zoey said.

"It's not our whole team. Geoff isn't a suspect." Katie said.

"Katie I'm being serious. Look let's just forget about it. However Dave got eliminated I'm sure there's a valid reason behind it. We're not the Screaming Gophers, we don't have someone like Heather plotting and eliminating whoever they feel like. We should trust our team." Zoey said.

"I guess you're right Zoey, it just hurts to see him gone. Dave and I only weren't friends for that long, but I get attached to people really easily. I always think with my heart, not with my head." Katie said.

Zoey gently comforted Katie putting one arm around her shoulder. "That's not a bad thing Katie, and I'm in no place to judge. I'm the same way, always letting my emotions get the better of me, always worrying about what others think of me. We just have to work together, work with our team, and we'll get through this." She said. The two girls briefly hugged before they continued paddling.

Back with Sammy and Cody, Cody came up with another way to get Sammy's help with winning over Amy.

"So Samey, you're into Trent aren't you?" Cody asked her.

"What no. We're just good friends." Sammy awkwardly said.

"Hey, it's cool. No need to downplay it. I'm pretty tight with Trent, and I was definitely sensing an I'm into Samey vibe from him. I could put in a good word for you if you want." Cody said.

"You'd really do that?" Sammy asked. Cody nodded. "Wow that's great of you to do." Sammy said.

"Well that's what I do." Cody said grinning.

"If you can find someway to get him away from Amy and put us in the same canoe on the way back I'd owe you one." Sammy told him.

"Well that brings you us to my part. If I can help you get with Trent, I was hoping you and Trent would help me get together with Amy. Heck, the four of us could go on a double date together afterwards." Cody said.

"Cody you're really sweet, and I don't want to see you hurt by Amy. She's not as nice as she seems, and she hasn't even been nice to you to begin with." Sammy told him.

Cody's grin faded and he looked down somberly. "So you really think that Amy and I will never get together?" He asked Sammy.

"I'm not one to say never, but it's doubtful Cody. I'm sorry, you seem to really care for my sister, but I can honestly tell you that she doesn't return the sentiment." Sammy said.

"Well that hurts, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been turned down. Don't worry, I'll still help you and Trent get together." Cody said.

As the group continued to paddle, suddenly a thick fog surrounded them.

"Where did this fog come from?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know, but it's really creepy." Cody said.

They paddled through the fog, and in the distance there was an island with a giant skull on it. As they got closer to the island the fog kept getting thicker and thicker. "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island." Chris's voice could be heard saying ominously. Soon enough all the canoes made it to the beach shore of Boney Island.

"Check out the skull you guys. Chris was right about this island being haunted." Owen said laughing.

"The island appears to be named after it's prominent skull. That, along with the fog definitely create an eerie atmosphere." Alejandro said.

"Let's just keep going with the challenge." Jasmine said.

The two teams were close to each other as they portaged their canoes through the mysterious island. The feeling of dread that the campers were feeling only kept growing as they saw more and more creepy skulls around the island. As they were running, a tree fell down and blocked the path that they were currently on. The Screaming Gophers huddled around in a circle cautious of their surroundings.

"I think I saw something." Cody whispered. Several large beavers popped out and surrounded the Screaming Gophers. "Monster Beavers!" Cody yelled as they ran away.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the Woolly Beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to Boney Island." Chris explained. "Oh yeah and their meat-eaters." He added winking.

(Confessional End)

The Screaming Gophers continued to run away from the woolly beavers that was chasing them. As they ran, the passed by a bear who was rubbing himself with a tree. As the Screaming Gophers passed by, the Bear looked confused at the sight and put on a pair of glasses. They eventually reached a dead end near a small body of water. When the reached the water, the woolly beavers stopped chasing them.

"Hey, they're leaving." Trent said.

"But why?" Sammy asked.

"Who cares why Samey, the only thing that matters is they're gone." Amy said.

"Did anybody pack a change of underwear?" Owen asked. The Screaming Gophers laughed at his question. "No, seriously." He said once they stopped laughing. Instead of more laughter, they responded with disgust.

Owen farted, and the noise of the Screaming Gopher's complaints awoke a flock of Canadian Geese that were nesting by the cliff. The geese, enraged by being disturbed proceeded to chase the Screaming Gophers. They soon passed by the same bear they had passed earlier, and this time he responded to the sight of them being chased by breaking off his glasses in frustration.

"Does anybody have any ideas for we can lose these things?" Leshawna asked.

"Ella can't you sing to calm them down like you did for the bear?" Sammy asked Ella.

"I would try, but running and singing is not the easiest thing to do." Ella said.

"Wait, I've got it." Cody said.

Cody pulled out a bag of bread from his pants and began to open it for the geese.

"Why do you have that?" Sammy asked Cody.

"I was planning a romantic picnic for Amy and me." Cody said.

Amy's face reeled in disgust. "Using bread from your pants. Ew you are so gross." She complained.

"Just throw it already." Trent said tired of the arguing.

Cody threw the bread towards the geese, and as predicted they stopped chasing the Screaming Gophers to eat it instead. As they stopped running, the Killer Bass passed by them.

"How were we ahead of them after all that running?" Owen asked.

"Who cares. We're behind them now. We need to hurry up." Heather said.

The Killer Bass stopped running when they reached a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" Harold asked.

"Left, I say we take the left path." Courtney said.

"I don't know, I think we should take the one on the right." Geoff said.

"He has a point, the right trail does seem wider." Jasmine said.

"Okay then let's go right. After all, just because I said left doesn't mean we are forced to take the left path. You know, because I'm not the type of person who always has to take control." Courtney shouted.

"Are you alright Court?" Jasmine asked her.

"I'm perfect. Let's just go right already." Courtney said.

The Screaming Gophers were not too far behind the Killer Bass and managed to see them take the right path.

"I can see the other team." Trent said.

"They're taking the left path." Sammy said.

"Okay, so then let's go left." Trent said. They took the left path and cautiously walked through it. Suddenly, Trent seemed to be falling into the ground itself. "Um guys, I don't want to panic here, but I'm shrinking." He yelled.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Right. How am I supposed to know what quicksand looks like? It looks just like sand." Trent complained.

 **(Switch)**

"Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it." Chris said barely able to hold in his laughter.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Uh-oh." Trent said concerned.

"Samey go and get Trent out of the quicksand." Amy said pushing Sammy.

"No Amy don't." Trent started to say before it was too late. Amy pushed Samey right into the quicksand and now she was stuck too.

"Way to go Samey, not only did you not help Trent, but now you're stuck there too." Amy yelled. "How much more useless can you be today?" She asked sarcastically.

"You were the one that pushed her into the quicksand." Cody said.

Amy turned to glare at Cody. "What was that?" She yelled.

"Help!" Trent yelled out as they were nearly out of time in the quicksand.

Cody took quick action and swung on a vine to try and rescue the two of them. Though he missed Trent's arm and crashed into a tree, the vine that he was swinging on dangled just enough for Trent to pull himself and Sammy up. The other Screaming Gophers cheered as they got to safety.

"Thanks bro. You're a lifesaver."Trent told Cody.

"That was so cool Cody. I didn't know you could do something like that." Sammy said.

"It was nothing you guys, honestly. I just watch a lot of movies." Cody said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Amy, isn't there something you'd like to tell Cody? Trent asked her.

Amy glared briefly, but then put on a fake smile. "Thanks for saving Trent after Samey only made things worse. At least you managed to be helpful here." She said.

"Alright enough overemotional time wasting. We have a challenge to win." Heather said.

The Killer Bass were having a much easier time on the right path that they chose. Chris could be heard narrating their travel. "Just when things were looking up for the bass, disaster struck."

Geoff fell down from carrying his canoe and shouted out in pain. "My leg! I'm down! I'm down! Aw! It's so unfair! Why did this have to happen now! WHY! WHY!" He yelled in an over the top fashion.

"Geoff are you okay?" Jasmine asked running over to check up on him.

"You've got to go on without me." Geoff said still on the ground in pain.

Courtney started to walk off, but then stopped realizing this would only make her look bad in front on her team. "Come on Geoff, I'm sure Jasmine can get you bandaged up when we make it to the beach. We'll go ahead and help you get there as best as we can." She told him. Zoey and Alejandro helped Geoff up and helped him to walk slowly.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I didn't know if I was going to make it." Geoff said.

 **(Switch)**

"The first rule of the wilderness is you never know what to expect. Geoff was a real fighter and I'm proud of that." Jasmine said.

 **(Switch)**

"I don't know why everyone was treating it like such a big deal. He had the smallest injury ever. Of course, I helped him out because I'm a good team player and not some kind of control freak." Courtney yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

Geoff's injury was shown to be none other than a small, but painful splinter stuck in his leg. The Killer Bass managed to arrive on the beach shore after a while, but to their surprise the Screaming Gophers were already there and were working on their fire as best as they could. The Bass quickly got to work on their fire and had something started substantial.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Heather asked surprised.

The Killer Bass all pointed at Jasmine who just waved at the Screaming Gophers smirking.

"It pays to have a wilderness survivalist on your team." Chris said from his helicopter. "Advantage; Killer Bass." He said.

As the Screaming Gophers were gathering more firewood for their fire, Sugar noticed an odd small statue in the bushes.

 _Flashback_

 _"Legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever." Chris warned. Out of nowhere thunder could be heard._

 _The teams went off to the beach where the canoes were at. Sugar was then shown walking towards Chris with toilet paper stuck on her foot._

 _"Ah shoot the challenge started. What'd I miss?" She asked._

 _"Canoes." Chris said shrugging._

 _Flashback End_

Sugar grabbed the idol and put it in her canoe when nobody was looking.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"If I'm going to be spending time on this place I might as well bring back a sue-bin-ear back home. My second sue-bin-ear will be the money I end up winning." Sugar said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Elsewhere, Trent was relaxing taking a small break. Cody approached him and pulled a soda out of his pants.

"Hey thanks for saving my but man." Trent told him.

"Just looking out for a fellow gopher." Cody said. He opened the soda and held it towards Trent. "Want a sip?" He asked.

Trent politely pushed the can away trying not to show disgust that it was in Cody's pants this whole time.

"Trent, let's talk. Mano a mano." Cody said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Trent asked.

"Amy. Well Amy and Samey. See I hit on Amy a few times, but I struck out. Then I talked with Samey on the canoe ride over here, and she said I wasn't Amy's type. I don't want to give up, but I might just have to wait and see where things go. The good news is Amy might not be into me, but Samey is really into you." Cody said.

Trent got up and looked at Cody menacingly. "If you're lying I could easily rearrange your face. You know that right." Trent threatened.

"Dude, Trent, buddy. What do I have to gain from lying to you. Amy's the one I'm into, I just want to help you and Samey out. I'd be cool to go on a double date you and Samey, plus me and Amy." Cody said.

"Okay." Trent said lightening up. "So what do you think I should do about it? Amy and I used to be good friends, but the diary thing made everything awkward with us. I'd like to ask Samey out, but not if it ruins their relationship as sisters." Trent said.

"That's a real dilemma you've got. Let me tell you how I'd handle that." Cody said.

Cody was interrupted by Heather who walked up to the two of them annoyed. "Ladies, are you almost finished with your tea party?" She asked them. "We're in the middle of a challenge here." She yelled.

Geoff was dragging himself across the beach carrying a few twigs. He finally managed to throw the bundle he was carrying into the fire that they had started.

"Jasmine, I think now would be a good idea to inspect Geoff's leg. If left untreated, his injuries could get a lot worse." Alejandro said.

"Good idea Alejandro. Hopefully this is something I can take care of with just a few supplies. The rest of you keep gathering firewood." Jasmine said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Are you kidding me. Jasmine and Alejandro are a lot smarter than that. It's just a splinter. Why is everyone acting like his leg is going to be amputated because of this." Courtney yelled frustrated.

 **(Confessional End)**

"This fire isn't going to be big enough. We should hurry it up if we want the lead." Courtney said.

Harold frantically looked around for more wood to throw in the fire, and then noticed the canoe paddles. He gathered them up and threw them into the fire much to the shock of everyone.

"What did you do that for?" Courtney yelled.

"How are we supposed to get back to Camp Wawanakwa?" Jasmine asked him.

Harold looked unsure and nervous from all the glares his team was giving him. With the Screaming Gophers, they were having difficulty getting their fire at a larger level as well.

"How are we going to get this fire larger?" Heather asked getting frustrated.

"I have an idea. Back on the farm we handled issues like this no problem." Sugar said.

"If you lived on a farm wouldn't fire be bad?" Trent asked.

Sugar ignored him and positioned herself by the fire. She released a large fart and the flatulence was combustive enough to get the fire larger.

"That was so disgusting." Amy complained.

"Yeah, but now we're in the lead." Leshawna pointed out.

The Screaming Gophers walked to their canoes once they had the approval from Chris. Before they got back into their pairs, Cody stopped them.

"Guys, since you were both almost devoured by quicksand today I think you have a lot you want to talk about. Samey, you can go with Trent, and I'll take his place with Amy." Cody said.

"Sounds cool." Trent said smiling. Sammy gave Cody a smile as she went to her canoe with Trent.

"I do not agree to this!" Amy yelled. She was ignored however as everyone started to paddle off leaving her with Cody.

"So how are we going to get back without any paddles?" Zoey asked everyone still glaring at Harold.

"I have an idea, but it is quite unconventional. I do not even know if it will work." Alejandro said.

"It's better than sitting around here. What do you have in mind?" Jasmine asked him.

"If we stack the canoes together and have two of us push from behind, then we should be able to make it back to the island." Alejandro said.

"That'll never work. Even if we do manage to get back to the island, we won't make it there before the other team. Not to mention we don't have two people to push. Geoff and you are the only ones strong enough for that, and he's 'dangerously' injured." Courtney said putting subtle air quotes around the word dangerously.

"Then I"ll do it myself. We may lose, but if it means getting back, the it'll be worth the difficult task." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"In truth I could have done the task by myself to begin with. A good strategist always knows when to underplay his abilities." Alejandro said smirking.

 **(Confessional End)**

Alejandro pushed the Killer Bass canoes from the water across the lake. He was going at a good speed, however he was still much slower than the teams paddling. When it looked like they were just about to make it, the Screaming Gophers canoes arrived first.

"It looks like the Screaming Gophers arrived first. That's too bad Bass, especially after that killer strategy you came up with to get back here." Chris told them.

"Well, at least it will be an easy vote." Courtney said glaring at Harold.

Chris laughed getting the attention of the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers. "I didn't say you lost, I said the Screaming Gophers arrived first. Unfortunately for them, they arrived incomplete." Chris said. Soon enough, the last canoe with Amy and Cody landed on the shore. Amy stepped off carrying Cody who seemed asleep.

"What took the two of you so long?" Heather asked them. We just lost!" She yelled.

"We would've been here sooner if I wasn't paddling alone. The dweeb fell asleep. He must have tired himself out rescuing Samey from her stupid mistake." She said. She threw Cody on the ground waking him up.

"What'd I miss?" Cody asked. He wasn't answered, but was instead met with the glares of his teammates.

At the elimination ceremony, nearly all of the Screaming Gophers glared at Cody the entire time. It was essentially his fault that they had managed to lose after they were so far ahead.

"So close, yet you managed to screw it up." Chris said. "Surprising nobody Cody is eliminated today. What can I say dude, you really messed up." Chris said handing out the marshmallows to the other Screaming Gophers.

"Sorry I let you guys down. I don't know what happened.' Cody said sheepishly.

"Mind if I walk him to the Dock of Shame?" Sammy asked. Chris shrugged and the two headed off. "I'm sorry that you were eliminated Cody, but thanks for helping me and Trent out. On the ride back he asked me if I wanted to take things slow with him." Sammy revealed.

"So the two of you are together now?" Cody asked.

"Not officially, but we're getting there." Sammy said smiling.

The two shared a brief hug, and before Cody was about to board the boat.

"Just so you know, I'm not giving up on Amy yet. She has a hard shell, but I'm starting to crack it. In fact she kissed me when we were riding back to the island." Cody told her.

"Well you can't help who you love. Who knows, maybe Amy just needs someone to make her a better person. That reminds me, I didn't want to leave you empty handed for helping me and Trent so I got you something to take before getting eliminated." Sammy said. She handed Cody a box, and when he opened it he found one of Amy's bras.

"Is this one of Amy's?" Cody yelled as the boat started to take off.

"She won't miss it." Sammy said laughing.

"You're the best. Trent is a lucky guy. I'm going to miss you." Cody yelled to her before he disappeared from her sight.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I hate everyone on this team!" Amy yelled. "Ella is delusional, Owen and Sugar are disgusting, Leshawna is annoying, Trent apparently has terrible taste in girls if he finds Samey attractive, Heather wishes she could be as popular as me, and Samey is a worthless good for nothing loser who I have the curse of being related to. I am going to show everyone why I am the popular twin, why I am the pretty twin, the better twin, and why I am going to win this stupid game." She yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _F_ lashback

 _On the canoe Amy and Cody were paddling back to the island._

 _"You know Cody it was very brave of you to go and rescue Trent. I'm glad I can count on you." Amy told him._

 _Cody laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Oh that was just me trying to help out. You know, be a good team member and all that." He said._

 _"I think you deserve a kiss for your hard work." Amy said flirtatiously. Cody closed his eyes and leaned forward. Instead of being kissed however he was hit by the canoe paddle and knocked unconscious. "Like I'd kiss you." Amy said disgusted. "With that the biggest pain on the island will be eliminated no doubt." She said to herself._

 _Flashback End_

Before there was a fade to black to end things off, there was an ominous view of the idol Sugar was holding. Her so called "Sue-bin-ear" would bring quite the trouble to the Screaming Gophers.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izz

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Samey, Owen, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: Cody is gone, and with him the Love Square is officially over. I would say that this has devolved into a love triangle now, but Trent always had feelings for Sammy while Amy was just a close friendship which isn't even much of a friendship anymore. Now that he's basically chosen Sammy though I wonder how much longer Amy will keep pretending to be nice and hurt until she explodes. That's the main reason that Cody was eliminated this chapter. While he may be a bit blinded due to his crush on Amy, he's not an idiot. If he stuck around for when Amy completely drops the nice girl act I don't think he'd still have a crush on her. Instead he gets to go oblivious to Amy's true nature and still crushing on the mean girl. His crush will be resolved at a later point. Something I always disliked about canon Cody was his crush on Gwen was never really resolved. It seemed as though he'd get over her after he was eliminated and he helped her get with Trent, but he never did. Even in World Tour where he got some development he was still all over Gwen. His crush on Amy will reach a resolution at some point. When that is I won't say and how it ends I won't say. Perhaps he'll see just how evil she is, or perhaps he will somehow manage to win her over. You'll just have to wait and find out.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the mini hiatus everyone. To make a long story short I got busy during the holiday season with work and family. Once the holidays ended the device I use to write these stories crashed, so I had to get it fixed, and rewrite this. Sorry about the wait, but we'll be back to weekly chapters now. I decided to move them from Sunday to Monday though because that gives me a bit more time to work.**

 **Boy was this chapter a bit of a mess to write. I don't know why, but I think a lot of the canon scenes were hard to adapt with this cast. Coming up with the pairs for the canoe ride, a reasonable method of victory and defeat, the elimination, and development for the various plotlines were hard to fit in the chapter. Next chapter might be a bit easier, but we'll have to see how that turns out. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter regardless of the issues faced.**

 **The Killer Bass suffered a lot in this chapter due to the fact that they lost most of their established plot lines. No DJ means no fear plot, no Bridgette means no romance plot for Geoff, no Duncan means no lighter to help them start the fire. Of course this was to be expected. As this story goes on there will be more and more changes because of the different characters. It's all a matter of how good I can fit the canon challenges and situations to fit these new plots. If anything, I'm glad there are so many differences, because that means I can't rely as heavily on canon and instead have to use my own writing abilities to create the chapters. It's going to be a lot of fun going forward, and I can't wait for next week with some paintball.**


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Review Responses**

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ Those are some harsh words towards Amy. Then again, she does deserve it after how she treated Cody. Poor guy just wanted to try and win her over, yet he gets back stabbed like this. Take comfort in knowing that Cody's love story is not quite over despite his elimination. There's hope for him yet. Maybe even with Amy... then again it seems you'd be against that.

 _ **Phenomenal Excelsior-**_ Courtney might be working with the Bass better than before, but her tendency to want to control everything is not helping out. I think that's part of her personality a lot of people hate, but it's not necessarily a terrible thing. She can be a real control freak, as her team said, but she can also be an effective organizer and really help out when needed. Sugar taking the idol will make things much harder for the gophers. Let's see how they adapt. As for Cody, he isn't blind to how mean Amy is, he just thinks she has a rough exterior and a warm interior. His crush helps him look past her flaws, and she is good at fooling people regardless.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ I wouldn't be so sure about that. While it's true that canon had even genders for Brunch of Disgustingness, that doesn't guarantee the same will be true here. I know the eliminations have been pretty one sided with Izzy being the only girl out so far, but that doesn't mean the guys are all automatically safe.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ A Sue-Bin-Ear is just what I imagine is Sugar's way of pronouncing Souvenir, it's not an actual thing. Sorry about the confusion. I'll admit that Geoff's injury wasn't really needed, but it was too good a joke for me to ignore. I promise that some girls will get eliminated soon. I promise the merge won't be incredibly unbalanced for gender.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Sugar might have taken a step in the right direction by trying to take Ella from Heather, but knowing the bad luck the idol brings she has to be a lot more careful now. Her souvenir isn't as good as she might think. The Bass should be grateful that the Gophers are stuck with both Amy and Heather. It makes winning a lot easier for them.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ A big part of the scene with Zoey and Katie was the fact that it helps to develop Katie. The main thing I want to do with her is explore the fact that she's supposed to be the "emotional" one between her and Sadie. First it was her latching onto Zoey, and now her trying to figure out how Dave got eliminated. Her emotions are driving her a lot here.

 _ **Space Zodiac-**_ You seem to be the only one actively rooting for Amy here. I guess sometimes we just want the villain to win. As for which twin will make it farther between Amy and Sammy, I think the answer will please and surprise most readers. There's still some time before we get that answer though.

 _ **Guest-**_ Ha I'm not sure what made you think I like Amy, but I don't actually. She's one of my least favorite characters. That being said however, I still think that she deserves better that what we got in canon. The twin sisters plot got wasted and ruined, so I'm trying to make it work out a bit better. As much as I hate Amy, I'm having a lot of fun developing her into a real villain and not a one note character.

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island. Both teams set out on a canoe trip to deadly Boney Island. Cody tried to hit on Amy, but was ignored. He decided to try and get on Amy's sister Samey's good side by helping to set up Samey with her crush Trent. A good strategy if you ask me. Courtney had trouble dealing with being called a control freak, and she proceeded to handle it in the worst way possible. By being a control freak. There were winners, and there were losers also known as: The Gophers. Thanks to Amy's evil scheming she was able to get rid of the nerd crushing on her, while keeping herself innocent along the way. Someone who isn't innocent however is Sugar, who may have done the worst thing possible in bringing back an idol from the creepy cursed island. Will Sugar live to regret her souvenir? I'm sorry I mean her "Sue-Bin-Ear? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? Find out here on Total...Drama...Island!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

The morning was a nice and peaceful one. It was peaceful to begin with, but then the sound of a helicopter could be heard. Chris was piloting it and he winked to the camera smiling. He flew the helicopter over the cabins to startle the campers awake.

"Yo did someone call the fuzz to crash our party again?" Goeff asked as he woke up. Harold and Alejandro looked at the party guy confused as to what he was talking about.

With the guys wide awake, Chris moved the helicopter over to the next cabin and went to give the girls their wake up call. Leshawna hit her head on the bunk over her as she woke up.

"Okay, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve." She complained.

"Whatever." Heather yawned. "He just loves ruining our mornings. Ella go get the shower ready for me." She said.

Ella went off towards the communal bathroom. Sugar glared at Heather from her bunk, but dropped it when she saw Heather looking her way.

"Samey, you go get my shower ready too." Amy said. "Like no!" She yelled. Sammy stretched as she got out of her bed and glumly walked towards the bathrooms. "Don't set the water too hot this time either. The least you can do is try to get things right." Amy yelled as Sammy was out the door.

Sometime later out by the bathroom, there was a large lined formed of nearly all the female contestants. They were having difficulty getting into the bathroom.

"What's taking so long?" Katie asked.

"I'm sorry, but Amy said she wanted to have some private time this morning. I guess she's used to hogging the bathroom." Sammy said.

"Well how long is cheer girl going to take?" Leshawna asked. "I've got urgent business." She said.

"Judging by how long she usually takes back home, it'll be quite a while." Sammy said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Okay, I'm done with waiting. This wouldn't be the first time I've had to take care of my business outdoors." Jasmine said before walking off.

The camp loudspeakers went off, Chris ready to announce the next challenge. "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit." Chris announced.

The large line of girls waiting angrily went off to the campfire pit having been unable to use the restroom that morning. Sammy was left waiting for Amy to get out of the bathroom.

"Amy the challenge is going to start." Sammy told her.

"Who cares about that Samey. Get in here and lotion my back before it starts peeling." Amy said. Sammy hung her head sadly, and walked into the bathroom where Amy was waiting.

At the campfire pit all the contestants were gathered around for breakfast and for their challenge. "Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge!" Chris excitedly asked them.

"We are ready!" Owen eagerly shouted lifting his arms in the air.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled before throwing a can directly at them. It was about to hit Sammy, but Trent managed to catch it before it hit her. She smiled at him, while Amy scowled at the two of them. "This is breakfast." Chris said as he tossed a can of beans to everyone.

"No. Breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs." Heather complained.

"Beans beans they're good for your heart. The more you eat the more you..." Owen sang until he got hit by a can of beans.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris said as he pulled out a paintball gun.

"Sweet dude." Geoff said excited.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked.

"It is." Chris said. To demonstrate he shot a paintball directly at Harold knocking him down.

"So then that means we won't actually be hurting anything?" Ella asked Chris.

"Unfortunately, no." Chris said. "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods sooo... finish breaky." He said.

A loud burp was heard, and everyone turned to see that Owen had eaten all of the beans that they were given. His face and clothes were covered in bits and pieces of beans. "Got anymore beans?" He asked laughing. Nearly all the girls on his team looked at him in disgust.

In the woods, Chris stood by a board holding seven paintball guns. Four of them were red, and the other three were green. "Now, for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Zoey." Chris said. He threw each of them a green gun. "Locked and loaded with bass blue paint. Using orange paint are the gopher hunters, Leshawna, Ella, Owen, Samey." He said giving them four the red gun.

"Woohoo! This is awesome man!" Owen cheered.

"You'll also get these stylin' glasses, and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris said demonstrating what the deer would be wearing for the challenge.

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that." Heather complained.

"But you would make such a fine deer." Alejandro told Heather.

Chris put the deer accessories on Alejandro to demonstrate how they would look. "Take these off and your team is toast." Chris said.

Owen stood by Alejandro and laughed at his appearance. "May I help you with something?" Alejandro asked Owen.

"Oh don't worry about it." Owen said before pausing. "Bambi." He said mockingly.

"I hope you are good aim to back up those words." Alejandro said hiding a scowl.

Once everyone was given what they needed for the challenge, the deer of each team went off first being given a head start. The four Killer Bass walked together near the start of the challenge.

"Well, at least we get a head start." Courtney said.

"True, but I wish I could've been a hunter instead of a deer." Jasmine said.

"I suggest we split up. If we stick together, then it will be easier for a single hunter to get one of us." Alejandro suggested.

The Killer Bass nodded in agreement, and the four deer each went off in a different direction. As for the Screaming Gophers, they were handling their deer situation a bit differently compared to the Bass.

"This is literally the lamest thing that I have ever done." Amy complained.

"Chris should've let me do the shooting. Back on the farm we would make a game out of who could shoot the most rats with a slingshot." Sugar said. The other three just looked at her unsure how to react.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Being a deer was kind of lame, but this seemed like an easy challenge for us. We had one more hunter than they did, and as long as Heather and Amy were in the woods alone there wouldn't be any arguments to distract or slow us down. I'd say it's an easy win." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

As the gophers kept walking, Amy took a seat on a nearby stump.

"Hey Amy, aren't you coming with us?" Trent asked.

"Why would I do that. Once Samey gets here she can protect me for the rest of the game. If she ever gets here that is. You can never count on her to do a single thing right after all." Amy said.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Trent asked her.

"As if anybody is going to check the rules out here." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Great, I was going to have Ella do the same thing, but now everyone is going to think that I'm just copying you." Sugar complained.

"Hey, I was going to have Ella watch over me." Heather yelled at Sugar.

The three girls continued to argue back and forth about who was copying who. Trent sighed and walked off on his own.

Back with the hunters it was time for them to start going. The Killer Bass gathered together and put their hands in a circle before lifting it in the air for team spirit. While Harold and Geoff seemed eager to start hunting, Zoey was still a bit unsure.

"What's wrong brah?" Geoff asked Zoey.

"Oh it's nothing." Zoey said startled. "I guess I'm just a bit unsure about this. I know Chris said we wouldn't be hurting anything, but it still feels wrong to me." Zoey said.

"Zoey you do realize this is all just pretend right." Harold said. "It's just paint, so say if you like hit Heather..." He continued to say before Zoey cut him off.

"I forgot Heather was a deer. That changes everything." Zoey said.

"Start your paintballs. Game on" Chris announced through the loudspeaker.

"Let's go and get those deer." Sammy said ready to start.

"I am down with that." Leshawna said.

The three girls paused in silence as they saw Owen splashing himself with something.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked Owen.

"I'm masking my scent so that the deer don't see me coming." Owen said as he continued to splash himself.

Leshawna's face looked disgusted as she watched Owen. "Tell me that isn't..." She started to ask.

"Pee. Yes. Yes it is." Owen proudly answered. "I've got some more if you want it." He said pushing the jar towards them.

"Eww Eww Eww!" Sammy said disgusted. "Owen, we're hunting other campers. There's no need to hide your scent." She told him.

Owen looked at his pee bottle confused. "Wait, you mean I collected all this pee for nothing." He said. He tossed the bottle of pee away having no need for it anymore. Ella and Sammy went off in disgust while Leshawna just started at Owen.

"Dude you are one sick ticket." Leshawna told him before walking away.

Ella and Sammy were walking around the forest for quite some time now. They had yet to find a single deer and were starting to get tired from all the walking around.

"I think were back at where we started Ella. I can't believe that after all of that we still haven't seen any deer." Sammy told Ella.

"Perhaps it is for the best. Paint or not, I could not bear to fire upon one of my fellow campers." Ella said.

"There you are Samey. How long did you expect me to keep waiting for you?" Amy asked annoyed.

Sammy looked at Amy confused. "Why were you waiting for me?" She asked Amy.

"Do I have to explain everything to you. Just do what I say and stop asking so many pointless questions." Amy yelled.

"I'll leave you to your sister Samey. I imagine Heather and Sugar are looking for me is we're supposed to protect our deer." Ella said before walking off.

"See, even fairy princess knows how to follow directions. How can you be more useless than the delusional girl who thinks she's a princess." Amy said.

"We need to find the other deer if we want to win the challenge. Shouldn't I be out hunting?" Sammy asked Amy.

Amy stood up and pulled on Sammy's hair. "Will you listen when I tell you to do something. Forget about the stupid challenge and go get me food from the kitchen. Thanks to that fat lard we didn't get any breakfast." Amy said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I can't stand her sometimes. I almost want to tell her something." Sammy yelled into the camera.

 **(Confessional End)**

Owen was slowly walking around the forest looking for a deer he could get.

"The hunter is a finely tuned machine. His senses heightened by the thrill of the chase." Owen narrated. He walked slowly forward and found Jasmine eating some berries she had picked nearby. "Suddenly, our hunter spots a magnificent doe in the clearing. If he's to succeed, the hunter must demonstrate patience and control." Owen said. He stood still in the bush waiting for an opportunity to shoot Jasmine, but then farted loudly giving away his hiding spot.

Elsewhere, Ella was walking through the forest looking glumly. She had her head down and didn't even bother singing with the birds and squirrels that were following her the way that she usually did. She found Heather who was walking through the forest annoyed.

"There you are Ella. I have been looking for you." Heather said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked noticing that Ella wasn't being her usual perky self.

"Oh, I apologize Heather, I'm just feeling down. This challenge is far too rough for my liking. Besides that I'm worried about our friendship with Sugar." Ella said.

"Sugar you say?" Heather asked. "Why don't you tell me everything that Sugar has been telling you and I can see what's wrong with our friendship." Heather said smiling evilly.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I knew Sugar was hiding something. First she took Ella into that canoe by herself, and now she wanted to have Ella protect her instead of me. Luckily Ella let me know just what she was planning. You're going to regret messing with me Sugar." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Back with Owen and Jasmine, Owen had yet to move from the bush he was hiding in. While Jasmine was aware that Owen was hiding there, she was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Aware of every photon in his environment..." Owen began to narrate until a snake got near him. "Snake!" He yelled throwing the snake in panic. Jasmine took this opportunity to make her escape quickly.

"Gonna have to try better than that Owen." Jasmine said as she ran off.

"It's on now Jasmine. Your butt's a hamburger and I'm one hot barbecue." Owen said starting to chase her.

In the kitchen, Sammy was waiting for Chef to leave so it would be safe to get Amy food. Once he walked out she made her way inside and grabbed the first thing that she saw, a bag of chips. She ran towards the door with the bad, but noticed that Chef had returned suddenly. She panicked seeing that he was about to open the door, and hid under the nearest table. When she was sure that it was safe she moved towards the door slowly, but stepped on a creaky floorboard. Chef turned around at the noise, and Sammy ran out as fast as she could not realizing that she was dropping all of the chips from the bag.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"As I'm running for my life from a psychotic Chef I get the biggest realization. Amy is making me do all of this for her, and she doesn't deserve any of it. I don't care if she's the smart one, the pretty one or the popular one. I don't even like her." Sammy yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

When Sammy finished running and Chef was long gone, she paused and began to eat out of the chip bag that she had stolen from the kitchen. Owen meanwhile continued to chase after Jasmine. He was starting to get tired, but it was clear she could still go much longer.

"You're my burger now Jasmine." Owen panted. He continued to chase her towards a river bank. Jasmine was easily able to jump over it and get to the other side. When Owen tried to do the same as she did, he fell halfway through and injured himself in the process.

Sammy angrily stormed back to where Amy was waiting for her. Along the way she heard some noise from a nearby bush.

"Whoever is there, just go ahead and shoot me already. You can't make my life any worse than it already is." She said as she kept walking.

Trent walked out of the bush and went up to Sammy. "I've never heard of a deer shooting a hunter before." He joked. When he noticed she wasn't laughing at his joke, he looked concerned. "Hey are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm just tired of having to deal with this Trent." Sammy told him.

"Hey it's alright Samey. I know hunting can be a little hard, but you'll do fine." Trent said reassuringly.

"I'm not talking about the dumb challenge." Sammy snapped. "I'm talking about Amy and how she treats me. I'm tired of having to deal with her. She's taken everything from me, and made my life miserable." She said.

"About time you got back Samey." Amy yelled as Sammy was close enough. "I thought that you were going to let me starve out here on my own." She said berating her sister.

"Do you even care about what I had to go through in order to get you this dumb bag of chips." Sammy yelled.

"Chips? Are you kidding me. Why can't you do anything right. I asked for food and you bring back something that isn't even good enough for a snack." Amy complained.

Sammy grabbed the bag of chips and threw it on the ground. "You ungrateful, stuck up, whinny little jerk." She yelled.

"What did you say to me. You'd better watch your mouth if you know what's good for you." Amy said standing up.

"I'm not taking any of it back. I'm done taking orders from you." Sammy yelled back at her.

"Do you want me to make your time miserable here?" Amy asked Sammy. "If not, I'd suggest you take back what you just said.

"News flash Amy, you already make my life miserable. You've been making me miserable for years." Sammy said. She stormed off before Amy could yell at her anymore. Trent followed by hoping that the two sisters wouldn't make things worse for each other. Amy was about to follow the two of them, but she was suddenly shot by blue paint. While she couldn't find who it was that shot her, Harold and Zoey could be seen laughing at her from their hiding spot.

Owen's chase with Jasmine continued up a steep cliff. Owen was panting heavily as he ran, but he was determined to catch Jasmine. He kept firing at her, but she managed to avoid every single shot that he fired.

"The... hunter's courage... and desire... will not... stop." Owen said panting through nearly each word. Jasmine led him to the top of the cliff and stopped as she reached the edge of it. "You're mine now dear." Owen said out of breath. Jasmine looked calmly at him, and when he tried to fire at her he was all out of ammo. Owen looked at Jasmine unsure of what to do now "The hunter knows that his prey will stay there for a moment, paralyzed in... umm fear... and respect. The deer cannot best the hunter." He said nervously. Jasmine simply stood at the edge and baited Owen.

"You gonna try to catch me or what?" She asked.

Owen charged at Jasmine, but as he did, she moved out of the way causing him to fall off the edge and into the water. Jasmine looked at him and chuckled to herself before calmly walking away.

Sammy was angrily walking around the forest. She seemed to be looking for someone. Trent followed by worried for his friend.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Samey and I were just starting to get real close, but now she and Amy are having this major fight. I don't want to pick a side between them, but if I have to, I guess it makes sense Samey would snap after Amy has been so hard on her for so long." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"You know we are in a challenge, and you don't really seem to be looking for any deer to hunt." Trent told Sammy.

"I don't care about that. All I care about is finding Heather so that she can use her alliance to get rid of Amy. You'll vote with us won't you Trent?" Sammy asked him.

"Whoa hey, calm down a minute. Working with Heather is like making a deal with the devil. You do remember what she did at the Talent Show don't you. Besides, don't you think you should work things out with Amy." Trent said.

"I asked Heather to help me at the Talent Show. Amy has been embarrassing me and ruining my life for years. It's only fair that she sees how it feels for once." Sammy revealed.

Trent sighed put his hand on Sammy's shoulder reassuringly. "Samey, I like you, and I'd like to see where things go between us, but don't you think you're overreacting. Amy's told me she's hard on you because she cares, and even if I think she goes to far sometimes, there's no reason to think she hates you." He told her.

"You have no idea Trent. Every friend I've ever made she's turned away from me. Everything I've ever accomplished she takes credit for. I do everything she asks and never once do I get a thanks. Instead, I get nothing but yelled at and called useless. You might be willing to forgive her, but I'm far past forgiveness." Sammy yelled at him.

"Samey.." Trent started to say.

"Sammy!" Sammy yelled smacking Trent's hand away. "My name is Sammy. Samey is a nickname that Amy gave me because to her I'm nothing more than the second Amy, but I won't let her nickname be who I am anymore." Sammy told him.

"I thought you liked that nickname." Trent told her.

"I've always hated it. I just never had the nerve to say anything about it until today." Sammy said.

"Alright Sammy. Look, I don't want to get too involved in your sister drama. You two have way more going on than I thought. I still think you should try to work things out, but if you really want her eliminated then I'll support you." Trent told her. Sammy hugged Trent for his support in her and the two went walking to find Heather.

Owen had managed to swim from where Jasmine had dropped him back to the island, and he wandered back into the forest looking for another deer.

"You can leave the hunter with less ammo then the thought he had. You can trick him into going over a cliff. You can even leave him with a case of toe crabs. But you cannot break his spirit." Owen said getting himself psyched back up. He looked around and saw that Alejandro was walking nearby. "Looks like I found fresh meat." He said eagerly planing to hunt his new target.

Sammy and Trent managed to find Heather and Ella. They walked together while Sammy made an appeal to Heather for eliminating Amy.

"We'll deal with Amy soon. Right now I have a more important matter to attend to." Heather said. They managed to find Sugar who Ella and Heather had spent most of the challenge looking for. "Hello Sugar, Ella has been telling me quite the story today." Heather said getting Sugar's attention.

"What did you tell her?" Sugar asked Ella.

"You said you were worried Heather wasn't treating you like a good friend, so I just told Heather you wanted to be more involved in our friendly alliance plans." Ella said.

"She also mentioned that you planned on eliminating and replacing me." Heather said. "Don't worry Sugar, you won't be needed anymore. Samey is officially taking your spot in my alliance." She said.

"Sammy." Sammy said blankly. "If you want me to join your alliance you'll call me by my name and not that nickname." She said.

"Sammy, you can't join Heather's alliance. Voting out Amy is one thing, but if you start working for Heather that makes you no worse than the monster you say Amy is." Trent told her.

Heather scowled at Trent and pushed him away. "Ignore Trent here Sammy. I will treat you far better than Amy ever did. You haven't forgotten about my fine work at the talent show have you?" Heather asked with fake kindness.

"SAMEY!" Amy yelled in the distance. She stormed towards the group that had gathered together.

Leshawna was nearby the group of Gophers arguing, and the noise of their argument grabbed her attention. "Two hours of sneaking around in the woods, and I haven't shot a darn thing. What kind of messed up person does this kind of thing for fun." She complained. As Amy and Sammy's argument got louder, she looked from a bush at the group gathered around. Seeing a group of deer she decided to take a shot and hope it would hit. She ended up hitting Heather.

"Who was that?" Heather asked getting hit.

"Sorry about that." Leshawna said approaching the group. "I knew I should've gone to the optometrist before going here." She said.

Heather glared at Leshawna for her mistake and was going to grab Ella's gun to fire back at Leshawna. She noticed however that Ella didn't have it with her. "Where's your gun Ella?" Heather asked her.

"Right here." Sugar said shooting at Heather in the leg causing her to fall down. Sammy smiled evilly and shot at Amy several times.

"Girl you are some kind of crazy." Leshawna told Sammy.

"It just seemed like a lot of fun when you did it, and let me say it felt great to get back at her after so long." Sammy said laughing.

Elsewhere in the forest, Alejandro was drinking from a nearby stream. Owen looked at him from the top of a tree, being hidden by the leaves and branches.

"This is the shot of the day. With one paintball, hunter and prey's mutual destinies will be fulfilled." Owen said. He readied his paintball gun, but ended up farting and giving away his position once again.

Alejandro smelled the nearby area, the smell of Owen's farts starting to spread and recognized the foul order. "Beans." He said once he had figured out what the source was. Owen farted several more times and Alejandro calmly walked away. "If you ever want to catch something, you'll have to take care of your terrible odor problem." Alejandro told him before walking away whistling.

Owen fell from the tree he was in, and got covered in mud. He went in the same direction that Alejandro had gone off to, but there was no sign of the deer anywhere. What Owen did end up finding was the bag of chips that Sammy had left behind. He ate the chips, and followed a trail of crumbs only to be met with a bear eating a pile of berries.

"Hey there you big bear. You haven't seen any deer have you?" Owen nervously asked the bear. It roared at him, but just as the bear was about to attack Owen farted and his stench scared the bear away.

Back with the Gophers, Heather had managed to take the paintball gun from Amy and began shooting at Sugar. Sugar fired back while Ella covered herself afraid of the conflict. Leshawna shot her paintballs at Heather, causing Heather to change targets from Sugar to Leshawna. When Sugar was distracted Amy grabbed her paintball gun and fired at Sammy repeatedly. Trent moved in the way to protect Sammy, so Amy shot at him in rage. From there it turned into an all out war with the gophers changing targets and paintball guns repeatedly. The three Bass hunters found this chaotic scene, and joined in shooting both deer and hunters alike while enjoying themselves. That fight went on for quite a while.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I can only blame myself for what happened. I should've talked to Sugar before telling Heather how she felt. Now it seems not only are my friends still fighting, but my team is as well." Ella said looking down.

 **(Confessional End)**

While the Gophers were having their own war zone, Alejandro was trying to wash off the scent of Owen's farts. He wasn't having any luck with it whatsoever. Courtney approached him from nearby and was disgusted by the stench.

"What's that terrible smell?" She asked him.

"I apologize for that Courtney, Owen's odor is quite strong, and quite difficult to get rid of." Alejandro told her.

"Yeah it's real disgusting. Not nearly as disgusting as you flirting with Heather though." Courtney said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Alejandro asked with fake ignorance.

"Don't play dumb Alejandro, the way you said she'd make a fine deer." Courtney told him.

"I can assure you that I was merely being courteous. I harbor no feelings towards Heather, and there was no flirtatious intent behind my words." Alejandro told her convincingly.

Courtney looked at Alejandro unsure if he was telling the truth, but decided to drop it. "We should get going back. This stupid game must be almost over by now." Courtney said as she started walking.

"I'm sorry Courtney, but you are going the wrong way. The camp is in this direction." Alejandro pointed the opposite of where Courtney was headed.

"I'd like to disagree. I was a CIT remember. I have a natural sense of direction, and I know for a fact that camp is this way." Courtney told him.

"Just because you have not mentioned it does not mean I have forgotten you are a CIT. Regardless, you are mistaken and camp is in this direction." Alejandro said.

The two of them both walked in the direction that they thought camp was at. Their antlers clashed together as they were walking, getting the pair trapped together.

"Attention humans, wildlife, and hunters, please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides, and tally up the score." Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"This is just great, we're stuck and we need to get back to camp now." Courtney complained.

"A little cooperation is all it will take for us to get there." Alejandro said. The two struggled to walk together as they made their way back to camp.

Once nearly everyone was gathered back together, Chris reviewed them to see what was going on.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, farting at a bear." Chris said in a disappointed tone. "Do you know what I see here? Chris asked them. "I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint products." He said as he continued to lecture them. "I have to say..." He paused. "That was awesome!" He said laughing. "When you guys opened fire on your own team. Not to mention how you made your own war zone between each other. Wicked TV guys." He finished as he laughed harder.

"Where are Alejandro and Courtney?" Harold asked noticing that they were missing.

"Here they come now." Katie said pointing in the distance.

The two were still stuck together by the antlers and were struggling to finish walking together. "Apologies for being late." Alejandro said. He looked at Heather who was covered in a variety of orange and blue paint, just like most of her team was. "Heather, that paint really brings out the color in your eyes." He told her.

Courtney rolled her eyes at Alejandro's flirting despite his previous claims that he was just being courteous. She shoved him away, causing the two of them to topple over as they were still stuck together. Their teammates helped them up and separated the two.

"Just when I thought this episode couldn't get any better. The ratings will be enormous." Chris said. "Since basically every member of the gophers are covered in paint, even those that aren't even deer, it's clear who our winners are. The Killer Bass. You guys are off to a hunting camp shindig. Gophers, I'll see you guys at the campfire ceremony... again." Chris said. The Bass cheered for their victory while the Gophers glared at each other with incredibly thick tension.

"Sweet there are more beans." Owen said finding more cans of beans. He proceeded to eat them all causing his team to look at him in disgust knowing how much his farts were going to fill the cabins later.

At the campfire ceremony later that night, the Gophers were still all glaring at each other angrily.

"I can't believe we lost two times in a row. What is wrong with all of you." Heather yelled. "At least now I'll be rid of that backstabbing pig Sugar." She said.

"It's Samey's fault we keep losing. I don't know how she lasted this long." Amy yelled. Sammy stuck her tongue out at Amy in response.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"This was the toughest vote yet. I know I told Sammy I'd help her vote for Amy, but I don't think she should leave without at least trying to work out these issues. Nothing ever got better by ignoring it." Trent said.

 **(Switch)**

"Heather may be a massive pain, but I can deal with her for another day. What I can't stand for another day is sick messed up stuff I have to put up with. It's an easy vote." Leshawna said.

 **(Switch)**

"Why can't I vote for everyone today. Normally I'd pick Samey to get rid of, but there's someone else I can't stand staying even more than her right now." Amy said.\

 **(Switch)**

"I ruined Heather and Sugar's friendship. Hopefully they both stay today so I can fix it next time. Then I'll work on fixing the team and we'll all be able to work together and keep on winning." Ella said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Seven marshmallows are on this plate. When I call your name, come up and grab your plate." Chris said.

"We know how this works, just hurry up and tell us which loser we don't have to deal with anymore." Amy yelled at Chris.

"Fine whatever. Spoil the moment." Chris complained.

"Trent" He caught his marshmallow, but looked down at Amy and Sammy who were still glaring at each other.

"Ella" She missed hers being too sad by the days events to catch it.

"Leshawna" She ignored her marshmallow as it went over her instead focusing on those left.

"Heather" She grabbed hers looking at Sugar and smirking

"Sugar" She ate hers and looked back at Heather who's smirk was replaced by a scowl.

"Samey" Samey shoved her marshmallow in Amy's face mockingly.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight." Chris announced.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Amy". He revealed.

"About time I got my dumb marshmallow. You got lucky this time Samey, but you are going down next time." Amy yelled before storming off.

"Wait why was I voted off. I thought I was getting along with everyone great." Owen said shocked.

"Hey you're a great guy Owen." Trent told him comfortingly.

"But you're kinda gross." Sammy said

"Kinda is an understatement." Heather said.

"I hate to agree with her, but she's right. You drenched yourself in pee, and wouldn't stop farting all day. Sorry man, but that's too much." Leshawna said.

"Owen, the Dock of Shame awaits." Chris told him. Owen hugged his fellow Gophers goodbye before tearfully heading off.

Trent walked into his cabin, now all alone. From his cabin he could hear more arguments being held by the girls. Amy and Sammy started arguing first, then Leshawna stepped in to shut up their arguments. Heather added her unneeded opinion next, followed by Sugar. He sighed and grabbed his bag before knocking on the Killer Bass cabin.

"Hey dude, what's up." Geoff asked him as he opened the door.

"You mind if I stay here? I'm the last guy on my team and an empty cabin isn't really my style. It's cool if you say no, different teams and all that." Trent said.

"It's cool, we've got plenty of room for you to crash. Must be a bummer being the only dude left on your team." Geoff told him.

Trent sighed taking an empty bed for himself. "It's not just that I'm alone, but the girls on my team all hate each other. It's like the worlds worst cat fight in their cabin and I do not want to be anywhere near that." He said.

"I can only imagine. I mean they fired at each other instead of us with their paintballs. What happened to make things so rough between them?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know if I should really be saying anything. That is kinda our team business and all." He said.

"You can trust us, after all we are all guys aren't we." Alejandro said joining in their conversation.

"I guess it would do me some good to get this off my chest. Just keep this between us alright." Trent said.

Alejandro smiled and shook Trent's hand. "You can count on us Trent." He said knowing full well this information would help him out in the long run.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Samey, Trent, Sugar, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: Owen might have won Total Drama Island in canon, but in this RNG universe he couldn't even make the merge. I imagine quite a lot of people are upset, not just because Owen is a fan favorite, but also because he's yet another guy eliminated. Trent is all alone in his cabin now, or at least he was till he moved out. The way I saw it the girls, especially Amy and Heather, weren't going to put up with Owen and his disgusting habits much longer. This chapter just put it over the edge. Covering himself in pee, eating all the beans thus farting everywhere, being covered in mud, it was too much so the girls got rid of him. They were able to put aside their own individual hatred for one elimination just to get rid of him without them even knowing it. Normally I keep the elimination order a secret to myself, but I feel the need to calm everyone down. The merge will not be so heavily leaned towards one gender. Female eliminations are coming, and almost every single elimination from next chapter until the merge will be female.**

* * *

 **A/N: I knew from the start I wanted this to play out as basically just an even more insane version of the canon episode, and I think I accomplished that. Sure it's overall similar to canon, but the result is still total mayhem. Not only do we have Sammy rebelling against Amy the way Beth did in canon, but we also have Sugar going against Heather with Ella being stuck in the middle. Tension is extremely high right now for the Screaming Gophers especially with the comedic relief of Owen being gone now. How will they manage to pull together? Only time will tell.**

 **Deciding on the deer and hunters was an easier task than I thought it would be. The Bass were basically the same as canon since their role wasn't as important this time around. Since this was the peak of Gopher tension, the Bass role was so small it mostly didn't matter. Maybe I could have had some fun with Jasmine being a hunter since she's the outdoor type, but I think her small role as a deer was more than good enough. I did specifically want Alejandro to be a deer so he could take Duncan's part in canon. Alejandro and Jasmine being hunted by Owen were perhaps my best ideas here. As for the Gophers, I knew I wanted the total mayhem paint fight at the end and that required picking my hunters carefully. I wanted to keep in the bear attack, but couldn't find a good enough victim, so I just teased it with Owen. Luckily his stench managed to save him from the bear even if it did ironically get him eliminated. I think it all worked out in the end but let me know what you think.**

 **Next time we have the cooking challenge. The Gophers were already a mess in canon, and now that tensions are way higher than they ever were before who knows how they'll manage to do. The Bass are looking to be in a great spot for winning challenges, but we'll have to see what ends up happening. See you all next week.**


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Review Responses**

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-** _I get what you mean about Owen. The guy is a great character, but since he already had so much time focused on him in canon, there's no real reason to use him so much here. Glad to see that you are willing to accept CodAmy if I end up going in that direction, but Cody's love story is done for this season. You'll have to wait for more to continue that plot line.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ Yeah, I don't really want to have canon winners win here. I'm not 100 percent against it, but I'll try not to have repeat winners if I can avoid it. It's funny you mention the cooking challenge because that was where I planned to eliminate Owen too. I moved him up an episode though to elongate the Gopher Drama. Trent and Ella are going to have quite the difficult time this challenge. Hopefully they can get some sort of cooperation going on.

 _ **Guest-**_ I was going to eliminate Owen later, but I eliminated there because I wanted the Gopher Drama to last longer. I'm glad his elimination still made sense overall though.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Haha the Gophers here are the largest mess that any team has ever been on Total Drama before. I don't think there's anyone who doesn't have some sort of problems with someone else other than Ella. Poor girl is going to be stuck with this mess. Trent too, since he doesn't want to take a side with either sister despite his feelings for Sammy. Alejandro is going to have plans with the info Trent gave the guys, but we'll have to wait and see exactly what those plans are.

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ I feel like Total Drama Mayhem was the name of a fan made season, but I could be wrong. That's still a great way to describe what went on last time. Mayhem was my plan, and Mayhem I succeeded in. There will be plenty of teases to AleHeather, but they won't be getting together this season. Those two are just too stubborn to get together in the first season they're together in.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ I agree with you that the Gopher tension in canon never really affected the entire team, just a small part of it. Here everyone is involved somehow and has something at stake. Makes it much more satisfying to see how things are resolved and who comes out on top. The Bass will play a smaller part in this chapter, but I'll try my best to make sure that they get completely overshadowed by the Gopher and their mess.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Glad you liked Owen. I wanted to capitalize on his humor before he left, and it seems as though I've done a good enough job with that.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama. Our competitors became hunters... and the hunted. Owen's game was way off, and when he finally caught wind of his prey, he totally blew it. Courtney and Alejandro got really close to each other. The closest that two contestants have gotten on this show so far. In a weird and strangely watchable twist, Amy, Samey, Heather, Sugar, and Leshawna all opened fire on each other. It was a massive fight for dominance among the females of the gopher squad. The Gophers were once again sent to the bonfire. In the end however it was Owen who reeked of failure. The Gophers are still the underdogs. Can they bounce back, or is their goose finally cooked? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Inside the Bass guys cabin, the three Bass guys, along with their Gopher guest were sleeping comfortably. Trent was the first one to wake up. As he stretched to get up from the bed he noticed a dirty old underwear on the ground, and it startled him. His shout of surprise woke up the other guys in the cabin, causing them to laugh slightly.

"I didn't know you guys weren't the cleanest group to crash with." Trent said sitting down on the bed he had borrowed.

"That would be Harold's." Alejandro said. "The rest of us actually take pride in trying to keep our area clean." He added.

Harold sat up looking irritated. "Those aren't mine." He said.

Alejandro looked at him in disbelief. "You're the only who who doesn't pick up after himself." He said.

"What are you talking about. I clean up. Gosh!" Harold said crossing his arms.

Geoff walked over to Alejandro and Harold joining their conversation. "Come on dude, just admit that you're the one who's always leaving his drawers lying around." He said.

"You have absolutely no proof of anything." Harold said standing up.

"Dude nobody else wears that kind." Geoff said.

"Not to mention your name is sowed onto it, presumably by your mother." Alejandro added.

Harold stood up and grabbed a towel. "Whatever." He said starting to walk out of the cabin. "I'm going for a shower." He said.

Trent joined Alejandro and Geoff surprised by what just happened. "Is he always that difficult?" Trent asked.

"Dude can be hard to room with. My crib back home isn't the cleanest, but since we're sharing the place I know I've got to keep it nice." Geoff said.

"I believe we should teach Harold a lesson about why it is important to do his share and clean up his unmentionables." Alejandro said smirking.

Trent looked at the two and shook his head. "I appreciate you guys letting me crash here, but I don't really want to get involved. That seems more like something you guys should handle as a team." He said.

"Of course, after all you already have a full plate trying to deal with the drama your team is going through." Alejandro told Trent.

"Hey you promised that would stay between us." Trent told Alejandro annoyed.

"We are the only ones present are we not. Do not worry about your team dilemma. You can trust that we won't tell anyone." Alejandro told Trent smiling. Trent was unsure for a moment, but relented and smiled back at Alejandro. The three guys went out of the cabin ready for the day ahead of them.

Some time later all of the contestants were gathered at the beach ready for Chris to present them with their next challenge.

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients." Chris said. He pointed over to a truck that was somehow coming onto the island from the ocean. "Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." A dolphin wearing a delivery person uniform stuck it's head out of the window and waved at the camera.

Once the truck was parked, the Killer Bass stepped up first and opened the doors. Geoff looked inside, and got an idea for what to do. "We could do a killer Italian theme." He said excitedly.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jasmine told him. "Since you came up with it, it's only fair that you get to be Head Chef." She added.

Geoff looked at Jasmine in surprise and smiled. "You really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course." Alejandro said. "Unless somebody else thinks they would have more experience, and would be able to better lead us in this challenge." He said looking directly at Courtney.

Courtney glared at Alejandro and shook her head nervously. "Geoff's idea is great. Come on let's get what we need and go." She said. Geoff and Alejandro climbed into the truck grabbing what they could use for their Italian cuisine.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't know what game Alejandro is playing, but I won't fall for it. Geoff can be Head Chef, and I won't have any problem with it." Courtney said. She tried her best to keep a serious expression, but her eye started twitching slightly causing her to smack herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

While the Bass were getting the food that they needed, the Gophers were picking their head Chef.

"Head Chef! Called it!" Heather yelled out. Her decision to be Head Chef was met with glares from Sugar, Amy, and Leshawna.

"An' who exactly said you get to be Head Chef?" Sugar asked Heather.

"Well I believe Heather did, just now." Ella said smiling.

Sugar frowned, but kept on walking. "Try not to mess anything up today." Heather yelled over at Sugar.

"This is going to be a fun challenge." Trent said sarcastically.

"You can say that again." Leshawna told him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I had to take the leadership role." Heather said looking at her nails. "Hello we're on a losing streak, and honestly pretty much everyone else on the team is useless." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Bass gathered their ingredients and headed towards the Mess Hall to get started. Heather gathered the Gophers to organize what they would need to take.

"Leshawna; mangoes. Sugar; pineapples. Ella; macadamias. Trent; molasses. Amy; tomatoes."

Inside the kitchen the Killer Bass began to organize how they would take on the challenge. Everyone carried a bag or box of food except for Geoff who had a single can and was looking at his teammates.

"Okay we've got three courses, and six people. So everybody partner up." Geoff told them throwing the can he was holding onto the table.

"I can make the pasta sauce." Alejandro told them.

"I know how to boil pasta." Katie said.

"Me and Jasmine can rock the antipasto." Harold said. "I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting the cheese." He said. The others laughed at his statement causing him to look at them confused. "What?" He yelled confused.

"That leaves Zoey and me to to handle dessert." Courtney said.

"Can't wait." Zoey said eagerly.

The Killer Bass went off to begin their respective tasks. As they started preparing their food, Geoff made his way into the cabin and began to pick up all of Harold's underwear and pants. Once he was finished he made his way back to the kitchen and gave Alejandro a subtle sign that he was ready for the next part of the plan. Alejandro filled a bucket of water and carried it towards the table.

"Where shall I put the water Katie?" Alejandro asked before bumping into Harold and spilling the bucket of all over him.

"Ugh! Smooth moves dork-ahontas." Harold told him.

"Sorry about that amigo. I did not see you coming." Alejandro said. Katie eyed him suspiciously, but remained silent.

"You'd better go get changed dude." Geoff told Harold. Harold walked off annoyed, and when he was gone Alejandro and Geoff exchanged a subtle smile. Katie looked at the two of them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Alejandro is usually a lot more careful, and what was that look he gave Geoff? Are the two of them planning something against Harold?' She asked herself. After a moment of thinking she gasped in thought. "What if Geoff and Alejandro are the ones behind Dave being eliminated?" She asked herself. "The only question left is why." She said thinking.

 **(Confessional End)**

The Screaming Gophers arrived ready to begin their own dishes. "Ella, Samey, you're on the citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe." Heather instructed them.

Ella and Sammy put their ingredients on the table and sat together. "Do you know how to make a citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe, because I don't." Sammy told Ella.

"I'm sure that it shouldn't be too difficult." Ella said.

Sugar walked into the kitchen holding a bag of oranges. As Heather was standing in the doorway Sugar bumped into her and dropped the bag ruining most of the oranges inside.

"Nice going Sugar. Go get more oranges, and this time make sure you don't mess it up." Heather told her.

"Maybe if you weren't standing around doing nothin' I wouldn't have dropped them." Sugar yelled back at Heather as she walked back to the truck.

Heather ignored Sugar's remark and went back to focusing on her clipboard. "When Sugar gets back she can help Leshawna with pineapple skewers and mango dip." She said.

"Girl let me handle the appetizers." Leshawna said. "I know how to make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil!" She bragged.

"Oh really, well that's so great." Heather said with fake kindness. "But, since I'm Head Chef we're going to stick to my plan." She said. "And my plan is pineapples with sticks through them." She yelled. "Amy and Trent you two take care of the ribs." She said.

In the Bass Guys Cabin, Harold searched through a dresser looking to find a clean underwear and pants. "Shirt, shirt, shirt." He said as he looked with no luck. He pulled out a disturbingly small red speedo and smiled at it. "Looks like it's your time to shine." He said eyeing the undergarment.

As Sugar made her way back to the kitchen carrying the new box of Oranges she grumbled to herself about Heather. "She ain't going to be the boss of me any longer. Once I get rid of her Ella is next." She yelled out to nobody.

Amy and Trent worked on the ribs together in awkward silence. After a long time, Trent decided to break that silence and talk to his former friend. "Don't you think that you should apologize to Sammy?" He asked Amy.

Amy turned to glare at him, but then quickly went back to ignoring him. "Don't you mean _Samey_ should apologize to me?" She asked putting extra emphasis on Sammy's nickname.

"She doesn't like to be called Samey and you should respect that as her older sister." Trent told her.

"I don't need somebody else to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. If you knew Samey the way I did, then you'd see why taking her side is a terrible mistake." Amy told him.

"I'm not taking anybody's side Amy." Trent told her. "You know I have feelings for Sammy, but you and I were friends, or we were at least friendly with each other. The two of you need to work out whatever sister issues you have, and I'm not going to pick a side." He said.

As Amy was going to rebuttal, the door opened and Sugar came in carrying a large crate of oranges. "Here are your dang oranges." She yelled throwing the crate. The crate hit Trent as he was the closest to her, knocking him unconscious. Sammy rushed over to check if Trent was fine while Amy just rolled her eyes causing Sammy to glare at her intensely.

"Do you even care if he's okay?" Sammy asked Amy.

"Please maybe that head injury will help him come to his senses about just how much of a loser you are."Amy said walking away.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Things are going perfectly." Heather said smiling. "Except for Amy and Samey's arguing, Sugar's incompetence, and Trent's concussion which means he's out of today's challenge. But still this challenge is totally ours." She said. After a moment Heather sighed and shook her head holding her forehead in frustration.

 **(Confessional End)**

Back with the Bass, Courtney and Zoey were working on getting the dessert ready.

"Not too hard Zoey. You could ruin the pastry if you mash it too hard." Courtney told her.

"Oh sorry about that Courtney. I'll try my best to do better." Zoey said lightening up a bit on how hard she was pressing the pastry.

Courtney shook slightly and squeezed her fist frustrated with herself. "Forget I said anything. You were doing a good job." She said nervously trying to hold back her control freak nature.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"I'm fine Zo...ah." Courtney started to say before she got surprised by Harold wearing his small red speedo. Alejandro and Geoff held back a laugh at Harold's expense while the girls looked at him in disbelief.

"Okay who took all my shorts?" Harold asked.

Chris came to give the teams an update, but shuddered at the sight of Harold's current state. "Three hours and counting guys." He said walking away.

Sugar and Leshawna worked on the pineapple skewers. Sugar cut the pineapple not putting much care into it. Heather walked over to inspect how they were doing, and was unsatisfied. "Sugar how blind are you? Those slices are terribly uneven. Switch places with Leshawna." She ordered.

Sugar stabbed the knife onto the table angrily. "If you don't quit telling me what to do." Sugar threatened Heather.

"Heather's just trippin as usual. They look fine to me." Leshawna told Sugar.

"Excuse me, but I didn't get to be Head Chef because of poor presentation." Heather said.

Leshawna went up to Heather and pointed at her, annoyed with how she was acting. "You got to be Head Chef because you called it, not because you earned it. Who do you think you're fooling with this crispy white apron power trip you're on." She yelled.

"Are you going to be a team player or not?" Heather asked Leshawna.

Their argument continued getting the attention of the rest of their team, as well as the Killer Bass. "Oh I'm a team player alright, but I'm also allergic to pineapples." Leshawna yelled.

"Just get to slicing. Now. And make sure you do a better job than Sugar did." Heather told them. "Thanks guys." She said before walking away.

Leshawna took the knife from where Sugar had left it and began to cut the pineapples. "Oh you two faced bossy little..." Leshawna complained as she stabbed the pineapple slices. As she started to cut the pineapples, her arms got covered in hives and red spots from her allergies. "Yo!" She yelled walking up to Heather. "What do you recommend I do about this?" She asked showing Heather her arms.

"Yo." Heather sarcastically said. "I recommend you scratch after we win. Get back to work." She said before walking away. Leshawna went to follow Heather, but was barely held back by Sammy and Ella.

At the Killer Bass work station, Harold was cutting some cheese, still wearing his small red speedo. Geoff and Alejandro watched him and laughed at his plight.

"Dude you've gotta put some clothes on man." Geoff told Harold. "It's unsanitary to cook in something that small." He said holding back more laughter.

"So give me back my pants then." Harold yelled at him.

"Of course amigo. We are reasonable gentlemen. If you go back to the cabin, then you shall find a clean pair awaiting you." Alejandro told him.

Harold went over to the cabin, and just as Alejandro had said there was a clean underwear and pants awaiting him. Harold put it on relived to no longer be in such an embarrassing state, but in his relief did not notice the underwear and pants had been layered with chocolate to make it look as though he had soiled himself. He walked back to making the antipasto unaware of the situation that he had gotten himself into.

"You do know that you can take a bathroom break whenever you need to." Jasmine told Harold. Harold looked at Jasmine confused, but quickly ran over to the nearest mirror. There he saw what Geoff and Alejandro had done to his pants.

"Idiots." Harold yelled leaving to change once more.

Heather's latest problem was about to start as Ella had called her over to help with the citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe.

"What's wrong?" Heather asked Ella as she walked over to their dessert.

"We're having difficulty getting the flambe to well... flambe." Ella told Heather.

"Nothing happened when you lit it?" Heather asked.

"We probably should've tried that before calling you." Sammy said rubbing her arm nervously.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm surrounded by incompetent losers." Heather yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Pay attention girls, this is how you flambe." Heather told Sammy and Ella. "Step one, pour the flambe liquid, which you did manage. Step two of two, light it." She said. She turned her lighter on and gently lowered it onto the dessert. As soon as the lighter made contact, there was a large puff of smoke and fire. Once the smoke cleared Heather was covered in ash. Sammy held back a laugh, while Ella gasped looking at her friend in concern.

"We may have used too much flambe liquid." Sammy told Heather.

"You think. My eyebrows are gone. Ella go to the cabin and get my makeup bag." Heather yelled at them.

"But Heather, if I go who is going to fix the citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe?" Ella asked her.

"Who cares about that, just go now." Heather yelled. Ella ran off to the cabin as fast as she could hoping to make up for the mistake she made.

As Heather looked into the frying pan to see her reflection, Leshawna approached her. "Excuse me, I need a bathroom break." Leshawna said.

Heather turned to look at Leshawna fed up with everything. "Well evidently, I need new eyebrow, but we don't always get what we want, now do we." She yelled. Heather put her face on the table and covered her head with her arms in frustration. "Ugh, it's like i'm on a team of losers.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Oh that is it. Someone has to teach this girl a little respect." Leshawna said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Harold returned to the Bass work station, now wearing his pajamas. "This is all I've got left, so if you sickos want to see me buck naked, hit me with your best shot." Harold said sighing.

"Dude just admit your mistake, promise to clean up your drawers, and we'll stop." Geoff told him.

"I already told you those weren't mine." Harold yelled at them.

The Bass girls came over to them having overheard their conversation. "Is that what this mess is about? Harold isn't cleaning up his part of the cabin?" Jasmine asked them.

"The guy leaves his underwear everywhere, and he refuses to admit his own guilt." Geoff said.

"I'm not going to admit something I didn't do." Harold yelled.

"Clearly pranking him isn't working, and frankly it's making the rest of us uncomfortable as well." Courtney told them.

Alejandro looked over at Courtney and smiled. "Of course you always know what's best don't you Courtney?" He asked her.

Courtney scowled and shoved Alejandro. "Will you quite doing that. You keep trying to get in my head." He yelled at her. "What game are you playing?" She asked him.

Alejandro smiled innocently at her. "I have no idea what you are referring to. Perhaps you are projecting your own insecurities and wishing to blame me for your own problem." He said.

"Hey, let's all just take a moment to settle down. We don't want to end up like them do we?" Zoey asked pointing over to the Screaming Gophers were in the middle of yet another argument.

"Zoey has a point. We'll settle whatever issues we have outside of challenges, but during challenges we work as a team." Jasmine said. "That means no more pranks on Harold." She told Geoff and Alejandro.

"I guess the team is more important. We should put it first" Geoff said.

"Of course, and Courtney I hope you'll accept my apology for any unintentional issues I may have caused you. You should know I value you highly as a teammate, and would not wish any harm onto you." Alejandro told Courtney.

Alejandro extended his hand out for Courtney to shake. She hesitated for a moment, but accepted it nonetheless. "Come on dudes I made sandwiches. Originally I was going to put Harold's underwear in them, but I guess this is better." He said. Everyone took a sandwich, and then got back to working on their dish.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Well I guess Alejandro and Geoff weren't planning to eliminate Harold. That just makes it more confusing what could have happened to Dave. We're a close team so who would blindside him like that?" Katie asked herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Heather, I have your makeup bag." Ella said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"It's about time." Heather complained.

As Ella walked over to hand Heather the bag, Sugar pushed her out of the way and took the bag for herself. Heather ran over to take the bag, but when she got close Sugar tossed it over to Leshawna. Leshawna caught it and held it to where Heather couldn't reach. Just as Heather got close to getting the bag back, Leshawna saw an opening and threw it at Amy. Amy smirked and threw the bag into the freezer where Heather chased after it. Once Heather was inside with her makeup bag, Leshawna closed the door and locked Heather inside.

"Hey! You can't do this! I'm Head Chef!" Heather yelled at them from inside the freezer.

Sammy and Ella approached the other three girls. "Do you think it's a good idea to keep her in there?" Sammy asked.

"I will destroy all of you." Heather yelled pounding on the door.

"She'll get over it. The girl needs to learn how to chill." Leshawna said.

The girls started to walk back to their work stations leaving Heather alone in the freezer. "Well, now that Heather has been dethroned I think it's only fair that I be the new Head Chef." Amy said. "I am after all the smartest, prettiest, and best leader we have left." She said. Sammy and Leshawna exchanged a brief glance and quickly threw Amy into the freezer along with Heather.

"This is all your fault." Heather told Amy as the two were locked in together.

"Shut up." Amy yelled back at Heather.

As Courtney and Zoey finished up the dessert, Courtney fought back the urge to tell Zoey that she wasn't evenly spreading the amount of custard each one was getting. Zoey looked over at Courtney and noticed something was off about her teammate.

"Are you alright Courtney?" Zoey asked her.

"I am perfectly fine." Courtney snapped yelling at Zoey. She covered her mouth immediately after embarrassed. "I'm sorry Zoey, it's just that you aren't putting the same amount of custard on each of them and it's looking really sloppy. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to be a control freak, but I can't stand it anymore." Courtney told her.

Zoey put down the custard filling and put her hand on Courtney's shoulder reassuringly. "Courtney, you know that your input is important. Don't feel like you have to hold back." Zoey told her.

"I just feel that everyone thinks I'm some kind of control freak, especially after how I acted the first few days. Jasmine says I'm being ridiculous, but I can tell the rest of the team thinks I'm way too overbearing." Courtney told her.

"I can't speak for Geoff or Alejandro, but I know I don't think that way, and I doubt Katie does either. You weren't the nicest person when we first got to the Island, and if I'm being honest this is the only time we've ever really spoken. Still though you're a hard worker and you shouldn't be ashamed of wanting to make sure everyone is at their best." Zoey told Courtney.

"Thanks for the pep talk Zoey. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking care of filling the rest of these because you clearly aren't able to measure them properly... no offense." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Zoey is right, I shouldn't fight the fact that I want to make everything better. As long as I don't go overboard like I did the first few days then my team should be able to stay undefeated until there aren't anymore teams." Courtney said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

Soon enough the remaining time was up, and Chris was ready to eat the meals that were prepared for him. Sugar placed her idol "Sue-bin-Ear" as a centerpiece while Geoff lit candles to set up his side.

"Your meal will be here soon." Sugar told Chris.

"I'll be back in a sec with your meal dude, er I mean sir." Geoff said.

The Gophers looked over the meals that they had made. Though they had several difficulties, and were down three players due to Trent's injury along with Amy and Heather being locked in the freezer, they managed to make good looking meals.

"We might just win this thing yet y'all." Leshawna said proudly. "Sugar you stay here to watch the food. Let's do this." She said.

Inside the freezer Heather was shaking trying to fix her eyebrows.

"D-d-d-don't bother. You'll still be less pretty than I am." Amy told Heather shivering through the cold.

"Sh-shut up loser." Heather responded.

Sugar eyed the food carefully as she waited for it to be taken out. As she looked at the ribs they looked more and more appetizing by the moment.

"Those ribs sure do look tasty." Sugar said to herself. "I've earned a taste after helping to get rid of Heather, even if it was just for the day." She said. She took a piece from the ribs and took a bite out of it. "Oh boy that's so good. If I had known Amy could make such good ribs I might have tried to be her friend." She said. She eyed the ribs and took another piece into her mouth.

Chris began first with the Bass plates. He ate the antipasto and smiled. "You're antipasto passed the test-o," he said. "Pass the pasta please." He told them. He took shoved his fork in and ate the pasta. "On a scale of one to ten... Fifteen!" He said tastefully. "How will the Gophers respond?"

Leshawna, Sammy, and Ella waited for Sugar to come out with the main course, but she didn't seem to be coming. Leshawna went into the kitchen to see what was taking Sugar so long and saw nothing but an empty platter and sauce covered Sugar. "Tell me you did not just eat an entire plate of ribs!" She yelled at Sugar. Her screams could be heard from outside the kitchen.

Sugar took the plate out and handed it to Chris. He looked at it confused. "Yeah, this looks like it's... been eaten." He said.

"I didn't eat the whole thing." Sugar argued. "I left a small piece for you to taste so you could see how good it is." She said. Chris looked at the plate of bones and spotted a tiny piece of meat attached. "There you go." Sugar said.

Chris took a bite and thought for a moment about what he had just eaten. "You know what, I've had worse. Two points." Chris said. "It's not terrible, but the Bass still hold a heavy lead. Time for dessert." He said. Chris ate the custard and pastry dessert the Bass made chewing it slowly to really think about just how good it was. "Eh six." He said. Courtney and Zoey sighed in relief that they managed to do a decent job. "The Bass have Gophers need all ten points, and even then it'd only get us to a tied score. I have to say though, this dessert looks like a winner." He said. He slowly lowered his fork onto the dessert, but as soon as he touched it with the fork it imploded.

"That is not good." Leshawna said nervously.

Chris took a small piece that was remaining and started to chew it. He started choking on it.

"I was a CIT, I know CPR." Courtney said. She rushed over to help Chris and preformed the Heimlich maneuver on him to prevent him from choking further. After a brief moment he coughed up the mess of what was once called food.

"What the heck is this?" He asked staring at it.

"It's supposed to be citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe." Ella said. "We followed Heather's recipe, but Sammy and I weren't able to do it as good as she hoped." She said. Upon mentioning Heather, Ella realized her friend was still in the freezer. "Oh no, we forgot to let her out of the freezer." Ella said running over to help Heather.

Chris looked over at the Screaming Gophers confused. "What?" Leshawna asked him. "Girl was making everyone trip." She added.

"Oh I hear that." Chris agreed.

Everyone gasped as Ella returned with Heather and Amy. The two girls who had been locked in the freezer had blue skin from the cold, and Heather had badly painted on eyebrows as she couldn't properly apply her make-up with her hands shaking.

"You're all so dead." Heather yelled at her teammates. "Is it over?" She asked Chris.

"That it is. The Killer Bass win by a large margin. It's not even because I almost died and Courtney saved my life, your ribs and upside down whatever cake were just that bad." Chris said.

"Great! That's just Great!" Heather yelled. Why do we keep losing people?" She asked. Noticing the odd idol on the table she walked over to it. "What is this dumb thing? This was not in my design plans." She yelled.

"Let go of my Sue-bin-ear." Sugar yelled at Heather pushing her down and taking the idol back.

"Where'd you get a souvenir from?" Leshawna asked Sugar.

"I picked it up from the other island, so what." Sugar said.

"You mean Boney Island?" Chris asked. "The deadliest island in Muskoka? The island I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?" He asked panicking.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to worry about curses if the other team hadn't gotten rid of their wizard." Sugar said.

"Okay," Chris said moving on from the cursed idol. "The Bass lead with seven members to the Gophers soon to be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. I five-star dinner under the stars." The Killer Bass cheered for their victory and high-fived each other.

Sometime later before elimination Leshawna, Sammy, and Trent were discussing who to eliminate. Trent was holding an ice pack for his concussion.

"I don't know about y'all, but Heather has got to go." Leshawna said.

"Trust me when I say that Amy is way worse than Heather. We need to get rid of her now." Sammy said.

"I think you're both forgetting that Sugar cursed our team by bringing back a creepy idol from a cursed island." Trent said.

"I didn't think you were the superstitious type Trent." Sammy said.

"Not too much, but you can never be too careful. Besides, curse or no curse Sugar is the reason that we lost today, and the reason I'm still holding this thing." Trent said pointing to his ice pack.

"Well all I know is that if there is a curse I hope that it hits Heather next. If possible let it hit her upside the head." Leshawna said.

Inside the girls Gopher cabin Heather and Ella were also going over who to eliminate. Heather's skin had healed up from the cold, and she was currently fixing her eyebrows while Ella held the mirror.

"It's a good thing Sugar is going home today, otherwise it's likely you could have gone home." Heather told Ella.

"Why me?" Ella asked Heather.

"If you hadn't let Sugar take my makeup bag, I wouldn't have gotten locked in the freezer, and we wouldn't have lost. Not to mention you ruined my perfect citrus macadamia upside-down cake flambe recipe and my eyebrows." Heather yelled at her. She then paused and smiled. "Still you were the one who let me out, and you have been loyal to me unlike Sugar so I can't be too mad. Heather said.

"Thank you Heather. I'm sorry that I couldn't repair your friendship with Sugar, but at least I haven't lost you as a friend as well." Ella told her.

"Of course Ella." Heather said walking off. She then came back and looked at Ella threateningly. "Just know if you ever did betray me then I'd have to give you a real princess makeover, complete with a Rapunzel haircut." Heather threatened. Ella held her hair nervously for a moment, but soon enough moved on and followed Heather out the door.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Picking who to send home was so hard, but only because there's so many annoying people to chose from. Leshawna is a completely royal pain in the but. Amy is only worth keeping around to keep Samey on my side, and Sugar messed everything up along with being a traitor. Still this will show what happens when you betray me, so Sugar has got to go." Heather said.

 **(Switch)**

"Ain't no way Heather isn't go home. She's as good as gone." Sugar said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the campfire ceremony the Gophers looked at each other tensely. Heather glared at Sugar, while Leshawna glared at Heather. Amy and Sammy both stuck their tongue out at each other while Trent held his ice pack against his head.

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me," Chris said. "But only six bits of sweet fluffy safety in my hands. So, good luck. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow.

"Leshawna." Her scowl was replaced with a smile as she went up to get her marshmallow.

"Ella" She happily skipped over to it, but her joy was gone when she saw Heather and Sugar still glaring at each other.

"Samey, Trent" The pair got their marshmallows together and smiled at each other both safe.

"Amy" She got her marshmallow then proceeded to scowl at Trent and Sammy.

"Heather, Sugar it's down to you whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers... Forever. The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather." Chris revealed.

"You heard him. That's what you get traitor. Not to mention how dumb can you be to take something from a cursed island." Heather told Sugar mockingly.

Ella ran up to Sugar and hugged her. "Though you and Heather couldn't fix your friendship, I'm going to miss you so much Sugar." Ella told her tearfully.

Sugar shoved Ella off and walked away. "I'm too good for this pageant anyway." She said uncaring.

"That's it for tonight, though you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes." Chris told them.

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asked him.

"Nope." Chris chuckled. "So good luck with that." He said walking away.

As Trent walked back into the Bass cabin he noticed Geoff and Alejandro were messing with Harold's bed.

"Just in time, could you help us out with this dude?" Geoff asked Trent.

"Like I said before guys, I don't want to get involved in your team issues." Trent told him.

"But this is no longer a team matter. Since we decided to leave Harold be during the challenges, now it is merely a roommate matter." Alejandro told him.

Trent thought for a moment and relented helping the two of them move Harold's bed.

The next morning Harold woke up outside to giggling. He got up and saw nearly all the female campers swimming and laughing at him. He had unfortunately chosen to sleep naked that night. "Good morning Harold," Leshawna and Katie greeted. He screamed and covered himself up with a pillow feeling embarrassed.

"What happened to putting the team first?" Harold asked the other Bass guys and Trent as they showed up

"We're not in a challenge right now are we?" Alejandro asked him, "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes!" Harold said panicking. "Okay. Yes!"

"We're gonna need more than that man," Trent said.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again. I swear!" He pleaded.

"I believe him." Geoff said He tossed him a change of clothes. "A pleasure doing business with you!" He said as the three laughed. Harold grabbed the clothes and ran to get dressed covering himself along the way.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

14\. Sugar

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Sammy, Trent, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold, Katie, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: With Sugar gone we now have one less antagonist. Of all the Screaming Gophers Sugar was probably the easiest to cut here. Amy was considered at one point, but she still has a lot more conflict to go with Heather, Sammy, and Trent. I do kind of regret not doing more with Sugar since I did set her up as a minor antagonist and she just ended up not doing much. I won't lie, I don't like Sugar that much. While I don't hate her, and do think she has potential, I just didn't like writing her. Perhaps in one of the next two seasons I can have Sugar be a bit more antagonistic, since she does seem to have some fans among my readers. Between trying to usurp Heather's alliance, losing the challenge by eating the ribs, and cursing the team with her "Sue-Bin-Ear" Sugar's fate was just sealed.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the couple of weeks this took. I got a new schedule at work, and as a result had to completely rearrange my writing schedule. Took a while to figure out how to manage things. I will still be doing Monday's (hopefully weekly again) I just posted today since I didn't want to wait any longer.**

 **This chapter was so Gopher heavy I almost feel bad for the Bass. I worked so hard to come up with something for them to do. As much as I would love to focus solely on the main drama the Gophers have going on, I feel ignoring the Bass completely would be a bad idea. I kept in the plot involving Harold's underwear, but I decided to tone it down a bit without Duncan around. The pranks are still there to teach him a lesson, but they're slightly changed to be not as cruel in my opinion. The other thing I had going on with the Bass was the continuation of Katie's quest to find out who eliminated Dave. While Zoey may have moved on, she clearly hasn't. She'd better be careful though. Alejandro eliminated Noah in canon after he found out his true nature, so if she gets too close to the truth he'll have to save himself. Some more development for Courtney and her control freak tendencies, and another AleHeather tease. Good enough for the Bass despite their limited focus.**

 **Our real stars this chapter belonged to the Gophers. Originally I had Amy be Head Chef, but I ended up not liking that idea. It seemed to be Amy bashing, and I don't want to bash any characters, even the ones I personally hate. Thus, Heather took the role of Head Chef just like she did in canon. Things went almost as terribly for them here compared to canon, but at least Heather didn't get betrayed by both of her alliance members this time. Sugar may be gone, but Ella is as naive and as loyal as ever. Too bad for Heather even without Ella's betrayal she still ended up locked in the freezer. At least this time she wasn't alone with Amy stuck there as well. I've got to say it was so much fun writing all the conflict between the team. With everyone involved there's a lot more to work with. As for Trent, I know a lot of people want him to pick a side already. The reason I've dragged this out is because I don't want Amy to be so blatantly hated by the cast as tends to happen in stories I've read. Amy is heavily hated in the Total Drama community, and as a result in most fics she ends up getting hated by basically all the characters too. While this makes sense, Amy is good at playing the victim and fooling people. She's a lot more manipulative than I think people give her credit for. In canon she got her entire team sans Jasmine to think Sammy was the mean sister. I don't like her myself, but I think she has potential as a character and deserves to be given a chance rather than just hated on by everyone. Trent will pick a side between the two sisters before the merge, and by the merge Amy will have her true colors revealed to everyone. You'll just have to wait a little more for that to play out.**

 **Next chapter we test how the teams trust each other. Sugar may be gone, but the Gophers are nowhere near ready to work together as a team again. I know I've been following the canon elimination order for teams so far, but that could change at any moment. Will the Gophers be able to pull off a win, or will the Bass who are much stronger as a team crush them once again? Just wait and see.**


	11. Who Can You Trust?

**Review Responses**

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ I know what you mean. Whenever I think of Sugar the only thing that comes to mind is what if Owen was a villain, and not as funny. A lot of her humor is similar to his, but just not as good in my opinion. There's also the pageant stuff, but I'm not too much a fan of that. Ella is a character that I really like, so that's another reason why I'm kid of biased against Sugar. The two could have had an interesting dynamic but it boiled down to Sugar just yelling at Ella, and Ella just taking the abuse. Still I can see why she does have fans, and I hope to do better the next time I bring her around. I also hope to explore the relationship with Ella and Sugar more in the future when I revisit her character.

 _ **GlitchWarrior-**_ Interesting to hear that Sugar is your most hated Total Drama character. While I don't like her I think there are others I hate more. Glad to hear you loved Amy getting tossed into the freezer as well. After dealing with Heather all day, they were not about to start having to put up with Amy as well. Being locked in a freezer is torture, but being locked in a freezer with someone you hate is much worse.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Yeah, I didn't do the best job with the pranks, but I figured not having Duncan, and having a stronger team bond overall meant that things should be a bit more subdued. They just wanted Harold to learn a lesson, not to torture the guy. At least Harold still learned his lesson by the end. It's a relief that the humor is working as well as I intend for it to work. As for Sugar, I do plan on doing more with her later seasons since she does have some potential as a villain. You'll have to wait for that.

 _ **Space Zodiac-**_ If you think about it, it's really ironic that the Gophers are having so many problems and the Bass are really united, because at the beginning of the season it was the opposite. The Gophers started off strong while the Bass started off with so many conflicts. I've got to say, I actually really love the villains in Total Drama. Most villains are some of my favorite characters. Sugar just doesn't really do much for me. I agree that Geoff hasn't had too much to do, but that will change very soon. The Bass in general haven't had as much of a focus since I've spent so much time on the Gopher drama, but the Bass will get their time coming up. Interesting predictions you have going on. Wait and see what you get right.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Everyone's time comes at some point. What matters most is what they do before their gone. I didn't do as much as I wanted with Sugar, but she still had good moments. I think what's more frustrating with Harold wasn't just that he didn't clean up, but that he denied it so much. Just admit your mistakes. It's really cool to hear that you like Amy despite acknowledging she's terrible person. I thought she had no fans, but I guess everyone has at least one fan. So excited that you're loving the chapters. Makes me happy to do more and hopefully go at a decent pace through the season.

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Haha Heather couldn't avoid getting stuck in the freezer. Good thing Ella is far too nice for her own good. A lot of people have asked if Ella will ever turn on Heather how Lindsay did, and let me say you have to wait. I absolutely love what the end result will be for Heather and Ella. I can't wait until then, but it is quite a while away. Harold may or may not rig the votes, that all depends on how his team keeps treating him. He only did in canon because he was fed up with his treatment. Let's see what happens here. The Bass do have the major advantage in this challenge of actually having a good sense of trust. Yeah, I understand why Amy is hated so much. They didn't really do much with her besides torment her sister, then get eliminated. Hopefully I can make her a bit of a better character without changing her too much. Amy and Heather in the freezer was so much fun to write, so glad so many people liked it.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ It seems Sugar won't be missed as much as I expected. Glad to see that I'm delivering enjoyable chapters. That keeps me motivated to keep going. The Amy/Trent/Sammy arc still has a bit more to go, but I think the resolution will be more than enough for people to accept how long it took to reach. As for the card situation you do have to remember Leshawna and Harold are in this season. That doesn't guarantee it will happen, but it's more likely because of that fact.

 _ **Guest-**_ The Gophers winning the next challenge isn't too likely, but it's also not impossible. You never know what could happen to turn things in favor for the Gophers this time around. Those are some good predictions with good logic. Let's see what happens and how right or wrong you are.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. Things really got cooking between the campers. Heather pushed Leshawna too far in the cook-off challenge and ended up one chilly mamma. Luckily she had an friend to chill with. Harold got pranked over not cleaning his mess, while Alejandro tested the limits of Courtney's self control. Geoff managed to lead the Killer Bass to victory, and the Screaming Gophers got to the bottom of their losing streak. It was bye-bye Sugar for cursing the team, and losing the challenge. Have the Gophers broken the curse? And just how much trust do they have in one-another. Find out this week on Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Starting the day at breakfast, Chef scooped up pile of mashed up food and dumped it onto a plate. "Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole." He said handing the plate to Sammy.

"Isn't this just leftovers from the cooking challenge?" She asked him.

"Yeah that's right! You got a problem with that?!" Chef yelled at her.

"No. Not at all sir." Sammy frantically said.

At the Screaming Gopher table, Amy and Heather were bundled up with blankets and had piles of tissues next to them. They were fighting over the last box of tissues since they both ended up using so many.

"I need this more than you do. Since I'm prettier and more popular it's only fair that I get the last box of tissues." Amy told Heather pulling on the tissue box.

"In your dreams." Heather responded pulling back.

Sammy walked over and took a seat between Leshawna and Trent. "That cold is really bad isn't it?" She asked the two sick girls.

"Shut up Samey, it's your fault that I got stuck in there with Heather." Amy said crossing her arms, and thus giving the tissue box over to Heather.

"Please, you two did that to yourself. Next time don't go on some kind of crazy power trip." Leshawna told them.

"Oh you're so dead. You think you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it. I am going to make you sorry that you ever met me." Heather told Leshawna.

Leshawna looked over at Sammy and told her, "Too late for that one." Sammy held back a giggle and looked at Heather.

"You are such a-a-a..." Heather tried to say before sneezing mid sentence. "Achoo" Heather turned to sneeze, and ended up sneezing over Amy.

"Eww, don't sneeze on me you loser." Amy told Heather.

"I hate this place." Heather complained. She blew her nose again, and put her head on the table groaning.

At the Killer Bass table things were going much more smoothly.

"How did they get to be in such a bad shape?" Zoey asked pointing over at the Gophers.

"It's probably because they let Heather lead them for so long. Clearly she wasn't qualified, and they didn't realize until it was too late. Then there's also whatever Trent has going on with those twins." Courtney said.

"Something tells me they didn't let Heather lead them, rather she took the role of leader by force." Jasmine said.

"I would not doubt it in the slightest. Her tenacity is matched only by her beauty." Alejandro said.

Courtney rolled her eyes and looked at Alejandro seriously. "You need to stop flirting with her. Not only is she on the other team, but it's clear that she's a major threat." She told him.

Alejandro chuckled and smiled at Courtney. "Once again, you mistake my kindness for flirtation. I can say you are a beautiful woman as well Courtney, and it would not be flirting. It would merely be stating a fact for you are one." He told her.

"I.. that's not what.. you know.. I mean..." Courtney tried to say, before walking away flustered and embarrassed.

Somewhere in the woods, Chris walked up and looked at the camera very seriously. "Hi, Chris here." He said introducing himself. "Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work thought the group friction would be..." Chris said before taking a small pause. "To exploit it for laughs." He said eagerly rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be awesome." He said.

The two teams were lined up together on the docks, as Chris began to explain how their next challenge would go. "So," Chris began. "Last challenge exposed quite a lot of Gopher issues." He said. Leshawna and Heather glared at each other while Sammy and Amy did the same. "I'm also sensing something funky floating around in the Bass pond. They might not be as close as they want us to believe." Chris said. Alejandro looked over briefly at Courtney, but she turned her head away from him. "This challenge therefore is going to be settled around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust." Chris explained.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"We've got this trust challenge in the bag. The Gophers can barely stand to have breakfast together without getting into some big fight. Alejandro and Courtney might argue every now and then, but we're still a much stronger team than they are." Jasmine said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

"There will be three major challenges that have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we like to have our campers choose their partners, but not this time." Chris said. "More fun for me." He added laughing.

The first challenge was set by a large rocky cliff. "Okay, for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure. Alejandro and Geoff will play for the Bass while Amy and Heather go for the Gophers." Chris said. Amy groaned at being teamed up with Heather. "Here's your belay and harness." He said tossing it to each of them. Heather quickly snatched the equipment from Amy.

"Excuse me, but who said you would get to pull?" Amy asked.

"Please, if you think that I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts." Heather said.

"You won't be holding her up exactly," Chris said. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs." He paused to demonstrate the movement for them. "If their partner falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like... rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises." He explained.

"Wicked." Harold commented.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust people and remember: Never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it." Chris told them seriously.

Amy glared at Heather, and looked back over at Chris. "I demand to switch partners. I'm far too pretty to get dropped because of Heather." She said.

"Please, as much I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to get rid of you... yet." Heather told Amy. "Now hurry up and let me get this dumb thing on you." She said.

Alejandro was hooking Geoff up so that he would be able to climb. "This is going to be so cool dude." Geoff told Alejandro.

"I am glad that you are enjoying this, and you can trust that I'll keep you well suspended." Alejandro told him.

"Totally dude, I trust you." Geoff said giving Alejandro a fist bump.

With the Screaming Gophers, Heather had finished tying the belay and harness onto Amy. "There, you're all hooked up." Heather told her.

Amy looked down to make sure that everything would be good to keep her up, and noticed that Heather had tied a second rope onto her. "Why is there a second rope?" She asked Heather.

"It's a backup line." Heather innocently answered.

Amy looked at Heather and the second line suspiciously. "What's that smile for? You're up to something aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm not up to anything. I'm just really happy that we got to work on this challenge together." Heather answered.

Amy looked suspiciously, but just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't drop me because I'm prettier than you." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"As much as I want to get back at Leshawna for shoving me into a freezer, getting back at Amy isn't too bad either. Besides, this will keep Samey on my good side. I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation, so it's time to put that to use." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Amy and Geoff began their climb up the mountain at a relatively well pace. Geoff began to move much faster than Amy and took the lead. As he climbed past her, an explosion on the side of the cliff knocked him down. Alejandro managed to pull in time and keep him from falling completely.

"Don't worry amigo, I've got you." Alejandro told him.

"Amy will you hurry it up." Heather yelled over to her.

"Excuse me for not wanting to ruin my nails over this dumb challenge." Amy yelled back.

Chris stood on the side watching them, and pulled out what looked to be a squirt gun. "I promised surprises." He said grinning. "Habenero pepper sauce anyone?" He asked.

Chris aimed the gun, and sprayed it directly at Heather covering her hair and face in the spicy sauce. "What the heck is wrong with you? It's all over my hair." Heather complained to the host. She let go of the rope to wipe her face clean causing Amy to fall.

"Heather!" Amy yelled as she fell from the cliff side.

" _Muy caliente_." Chris said smiling.

He aimed the squirt gun over at Alejandro next, but to the dismay of the host, Alejandro took the pepper sauce much better and seemed to enjoy it rather than be disturbed.

"This is nothing compared to our salsa back home Chris. You simply must do better." Alejandro told him.

Chris looked over to the camera off screen and whispered. "Is that the best we can do?"

Geoff and Amy continued their climb up the mountain with Amy finally starting to make some progress after Geoff set off a few more explosions nearby. The two were close to halfway done when Amy managed to get slightly ahead of Geoff.

"Good job taking the lead Amy, now just make sure you don't fall behind." Heather said. She pulled on the second rope that she had attached to Amy and ripped off her skirt leaving her with her underwear exposed. The part of her skirt that was pulled off fell on Geoff and covered up his face.

"She sure is full of surprises is she not?" Alejandro asked Chris while he looked over at Heather.

"Yeah, I did not see that one coming." Chris said staring up at Amy who was still climbing despite having her underwear exposed for everyone to see.

"You think this is funny Heather?" Amy yelled over at her.

Geoff took off the skirt from his face, and looked down so as to not stare at Amy's underwear. He focused back on climbing back up the cliff as best as he could while keeping his eyes away from Amy. He managed to make up to the top first, winning the point for the Killer Bass. Amy got up soon after and glared down at Heather from above.

"Looks like the first point goes to the Killer Bass." Chris announced.

"Here you go brah." Geoff told Amy handing her back her skirt since he was still holding onto it. Amy angrily took it from him and stormed off.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Once I get rid of Samey, Heather is next." Amy angrily yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

The second challenge took place inside of the kitchen. Two tables were set up, as well as a podium from where Chris would be observing the challenge. Courtney and Jasmine appeared on the Killer Bass side, while Trent and Sammy stood present for the Screaming Gophers. An unknown person jumps through the air, performing multiple flips and lands behind the podium. Chris rises up from that spot as though he were the one who performed the stunt despite the person who actually did it looking nothing like him.

"And now for round two. The Extreme! Cooking! Challenge!" Chris announced. The previous stunt person slowly crawled off screen hoping not to be noticed, but was watched by those present as he made his way out. "Each team must pick who cooks and who eats." Chris told them.

"I'm fine either way Court, what do you want cook or eat?" Jasmine asked Courtney.

"I'll be fine with cooking." Courtney said.

"I can go ahead and cook for us Trent... you know... if that's fine with you." Sammy nervously said.

"Yeah that's cool." Trent told Sammy smiling at her.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Amy usually makes me cook for her, so this shouldn't be too hard. Besides, guys find it romantic when a girl cooks for them... don't they?" Sammy asked.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Today, you'll be preparing Fugu Sashimi, the traditional poisonous Japanese Blowfish." Chris told them as a loud gong sounded.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Great, I'm going to kill him before I can get a chance to ask him out." Sammy said smothering her face in her hands.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The Fugu Blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people," Chris explained to them pointing at a slide show projection as Chef wheeled a tank with two of them in it.

"Fishies, meet your maker!" Chef said taking the fish out of the tank.

Chris continued to explain and point over to the slide show, "They must be sliced veeerry carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and... there is no antidote." He said ominously. "So no worries!" He added nonchalantly.

Trent noticed how nervous Sammy looked and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about this Sammy, as long as you've taken biology I'm sure that you'll do fine." He told her.

Sammy nervously poked the blow fish causing it to deflate and fly around the room like a balloon. She looked over at Trent who seemed to be keeping a calm expression. Courtney and Sammy worked hard to prepare the poisonous blow fish for their eaters.

"Finished." Courtney said sometime later. Her plate looked perfectly prepared and had several pieces of sushi in a pyramid formation. Sammy's plate was not as good looking, and instead had pieces cut of several different sizes. She layered them together the best she could, but they just made a bit of a mess. Jasmine took one of the sushi pieces, and slowly put it in her mouth. Chris and Chef watched in anticipation as she chewed it. When she finished, she gave Courtney a thumbs up.

"I knew you could do it." Jasmine told Courtney.

Chris and Chef turned their attention over to Trent and Sammy who were about to begin their turn. Sammy nervously handed Trent the plate, but he simply smiled at her and confidently took a piece to eat.

"Hey, that's not too bad." Trent told her. Seconds later however, his face turned blue and he fell to the floor.

"Trent, are you okay?" Sammy asked him.

"I don't feel so good." Trent said slurring his sentence. He collapsed completely and began to vomit fiercely, to the point where he was chocking on his own vomit. Courtney and Jasmine walked over and looked at Trent in concern.

"It's cool," Chris told them. "Give him twenty-four hours and he'll be up walking and breathing as good as new." He said before walking away.

"Aren't you going to do anything to help him?" Jasmine asked Chris.

Chef showed up, dressed in a nurse's outfit, and proceeded to give Trent mouth-to-mouth much to Trent's dismay.

Before the third challenge, they were given a small break to rest up. Geoff was at the beach relaxing in a beach chair when he was approached by Katie.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" Geoff asked her.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to talk, I figure that there aren't many of us left on the team, so I might as well try to get to know those of us left better." She told him.

"Yeah, it's a bummer that we're down to about half of what we started with, but at least we're all cool now." Geoff told her.

"So how close would you say that you are to Harold and Alejandro?" Katie asked him.

Geoff thought for a moment before shrugging. "We're pretty cool I guess. I get along with Alejandro more than I do with Harold, but Harold's not that bad either. The guy's kinda weird, but he does have some cool skills." Geoff told her.

"Well how about Dave? Before he got eliminated what did you think of him?" Katie asked.

"Dave..." Geoff said before thinking some more. "He was alright I guess. A bit of a downer with how serious he was, but I can't say I disliked the guy." He said. "What's with all the questions?" Geoff asked her.

"Oh you know, just want to get to know you better." Katie answered.

"Well alright then. You need anything else brah?" Geoff asked Katie.

"I'm good, but thanks for the help." Katie said before heading off.

"Any time." Geoff yelled back to her. Once Katie was gone he went back to relaxing in his beach chair.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"As I thought, Geoff and Alejandro are really close. Geoff is too nice to backstab Dave, but Alejandro might not be. I'll have to look into him a bit more. I'm close to figuring out what happened to you Dave, then Zoey and I can make things right." Katie said passionately.

 **(Confessional End)**

Outside the first aid tent, Sammy watched as Chef poked Trent with a large and presumably painful needle to help reduce the poison in his system. She sighed and walked away when she bumped into Amy.

"I heard what happened to Trent. I would say it's a shame, but he deserves it for thinking you could possibly do anything right Samey." Amy told her.

"Don't you have something better to do than to bother me?" Sammy asked Amy.

"You put Heather up to that little stunt of hers didn't you Samey?" Amy asked her.

Sammy and Amy stared each other down before Sammy answered her question. "No, but at least now you know how it feels to be embarrassed in front of everyone." Sammy said.

Sammy began to walk away, but Amy grabbed her arm violently blocking her. "Just because the losers on this island don't think you're useless, doesn't mean that you'll ever be anything more than a second me, a spare Amy. You got that Spareamy. Amy yelled at Sammy.

"Well I don't care what you think anymore." Sammy said before shaking off Amy's arm and storming off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Amy yelled at Sammy. Sammy ignored her sister, and kept on walking. "We're not done here Samey! Samey!" Amy yelled only to get no response back.

Once the small break was over, everyone was gathered around for the third challenge to begin.

"Excuse me Chris, but if today's challenge has three parts, and we have already won the first two, then does it really matter who wins the last one?" Alejandro asked Chris. "We have enough points that the Gophers cannot win anymore." He pointed out.

"A sharp observation Alejandro, but I have good news, the third round involves three more challenges." Chris said. "It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the Blind William Tell followed by the Blind Trapeze and culminating in the treacherous Blind Toboggan." He explained to them.

"So you mean that we really had five challenges instead of just three." Jasmine said.

"Pretty much." Chris said before putting an arrow on Harold's head. "Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples." He explained.

"Wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"Shush," Chris said. "Also, the shooter will be blindfolded." Chris put on a blindfold before continuing. "The person that knocks an arrow of their partner's head while causing the lease amount of facial damage wins." He shot an apple as an example, but it landed right on Harold's crotch.

Harold groaned in pain and collapsed to the floor. "I'm deathly allergic to apples you know." He managed to say through the pain.

"Aww nuts," Chris said ignoring Harold's concern. "Leshawna and Ella will be one team. Courtney and Katie, you'll be the other." Chris told them.

"Didn't I just finish a challenge with Jasmine?" Courtney asked. Her question was however ignored by the host.

Katie eagerly went up to Courtney for the challenge. "Let me shoot. My BFFFL Sadie is a great shot, and I think I've learned a lot from her." She said.

"Just be careful okay." Courtney told Katie.

"Okay, Let's rock and roll!" Chris said starting the first blind challenge.

Katie was the shooter blindfolded for the Killer Bass, while Leshawna shot for the Screaming Gophers. The two readied their slingshots, and began to fire on the targets. Leshawna missed most of her shots due to Ella's small size, while Katie's shots hit Courtney severely. Neither of the two were getting close to hitting the target, but Courtney was taking a lot more pain compared to Ella who only got hit a few times by the apples. After several more shots, Leshawna managed to hit the target off of Ella. Katie, determined to finish kept throwing more apples at Courtney.

"I can do this." Katie said.

"Leshawna won, the challenge is over." Chris told Katie.

Katie ignored Chris's comment and continued to try for the arrow.

"Katie, will you drop it. We already lost." Courtney yelled over to her.

Katie shot several more attempts before Chris went over to literally shake some sense into the girl.

"Katie, it's over. You've got to let it go." He told her violently shaking her along the way.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to do it." Katie said.

"I'll get you for this." Courtney woozily said before collapsing from the pain.

The next blind challenge took place with a wooden trapeze that they set up, over a pool of water.

"And now, the Blind Trapeze!" Chris announced. To avoid serious injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond." Chris said before pausing. "Which is full of jellyfish." He revealed to the shock of the contestants. "You two," he said to Amy and Zoey, "will stand on the platform until your partner tells you to jump." He said pointing over to Ella and Harold as the partners.

"And then?" Amy asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you, or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim." He said laughing a bit. "Okay, hut hut!"

Swinging for the Killer Bass was Harold, while Ella was swinging for the Screaming Gophers. Zoey stood on the edge nervously, as she waited for Harold's signal to jump.

"Zoey, I'm getting really close to figuring out what we wanted to know." Katie yelled over to Zoey.

"You're what?" Zoey asked.

"You know, about that one elimination." Katie said trying not to give too much away.

"I thought we decided we were going to drop that?" Zoey asked Katie.

Alejandro looked over at Katie concerned, but dropped the expression and remained calm.

"Zoey you need to jump now." Harold told Zoey.

Zoey moved to jump, but due to being distracted by Katie, she missed the timing and ended up falling into the jellyfish filled water below. The Killer Bass flinched as she was shocked by the jellyfish. When she managed to climb out of the water, she had a jellyfish stuck to her that was still shocking every now and then.

"Let's see if the Gophers can do better." Chris said.

Ella swung and waited for the proper timing. "Listen to my song, and you'll know when to jump." Ella yelled over to Amy.

 _Listen well to my song Amy._

 _If you fall there will be painy._

 _You need to be fast_

 _So we don't end in last._

 _Just listen to me_

 _And then we'll be free_

 _It won't be a bump_

 _I just need you to juuuuump_

Amy jumped as soon as Ella said, and she made it across safely. The Screaming Gophers cheered for the point that they were given. Once Amy was safely on the other side she took of her blindfold and looked at Ella.

"You actually managed to keep me from falling. I almost feel bad about this." She said. Ella looked slightly confused at Amy, and Amy proceeded to push Ella into the jellyfish filled water below. The Screaming Gophers below looked in shock, and gasped at Amy's action.

Heather went up to Amy once she stepped down from the trapeze angrily. "What was that for? You shoved her on purpose." She yelled at Amy shoving her finger at Amy's chest.

Amy shoved away Heather's finger and walked away uncaring. She stopped and turned back to look over at Heather. "That's payback for the rock climbing. Hope your little friend is alright." She said heading off uncaring.

Ella stepped out of the water with a jellyfish stick on her head. "Don't worry Heather, I'm fine. Besides, I should be thanking Amy for helping me make this new jellyfish friend." Ella said smiling before getting shocked by the jellyfish.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"As much as I don't appreciate Amy going after my alliance members, at least now everyone will hate her more than me. Pushing sweet little Ella into a pool of jellyfish is an easy way to get everyone focused on getting rid of you." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I'll take Ella and Zoey to the first aid tent. That'll also give me a chance to apologize to Courtney." Katie said. She guided the two girls over to the first aid tent, hoping that Chef would be able to remove the jellyfish that were attached to them. "I'm sorry about distracting you Zoey." Katie said embarrassed.

Zoey shook her head in response. "Don't worry about it Katie, we still have one more challenge that we can win." She said. "I'm just a bit concerned about you. I don't know why you're still digging into Dave's elimination after so long." She said.

"You're concerned about Prince David's elimination?" Ella asked Katie and Zoey.

"Prince David?" Katie and Zoey said equally confused as to what Ella was talking about.

Ella looked away from Katie and Zoey as she blushed thinking about Dave. "Well before he was eliminated, David helped me recover from a poisonous apple in a perfect fairy tale moment. It's too bad Heather told me I couldn't have someone on the other team as a prince. Then he got eliminated that same day." She told them.

"You told Heather you had a crush on Dave, and she said you couldn't like him?" Katie asked her.

"Yes. Heather is my most dearest friend, so of course I listened to her no matter how my heart ached. I suppose it's for the best he was eliminated or I may not have been able to stay away from my prince long enough." Ella told them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Ella has a crush on Dave. Is that what they were doing together in the forest that one time?" Zoey asked frantically. "No it's okay. Dave's gone now, and besides it's not like we were ever more than just friends." She told herself.

 **(Switch)**

"It all makes sense now. Heather wanted Dave gone so that Ella would stay loyal to her despite her crush. She couldn't get rid of someone else on the other team, so who else would she turn to, but the person who's always flirting with her. Alejandro." Katie said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I've got to go, but when you guys get to the first aid tent, can you apologize to Courtney for me?" Katie asked them. The two girls nodded, and she ran off to join her team before the final challenge.

The final challenge was set to begin soon. Katie managed to catch up with her team just in time to start. "And now the final leg, The Blind Toboggan Race." Chris announced. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded." He revealed. "Not many of you left huh? Keep losing you guys." Chris said laughing. "Oh well, Sammy and Leshawna, Katie and Alejandro." He said.

At the top of the mountain, they four that were chosen were getting ready to begin. Katie and Leshawna would be the blindfolded drivers while Alejandro and Sammy served as the navigators. As they prepared to begin Katie went up to Alejandro ready to confront him.

"I know the truth." Katie told Alejandro.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Alejandro asked.

"The truth about Dave's elimination, and how Heather had you do it." She said.

Alejandro smiled, and did not say another word to her. "What are you doing Chef?" He asked changing the conversation.

Chef was nearby applying some type of grease onto the Toboggans. "Just lubing them up. Get a little more speed going." He explained.

Chris and Chef stood behind the Toboggans ready to start the final challenge. "On your marks. Get set." Chris said before blowing his airhorn. He and Chef pushed the Toboggans down the mountainside to officially start of the challenge.

Sammy and Leshawna were off to a good start with Sammy giving Leshwana good directions as to where to steer the Toboggan. Katie and Alejandro were not as cooperative, with Alejandro providing Katie with no directions whatsoever, and leaving her to literally steer the Toboggan blindly. As they continued to avoid obstacles, Sammy and Leshawna ended up accidentally going over a steep rock propelling them in the air.

"Girl we are flying now." Leshawna said.

Their Toboggan landed in a nearby river propelling them down a waterfall. "We're going to die here." Sammy yelled out.

"Are you just not going to give me any directions." Katie asked as she struggled to steer them safely.

"Why would you trust anything I have to say?" Alejandro asked her. "I am after all the one who got rid of Dave." He said.

"So you admit that you did it?" Katie asked him.

Alejandro smirked and leaned forward closely to her. "I admit that Heather approached me about her problem. While I still don't know what she hoped to accomplish, getting rid of Dave mattered little to me." He told her.

"Courtney and Jasmine won't be happy when they find out you were working with Heather. You'll be eliminated next time we lose for sure." Katie told him.

Alejandro laughed at her claim. "Oh I don't think I'll be the one getting eliminated." He said calmly.

As Katie continued to steer the Toboggan, Alejandro used the close distance between them to subtly loosen her blindfold. As they were close to the finish line, an explosion went off near them.

"We had a few explosives left over and I just hate to waste." Chris explained. Several more explosives went off, some near Katie and Alejandro, while others were near Sammy and Leshawna who had managed to get back on track towards the finish line. The distance between the two racers closed as they got closer and closer to the finish line. Sammy and Leshawna managed to get the lead, and seemed close to winning. A hidden explosion caught Katie and Alejandro from underneath propelling them in the air. As they were lifted up, Katie's blindfold came undone and fell off. Right before Sammy and Leshawna crossed the finish line, Katie and Alejandro landed first, winning them the challenge.

The Killer Bass cheered for their victory, and everyone who was in the infirmary that day joined the rest of their teams. Courtney looked to be more stable, while Zoey and Ella managed to get their jellyfish removed. Trent was still in bad shape, but he was looking to make a steady recovery as well. "And the Bass are the winners of the Toboggan race." Chris announced. "Unfortunately I said that these were blind challenges. By losing the blindfold before you finished the race, you broke the number one rule. So the Gophers are today's big winners." He revealed.

The Screaming Gophers cheered for their victory while the Bass glared at Katie. "It wasn't my fault. Alejandro must have loosened my blindfold when he got close to me." Katie told them.

"Why ever would I do that for?" Alejandro asked innocently.

"Because you wanted us to lose before I had a chance to tell everyone else that you worked with Heather to get Dave eliminated." Katie said.

Zoey looked at Katie concerned. "Katie please, you need to stop. I miss Dave too, but you're letting this consume you." She told her friend.

"Is that what this is all about?" Jasmine asked. "Look if you want to know the truth Alejandro asked Courtney and I to vote for Dave, but that was to save Courtney from elimination. Heather had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry about your friend, but it was the right choice keeping Courtney over him." Jasmine told Katie.

"No, I know he's working with Heather." Katie said.

"Do you have any real proof of these claims?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well no.. but why else would you sabotage me in this challenge?" Katie asked. "Just ask Ella, she'll tell you everything." Katie said.

"I don't see how Ella will prove anything when I have not once spoken to her. The only sabotage I see is you. You cost us all three of the blind challenges, and the victory today. I think we have a clear vote." Alejandro said. The Killer Bass walked away leaving only Katie and Zoey.

"You believe me don't you?" Katie asked Zoey.

Zoey kept her head down unsure. "I want to believe you, especially after what Ella told us, but I don't know. Alejandro has been a great team player, and a really nice person. I don't think he'd do something like this. Besides, Jasmine just told us herself why they got rid of Dave. It was just to save Courtney." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Alejandro admitted to me himself that getting rid of Dave was Heather's idea. If only I had some way of proving it to the team before we go to vote." Katie said.

 **(Switch)**

"Katie's story seems really hard to believe, but then again Alejandro does flirt with Heather no matter how much he tries to deny it. She lost us the challenge and I do need to get her back for the apple incident, but I'm keeping a closer eye on Alejandro from now on." Courtney said.

 **(Switch)**

"Katie was quick to piece everything together. Her drive to avenger her friend was quite an asset to her. Of course, her biggest mistake was letting me know that she knew. Now she'll be gone before she can prove anything." Alejandro said smirking.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the elimination ceremony, things were a bit tense. Chris looked at the Bass. "Who wants a treat?" He asked them. "A tasty treat that represents exemption, security, peace of mind-"

"Just get on with it." Courtney interrupted him.

"And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of Shame and you can never come back... Ever." He quickly said. "Let's see, we have one for Courtney, one for Jasmine, and one for Zoey. Geoff and Harold, well done. We only one left. Alejandro, Katie, the last marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro." Chris revealed.

"I'm telling you guys you can't trust Alejandro. He's working with Heather. He's planning something big." Katie pleaded to her team.

"You are over emotional because you miss your friend Dave. I hold no personal ill will against you despite these accusations you keep raising against me." Alejandro kindly told her.

"I'm not falling for your act. You guys need to see through his game. Don't let him win." Katie said before she got dragged off by Chef to the boat of losers.

"Well hope you manage to recover from that one. It's kind of embarrassing to lose to a team that hates each other." Chris told the Killer Bass. The team looked at each other, unsure of what the future would hold for them.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

14\. Sugar

13\. Katie

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Sammy, Trent, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold, and Jasmine

 **Elimination Explanation: As I teased before Katie ends up eliminated due to her persistent investigation into Dave's elimination. I know everyone thought that this would be an easy win for the Killer Bass, but it turns out they aren't as close as they seem to show. Not to mention Alejandro will do anything to keep his cover at this point in the game. Katie was a lot of fun to work with, but it was hard seeing as how she didn't have too much to explore from canon. Not having Sadie around made it a lot easier to develop her. I decided to focus on her emotional nature since Katie is supposed to be the emotional one and Sadie is supposed to be the logical one. That's at least my understanding of the two anyway. They kind of just blend together in canon, so I hope Katie stood out here. It's also a nice touch that Katie ended up getting eliminated the same episode Sadie was eliminated in canon.**

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter took a bit longer than usual, and a big part of that was the fact that I wasn't entirely sure of the direction I wanted to take things. I think I ended up rewriting parts of it quite a few times. The thing that killed me the most was just trying to find something for the Killer Bass to do. I never really noticed it before working on this story, but they have so little plot relevance compared to the Gophers. It's even harder in my version since everyone is involved in the Gopher drama rather than just a select few members. Still I think I'm doing a good job of giving the Bass something to do, so let's see how it all works out. I did manage to get a head start on next chapter since I have a lot of ideas for that one, so expect it later this same week to make up for how long this one took.**

 **I think a lot of people were expecting the Bass to win this one, and they probably would of if not for Alejandro getting suspicious of Katie getting suspicious of him. The trust pairs were a lot of fun to come up with between both teams, and I think that it all worked out for the best. Kept in some memorable moments from canon such as Heather exposing someone's underwear, Trent getting intense food poisoning, Courtney getting pelted with apples, and the close finish at the end.** **The blind challenges were the most interesting part since that's where I took the most creative liberties. I figured that if anything made sense to be changed, it'd be those parts.** **I took a while, but I think the chapter turned out good.**

 **As I said next time is something I'm going to enjoy writing so much more. Without Duncan around Basic Straining gives me a lot of liberty to work around the plot, and I think you'll all enjoy what I end up doing. It'll both entertain, and surprise you because I don't think anyone can predict the direction I'm going to take things for both the Bass and the Gophers. Until then you'll just have to wait.**


	12. Basic Straining

**Review Responses**

 _ **Critica7-**_ While I like Dave, I understand completely why a lot of people hate him. I'm going to take Dave in a slightly different direction compared to canon, but I don't expect to win over any Dave haters. Of course, that's all in the somewhat distant future. Glad you liked Katie and how I was able to make her stand out compared to canon that gave her almost nothing.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ Another supporter for team Heather in the Heather vs Amy rivalry. Heather seems to have the most supporters, and it kind of makes sense since she is the original. I agree with you that Heather got great development and grew while Amy was more of a plot device than a real character. Hopefully I can make Amy stand out more as a character even if she's still the most hated character here.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ Glad you enjoyed. The further we get into this, the more divergences we're going to see. The beginning was a bit similar to canon, but now we're branching out and the story can stand as it's own thing. Thank you for clarifying your past review. It makes a lot more sense now compared to what I initially thought. As for if we'll see Heather kiss someone like she did to Trent in canon, well you won't have to wait too much longer. I think the result will be a bit shocking.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Thanks for the kind words. It's getting a lot more interesting and fun to write these chapters, so I'm glad that it's also being perceived as good by readers.

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Katie may not have been able to convince the Bass about Alejandro, but Courtney who was already suspicious is going to be a lot more cautious. I agree Katie messed up by telling Alejandro, but she was driven by her emotions not her logic. The Gophers did manage to win despite their mountain of issues, but can they pull of another one?

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Thank you so much for understanding the intent behind Katie's elimination. Logically it would make sense not to confront Alejandro, but she was being very emotional about it. Amy and Heather's rivalry is one of the most enjoyable parts to write so I'm glad you're loving it. You'd think they'd get along with their similar personalities, but nope it's just hate, hate, and more hate. Good predictions for the merge. Just wait and see how right or wrong you were.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock climbing revealed more than just how far Heather's hatred for Amy goes. Trent got the bad end of a blow fish, courtesy of Samey. Katie dug deeper in her investigation, and found out quite the socking secret. A lot of campers got dropped and pained, while Amy helped Ella get acquainted with a jellyfish. Touching moments, and good times for everyone. Stay tuned, for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet on Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Outside of the Screaming Gophers cabin, the Gophers were gathered around. Sammy, Amy, and Heather were sitting on the steps on the cabin with Sammy sitting in between Amy and Heather. Leshawna and Trent stood on the side of the steps. Ella was in front them, eagerly smiling at everyone as she had been to one who asked them to meet by the cabins.

"Alright, we're all here, now what do you want?" Amy asked Ella.

"I'm so glad you could all make it. I've noticed our team spirit hasn't been the strongest recently and decided that a song would do wonders for helping to build and restore our bond in each other." Ella told her.

Amy rolled her eyes, while Heather looked at Ella uninterested. "You really think sitting in a circle and singing Kumbaya is going to make us suddenly get along. This is a waste of time Ella." Heather told her.

"Well, you don't have to sing if you don't want to, but I'd hope you'd at least listen to my song. I worked very hard on it." Ella told her.

Ella cleared her throat, and prepared to sing the song that she had written for her team.

 _Let's build up our teamwork, and we'll beat the Bass_

 _If we work together, then for sure we'll pass_

Ella took a step forward standing directly in front of Amy, Sammy, and Heather. She reached her hands out towards the girls and then pulled her hands back to her body.

 _You're the strongest group I've ever met_

 _And So I know, that once I'm through_

Spinning back to face the group, Ella points over to Trent and Leshawna, still on the sides of the cabin. As she finishes the verse, she moved over to Sammy and grabbed her hands to lift her up from where she was sitting. Once Sammy was up she tried to do the same thing to Heather and Amy. Neither of them budged, so she just went back to her starting position.

 _Somehow I'll build a team from all you_

Ella finished her song off by twirling around and going past each of her team members to give them a brief hug.

Trent, Sammy, and Leshawna clapped for her while Amy looked bored, and Heather maintained a fake smile.

"That was really impressive Ella." Trent told her.

"Too bad some people didn't appreciate the effort." Leshawna said glaring over at Amy and Heather.

"Yeah, nice singing or whatever." Heather said uninterested.

Ella smiled blushing slightly from the praise. "Well there's still much more of the song if you wish to listen to it." Ella said.

Before anyone could respond, the camp loudspeaker went off, and Chef's voice could be heard coming out of it. "Listen up you little cockroaches!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention. "I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours!" The Gophers, as well as some nearby Bass looked at each other in confusion as to what was going on. "That means now soldiers, _NOW_!" Chef yelled again.

"Well, it looks like we won't get the rest of that song after all. That's too bad." Heather said.

"Thank goodness." Amy said.

At the Dock of Shame, everyone was lined up and waiting. Chef approached them wearing a drill sergeant uniform rather than his usual Chef outfit.

"Line up and stand at attention!" Chef yelled into a megaphone. He pulled out a pointing stick and walked down the line of campers. "You call this proper formation? Feet together!" He smacked Geoff's legs, causing him to yelp and put them together. "Arms down!" He hit Jasmine's crossed arms, causing them to drop. "Eyes forward!" Zoey immediately turned her head forward. "Head up!" Heather's chin was forced up, and Chef finished by smacking Harold several times to correct his poor posture.

"I hope the rest of the day isn't this harsh." Sammy whispered over to Trent.

Chef went over to Sammy. "What did you say solider?" He asked her through his megaphone startling her.

"Umm... nothing... nothing at all." She hesitantly answered.

"And you will continue to say nothing, until I tell you that you can say something! Today's challenge will not be an easy one." Chef explained as he walked past the campers lined up across the dock. "In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Amy looked over at Sammy mimicking a knife cutting her throat only to get smacked on her arm by Chef's pointing stick in response. "My orders are to make sure all the babies in front of me drop outta my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team." Chef explained.

"Excuse me Chef, but what happened to Chris?" Zoey asked Chef.

"Rule number one, you will address me as Master Chief!" Chef yelled ignoring Zoey's question. "Have you got that?" He asked them.

"Yes Master Chief!" Everyone frantically said.

Chef walked past them, and stopped in front of Geoff. "You will sleep when I tell you to sleep. And you will eat only until I tell you to eat. Is that clear?" He asked the party dude.

"Yes Master Chief!" Geoff answered.

"Rule number two! When you are ready to give up, you will report to the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number three. I like to get one quitter before the end of the first day. And that day will not end until someone drops out!" Chef explained tensely. "Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers! Now! Now! Now!" Chef ordered. They ran over to beach as fast as they could, hoping to escape Chef's wrath.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't know who's sick idea it was to let Chef be in charge of this challenge, but he clearly isn't fit to be host. Still, this is just another challenge so we'll just have to deal with it." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Once everyone gathered at the beach, they stood by two colored canoes. One of them was green, and the other was red. They awaited further instructions from Chef for the challenge to begin.

"Listen up!" Chef barked at them. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated!" Chef told them. "And no one eats lunch until someone drops out!" He added. The campers looked at each other in shock and concern. "Canoes up!" Chef ordered. Since each team had six members, it was pretty even to hold up the canoes. Seeing as how Jasmine was much taller than most of the other Killer Bass, she squatted to adjust for the size difference and help hold her team's canoe. Ella's bird friends placed their wings on the canoe and her squirrel friends stood on her shoulders also lifting to help out, though it didn't do much.

"Hey, this isn't too hard." Trent said.

"Piece of cake." Geoff said.

Their words would come back to bite them, as hours later they were still holding the canoes. Courtney's arms were shown getting tired, and Leshawna's stomach was growling with nothing to eat.

"Come on you sissies." Chef taunted them. "It's only been three hours."

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris said suddenly showing up.

"Mm-hmm," Chef nodded. "Guess they just weren't _hungry_! Unless someone wants to quit now?" The camera zoomed out and revealed the two men were sitting cross-legged on top of the two canoes. Chef was on the Gophers while Chris was on the Bass.

Harold's stomach growled and his team looked at him in concern. "Come on, just a little more dude and we'll be done." Geoff told him.

As the hours passed by, more and more people were getting tired. Still, there was no quitter so the challenge continued.

"Seeing as how we're stuck here, why don't I sing more of my teamwork song for all of you?" Ella asked her teammates.

"You really think singing is a good idea with psycho chief over us?" Heather asked Ella.

Ella thought for a moment and smiled. "I'll just do a small part then. It'll also help my little birdie friends get more energy. The poor things, they're just as tired as we are." She said.

 _Teamwork is a strong skill, that we hold within_

 _When we work together, then I know we'll win_

 _We're a fractured, split, and broken group_

 _Right now things are looking blue_

 _But still I'll build a team from all you_

Just as Ella finished the next part of her song, Chef ducked his head down to see the Gophers. "What's all that noise down there?" He yelled at them.

"Nothing Master Chief." Ella meekly replied. Chef stared Ella down before returning to his seat atop their cabin.

Nightfall soon came with the challenge still going on. Many were reaching their breaking point, but none had yet to give up. Chef sat on a beach chair watching the two teams.

"Twenty-five of us went in the jungle that night," Chef muttered. "Only five came back out..."

Zoey yawned, and looked over at Chef. "Just which war were you in?" She asked him.

"Did I ask you to speak. Because I don't remember asking you to speak." Chef yelled at her.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Zoey said.

As they continued to hold the canoes, the challenge seemed to drag on, until Jasmine collapsed to the ground letting go of the canoe.

"Holding the canoe is no problem, but I can't stand my legs anymore from being down here for so long." She said.

"None of us would blame you for dropping out at this point." Courtney told Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled and wobbled over to the loser bell, her legs still dead asleep from squatting down for hours. Chef stood by and watched as she rang the loser bell in shame. Once it was rung, the Screaming Gophers tossed off their canoe, while the Killer Bass let it simply collapse. Chef went over to Jasmine.

"Listen, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Chef told Jasmine in a soft voice. "Except being a little baby that let you team down!" He yelled at her through his megaphone. "As for the rest of you, report to the mess hall. Dinner is served." He announced.

"Sweet, let's go get some food." Geoff said.

Everyone gathered in the Mess Hall except for Jasmine who had gone back to her cabin to try and relax. Chef stood in front of them ready to give them instructions to eat.

"Alright Maggots, open your ears. You've got ten minutes to eat before your night training begins. So get to it." He instructed. More groans and complaints could be heard from everyone gathered around.

"Excuse me Master Chief, but where's our food at?" Trent asked Chef.

Chef gestured over to a pile of trash cans. "You're looking at it." He told them.

"This is just leftover garbage from breakfast." Geoff pointed out as he looked through the trash bin.

"Darn right." Chef said. "When you're at war, you take what you can get.

Geoff dug through the trash until he managed to find part of an apple that was still decent. He shrugged and took a bite out of it, much to the disgust of others.

"Well I can see you have this under control." Chris told Chef. "I'm off to craft services. Coming?" He asked.

"Serve me up some of that." Chef said walking out with Chris.

Once Chris and Chef left, several of the campers held their try and searched through the trash cans hoping they would be able to find something edible in there. Heather threw her tray away in frustration.

"I am not eating this." She said.

"For once, I agree with her. I'm not eating any of that either." Courtney said.

"A weak stomach Courtney?" Alejandro asked her. "I would not judge you, as I myself do not particular enjoy having to put up with meals of this poor caliber so frequently.

"I actually have a strong stomach for your information. I'm going to be running for office someday, and nobody is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage." Courtney told him.

"Of course, because there aren't several other embarrassing moments available as a result of your competing in this game." Alejandro teased her.

Oh will you just shut up." Courtney said storming off.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I think I've toyed with Courtney's head long enough. Now, it's time to see just how useful she can be to me." Alejandro said smirking.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the Gopher table, Sammy picked at her tray of garbage unsure what she could eat. Trent sat down next to her smiling.

"You did a really good job with the canoes. I didn't know you had it in you." Trent told her.

Sammy blushed and rubbed her neck. "Oh it was nothing. I guess years of being a cheerleader have helped me get used to holding heavy objects for a long time." She said.

"Don't get too full of yourself Samey, don't forget that you're the reason our team lost the regional championship last year." Amy said from across the table.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. You shouldn't have tried to change the routine at the last minute after we practiced the old one for months." Sammy yelled back.

"The old routine wasn't good enough and you know it. If you just listened to me like you should've, then we would have won." Amy yelled moving in front of Sammy and pointing at her angrily.

"You weren't even the captain anymore. Why should any of us have listened to you?" Sammy yelled shoving Amy's hand away.

"Because when I was captain, we won. I deserved that spot more than any of the losers on our team." Amy yelled.

The two girls stared each other down intensely, the sound of their argument getting the attention of everyone in the Mess Hall. Seeing the argument escalate, Ella went over to Amy and Sammy.

"Amy, Sammy, let us not fight anymore. How about we instead say something special about each of our teammates. I can start." Ella offered. She cleared her throat to sing, much to Amy's annoyance.

 _Trent's music truly is the best_

 _Heather really is my bestie_

 _Sammy's heart is strong I'm sure you can see_

 _Leshawana's pride shines through the rest_

 _Oh and let's not forget Amy_

 _Put them all together for our victory_

Ella's song did little to stop the sisters from glaring at each other. Amy stormed off, and Ella simply sighed in disappointment at her failed attempt.

The first night challenge had the campers all lined up in three rows. Chef stood in front of them dancing, and they had to copy his dance moves while smooth music played. The dance moves went on for quite some time with Chef getting more and more distinct as the song played. During a series of pelvic thrusts, the music suddenly stopped, and Amy was shown having turned it off.

"You said one of us drops out, and we're done. The giant freak of nature already quit so there's no reason to keep putting up with these dumb dance moves." She said.

"Actually Amy, Master Chief said the day would not end until one person dropped out. He didn't say the day would end when someone dropped out." Alejandro said.

"You better not be trying to kiss up to me boy. Drop and give me twenty." Chef yelled at Alejandro.

"Understood Master Chief." Alejandro said dropping down.

"Same for you Blondie." He told Amy. She rolled her eyes and got to the ground. "Any other questions?" Chef asked.

"Sorry," Sammy said raising her hand. "but can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

Sammy was shown in the bathroom, however she had with her a pair of latex gloves, a mop, and a bucket to clean it. "This wasn't what I meant." Sammy complained to herself.

Back inside the Mess Hall, Chef explained to them the next challenge. ""For your next challenge you will write a three hundred word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!" Chef explained to them.

"Excuse me Master Chief, but may we write a three hundred word poem or song about how much we love you?" Ella asked Chef.

Chef went up to Ella. "Let me think about that." Chef kindly said. "NO!" He yelled causing Ella to shrink back in her seat.

Hours later, as everyone continued to write, they were noticeably getting more and more tired. An alarm went off signaling that it was time to stop writing and Chef returned to gather the essays. Harold frantically kept writing, but Chef pulled the paper away from him leaving him to write in the air. He gathered all of the essays, and looked over them.

"Just from looking at these, I can tell none of you put the smallest of efforts into this paper." Chef said. "I'll read over these disappointments soon enough. He walked past the Gopher table, and slipped on a pile of drool that was on the floor. "Clean up that drool you blonde baby." He told Amy.

"What, that is not mine. It probably belongs to Samey." She said.

Sammy stuck her tongue out at Amy causing Chef to slam his hand on the table. "I don't care who it belongs to, just clean it up." He yelled at them.

Alejandro walked over with a mop and began to clean the drool. "You need not worry Master Chef, I shall take care of it." He said smiling.

"Boy what did I tell you about kissing up. One more and you'll be running fifty laps." Chef yelled at him. He slammed his hand on the table again waking up Trent and Zoey who had fallen asleep. "You two slackers are out. " He yelled at them. "The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours." He said before walking out.

As they were heading out, Courtney went over to Alejandro who was almost finished cleaning the drool up. "What are you thinking Alejandro? Chris might be someone you can kiss up to, but you need to stop trying it with Chef." She told him.

"I appreciate the concern Courtney, but I am not kissing up. I am merely doing my best in the challenge, and hoping that we can succeed." Alejandro told her.

Courtney looked at Alejandro suspiciously, but walked away. "Whatever, you'd better not get us disqualified." She said.

Once it was time for the following challenge, those left gathered by a mud pit and an obstacle course. The obstacle course featured a large wooden wall, a pair of hanging ropes with ramps on both sides, a pair of raised tires, and a pair of large axes hanging upside-down end. "You will all run this course," Chef explained, "until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making my self clear?" he asked Alejandro.

"Understood completely Master Chief sir." Alejandro responded. Courtney rolled her eyes at him, and he gave her a subtle smile.

"Go maggots Go!" Chef ordered.

They ran to start the obstacle course as fast as they could. Geoff and Sammy jumped over the large wall somewhat easily, while Leshawna struggled to get over it. At the raised tires, Heather dived in, and managed to make it through easily. Courtney and Amy slowly made their way through the axes, Amy complaining about her clothes getting muddied the way through. Alejandro and Ella both made it over the rope swing without a problem. Starting the course over due to poor time, Harold jumped over the wall, but fell down into the mud. He weakly got up, but began to vomit up the mud.

"Master Chief sir we have a medical emergency." Alejandro yelled getting Chef's attention.

"Too much mud." Harold weakly said in between vomits of mud.

Chef grabbed Harold, and lifted him up. "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary." He instructed. "Your tour of duty is finished. The rest of you back on the course and keep going. One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon." Chef told everyone who was gathered around watching.

Ella worked through the obstacle course, getting some slight help from her animal companions in the harder parts. As she ran, she began to sing once more.

 _Team Gophers_

 _We will unite, and then we will triumph_

Ella jumped to make it over the wall. Her birds gave her a small boost, and she managed to make it over the tall wall in a single attempt.

 _Team Gophers_

 _Yes our team spirit it shall renew_

At the rope section, Ella didn't have any problems swinging over with her current momentum.

 _Team Gophers_

 _No matter how sad we may be right now_

 _We'll do the best together yes, it's true_

Ella spun in the air as she reached the tire section, and dove through the center of the tires easily. As she approached the final axes, she dove down, and was able to slide underneath them easily. Chef waited for her at the end of the course.

"That was a real good attempt." He told her. "Now do it without all the singing." He yelled at her.

Everyone ran through the obstacle course several more times, with each attempt getting worse and worse. Several people were getting stuck on the same obstacles, and no progress was being made. Geoff was stuck in one of the tires, Heather, was tied up with the rope hanging upside down, and Leshwana had sunken into the mud by the axes. Chef looked at them dissapointed and shook his head at their display.

"That's enough!" He yelled through his megaphone. "It's clear that none of you are fit for even the simplest of courses. You're all a disgrace. That along with your pitiful essays means that none of you are getting anything to eat tonight. Go wash up, and get out of my sight." Chef ordered them. They sighed in relief at being done, and began to head off. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Chef yelled to get their attention. One of you maggots has managed to not be a complete disgrace. Alejandro is the only one who even came close to completing this course. His essay proved he has a decent enough grasp on the English language, he's the only baby here who hasn't complained, and what I once thought as kissing up, I now see as giving me the respect I deserve." Chef said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Was that Chef's version of a compliment? I have much more than just a decent grasp, and I am far certain I completed that course in well under a minute. Still, I suppose I shouldn't argue and ruin the good standing I currently have." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"For attempting to put in effort compared to the rest of these sissies, you get to enjoy a decent meal, along with a guest of your choice tonight while the others go without food." Chef told Alejandro.

Alejandro looked around to see who he should choose for the dinner. "Well it's a tough choice, but I'm simply going to have to go with Courtney." Alejandro said extending his hand out to her. There were several gasps at his choice, and Courtney reluctantly took his hand.

Inside the Screaming Gopher cabin later that night, after everyone had washed up, Heather was pacing around annoyed. "I can't believe that jerk took Courtney to have dinner with him." She yelled pacing back and forth.

"What you jealous that he didn't pick you after all the flirting he's done?" Leshawna asked her.

"Shut up, I could care less about Alejerkdro. I just want to be able to eat something that isn't from the trash before this dumb challenge is over." Heather yelled at her. Leshawna gave Heather a look causing Heather to huff and storm out.

In Mess Hall, Courtney and Alejandro were sat together for their dinner. They had a large selection of food options to choose from.

"I hope you enjoy this meal Courtney. I couldn't pick anyone else but you to join me." Alejandro told her.

Courtney stood up in frustration and looked at Alejandro seriously. "Alright, just what game are you playing?" Courtney asked him.

"I am sorry Courtney, but I don't know what you mean. I merely wished to have a fine diner with my close teammate." Alejandro told her.

"I don't get it. First you flirt with Heather for days, then you kept trying to mess with me by bringing up my former controlling nature, not to mention all the stuff Katie said last time. Now you invite me to dinner out of everyone available. I can tell you're up to something Alejandro, and I want to know what it is." Courtney yelled at him.

Alejandro kept his smile, and took a step forward towards Courtney. He grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes. "Only someone as brilliant as you could see though me so well." He told Courtney. "The truth is that I have become quite enamored by you Courtney. Your brilliant mind, your fierce personality, your beauty, it has all captured my heart. Flirting with Heather and teasing you was the only way I knew to get your attention, and now that I have it, I can confess my true feelings." He told her.

Courtney pulled her hands back from Alejandro and took a step back. "Alejandro I... I appreciate the sentiment... but I didn't join this game to get into a relationship." She told him blushing.

"I understand completely. Someone of your caliber must remain focused on the main objective, and I would simply be another distraction. I hope that we may be able to work together, and perhaps after the game explore where things would go." He said charmingly.

"That... that sounds reasonable enough." Courtney said.

"Thank you Courtney. All I ask is that we may work together for one of us to win. Of course, in a finale between you and I, there is no doubt you would be victorious." He told her.

Courtney blushed harder, and went to fill her tray from the dinner table available for them to choose from. "Well we're currently down this challenge, so there's a chance we might lose. We should probably vote off Harold if we do since he hasn't been helpful in the latest challenges." Courtney said.

"A fine observation as usual Courtney, but may I suggest something else. I believe that Jasmine would be the best option for elimination if we lose today." Alejandro told her.

"What!" Courtney yelled in surprise. "She's our best player. Why would it be a good idea to get rid of Jasmine?" She asked him.

"I know Jasmine has been a fine leader. If you recall I was the one who initially nominated her for the position. We must look at the larger picture however Courtney. The teams are getting smaller each day. It will not be long until they are gone. When that happens can we trust on Jasmine to keep working with us?" Alejandro asked her.

"Of course we can. Jasmine is my best friend, and there's no reason we'd stop working together just because there aren't teams." Courtney said.

"Jasmine may be our friend, but this is still a competition at it's core. Jasmine is skilled enough to win on her own, and she knows it. Sure she may keep us around at first, but she won't need us for long. The longer we allow her to stay on this island, the more of a threat she becomes to both of us." He said.

Courtney thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I won't do it. I won't vote off my best friend like that." Courtney said.

Alejandro sighed and turned his back to Courtney. "A shame that the tactical mind which captured my heart has become softened over time. The Courtney I know would do anything if it meant getting an advantage in the long run." Alejandro told her.

"Well maybe that Courtney is gone!" Courtney yelled at him.

Alejandro turned around, moved closely to Courtney, and softly held her hands. "No she isn't. I know she's standing in front of me, and I know she'll make the smartest decision regardless of her feelings. You're sharp, determined, cutthroat, and willing to make the decisions that nobody else will. I won't force you to do this Courtney, and I will respect your decision, but we both know that you know what you have to do." Alejandro told her. He kissed her hands softly and went to gather several pieces of food in a bag.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked him.

"Chef did not say we couldn't share our dinner with the others. It is unfair they starve so I shall provide both teams with plenty of subsistence." Alejandro told her. He walked back over to the cabins leaving Courtney alone.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Is 'Alejandro right about Jasmine? Is it too risky to let her stay once the teams are gone?" Courtney asked herself. She slapped herself hard to shake her thoughts away. "No, I won't do that to her." She said. "Will I?" She quietly asked herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

In the Bass Cabin, everyone was gathered around, and enjoying the food that Alejandro had brought back for them. Everyone was enjoying the variety of food, and having a good time together.

"Alejandro are you sure that Chef won't get mad at you for bringing us all of this?" Zoey asked him.

"Do not worry, Chef's time in charge will come to an end soon enough." Alejandro told her.

"Why didn't Courtney come back with you?" Jasmine asked him.

"I believe she wanted to enjoy her meal in the Mess Hall. Perhaps she'll rejoin us soon enough." He said hiding an evil smirk.

Other campers were spending their time together criticizing Chef.

"What is with those lame war stories. That guy is seriously messed up." Trent said.

"Boy," Leshawna said. "These nails weren't meant for combat training, you know what I'm saying?" Leshawna said.

"Cheer camp was intense, but this is just torture. Remind me never to sign up for the Army." Sammy added laughing.

Ella looked over and smiled at how everyone was getting along. "Now seems like a perfect time to finish my song for all of you." She told them.

Amy groaned loudly, and Heather sighed getting more food.

 _The night goes on forward, and the vote arrives_

 _If we work together, then we'll all survive_

"Enough singing. Will you shut up, you're annoying all of us." Amy yelled at Ella.

Ella stopped and looked over at Amy glumly. "Oh my apologies. I'll just go outside where I won't be a bother to anyone." Ella said heading out by herself. As she headed she softly sang to herself.

 _I'm unsuited for this teamwork chore_

 _I have failed I know, it's true_

 _How could I make a team from all you_

Amy smiled with Ella being gone, and Trent went over to where she was sitting. "Hey, she was just trying to help us out you know. You didn't have to be such a jerk to her." He told her.

"Whatever, like I care about the feelings of that delusional loser." Amy said. She took a tray of food, and left back over to her own cabin.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm starting to wonder why I ever thought that Amy was nice. It's not just Sammy she's mean to, she's a jerk to everyone around her. Sometimes I think she might even be worse than Heather." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Ain't Ella supposed to be your friend?" Leshawna asked Heather. "You seem almost glad that she's not here anymore." She said.

Heather put on a fake smile, and walked towards the door. "Of course I'm going to cheer Ella up. I just wanted to finish my dinner before anyone else could take from it." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Ella's singing was getting on my nerves too, but luckily Amy managed to make herself look bad again. At this point it's a simple matter of letting her look bad so everyone can forget about me." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather found Ella sitting on a bench nearby. She was humming to the birds that followed her around, but it was clear that she still had some tears in her eyes from Amy.

"Oh hello Heather. Pleasure to see you as always." Ella said putting on a smile.

"Look Ella, don't worry about what Amy said. Everyone on the team loves your singing, especially me. Maybe you should tone it down just a little bit, so that we don't have any more problems getting along." Heather told her.

Ella gave Heather a hug and smiled. "Thank you for being my bestest friend here Heather. As long as I have you I know that things won't look as bad as they are." Ella told her.

"Anytime." Heather said smiling.

The camp loudspeaker went off, and Chef could be heard from it "Attention remaining boot campers." He announced over the loudspeaker, "The next evolution of your training begins at 0700 hours. I know that you were all given contraband despite my order to have no dinner, so you'd better be ready for the hardest day of your life." He threatened.

The final challenge set up had the remaining players hanging upside down from a tree. The Killer Bass had Geoff, Courtney, and Alejandro, while the Screaming Gophers had Amy, Sammy, Heather, and Ella.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture." Chef explained. "By now the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool in your eyes. You may experience fainting spells." He said.

As Chef finished explaining, Sammy collapsed, and fell out of the tree. Seeing Sammy below her, Amy dropped down on top of her.

"Break my fall." She yelled before landing on top of her sister.

Those who were left on top of the tree grabbed their legs hoping to stay as long as they could. Alejandro looked over at Courtney, gave her a wink, and dropped from the tree. When he fell Chef went over to him.

"I'm dissapointed in you. I thought you had potential, but you're just as much of a failure as everyone else here." Chef told him.

"I apologize for my disappointment Master Chief." Alejandro told him before stepping away. He looked up to Courtney and gave her another wink. Heater, noticing this interaction dropped down annoyed.

"That's it, I'm so done." She said before landing nicely and walking off from the challenge. Courtney took a deep breath, and dropped down as well. Geoff and Ella were the only two left. Ella played with a squirrel on the tree, while Geoff dangled in enjoyment.

"You can do this Geoff." Jasmine told him.

"Rock on, sister!" Geoff cheered. "I live for the head rush!" He laughed. After a moment his laugh stopped and he began to slur his words. "It feels... _sooo_... gooood..." He dizzily said. It wasn't much of a surprise moments later when he finally fell.

The Killer Bass looked down at Geoff in concern. "Well that's another loss for us." Jasmine said looking down.

As the Killer Bass lamented their loss, the Screaming Gophers cheered for another victory, and held Ella up in celebration. Chef went up to their celebration, and looked at Ella proudly.

"I underestimated you solider, but you proved it's not how strong you are, but how much fight you have in you. Congratulations. I'd go to war with you anytime." He told her.

"Oh umm thank you very much, and I shall remember that." Ella kindly told him.

"You do that solider. You do that." Chef proudly said letting a tear drop fall from his eye.

Alejandro went up to Courtney as the Bass headed off to prepare for their elimination. "Considering you purposely dropped out same as I did, I suppose you are on board with what I suggested last time?" He asked her.

"Yes... No... I don't know. Besides, how can just you and I vote Jasmine out. Nobody else will go along with this." Courtney told him.

"You go speak with Zoey, and I shall talk to Harold and Geoff. Do not explain more than is necessary. I trust that we can do this together." Alejandro told her. Courtney blushed, and he blew her a kiss before going into his cabin.

Inside of the Bass guys cabin, Geoff and Harold were looking down.

"A bummer about losing. I thought I could handle the rush." Geoff said.

Alejandro walked into the cabin to join them. He looked at Geoff and Harold, confident in his plan. "Gentleman, I agree it is a shame that we loss. I have even worse news to report. Courtney is planning on voting out Harold." Alejandro told them.

"She's what?" Harold asked panicking.

"Relax Harold. I overheard her talking with Zoey. If the three of us vote against Courtney, then we can force a tie." Alejandro told them.

"Man, I really thought Courtney had changed, but if she's going behind our backs, then she's just gone back to how she was at the beginning." Geoff said.

"A shame indeed." Alejandro said smiling.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Even if Courtney does not go through with our initial plan, then she will be the one voted out. Whether it be Courtney or Jasmine, one of the largest threats in the game will not be making it to the merge." Alejandro said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

The elimination ceremony started and it was a tense one. "I only have five marshmallows on my plate," Chris said to the remaining Bass. "And these marshmallows represent the campers... that will continue to be... campers... here." He said. "You've all cast your ballots in the confession cam. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go to the Dock of Shame. Catch the Boat of Losers and go home. And you can't come back... ever."

"Zoey." She sighed in relief.

"Geoff." He cheered in joy.

"Alejandro." He smirked and looked over at Courtney winking to her.

"Those three did not receive any votes. The remaining three of you did receive votes." Chris told Harold, Courtney, and Jasmine. "We have one vote for Harold... one vote for Courtney... one vote for Jasmine... a second vote for Courtney... a second vote for Jasmine... The final vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine." Chris revealed. "Jasmine, you've been eliminated." He said.

Jasmine stood up in shock and looked at her team. "Why did you guys get rid of me? After everything I've done to help this team out you'd do something like this." She said.

"Yes, yes. Always a shock." Chris said uncaring.

"There's no way this is right dude. I know for a fact that three of us didn't vote for her." Geoff said standing with Harold and Alejandro.

Chris snapped his fingers, and Chef showed up to drag Jasmine away. She went with him willingly, but looked back at her team in shock and betrayal.

After everyone left back to their cabins, Alejandro and Courtney met up in secret. They sat together by the campfire roasting their marshmallows.

"That was too close. Zoey must have told Jasmine our plan, and that's why the two of them voted for me." Courtney said.

"Close indeed, but as I assured you, together we would win. Now you and I will make it to the end together." Alejandro told her. He blew her a kiss, and headed off to his cabin.

Courtney left her marshmallow in the fire and let it burn to a crisp as she sighed with a mix of pride and regret.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It hurt, but Alejandro is right I've gotten too soft. The game is only going to get harder and if I want to win then I can't hold back anymore because of my feelings." Courtney said.

 **(Switch)**

"Jasmine served her purpose as leader well, but without teams, she was no longer needed. We'll see how long Courtney proves to be useful before she too is eliminated. They had all better watch out, because compared to me Heather's a saint." Alejandro said smirking.

 **(Confessional End)**

Courtney sighed once more as her marshmallow completely burned, and there was nothing left for her to consume.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

14\. Sugar

13\. Katie

12\. Jasmine

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Amy, Sammy, Trent, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold

 **Elimination Explanation: I don't think anybody could have predicted Jasmine getting eliminated before the merge. My first thought, was that Courtney would get eliminated here with Alejandro double crossing her. The more I thought about it though, the more I realized Jasmine couldn't make it to the merge. It was a tough** **decision** **, but I knew I had to go through with it. As Alejandro pointed out, Jasmine is a strong competitor, and her skills would easily let her dominate past the merge. If I didn't get rid of her before the merge, then she honestly would have won the rest of the game without too many problems. As much as I enjoyed writing Jasmine I didn't want her to go too far as I have plans for other characters in the endgame. Still she almost made the merge, and was a great character to explore.**

* * *

 **A/N: Boy was this so much fun to write. There were't any of the canon plot lines here so it gave me 100% freedom to do whatever I wanted. There wasn't anybody who I could see taking Duncan's role of pushing Chef so I went in the opposite direction and had Alejandro be the perfect solider to get on Chef's good side. Chef in canon has shown to have some level of respect for Alejandro so I don't think it was too unbelievable. It also provided the perfect opportunity for Alejandro to play some mind games with Courtney.**

 **I don't know if anyone caught it, but the teamwork song that Ella sang throughout the challenge is actually a parody of a famous training montage song. I felt it fit the theme of the challenge rather well. I won't say what it is, but if you know what I based it off of, let me know. I haven't had Ella sing too much, and I'm going to try and fix that since singing is a major part of her character. Hope I can do a good job with her singing. Speaking of Ella though, I had no idea she was so loved. Every single review last time talked about Amy shoving her into the jellyfish pool, and how despicable that was. I'm a big fan of Ella myself, so it's great to see the love for her. I know some people might find it unbelievable that Ella won the challenge, but I think it does make sense. Beyond the fact that she has her animal friends helping her out, her small size is also a major benefit. It not only makes the obstacle course easier to complete, but it also gave her a huge advantage in the final challenge. Being small the effect that of hanging upside down isn't as harsh on her body compared to some of the larger contestants. There's less force being put on her, so she can last longer upside down.**

 **Overall, this one is definitely a game changer. Arguably the strongest player in the game is out, Alejandro is making more villainous moves, Courtney is conflicted with her decision and strategy possibly regressing a bit as a character, Ella managed to somewhat fix the Gophers except for Amy, and there's only one more elimination before the merge hits. Go ahead and place your bets on who's going to be the last one out before the merge, as well as our two returning players. I have one of the returning players chosen since nearly the beginning, and the other I'm still deciding between a few final options. I think it'll all work out in the end but we'll just have to see.**


	13. X-Treme Torture

**Review Responses**

 _ **GlitchWarrior-**_ Glad you liked the song parody. I wasn't sure how good it was, but it was fun to work on. Alejandro is a more subtle villain compared to Heather, but he's just as dangerous if not more. He's going to be changing the game quite a lot now that the merge is upon us. Courtney's a smart girl, but can she see past Alejandro's deception before it's too late? Only time will tell.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ That's a smart guess for the next elimination. It does make a lot of sense, but we'll have to see if you're right or not. As for Jasmine, she's the type to hold a grudge, so Courtney's going to have to work really hard if she wants to fix their friendship from this.

 _ **Critica7-**_ Jasmine was meant to be a bit of a shock, but I'm glad that it at least makes sense. Same with Ella winning. Ella I feel is underestimated a lot because of her kind nature. If you really think about it though, she has a her strengths and could be a strong competitor if she were more determined to win. Nice guess on elimination. Let's see how it turned out.

 _ **BetaZackFan-**_ That's correct. I wasn't sure if anyone would be able to figure out the song, but since you did hopefully that means I did a good job on it. It was fun to write and it seems people enjoyed it.

 _ **N8han11-**_ Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro are a trio that will impact the game quite heavily moving forward. I don't know if I'd personally call it a love triangle, but since Alejandro is flirting with both girls it can be interpreted it as one. Trent has basically given up on Amy since she's not just mean to Sammy anymore, but her frustration has caused her to show her true self and lash out against everyone. Courtney betraying someone is a shame, but it is in character, and is a part of her development this season. Nice guess on the returnee.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ Glad my reasoning made sense. Jasmine was nice to write, but I just couldn't take her any further. I normally keep the votes a secret just to keep the suspense high, but I'll go ahead and say your guess is right. The votes were distrusted the way that you guessed. There'll be a bit more coming up about why the votes ended up how they did. Interesting guess for elimination and returning players. Just have to wait and see how those guesses turn out.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Ella's singing is a bit hard, but I do enjoy it so I'll keep on working towards it. There's much more villainy to come from Alejandro. He's only just gotten started. Thanks for the kind words of encouragement

 _ **That British Guy-**_ Jasmine was a surprise, but one that made the most sense. That's an interesting guess for who is going home next, and your picks for returning make some sense. Welcome to the story new reader, and if you don't know what's going on well that's what the past chapters are for. Feel free to read and catch up to this point in the story.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Courtney gets to go past her canon elimination thanks to Alejandro. The song was from Mulan, though Hercules could also have worked since that movie has great music. Amy's becoming more of a pain, and it's giving Heather quite the advantage. We'll see how she matches up with Alejandro soon enough. Only one team challenge left. Can the Gophers pull another surprise win or will the Bass take it?

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Real sorry about Jasmine, but she was the best choice to go at this point in the story. Jasmine's grudge against Shawn is nothing compared to how she'll react once she knows the truth of her elimination. No rigging of votes yet, but that could always change. Ella is a joy to work with, and I love her character so much. Things are heating up on both teams, and I agree that Chef might be tough, but he's no Master Chief.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. The eleven surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet's brutal boot camp. Jasmine was the first to drop out due to being too giant for her own good. Alejandro managed to impress Master Chief enough that he got a complementary dinner. To everyone's shock, he chose to bring Courtney as his exclusive plus one. Ella attempted to cheer her team up with a friendship song, which worked to push Amy even further over the edge. While her song might have failed, at least she won for her team. At elimination, the Bass to sink was none other than Jasmine thanks to some clever plays by Alejandro, and some betrayal from her BFF Courtney. You'd think Courtney would have learned her lesson about doing whatever it takes to win, but I guess some people don't change. What are you going to do? Birds got to fly, Fish got to swim. This week, the campers are pushed to the EXTREME! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

The day opened up with the campgrounds being nice and quite for once. As most of the campers slept, a bear could be seen taking several bags of marshmallows for itself. The peace and quite of the day soon came to an end as a plane was heard quickly approaching the island. The bear ran off getting as many bags as it could while the campers started to wake up from the plane's noise. They sleepily gathered outside to see what the noise was, and saw Chris piloting the plane close to them.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled as he flew the plane towards them.

"Hit the deck." Geoff said as Chris flew near them.

Everyone scattered around and Chris worked on landing the plane. Yes!" Chris cheered. "I can't wait to get my pilot's licence!" He happily said. He ran the plane into the outhouse, completely demolishing it. The bear had hidden inside with his stash of stolen marshmallows. Once his hiding spot had been destroyed, he tried to hide the stolen bags, dropping some marshmallows in the process. Chris finally stopped the plane, and looked toward the campers. Just flexing your muscles for today's Extreme Sports Challenge!" He announced yelling through a megaphone.

"It is too dang early for this." Leshawna complained.

Chris ignored Leshawna's complaints and continued to explain the day's challenge. "This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up, EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!" He announced. "Contestants will plummet, uh skydive, to a waiting sofa bed target below." As Chris spoke, Chef demonstrated the challenge by hopping from the plane to a bed. As he landed on the bed however it closed back into a couch on him, crushing the large man inside. The campers looked concerned by his muffled screams of pain, but Chris ignored it. "Of course," Chris said. "You'll be jumping from five thousand feet, and wearing these." He tossed two old and ruined parachutes that barely looked as though they would function. "Our lucky contestants are Trent and Alejandro." He said.

"Sure, why not?" Trent shrugged. "You know what they say on Black Cone Mountain bro, Best glimpse of Heaven's on the way into Hell. Let's do this." He said giving Alejandro a high five.

"I agree, this will be quite the exhilarating challenge indeed." Alejandro said.

"Not so fast." Chris interrupted. "Because the second challenge of the day is, EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING!" He announced. Over in a nearby small pin, there was an annoyed-looking bull moose. "Contestants will rodeo-ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds, or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the Lost and Found!" A few of the campers were gathered around the pile of socks looking in disgust and holding their noses from the smell.

"That stank pile ain't nothin' but laundry day back home," Leshawna scoffed.

"It's your lucky day Leshawna," Chris told her. "You're riding for Gophers and Geoff, you're riding for Bass."

"Yeah!" Geoff eagerly cheered.

Courtney stood next to the Moose pin and looked at it curiously. "Just be careful Geoff, this doesn't seem too safe." Courtney told him.

"And the final challenge of the day is, EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKIING!" Chris announced. Contestants will water ski a race course while grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member of the opposing team drives the sea-doo."

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather asked Chris.

"Really hard." Chris answered. "Check it out." He said. Chef tried to demonstrate the challenge, but skipped across the mud quickly before he crashed into a tree. Chris laughed for a bit at Chef's expense. "Awesome! Harold, you'll ski for Killer Bass." He said

"Sweet!" Harold cheered.

"And Ella, you'll ski for the Screaming Gophers." Chris said.

Ella clapped happily and smiled. "This sounds like it will be a fun challenge." She said.

"Now for the cool swag," Chris announced. "Who ever wins the most challenges wins bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, and wins a tricked out multi-massage mobile shower." He gestured to the prize, where Chef was playing a harp nearby. Several campers gasped in appreciation.

"Can it be?" Heather asked in shock..

"Oh it be." Chris told her.

Geoff looked at the shower confused. "Don't we already have several showers that we can use?" He asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes, and went over to him. "Of course we have showers, but those are filthy and disgusting. This is not only much cleaner, but it also gives us some well needed privacy. So you had better help win this for us." She yelled at him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't want to be harsh, but Courtney really should have gone home. I don't know how Jasmine got eliminated, but at least she was cool to be around. Courtney's just gone back to bumming everyone out and giving orders." Geoff said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris got back into his plane, and started it up. "Okay gang, chow for breakie and report back for the EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!" He announced before taking off in the plane. As he left, he kicked up a large cloud of dust that caused everyone nearby to cough.

Sometime later, almost everyone had finished up their breakfast, and was leaving the Mess Hall. Geoff finished eating his plate of food, and handed it to Chef.

"Thanks for the grub dude, but there was this note on it. Doubt it was meant for me." He said walking out.

Chef looked at the note, and read through it. "For the girl with the smoldering eyes." He read before dropping it on the table.

Sammy and Ella went over to the note curiously, and read through it. "I think this is supposed to be a Haiku poem." Sammy said reading it over.

"It must be meant for you from Trent. He's so great with music, and whats a poem but a song without music." Ella said.

"You really think that the poem is for me?" Sammy asked Ella.

Before Ella could answer, Amy laughed sarcastically nearby them. "Of course that note isn't meant for you Samey. How long are you going to keep fooling yourself into thinking that Trent likes you." She said.

"Trent does like me. You're the one he can't stand." Sammy snapped back.

"How dare you." Amy yelled. "Trent likes me way more than he likes you. If he wrote that poem, then it's clear that he wrote it for me." She said.

"Please, let's not fight over this. I'm sure if we simply ask Trent, then we'll be able to put this all behind us." Ella said attempting to break up their fighting.

Amy turned over to Ella and glared at her. "Why don't you go back to Heather, and stay out of this?" Amy angrily asked Ella.

Ella sighed, and walked away looking down. "There you go again. I get that you feel the need to pick on me because I'm younger than you, but why do you always have to be so cruel to Ella? She's just trying to help." Sammy yelled.

"She's Heather's sidekick so hurting her hurts Heather. Besides, anyone who still thinks they're a princess at her age isn't worth caring about." Amy said. Sammy groaned, and stormed off, taking the note with her.

Once the first challenge started up, Chris was in the plane ready to take off. The teams gathered around the couches they would be pushing, and the jumpers got ready to get in the plane.

"Now remember," Chris started. "ground teams can wheel the sofa beds wherever they want to help their comrades with the landing." He said.

Sammy went over to Trent and held his hand gently. "Please be safe Trent." She told him.

Trent smiled back at her. "You know I will." He told her. He leaned in to give her a kiss. Seeing what was happening, Sammy leaned in as well. Before the two could kiss however Amy moved in between them, and separated the pair.

"Just hurry up and get the challenge over with." She yelled at Trent.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"How hard does Trent have to hit his head when he falls for him to realize that Sammy is ugly, useless, pathetic, and a waste of his time?" Amy asked scowling.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Wish me luck chica?" Alejandro asked Courtney.

"We both know that you don't need it." Courtney said blushing. Heather noticed their interaction, and began to draw an outline of chalk in the ground.

"Hey Alamejandro here's a nice chalk outline of what'll be left after you fall." She told him.

Alejandro smiled as he boarded the plane with Trent. "Heather, your attempts to make me nervous about this challenge are cute, but you will simply have to try much better than that." He told her.

The plane took off with Alejandro and Trent ready to jump. As they flew over the island, Chris went over to them holding a pair of contracts. "If you could just fill these out." He told them.

"Didn't we already sign insurance forms at the beginning of the show?" Alejandro asked Chris.

"You did, but these are for organ donation. I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way toward budgeting free props." Chris told them. "Here comes the drop boys." He said.

Down on the ground, the Screaming Gophers were having trouble pushing their couch over to the drop zone. Leshawna, Sammy, Heather, and Ella pushed as hard as they could, but couldn't seem to move the couch too far.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Leshawna asked annoyed.

"Where's Amy?" Heather asked. "She should be helping with this dumb thing." She said.

They looked over the couch, and saw that Amy was sitting on it, filing her nails. "What do you think you're doing?" Leshawna asked her.

"You don't expect me to push that thing do you?" Amy asked them. "That's what the rest of you are for." She said.

"You'd let Trent crash into the ground just because you don't want to help move the couch?' Sammy yelled at Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes, and got up from the couch. "Whatever Samey." She said crossing her arms.

Back up on the plane, Trent looked out now unsure of the jump. "Uh I don't think I can do this man," he told Alejandro.

"You have no reason to worry, I'm sure your team has prepared the bed for you by now." Alejandro said. He patted Trent on the back, "accidentally" pushing him out of the plane. "What an unfortunate accident." Alejandro said smirking.

Trent screamed as he fell towards the ground. He was unable to open his chute, and approached the ground at a dangerous speed. Seeing Trent approaching them from above, Amy pushed Sammy in his direction, and Trent landed on Sammy plummeting both of them into the ground.

"Who needs a bed when Samey can just break his fall instead." Amy said.

In the plane, Alejandro prepared for his jump. Once he saw his team below, he calmly jumped out of the plane and pulled to activate his parachute. As he pulled the cords however his parachute did not seem to come out. "I should have expected as much from the cheap quality of this." He said before trying to manually open the parachute.

The Bass pushed their couch much easier than the Gophers did since they didn't have anyone on it. As they walked, they talked amongst themselves.

"You guys will never believe what I found in my breakfast this morning." Geoff told his team.

"At this point I don't think any of us would be surprised by what Chef puts in the food he serves us." Courtney said.

"Nah, this wasn't part of the food. There was this weird love note. I don't think it was meant for me, so it must have gotten there by accident." He told them.

"How do you think something like that ended up in your food?" Harold asked Geoff.

"No idea dude." Geoff said shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure it was meant for a girl just based on what was written, so it must have been either Trent or Alejandro who wrote it." He said.

"Alejandro must have written it for you Courtney." Zoey said.

Courtney blushed, and shook her head nervously. "Alejandro and I are just friends. Then again he is a pretty romantic guy. Sending a love not seems like just the sort of thing he'd do." She said.

"You know Alejandro and Trent aren't the only..." Harold began to say before getting cut off by the sound of Alejandro screaming as he struggled to open his parachute before landing.

"Not now Harold, we need to hurry." Courtney said. They pushed the couch quickly and put it in position for Alejandro to land on. He managed to manually open the parachute in time, and landed on the pulled out bed safely.

Chris flew over them and pulled out his megaphone to announce the results of the first challenge. "Gophers lose, Bass win! One, zero!" He announced.

The Gophers stood by as Chef, in a female nurses outfit, wheeled Trent and Sammy away on a stretcher, both in a full body cast.

"Nice going Trent." Amy told him.

"At least this way Sammy and I won't have to deal with you for the rest of the challenge." He told her. Sammy and the other Gophers laughed, while Amy just stood there with her mouth open in shock.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"He did not just say that he would rather spend the day injured with Samey than with me. If that's how he's going to be, then I'm going to make sure that the rest of his time here is miserable." Amy yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

The next challenge started by the moose pen. "Okay cowpokes." Chris said. "It's time for part two, THE RODEO MOOSE CHALLENGE!" He announced.

Geoff went over to the moose pen looking confident for the challenge. "Rodeo riding is kinda like surfing. Once you catch the lip, you just flow with the mojo." He said.

"You sure that you can do this for us Geoff?" Courtney asked him.

"I've got this brah, no worries. You can count on me." He told her.

"You'd better be right. Alejandro got us the first point, so now you need to keep that lead going." She told him.

"Chill out Courtney, I can do this." Geoff said.

"Alright alright." Courtney relented. "I just can't take another loss." She said.

Geoff patted the moose on the head and stood up excitedly. "Let's do this moose dude." He cheered.

"Geoff you probably shouldn't..." Courtney began to say before the moose was let loose. As soon as the moose ran out of it's pen, Geoff was tossed off, and went flying nearby. "Stand." Courtney said finishing her sentence.

Chris stood nearby with a timer ready. "And Geoff is..." Chris began to say as Geoff flew over his head. "Out?!" He said in surprise. Geoff landed in the pile of socks, barely sticking out. "Ooh that stinks big time for Bass!" Chris said.

 _"Wait a minute, pause that." Chris's voice played as everything paused. "Let's just rewind that shot and run it in super slow-mo."_

 _The shot rewound to just before Geoff flew over Chris. "I'm embarrassed. This is so degrading I mean just look at me!" The clip played Geoff soaring over him. A hand scribbled over Chris's clothes and circled his face with a pink marker. "Can we please just get a decent budget together for hair and make-up? I look like I just fell out of bed. Geez_ _!_

Back in the present, Chris continued the challenge. "No seriously, that is some rank stuff." He said looking over at Geoff still in the sock pile. "Leshawna, let's jet." He said. Leshawna cracked her knuckles ready to take on the moose.

As Leshawna sat on the moose, she looked at Chef confidently. I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy!" Leshawna told Chef. She pet the moose looking down at it. "Easy boy, you don't wanna make me mad now." She told the moose.

The moose's eyes flashed red with anger. "Sweet mother of-" Chef panicked before he was run over before by the moose storming out of the pen.

As Leshawna rode the moose in the background Heather and Ella talked with each other. "How are you doing this fine day Heather?" Ella asked her.

"Well considering we're currently behind, two of our team members are in the infirmary, and there's a luxury shower on the line things can't get much worse." Heather said.

"At least Sammy and Trent are in the infirmary together. Perhaps Sammy can use the time to ask Trent if he was the one who sent the love note." Ella said.

Heather looked at Ella confused. "What love note are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"Today at breakfast, Sammy and Amy found a love note containing a poem. They think Trent sent it to one of them, but they aren't sure who it was meant for." Ella told Heather.

"Where is this love note now?" Heather asked her.

"I think Sammy still has it." Ella said.

"Then it looks like I have to make a trip to the infirmary. I'll be back before the last challenge." Heather said walking off.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Trent might seem like the most likely candidate for sending the note, but I know what's really going on. Alejandro sent it hoping I'd be the one to find it so he can keep playing whatever game it is he's playing. I've noticed how he's moved on to Courtney in an attempt to get my attention, but it's not working." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Leshawna still on the moose runs through a nearby bush and goes off into the distance. The bear who had previously stolen marshmallows prepares to eat some when he unknowingly gets in the path of Leshawna and the moose. The moose runs straight through them squishing all of the marshmallow bags. The bear picks up a marshmallow and looks at the camera sadly as he drops the marshmallow on the ground.

At the infirmary, Sammy and Trent were recovering from their injuries. They each lied on their own bed in a body cast.

"I'm starting to think this game is terrible for my health." Trent said.

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked him.

"I've been injured more than anyone else has. Sugar gave me a concussion in the cooking challenge, there was the poison blow fish in the trust challenge, and now I got pushed out of a plane and crashed into you." Trent told her laughing.

Sammy laughed along with him and smiled. "I guess you have had quite a few injuries the past few challenges, but like you said earlier, being in the infirmary means you don't have to deal with Amy." She said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you first tried telling me how terrible she is. I thought she was my friend, but I see now she's just as bad as you always said." Trent told Sammy.

"Don't blame yourself Trent. Amy has always been good at tricking people into thinking she's the nice one. This wouldn't be the first time that Amy tried to turn my own friends against me." Sammy said.

"Well Amy won't be able to turn me against you, not anymore." Trent told her. Sammy blushed, and moved her head to look at Trent caringly. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, until Heather walked in and went over to Sammy.

"Where's the letter?" Heather asked Sammy.

"What letter?" Sammy asked.

Heather groaned, and went over to Sammy's rest bed. "The love note that you and Ella found this morning. I need to get back to the challenge quickly, so can you just tell me where it's at." Heather said.

"Someone sent you a love note?" Trent asked Heather.

"Ella thought that you might have sent it, but I don't think that it was meant for me." Sammy said.

"Well I didn't send a love note, but if I did, then it definitely would have been meant for you." Trent told her.

Sammy blushed at his statement, and Trent blushed back at her. Heather looked at the pair, and fake gagged. "Will you two quit it, and just tell me where the love note is at. It was obvious Trent didn't send it, and I need it so I can expose the person who really sent it." She told them.

"It should be in that desk over there." Sammy told Heather pointing over to the desk on the left of her bed. "I don't really have pockets in my cheer outfit so I just held onto it hoping to ask Trent about it later. When Chef brought us here he stuffed it in the top drawer." Sammy explained.

Heather dug through the desk, and pulled out the love note. "Finally, now let's just hope we can win the challenge on top of exposing Alejandro." Heather said walking out of the infirmary.

"You could say thank you." Trent yelled over to Heather. "She is such a pain." Trent told Sammy.

"Still better than Amy." Sammy said causing the two of them to laugh.

At the mud course where the final challenge would take place, everyone was gathered around and Chris pulled up in a red ATV. So, we have a tie. Whoever wins the EXTREME SEA-DOO WATER SKI CHALLENGE wins invincibility." Chris announced.

"I'm ready to ski." Ella said clapping.

"We are so dead." Heather said. "Unless," she began to think. "I get to drive." She announced holding up a pair of keys.

"Just win the dang shower so I can get my hair did." Leshawna said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"This is it, we're tied for the win. Bossy CIT Courtney is driving Ella. I'm skiing for the Bass, Winning is inevitable. Goodbye wedgies, wet-willies, and toilet face plunges. Hello," he put on a pair of sunglasses before finishing in a deep voice "Dirty Harold."

 **(Confessional End)**

Ella, Heather, and Courtney stood outside the confessional waiting for Harold to get out so they could start the final challenge.

"Do you think we'll be able to win this?" Ella asked Heather.

"As long as you don't mess up, this will be a piece of cake." Heather said.

"Don't be so confident." Courtney told Heather. "Harold might seem like an easy win, but I'm sure he can do this." Courtney said.

Harold stepped out of the confessional with his pants around his waist. "Ladies." He greeted, still using a deep voice. As he stepped out, he tripped and fell on his face.

"Like I said, piece of cake." Heather said.

At the racecourse, Harold stood on the skis, and Heather sat ready to drive. "You are so out of your league Alpha Geek." Heather told Harold.

Chris drove by them in his ATV. "Here are the road rules: Oh wait! There are no rules. Which means, this is gonna be awesome!" He told them.

The Killer Bass stood on the sidelines watching as Harold prepared to begin the challenge.

"Do you think that Harold can do this?" Zoey asked.

"I believe in him." Geoff said. "You've go this dude." He cheered.

"Even if Harold does not perform well enough, I'm confident that Courtney will do whatever must be done to assure our victory when she drives Ella." Alejandro said.

Courtney looked down and gulped. "Whatever must be done." She said nervously.

On the track Heather revved up the engine ready to go. "And go!" Chris announced. Heather started the sea-doo and drove off, pulling Harold off his skis and into the ground. She dragged him across the mud with pained groans. As she went up the first ramp, he managed to grab a flag."Flag one, for Bass!" Chris announced.

"NO!" Heather angrily yelled before she sped up and drove more recklessly. As much as she tried, to throw Harold off, he was determined to keep going. Even with his face in the mud being dragged the whole time, Harold managed to get the flags his team needed.

"Five flags and heading home!" Chris announced.

"That's impossible." Heather yelled out.

"Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified. But when she does, Harold will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass." Chris announced.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I couldn't let that little dorkwad win, so I decided to cut him loose." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather turned around to face Harold, and pulled a knife out of her pocket. "Game over guppie." She told him.

"Victory is...' Harold began to say, before noticing what Heather was doing. "Huh." He said.

Just as Heather bent to cut the line, a branch from a tree caught itself under her shirt and tore it off accidentally exposing herself. She shot up in surprise and, realizing the state she was in covered herself up, and screamed. Harold, now completely distracted crashed into a rock, and dropped all the flags he had gathered. The sea-doo crashed, sending Heather directly into the same bear that had been showing up all day. He growled at her for knocking him down, and ridding him of his marshmallows once more.

"I don't what Heather did to make Harold lose his concentration, but it's a total wipeout for the Bass team!" Chris announced.

"Booyah." Heather said still dazed from what he saw. The other Killer Bass looked at him in disappointment.

Ella prepared to ski next with Courtney driving. Chris nearby on his ATV began the challenge. "Ready? Set, ride it like it's Sweepsweek. Go!" Chris said.

Courtney took off quickly, but Ella managed to keep her balance far better than Harold did. As they approached the first ramp, Ella twirled in the air after picking up the first flag.

"Flag One." Chris announced.

Courtney gasped at how well Ella was balancing on the skis. She drove as fast as her vehicle could go, but wasn't able to shake Ella off. Even her quick turns weren't enough to get Ella's balance off of the skis.

 _Skiing for the flag_

 _It's easy not to brag_

 _Just balance on the Ski_

 _And off to reach our victory_

Ella sang as she continued to get flags from the course.

"Flags two, three, four, and five are hers. Ella has snagged five flags and is racing home for the win. Courtney has to cross. It looks like it's all over for the Bass." Chris announced.

Courtney looked around trying to think of a solution for how to get out of this situation. When she saw Heather was still being chased by the angry bear, she saw her opportunity.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm not particularly proud of what happened next, but it's like Alejandro said. Whatever must be done to win." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Courtney turned around to face Ella. "Ella, don't look now, but Heather is being attacked by a wild bear." Courtney said.

"Heather!?" Ella asked in surprise. Seeing her friend being in danger, she went off the track, ignoring the finish line to help Heather out. Once she was near, she picked up a bag of marshmallows and ran over. "Here Mr. Bear, you want the marshmallows so if you'll kindly leave my friend alone you can have them." Ella told the bear.

It grabbed the bag and went off. Heather went over to Ella annoyed. "Ella, you idiot you just lost us the challenge. I could've gotten out of that by myself." Heather told her.

"I'm so sorry Heather, but I was worried about you." Ella told her.

"Whatever, just go get me a new shirt." Heather said. "NOW!" She yelled. Ella ran off to the cabin as fast as she could to get Heather's replacement shirt.

Once Heather had gotten a chance to redress herself, everyone gathered around waiting to see what would happen now that both teams lost the final challenge. Chris drove up to them and pulled out his megaphone.

"Since Ella bailed on the last challenge, and Harold wiped out, nobody gets the last point." He announced.

"So what now?" Zoey asked.

Chris smiled eagerly. "Now we go into EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH!" He announced. "In EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH each team will vote for one person to compete. They will do all three extreme challenges modified to be a single challenge. The winner of EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH wins for their team the shower. The loser, will automatically be eliminated from the game." He said. There were several gasps at this news. "Meet back here in an hour after you discuss who's going to EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH!"

"Do you have to yell every time you say the word extreme?" Heather asked him.

"No." Chris answered. "BUT I LIKE TO!" He yelled into his megaphone before driving off.

The Screaming Gophers met in the infirmary to inform Trent and Sammy of the extreme sudden death that would be taking place.

"Wow, that sounds like it's going to be tough." Trent said.

"We wouldn't be in this place if you hadn't failed at skydiving." Amy told Trent.

"Trent wouldn't have failed if you hadn't slowed us down by sitting on the couch instead of helping." Sammy yelled back at her.

"I say we send Samey into sudden death. She hasn't been helping at all on this team, so how about she pulls her weight for once." Amy said.

"She's still recovering from when you shoved her into Trent's fall. You really think she's going to be able to win this for us in that messed up condition?" Leshawna asked Amy.

Amy smiled evilly. "Of course not, but at least this way we'll finally be rid of her ugly face." Amy said.

"You have the same face genius." Heather told Amy.

"How dare you." Amy yelled at Heather. "How dare you compare someone as flawless as me to that thing." She said pointing at Sammy.

"That thing is your sister, and you should treat her with some more respect." Trent told Amy. "I stayed out of your issues because I hoped you could resolve it as sisters, but it's clear you don't care about anything but yourself." He told her.

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If you had to live every day with nothing but a spare useless version of you lying around, you'd see my point. I am a parfait, that's German for perfect so let's vote Spareamy into sudden death, and be rid of the biggest disappointment on this team." She said.

Amy stormed out leaving the team to glare at her. Ella looked down in sadness. "Maybe I should volunteer for sudden death. It was my fault that we lost the challenge, and I'd hate to see anybody leave because of it." She said.

Heather smirked at Ella. "Too bad Ella, but we don't volunteer, we vote and I think the team has already made up their mind." She said.

The Killer Bass had a more civil, yet more difficult time trying to figure out who should be sent to extreme sudden death.

"We need to think carefully about this. We should send someone strong in so we have a better chance of winning, but not someone too strong because if we lose then they get eliminated." Courtney said.

"How about you go then Courtney." Geoff suggested. "I think you could pull it off." He told her.

"While I appreciate the confidence Geoff, I'm to valuable to risk loosing at this point. So is Alejandro. I doubt Harold has a good chance of winning, so that means it's either up to you or Zoey." She said.

"A fine assessment as usual Courtney. Then again we should expect nothing less from you at this point." Alejandro told her.

Geoff held his cowboy hat in thought. "I don't know brah, I'd be glad to give it a shot, but shouldn't we also think about who the Gophers are sending in?" He asked.

"That's surprisingly smart of you Geoff." Courtney told him.

"Thanks... I think." He said.

"We need not worry about the Gophers. It's clear they will send either Heather or Amy into this, and both girls seem easy enough to defeat." Alejandro said.

"Well alright then." Geoff said. He turned to look at Zoey. "So, you want to rock-paper-scissors for who we're sending into sudden death?" He asked her.

Zoey smiled and stood up. "No need Geoff, I'll do it. You guys can send me in." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Last challenge Courtney told me to vote off Jasmine. I don't know why she did, and I don't know why I went along with it. I feel terrible about what happened, so consider this my way of trying to make up for it. If I lose then it's only fair I go home." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

As the hour passed, everyone lined up by the plane once more ready to begin extreme sudden death. Chris arrived and hopped into the plane. "Alright, you've all cast your votes for EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH! The Bass are sending in Zoey, while the Gophers are sending in Amy." He said.

"What!?" Amy yelled out.

"Here's how this is going to work." Chris began ignoring Amy's outburst. "You'll start by parachuting out of the plan, and landing on the moose down below. Once you land, the moose will run across the mud track with flags scattered around. If you fall off the moose, you need to get back in the plane and try again. The first person to get at least three flags will win." Chris told them.

Zoey hopped on the plane determined, while Amy got on sending death glares towards her team. They flew up, and went over to the drop zone with the moose and the mud. Zoey jumped out of the plane first, while Amy waited looking a bit more nervous about the jump. When she finally jumped, her parachute tore a whole in it causing her to fall much faster than intended. Zoey landed on her moose with some good precision, while Amy landed harshly and crookedly. When the moose took off, Zoey had a better time staying balanced, and Amy fell almost immediately causing her to get sent back to the plane. Zoey worked on getting flags, but was having trouble steering the moose in the direction she needed it to go. Luckily she was at least staying balanced and finally managed to get a flag.

"Zoey has gotten the first flag, while Amy is making jump number two." Chris announced.

Amy's second jump went no better than the first, and she fell to the ground once more. She repeated the process several more times, making no less than five jumps off of the plane, and crashing onto the moose, then into the ground every time. While she repeated this, Zoey worked onto getting a second flag.

"Zoey is at two flags, and Amy still can't even land on a moose properly." Chris announced.

Each time Amy repeated the process, her parachute got further damaged. At her latest jump, it tore completely, leaving her to plummet into the mud harshly. As she struggled to get up from the mud, the rampant moose trampled over her, and pushed her further into the ground below. Meanwhile, Zoey grabbed her final flag before falling herself into the mud.

"Zoey falls, but since she had three flags before that, the Killer Bass win and Amy is eliminated." Chris announced.

"What!" Amy yelled standing up and wobbling over to them.

"How's she still standing after all of that, yet we're in casts?" Sammy asked Trent.

"Maybe being a terrible person is her superpower." Trent joked.

"This isn't fair. You can't eliminate me without a vote, and you definitely can't eliminate me before Samey." Amy yelled at Chris.

"We already voted you into sudden death, we would've voted you off too." Leshawna told Amy.

"I refuse to accept this. I can't go home before Samey does. I'm better than her at everything, so why can't you all see that." Amy yelled.

"Just shut up already. You lost, and none of us like you." Sammy told Amy.

Amy glared at Sammy swiftly and fiercely. "What did you just say?" Amy asked.

"You heard me perfectly fine, so shut up." Sammy said.

"How dare you address me that way Samey. I'm the older and better twin." Amy snapped.

"No you aren't. You've never been. You're a brat who thinks she deserves everything, but everyone hates you. I don't know why I was ever afraid of you when you're so pathetic. I spent my life thinking I was this worthless nobody, but the worthless one is you Amy." Sammy yelled at her.

Amy was red hot furious and lunged to attack Sammy. She was grabbed by Chef, and dragged away. "When we get home you are so dead Samey. Just wait until mom hears about how you treated me." She yelled in the distance.

"Dealing with that back home is going to be a pain, but I think I can manage it now." Sammy said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Thank goodness Amy is finally gone. Telling her off felt so good. I still can't believe I was able to tell her everything that I've wanted to say for years, but never worked up the courage to. It's thanks to Trent, Heather, Ella, and everyone else here that I don't have to be afraid of her anymore." Sammy said smiling.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Well that wraps up today. See you all next time." Chris said.

As everyone started to walk away, Heather pulled out the love note and grabbed everyone's attention. "Not so fast, there's still one matter of business that needs to be taken care of today." She said.

"What now?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"I think you'll want to stay for this one Courtney." Heather said. "As you may know, there's been a love note going around today from a mysterious sender. Well none of you might have been able to figure out where it came from, but I have." She said.

"Oh really?" Alejandro asked her.

Heather smirked at Alejandro. "Don't act so surprised Alejandro, I know you sent it hoping I'd find it. I finally figured out your little game. You spend the first half of the game flirting with me, and falling so now you've moved on to Courtney. Your endgame is to try and pit us against each other for your affection, but it won't work. The love note was a nice attempt to get my attention, but too bad it failed." She said.

Alejandro laughed and went over to Heather. "So you not only think I sent that love not hoping you would find it, but you also think be being courteous towards my trusted ally and friend is now flirting with her. I thought you were smarter than this Heather." He told her.

"Did you or did you not send the love note?" Heather asked him.

"I did not." He replied.

"Don't you lie to me. Trent didn't send it, and Geoff was the one that found it so it had to be you." Heather yelled at him.

"I sent it. Gosh!" Harold yelled out. "It's as though you all forgot I'm a guy on this island." He said.

"You sent it?" Several people asked at the same time.

"Well if you sent it, who's it for?" Heather asked.

Harold blushed, and looked over at Leshawna who smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" Leshawna asked. "Do you know of anyone else here with a kick butt attitude?" She asked showing off her behind as emphasis.

"It's true, and I meant every word of that poem." Harold said.

Harold went over to Leshawna and the two embraced each other. They hugged warmly before kissing to the shock of everyone, and to some disgust.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Leshawna and Harold, I was as shocked as you. But you didn't read the letter." Chef said. "Spicy." He added rubbing his hands.

 **(Switch)**

"Harold sent it and it was for Leshawna. It made far more sense that Alejandro sent it, but now I look like a fool to everyone." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I can't believe you thought Alejandro was trying to make us jealous over him." Courtney told Heather.

"I might not like you, but watch your back around Alejandro, he's up to something flirting with us and I am going to find out what it is." Heather said storming off. Alejandro watched her in the distance, as she left, and smiled affectionately.

Harold and Leshawna stayed together for some time, before going back to their own cabins for the night.

"So are we together now?" Harold asked Leshawna.

"Let's take it slow, and see where things go Harold baby." Leshawna told him.

"Works for me my luscious Leshawna." He told her.

"I just have one more question Harold." Leshawna said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"How did my love note get in Geoff's breakfast?" Leshawna asked.

"I have no idea." Harold said. The two laughed, and went back to their own cabins for the night.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

14\. Sugar

13\. Katie

12\. Jasmine

11\. Amy

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Screaming Gophers:** Heather, Ella, Sammy, Trent, and Leshawna

 **Killer Bass:** Geoff, Courtney, Alejandro, Zoey, Harold

 **Elimination Explanation: So many people predicted that Amy would be leaving here. I think a large part of that might be bias since she's so heavily hated, but then again it does make sense for this to be her end. When I first drafted eliminations, I originally had Amy eliminated all the way in Episode 20 Wawanakwa Gone Wild. After a few chapters I realized that was dragging out her elimination way too far I moved her up to being eliminated in Episode 15 Search and Do Not Destroy. I did some more thinking recently and decided I didn't want Amy to make the merge. Keeping her past the merge would just drag out her rivalry with Heather, and delay Sammy's independence arc. Not to mention her relationship with Trent is basically dead now that he sees her true self. There are more important things to do in the merge than continuing with Amy. Sorry to those who liked Amy's nastiness. She was fun to work with, and I enjoyed every second of it, but her time is done.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone had a great Easter. Crazy to think this chapter is officially halfway done with the story. 13 out of 26. It's taken a bit longer, and we've had some unfortunate hiatuses but we're making great progress. Thanks also for all the great reviews. Almost at 100 and the support is insane. I can almost see RNG Action. Of course we still have a whole merge to get through before that.**

 **Last challenge before the merge and boy was it a fun one. The Haiku situation was a bit difficult to approach since I don't have as many couples as canon did, but I think I did a good job with it. The payoff was better because Harold wasn't eliminated, but he still admitted it was from him. Now we get a few more LeHarold moments that canon did not give us. Good for fans of that ship I guess.** **I don't think anybody could have seen that twist ending coming where the teams tied. If I'm being honest the main reason that I did that was just so I could get some karma payback in for Amy. I figured if she was going to be eliminated, then she needed to have some serious Karma for not only years of abusing Sammy, but also for all she did in the game. Hope that lived up to Amy haters expectations.**

 **As many guessed instead of an even gender split we have an even team split. There's five Gophers, and five Bass at the merge. Gender split isn't too bad either being four to six. Considering the first several eliminations were all guys that's a decent balance. The stage is set for the merge, but first there's a disgusting brunch to be had. I know some people were thinking that this challenge was going to be team based with even teams, but it'll still be a gender based challenge. I feel that having it be team based would cheapen the impact of the merge, so that's why I'm going with gender based. I might move a girl to the guys team just to balance it out, but I haven't made my mind up yet. Any suggestions are appreciated.**

 **Also, there were quite a lot of predictions for who's coming back at the merge. The two most commonly predicted characters were Lightning and Izzy. I'll go ahead and confirm one of those is correct, the other isn't. You'll have to guess which is the right one, as well as who the other returnee is. That's the only hint I'll give. How about a fun little game? First person to properly guess the two returning contestants I'll write a one-shot for.**


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

**Review Responses**

 _ **Critica7-**_ Amy is gone, but her time spent was at least memorable. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter even if you don't have too much to say on it.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ I knew many people would be glad that Amy was eliminated, and I especially expected you to be eager about this. Solid guesses for who's going to come back. Don't worry about the people coming back being eliminated immediately. Let me just say I do have plans for the returnees that I pick that'll hopefully be better than what canon did with their returnees.

 _ **ShadowJcreed-**_ All really good guesses as to who could be returning with a lot of good logic to back up the guesses. It could really be just about anyone. Amy's punishment was fun to do, and it served as a good way to get rid of a pre-merge villain such as Amy. Glad you liked it.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ The twist at the end was a bit of a risk since it was an original idea not based in canon, but I think it turned out well. I regret not fitting in Leshawna chasing Heather, but I couldn't find a nice way to work that into the chapter. I did take Amy rather far, and I had fun with her before I felt she was growing stale. I don't think my initial idea to take her so far was bad, but she'd need a lot more development than what I'm willing to devote to her right now. Perhaps in a future season. As for the main villain, personally I see it as Heather, and I write it with Heather in mind, but I see how Alejandro could be the main villain.

 _ **Guest-**_ Unique guesses on the returnees.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Lightning seems to be a pretty popular returnee. I didn't know that he had so many fans, but let's just see how things turn out. Even if he doesn't return, there's still future seasons. Glad the chapter and Amy's elimination were good.

 _ **Amazing Brayden-**_ Izzy and Dave could make a pretty good pair if they returned. Wait and see.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Amy was entertaining to write, but there wasn't too much more I could do with her at this point, and I didn't want her to become a one note character. Glad you still liked her time on the island, and her departure as well. LeHarold isn't one of my favorite ships, but I do like it and since I had a chance to write it why not. I will be altering it a bit from canon in the future because I don't like some of the decisions made with them. That's all in the future though. Heather is keeping her eye on Alejandro, and Courtney is still a bit cautious as well. Those three will make for quite the plot points coming up. Like the guesses for returnees.

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Karma always delivers in Total Drama, and Amy's was overdue. Heather's rival may be out, but she still has plenty to do. We're not even close to being done with her. LeHarold is the first couple with many more to come. They're a canon couple so hopefully writing them together isn't too hard. I'm honestly not too good at writing romance. Hope you like who ends up returning.

 _ **KokoCraze-**_ Really glad that you like my story, and that it's one of your favorites. Interesting explanation of the "Twin Problem." Most people in the Total Drama community hate Amy, so it's refreshing to see someone who likes her and defends her so much. I agree that Amy get's far too much hate even if that hate is deserved, and she's often treated unfairly in these stories. I know I haven't given Amy too much development, but I have ideas and plans for developing almost every character in this story. There will be other seasons she can get that development it in. I hope you'll enjoy it when we do get to it at some point. Feel free to PM me anytime you wish. Don't know how fast I'll reply, but I love to talk.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. A note form a secret admire stumped the whole island with some wild guesses on who could've sent it. Alejandro "accidentally" pushed Trent out of an airplane, but luckily for him, Samey was there to break his fall. Leshawna showed everybody how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride. Harold proved himself to be an ace flag catcher, until he caught sight of Heather's unmentionables. Courtney pulled an underhanded move leading the teams into a round of EXTREME SUDDEN DEATH! Zoey won it for the Bass, while Amy fell down, fell down again, and repeated to fall down right into her elimination. Before the day ended however the most shocking revelation was Harold as the mysterious love note sender, and Leshawna as the recipient. How sweet for them. Now let's see what's in store for the campers on this episode of Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Early morning the campers walked into the Mess Hall. Chris and Chef stood by the door watching them enter. Trent looked around and noticed a lack of food for them.

"What? No breakfast?" He asked them shocked.

"Oh don't worry bro, there will be plenty of food later on." Chris told him. As Trent walked away, he and Chef started laughing.

"What are you two bozos so giggly about?" Leshawna asked them as she walked in. Her question however seemed to make Chris and Chef only laugh harder.

Once everyone had walked in and sat down at their table, Chris composed himself from laughing to address them.

"Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode." Chris told them.

Geoff stood up and pumped his fist in the air. "We've got the power! Yeah!" He eagerly cheered.

"The two teams will become one next week. First, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin, and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself, a battle of the sexes." Chris announced.

Alejandro raised his hand to get Chris's attention. "Pardon me Chris, but we are only four males while the females still have six contenders. We aren't at even numbers for a battle of the sexes." He pointed out.

"Fair point Alejandro. First, I'll allow everyone to settle in. After that I'll announce the challenge, we'll do something about these uneven numbers, and you guys will all have a bite to eat." Chris said. As he finished speaking, he and Chef began to laugh once more. "Ready for a little good news?" He asked them once he finished laughing. "This week, nobody will be kicked off. It's all for reward and it's a good one." He announced. Everyone cheered knowing that there was no threat of elimination present for once. "Okay, time to relocate. Let's move." Chris said. Once everyone had walked out, he and Chef continued their laughing.

As the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass walked over to their cabins, Heather walked over to Zoey smiling.

"Wow Zoey, your hair looks great today, so natural." Heather told her.

"Oh thanks.. I" Zoey began to say before Heather cut her off.

"You must take such good care of it, not to mention that flower looks perfect on you." She said.

"Wow, thank you." Zoey said smiling.

Before Heather could continue complimenting Zoey, Courtney stepped in, and dragged Zoey away. "Come on Zoey, we need to unpack quickly so we can move into the Gopher cabin." She said.

In the Bass Cabin, Zoey and Courtney were packing their supplies and preparing to move with the Gophers.

"Thanks for the help with Heather earlier. I appreciated her compliments, but they were a bit too much." Zoey said.

"Please, it's obvious that was just a ploy to get you on her good side. We've seen the down handed things that Heather can do. Don't be fooled by her nice girl act." Courtney warned.

Zoey thought for a moment as she picked up her luggage. "Do you really think that Courtney?" Zoey asked.

"I know it for a fact Zoey. You and I have to stick together through this because once we get to the other team's cabin it will be us against them and whatever schemes they have to get us to work for them." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Courtney's smart so I want to take her advice, but I don't know. I want to think that the other team will be very kind and receptive to us joining with them. Besides, I think it's a real exaggeration when people say that guys all get along while girls are catty." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Zoey and Courtney opened the door of the Screaming Gopher cabin only to be met with an intense shouting match between Heather and Leshawna.

"Nobody is leaving until I find out who ate my pudding pockets." Leshawna yelled at Heather who stood with her arms crossed.

"I ate them. So what." Heather said indifferently.

"Whoa, pump the breaks a little, you're so whating me?" Leshawna asked Heather. "That's my food. Nobody touches my food." Leshawna said.

Heather rolled her eyes at Leshawna. "Whatever, deal with it. It serves you right for leaving your junk everywhere." Heather said. "Especially that." She added pointing to a purple bra Leshawna had hanging on her bed. "That is bugging me." She said.

Leshawna stepped forward, getting in Heather's face. "Yeah, it'd bug me too if I didn't have anything in the front or in the back to shake." Leshawna argued showing off her assets in the process.

"Yeah, well you've got so much junk in your trunk that your jeans should come with a trash compactor. Tell her I'm right about this girls." Heather told Ella and Sammy who were awkwardly watching the argument.

"Umm... sharing your food is important for building good trust in teams." Ella said.

"You could clean up a little bit Leshawna. You remember what the guys did to Harold when he didn't clean up his unmentionables." Sammy said.

Leshawna turned from Heather to Ella and Sammy. "You best not be taking her side when she's the one who started this by eating my food." She said before turning back to Heather. "As for you, you want a piece of this?" Leshawna asked Heather.

"Yikes." Courtney said getting the attention of the four other girls in the room.

The Gopher girls turned to look at the two Bass girls joining their cabin, and the tone of the room seemed to change entirely. "Courtney, Zoey, it's so good to have the two of you with us. Come in, come in." Heather told them kindly. "Welcome to our cabin, we're like a big family in here, isn't that right Samey?" Heather asked.

"It's Sammy, and considering how bad my family relationship is I can say this isn't too bad of a family." Sammy answered.

"Anything you need, we'll be here for you." Heather told them. Courtney eyed Heather suspiciously while Zoey smiled.

"This is such a great welcome isn't it Courtney?" Zoey asked her.

"Perhaps a little too great." Courtney mumbled to herself.

Heather walked Zoey over to the beds, and Courtney followed closely behind. Ella happily walked up to Zoey and Heather.

"You will absolutely love being on our team, and I'm sure you'll love having Heather as a friend just as much as I do." Ella said.

"Ella's right, we're all such good friends, and I can't wait to get to know you better Zoey. I made sure that your bunk would be next to mine." Heather said.

"But Heather, that was my bed." Ella said. Heather gave Ella a quick glare, and Ella stepped back slowly. "However I would be more than willing to offer it up to our latest teammate." She said.

"And where exactly will I be sleeping?" Courtney asked.

Heather shrugged. "Anywhere is fine, I just really needed to be close to Zoey so we could talk and share, and just get to know each other." Heather said.

Zoey smiled and sat down on the bed. "That's such a great offer Heather. I can't wait to get to know all of you." She said. Courtney however just eyed Heather.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Heather's not dumb, she knows I wouldn't fall for any of what she's doing so she's going after Zoey. It's only a matter of time before she slips up, and when she does Zoey will realize what she's up to the way I have." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the guy's cabin they were having a party to celebrate getting this far into the game. Everyone had a glass of what appeared to be Orange Juice, and Harold was playing music on a record player.

"I know I've already been crashing here a few nights, but I finally feel like I belong you know." Trent told them drinking from his cup.

"Of course dude, this wicked party isn't just for us, it's for you." Geoff told him.

"To our victory." Alejandro said raising his glass.

"To our victory." Geoff, Trent, and Harold repeated each raising their glass with him. They drank from it, and then once they had finished the drink, Geoff let out an insanely loud burp that shocked the island.

The other three guys looked at Geoff shocked and impressed by his feat.

"That was nice." Trent told him. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I owe it all to my big bro back home, for teaching me how to pull back, and then let it rip." Geoff proudly said. He burped again, though much smaller this time. "Numbers advantage or not, those chicks are going down." Geoff said. The guys cheered, and got back to their party.

At the girls cabin, Heather was showing Zoey her variety of makeup.

"What's mine is yours. Nail polish, scrunchies, earrings, just help yourself." Heather offered.

"Oh, thanks Heather, but I prefer a more natural look. Makeup isn't really my thing." Zoey said.

Heather pulled out an eyeliner and smiled at Zoey. "Come on Zoey, it's like my mother always said. A lady can always use a little boost in the look department. Don't you think you'll look better?" She asked as she went over Zoey's eyebrows.

"Well my momma told me aint nothing free in this world." Leshawna said. "Be careful what you take from this girl Zoey." She said.

Heather stopped what she was doing, and went over to Leshawna. "Mind your own bushiness." She yelled.

"We're a team, and we got to live in the same cabin, so this is all of our businesses."Leshawna argued.

"We are a team, so why don't we try to get along and get to know each other better." Zoey suggested. "Courtney help me out here." Zoey asked Courtney.

Courtney shook her head and stood next to Leshawna. "Leshawna is right about this. Heather is just trying to get on your good side, but it's all an act. You need to realize that." She said.

"Who asked you for your opinion fish girl?" Heather asked.

"Zoey did, and last I checked she's a fish girl too. The only reason you're treating her like royalty and not me is because I'm too smart for your games. You want Zoey to kiss up to you the way those two do." Courtney said pointing over at Ella and Sammy.

Heather angrily walked over and grabbed a role of tape. "Fine, you want to be that way, be on her side." She said as she started to put tape across the cabin. This is my side, and that's her side." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Okay, I'll admit I could've played that better, but Leshawna seriously creases me, and Courtney wasn't making things any easier. I'll still be able to win Zoey over, I'll just have to play a little damage control first." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather continued to put down the tape to divide the cabin as Leshawna and Courtney watched. "Yeah, you keep putting down that tape, and if you cross it I'll smack you down. Leshawna threatened.

"It's time for everyone to pick their side. Is it going to be me, or Leshawna. Just so you know, once you do you're like not allowed on our side. Isn't that right Ella?" Heather asked her.

"I suppose this is how things must be until we can ease the tension a bit." Ella said walking next to Heather.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I didn't want to join Heather's side since she's starting to remind me too much of Amy. Still, I did owe her for helping me with that so I kind of had no choice." Sammy said sighing.

 **(Switch)**

"I thought we were supposed to be a team, but I guess Courtney was right." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Can't we try to get along?" Zoey asked. "Is this really the only option we have left?" She asked.

"Take your pick." Heather said indifferently. Zoey looked back and forth unsure of what to do. After a moment of thought, she moved over with Leshawna and Courtney.

"I can't abandon Courtney after all we've been through." Zoey said.

"Too bad. You just dug your own grave." Heather said.

"Come on everyone if we don't work together the guys are going to beat us out in this challenge. Heather, Courtney, you're both smart. You have to see that." Zoey argued. Everyone however just walked away leaving Zoey by herself. Heather threw her luggage back at her from off screen. Zoey sighed and sat down on her new bunk.

After all the unpacking, and moving in, everyone reported to the Mess Hall, and the final challenge before the merge was about to commence.

"It's time... for today's challenge." Chris announced.

"Umm where's breakfast at?" Leshawna asked. Chris and Chef laughed in response just as they had all morning.

"Will you stop doing that." Heather complained.

"Let's just tell them." Chris told Chef who nodded. "Today's challenge is The Brunch of Disgustingness. Each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross, just that it will likely be... gross."

"Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!" Chef said in a tone that sounded similar to a standard game show host.

"The winning team spends two days at a local five-star resort. Where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight... and spent the next two days here... on Total Drama Island... with Chef." Chris told them. He pointed a thumb to Chef, who was giving the creepiest smile he had while waving at them. The campers gasped both at the reward, and the penalty of losing.

"We are going to win this challenge." Heather said determined.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"The reward sounds amazing, but on top of that winning will bring us closer as a team." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Chris did you ever come up with a suitable solution for our numbers dilemma?" Alejandro asked him again.

"That I did Alejandro. Although having less people really would have helped you out in this challenge. Once per round, one of the girls can be exempt from eating. Whoever was chosen in the last round however must eat in the next one." Chris told them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I dread this challenge of eating terrible food. My body is my temple after all, and no temple keeper would dare contaminate this." Alejandro said. He tore open his shirt to reveal his bare chest, flexing his pectorals and wiggling his eyebrows at the camera.

 **(Confessional End)**

The two teams were sat at their table, and prepared to eat.

"Take a whiff boys, because all I smell is victory for me and my girls." Leshawna taunted them.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this my sweet Leshawna, but you'll find us guys have wicked eating skills." Harold told her.

"Let's begin the challenge!" Chris said eagerly. "First, some hors d'oeuvres!" He signaled Chef to go forward with the dishes, and Chef lifted the covers from the plates. Under each was a pile of grayish-brown lumps of meat, shaped like short and thick sausages.

"I was expecting far worse than simple meatballs. They might seem overcooked, but I can deal with that." Alejandro said examining the meatball.

"Technically they are meatballs Alejandro, but they are far from simple." Chris said.

Chef held up a meatball and presented it to them. "It's beef testicle, Bourguignon." He told them.

A shot of a bull crying on the ground with its forelegs over its eyes was briefly shown. Alejandro looked disgusted, and suddenly alarmed at what he was holding dropping it in an instance.

"May I sit out this round Heather?" Ella asked her friend.

"What you don't like meat?" Heather asked.

"While I'm not entirely a vegetarian, I would prefer not to eat this particular type of meat." Ella said.

The other girls looked at their plate disgusted and unsure of where to start. All the guys looked in pain as they prepared to eat.

"I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother." Geoff sighed as he held up one of his own appetizers.

Trent forced one into his mouth and began to chew. Harold similarly was eating one holding back the look of pain.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do." Chris solemnly narrated.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the... uh... dish I knew we could win the round." Heather said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather took a bite from her meatball and viciously bit into it so she could intimidate the guys. Leshawna popped one into her mouth, as did Courtney. Zoey struggled to eat, but kept herself motivated.

"I'm doing this for the team and the resort. For the team and the resort." She told herself repeatedly.

"What's the matter?" Heather asked the guys mockingly as she ate another meatball. "You big boys can't eat a little meatball?" She mocked.

"Come on, we can't let the girls win." Geoff told the guys. "Our manhood is at stake here." He said. Trent and Harold continued to eat while Alejandro just looked down at his plate nervously.

Heather noticed Sammy wasn't eating, and went up to her. "Samey, why aren't you eating?' Heather asked.

"I already told you it's Sammy, and I'm just taking some time to get through this." Sammy answered.

"You'd better eat faster if we're going to win that trip." Heather said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"After everything Sammy had been through with Amy, I wasn't about to let her go through the same abuse with Heather." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Trent went over to the girl's table and sat down next to Sammy. "Hey Sammy, I know you're having a tough time, but you don't need to rush. I don't think Alejandro is going to touch his plate anytime soon." He told her.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm so glad Trent was there to encourage me. I feel like with him around I'm not as weak as I am by myself." Sammy said.

 **(Confessional End)**

As much as the tried, the guys simply could not eat the meatballs, and spit out whatever they were still eating.

"Well," Chris said getting their attention. "It looks like the guys lost this round! The first challenge goes to the female campers!" He announced.

Sammy went over to the guy's table briefly. "Thanks for the pep talk Trent, it really helped." Sammy said.

"Way to help the other team." Harold said. "Gosh!" He added.

"Alejandro wasn't eating anyway. It's not like we were going to win." Trent defended himself.

"That is true, however you still helped the enemy team when you had no reason not to." Alejandro said.

"You guys seriously need to chill out. The challenge just started." Trent said. Their argument was cut off by a whistle from Chris. "Are we here to argue?" he asked them, "Or are we here to eat a series of revolting meals!" He asked.

"I guess we did get on your case a little too hard." Geoff said.

Alejandro nodded his head in agreement. "Apologies for overreacting." He said.

"No sweat guys, now let's go ahead and win this." Trent said. The four guys put their hands together and raised them in the air.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"That was the fastest I've ever seen an argument end. What do they have that our team doesn't?" Zoey asked herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

Score now stands at one for the girls, and zero for the guys," Chris announced. "And now, the next course in the Brunch of Disgustingness!" He exclaimed pointing over to the side where Chef wheeled out a cart with another covered plate. "You guys like pizza?" He asked them grinning.

"That depends what's on the pizza." Courtney said.

"Well in this case what's on the pizza is live grasshopper with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies." Chris said. The pizza shown indeed had the topics he listed, and the live parts were all moving around.

"Anchovies aren't really my thing. I'll sit this one out." Zoey said.

"You really sitting out for the anchovies out of everything on that dang pizza?" Leshawna asked incredulously. As she got her plate, she looked at it, and pushed it away. "Okay, that is straight up nasty. I ain't eating that." She complained.

"Oh yes you are I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few..." Heather starts to berate until she notices a grasshopper on her finger. She screams in fear shocking everyone around her. "Grasshoppers... okay I can't do this." Heather said standing up.

Courtney grabbed Heather's arm and sat her back down. "You do not get to walk away from this so easily, especially not after how you berated Same... er... Sammy over the bullballs." She said.

"Fine." Heather said breaking from Courtney's grip and sitting down. "Can I get a little Parmesan on this?" She asked Chef. He merely shook his head as he continued to serve dishes. Heather looked down at her pizza slice nervously, and took a bite from it. After she forced herself to swallow it down, she looked at the other girls. "Delicious." She said. "You're up next." She told her teammates.

The girls gathered around to cheer each other on as they ate the pizza. Courtney nonchalantly ate her pizza slice.

"How are you so good at this challenge?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"I've always had a strong stomach. This isn't too bad." Courtney shrugged.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"The challenge was disgusting, humiliating, and will probably ruin career opportunities for me in the future, but I've gone too far to give up now. If eating this food is what it takes to win, it's what I'll do." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The guys were having a much easier time in this round compared to the first one.

"This isn't too bad you guys." Harold said as he was the first one to eat from the pizza.

"Well once we have all eaten a slice, feel free to eat the rest of it yourself." Alejandro told him.

Ella looked at her slice and broke down in tears trying to take a bite. "I can't eat it, it's too painful on the poor animals that are still living on it." She said.

"Ella if you don't..." Heather began to say before Courtney stopped her.

"Let me take this one Heather." Courtney said. She walked over to Ella and sat next to her. "It's okay Ella, just take a deep breath, and close your eyes." Courtney instructed. "There you go, once you're calm focus your mind on the goal you want. You want to win. You want to win for the team, and for the trip. Forget about everything else, focus on winning for us, and you can eat it no problem." Courtney instructed.

Ella did exactly as Courtney instructed. With her eyes closed and her mind focused entirely on winning to make Heather proud Ella was able to eat the slice of pizza no problem.

"I can't believe that worked." Heather told Courtney.

Trent and Alejandro were the only two left to eat their slice of pizza for the guys. Trent tried to take a bite, but couldn't go through with it.

"I've got a weak stomach." Trent said gagging. "I'll be right back." He told them before dashing out. He went to the nearest tree and threw up immensely.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"When I was a kid, my parents would hold me down and force-feed me broccoli. They only did it because broccoli is," he paused to gag, "good for you." He said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Trent met back up with the guys determined to get through the challenge. "I can do this." He told them. "Alejandro, I need you to hold me down, and Geoff I need you to shove the slice into my mouth. No matter how much I scream, or beg you have got to feed me that slice." Trent told them.

"Sure, I'm in." Geoff said.

Moments later sure enough, Alejandro had Trent well restrained and Geoff was getting ready to feed him. As Geoff got closer, Trent began to panic "Wait stop it was a joke!" He said. "I was kidding. Ha ha. I'm warning you my dad's a lawyer!" He yelled. Geoff ignored him and stuffed the slice in his mouth forcing Trent to eat it. "Good job guys." Trent mumbled to the as he passed out.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It wasn't that bad," Trent said seeming back to his normal, cool self. "I was just playing it up for the camera. I don't really mind beef testicles or live grasshopper jelly fish pizza." He said before gagging again. Outside of the confessional, his sounds of vomiting could be heard, some vomit was even beginning to leak out of the confessional itself.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright Alejandro, is it your turn to be fed?" Geoff asked him getting another slice ready.

"No need Geoff, I shall tackle this dish at my own pace." Alejandro said calmly before looking down nervously. "It's for a much needed trip and time away from this island." He reminded himself.

Leshawna was the last one left to eat for the girls. She tried to take a bite, but the grasshopper jumped startling her. "Okay you know what, I can't be doin' this," she said. "Little grasshopper minding his own business, what I wanna go an eat his little head off for?" She cried out. As she did this, Alejandro finally managed to force down his slice.

"The winners of this round are the guys." Chris announced causing them to cheer in victory.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I was excited about the next dish." Chef said smiling at the thought. "I made it from scratch." He said scratching himself in the process.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright who's ready for the third course?" Chris asked as Chef revealed the dish. "Spaghetti! Actually live earthworms, covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs." He told them.

"No!" Geoff yelled out standing up. "I can't take it anymore." He screamed running out of the Mess Hall.

"I won't allow him to ruin this after what I just endured." Alejandro said. He stood up and went outside, restraining Geoff in a similar manner to how he had restrained Trent earlier.

"Okay, okay. I'm good. I'm good." Geoff told Alejandro calming down.

The guys strategy to get through this dish was to blindfold themselves, and cover up their noses while they ate the dish. The girls tried to keep up, but the strategy was simply too good and they finished in no time at all.

"And once again the winners are the guys!" Chris announced.

"How did they finish that one so quickly. It was probably the worst one yet." Heather complained.

"We can't give up yet. That was a smart move on their end with the blindfolds, so we'll have to be just as creative." Courtney said.

"Yeah, finally some real teamwork." Zoey cheered.

Chris got everyone's attention for the next dish. "Alright everybody, time for course number four. No nine course meal would be complete without soup." Chris told them as Chef revealed the dish. "Today's special is french bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor." Geoff said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Everyone struggled to get the soup down with it's terrible taste being too strong for their senses. Courtney suddenly came up with a brilliant idea, and grabbed a nearby funnel. She tried it out herself first, and realized that with it the soup would go directly down their throat and bypass their taste buds. The girls passed the funnel around until everyone, except Leshawna who sat out this round had finished their soup.

"That was so smart Courtney, I didn't even taste the soup." Sammy told her.

"The girls win again." Chris announced. The girls cheered for their victory, having tied the challenge up once more. "The score is now tied up at two." He said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"This is exactly what I was talking about. We had a rough start, but we're finally being a real time." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Only five more coursed left. Bon apetite."Chris told them.

What followed was an intense montage of the next four meals set to rock music. First Chef chewed up several wads of gum putting them together in a ball and presenting it to Sammy. Secondly he held a skunk, and squeezed it's spray into a shaker. He shook it up, and poured it into a cup for Ella to drink from. While she drank it, her face was filled with pain from disgust. Third he drew a smiley face on a sandal and had Harold attempt to eat that. Harold tried, but it was far too difficult and knocked him down. Finally, he gathered a soup of trash and looked joyful as he served the rotten food to the guys.

"Wow, it's still tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge." Chris told them. "It's delicious dolphin wieners. Hot dogs, made of dolphins." He nonchalantly explained.

Ella gasped and looked at the hot dog before her. "How could you do something so cruel to an animal so kind?" She asked Chris who just shrugged.

"Ella it's already dead so stop being so sentimental. If you don't eat it then we don't win." Heather said.

"But Heather..." Ella started.

"No!" Heather yelled. "Do not but Heather me right now. We are a single dish away from the best time on this island and I won't let you mess it up for all of us." Heather said.

"But.." Ella started again.

"What did I just say. Eat the dolphin now." Heather yelled.

Zoey had enough of Heather's bullying, and stepped in front of her. "I'm with Ella on this one. I won't eat a dolphin." Zoey said.

"Neither will I." Sammy said joining their cause.

"Courtney, tell them something." Heather said.

Courtney shook her head and pushed away her plate. "They're right. I don't care about the trip anymore, I won't degrade myself to eating a dolphin simply for this challenge." She said.

"When did you decide to get a conscious?" Heather asked. "What happened to focusing your mind on the goal you're trying to achieve." Heather yelled at Courtney.

"Sweet dudes, I guess we've won." Geoff said. "Though I do feel bad about this one." He said looking down at the dish.

Alejandro stoop up and began to walk away. "Apologies gentleman, but the ladies are correct. My ethics simply will not allow me to eat this dish.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"My ethics and the fact that even a single more dish would have been too much to bear." Alejandro said.

 **(Switch)**

"I slave all day over a hot stove cooking dolphin. No appreciation." Chef complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chef looked at the arguments, and defiance annoyed. "Okay, enough." He said getting their attention. "We'll solve this by having an eat off." He announced.

Both teams sent in their best player for the eat off. The girls elected Courtney who had the strongest stomach, while the guys sent in Geoff hoping his party stomach would pay off. "Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious blended cockroach will be the winner." Chris announced. He continued to explain the dish as Chef blended up the cockroaches. "This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich to fit your active lifestyle." He told them. "On you marks, get set, go!"

The two grabbed a shot glass, and quickly drank it down. While they had a strong reaction to the taste, they kept going trying to be the winner of this final round. After several shot drinks later, there were three drinks left on the table. They each grabbed one and were barely able to keep themselves from throwing up. As only one shot glass remained, they both looked at it unsure if they wanted to commit to eating it, or just forfeit the challenge and accept the loss. Finally, Courtney reached out grab the glass and took the last shot.

"Courtney wins it for the girls." Chris announced. The girls cheered hugging each other while the guys solemnly comforted their loss.

"Hey you did your best Geoff." Trent told him.

"I don't feel so good." Geoff mumbled. He threw up several times to the disgust of everyone around. A single cockroach survived his vomit and crawled around causing everyone else to begin vomiting as well.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"To any opponent of mine when I run for Secretary of Sate or President who tries bringing this footage up as a way to shame me, this was not a sign of weakness." Courtney said. "This was a sign of determination and strength. It takes a lot of strength to eat bull testicles, and live anchovies, and bunion soup, and cockroach shots." She said before gagging and holding back vomit. "So today was not a something against me, but rather something to show how willing I am to accomplish my goals. Vote for Courtney." Courtney said. As the confessional cut out, the sounds of Courtney vomiting could still be heard.

 **(Confessional End)**

That evening the boat arrived for the Spa trip, and the girls eagerly boarded it.

"The ladies are the big winners today, while the guys go off hoping to party another day." Chris announced. "Will the guys stay strong during their time on the island, and can the girls finally come together as a team on this trip? What shocking surprised are in store for our campers next week as they head for the big merge? Find out next week on Total Drama Island." He exclaimed ending it off.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

21\. Lightning

20\. Ezekiel

19\. Beardo

18\. Izzy

17\. Dave

16\. Cody

15\. Owen

14\. Sugar

13\. Katie

12\. Jasmine

11\. Amy

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Male:** Geoff, Harold, Alejandro, Trent

 **Female:** Courtney, Leshawna, Heather, Sammy, Zoey, Ella

 **Elimination Explanation: ...There was no elimination...**

* * *

 **A/N:** **First and foremost, I want to offer my deepest apology for the long hiatus. I was given the opportunity of a lifetime when my friend invited me to work abroad with him as part of a work/study program. We applied hoping for this experience, and to our surprise we made it. We spent the last three months out of the country working, and also just experiencing somewhere new and different from what we usually have available. It was never my intention to abandon either of my stories while I was away, but between doing the work I was there for, hanging out with my friend and general sight seeing I guess fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. I flew back very recently, and knew that since I was done with this awesome experience I needed to make things right here. I want to thank everyone who sent me kind DMs during the few months that I was gone. As for those of you who sent me some not so kind DMs, yell I don't hold it against you being mad but be nicer next time. Honestly I'm a bit mad at myself about this debacle.**

 **Speaking now of the story itself, this chapter was honestly so dull to write. I hated having to write it. While it was a fun episode to watch, a lot of the fun moment's don't really translate well into writing. It's a very visual based episode where the jokes work due to the reactions on everyone's face. This isn't helped in the slightest with a musical montage. That's so hard to do in writing, and do it well. Another thing I hated was how much recycled dialogue from canon I used. The last few chapters have been filled with original moments, but for this one I was at a loss for how to change it up. I hope that this still managed to be enjoyable even if I didn't enjoy writing it too much. Honestly, a lot of this chapter ended up just being filler before the merge. By far, my least favorite to write and also the worst chapter I've written in my opinion, but hopefully it was good enough to read.**

 **The part that mattered the most about this chapter had to be the beginning of it, and the new dynamics now that the teams are merged. Trent has already been staying with the Bass, so there's not too much there worth exploring. The girls on the other hand are a fun mess. With Amy out Heather knows she's a target again, thus recruiting allies is a necessity. Sammy already owes her for dealing with Amy, while Zoey is kind enough to give anyone a chance. Leshawna is firmly against her and Courtney is playing a bit smarter when it comes to dealing with Heather. We'll see how this all plays out for her.**

 **Nothing else really to say, but I'll mention that someone has correctly guessed the two returning characters. I won't say who it was so as to not spoil the surprise, but the correct two guesses are in one of the reviews. I did promise that whoever guessed properly I'd write a one-shot for them, and I will still be doing that. I'll just wait until next chapter to provide details and reach out about that since again, I don't want to spoil the surprise for anyone. Sorry about the painfully long wait again, but weekly episodes should be returning now and I'll try to get another episode out this week as well. I know it's been a bit slow at times, but not much more until we finish this and move onto RNGA. My RNGA ideas are still in brainstorming mode, but slowly there are becoming more and more concrete. That's all of course in the not to distant future.**


	15. No Pain, No Game

**Review Responses**

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Yeah, as I said before I'm not too satisfied with how things turned out. It's reliving to know that at least the beginning interactions were enjoyable. Makes it so that the entire chapter isn't dull. Next time, which is technically this time now I think will be better. Still not as great as some of my other chapters, but better.

 _ **Critica7-**_ Glad to be back. While the story wasn't a top priority while I was away, it never fully left my mind. I appreciate the warm welcome back, and I'm eager to provide a story worth reading.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ Thanks for not holding the weak chapter against me. I wouldn't hold it against you as a reader if you didn't really like it. I agree that it's good to be writing again, and making progress into this. RNG Island might be at the halfway point, but the RNG saga is barely beginning.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ I tried to make it really ambiguous who the winner was going to be. It could go either way honestly, and I'm glad it wasn't too predicable. Not having Owen around, and having Courtney with the girls really changed up how things turned out. I'll be honest I forgot the girls were ahead by two members. I thought having one girl sit out would make it even, but you're right that they're still at a disadvantage comparatively. As for Alejandro not eating the dolphin wieners, I'm sure any other day he'd eat it no problem, but eight courses of disgusting food, he wanted any excuse he could take to get out without losing it for the guys. I think the returnees will satisfy and shock you.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ I was working with a pretty difficult chapter, but I'm glad it wasn't too bad in your opinion. Visual based episodes can translate into writing, it's just a lot harder and it's something I struggle with. I'm much better at dialogue and character interactions than I am at writing visuals or action. A pleasure to see you're enjoying the girl interactions. They're a bit of a mess, and things will either get much better or much worse after their spa trip.

 _ **Guest-**_ You have some pretty valid criticisms, and I will take them into consideration. At the same time though, let me just say I don't want to take every canon plot line and drop it into here. Alejandro hasn't flirted with Leshawana because there's no need to. He's on a different team and is playing mind games with Courtney and Heather right now. Jasmine and Sammy didn't have a friendship because that would mess with the Trent love plot as well as Sammy making a deal with the devil or in this case a deal with Heather to vote out Amy. I might use these plots in a later season, or I might not use them at all. I want to make this stand out from canon and using every single canon plot won't help me accomplish that.

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island. The Bass and Gopher teams were disbanded into a Battle of the Sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test. With bovine testicles, live bug insect pizza, and liquid roach juice on the menu, not only was this the single biggest retch-fest this host has ever seen, but Courtney's determination and strong will came through winning it for the ladies. Now, they're off to a big weekend retreat and living the sweet life while the guys spend their time stuck on the island. Will this trip be enough to repair the strong tension between the girls? Will the guy's seemingly unbreakable bond be broken as they spend the days here. Both teams walk a thin line of cooperation right now on Total Drama Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

At camp Wawanakwa, the guys were bored spending their time along. Geoff was on the beach falling asleep in a beach chair with his hat covering his face, Trent was on the dock strumming his guitar and thinking of a new song to write, Harold was practicing his mad karate skills nearby, and Alejandro was sitting in a chair looking out into the horizon. A fly buzzed around by where they guys were, until it landed on Geoff's face waking him up.

"Huh.. what... what..." Geoff groggily said waking up. "Are the girls back yet?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Not yet." Harold told him.

"I thought having a break from the girl's constant arguing would be nice, but it's been too dull around here." Trent said.

"Well, it appears our boredom reaches it's end gentleman." Alejandro said noticing that something approached from the horizon he was observing.

Sure enough, in the distance the ship that the girls departed on returned. On the deck the girls could be seen doing what they do best, arguing. Once the ship fully docked, they walked off arguing at each other.

"I can't believe that you ate all the desserts that they had available for us." Courtney told Leshawna.

"What are you talking about, Heather had way more than I did." Leshawna countered throwing her arms up in defense.

"How could Heather have eaten the desserts if she was busy hogging the masseuse?" Courtney asked her.

Heather rolled her eyes and turned her back to Leshawna and Courtney. "Please I needed that massage more than you did anyway. Besides, I don't see anyone getting mad at Zoey even though she was the one who finished all of the hot water in the shower this morning." She said.

Zoey guiltily looked away from them. "Sorry, but Ella told me the rest of you had already left to eat. I thought you didn't want to shower until we got back to the island." She said.

"It's my fault Zoey, don't blame yourself." Ella said.

Sammy moved in between all of the girls arguing. "You know, I wouldn't mind the lack of desserts, the inability to access the masseuse, and the lack of hot water if I didn't have to deal with all of this yelling. I don't even think Amy and I ever argued this much." She complained.

"That's because you rarely even tried to stand up to your sister for an argument to take place." Leshawna pointed out.

Sammy, Zoey, and Courtney gasped at her statement. "That might be true, but that's a bit uncalled for don't you think?" Courtney asked Leshawna.

The girls continued their back and forth arguments while the guys just watched them in confusion.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"They spend days alone in the lap of luxury, and yet they return arguing just as bad, if not worse than when they left. Defeating them will be far too easy as long as they keep this up." Alejandro said.

 **(Switch)**

"Man, I'm starting to wonder if the girls will ever stop arguing." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I take it your time together was much more interesting than ours was?" Alejandro asked the girls.

They glared at him, and Leshawna moved over to give Harold a bag. "Here you go Harold baby, I brought you some dessert." She told him.

"See, you're trying to blame me for eating the desserts when you stole them for your loser nerd boyfriend." Heather said.

Leshawna angrily marched up to Heather and pointed her finger in Heather's face. "You'd best take back what you said about him, or you're really not going to like me." She said.

As Heather was about to retort, the loudspeaker went off with Chris's voice coming out of it. "Listen up campers, as of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in it's Every... Camper... For... Themselves!" Chris dramatically announced.

"It has been a pleasure to work with all of my former Killer Bass. May the best person remaining win." Alejandro said.

"Oh I am ready to win this. Bring it on Chris." Leshawna said.

"That's not the only twist we had in store for today, get ready for this." Chris said.

A boat horn sounded off in the distance, and approaching on the boat was a previously eliminated contestant.

"That's impossible." Zoey gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me." Courtney said annoyed.

"This is quite the troubling development." Alejandro said.

"Back by popular audience demand, it's Lightning." Chris announced.

The boat carrying Lightning docked, and he stepped off. "That's right, I'm sha-back and now that I don't have a team dragging me down, I'm ready to win this game. Sha-bam." He said flexing his muscles.

"Wait just one minute Chris, you said that once someone was voted off they weren't allowed back." Courtney told the loudspeaker.

"I did?" Chris asked.

"And once you leave..." Courtney started to say before cutting to a montage of various elimination ceremonies.

"And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never ever ever ever come back. Ever"

Everyone looked at the loudspeaker waiting for some kind of answer as to why Lightning was back. "Oh yeah about that, I lied." Chris admitted.

"You can't just change the rules like that. It's completely unfair to all of us who have worked our way to this spot." Courtney said.

"Courtney girl you do realize that you're trying to argue with a loudspeaker. That ain't a good look for you." Leshawna told her.

"Sha-please, you're talking to the girl who's favorite thing to do is argue." Lightning said.

Courtney turned to look at Lightning shocked. "Excuse me?" She asked him.

"Lightning hasn't forgotten you're the reason he got eliminated last time. That goes for you too Al." Lightning said angrily pointing over at Courtney and Alejandro.

"How was he an audience favorite?" Heather asked.

"Well, we liked him." Chris said. "He's not alone, also returning to camp we have Izzy." He said.

"Oh no!" Everyone said as Izzy could be heard screaming excitedly. She swung on a vine and landed on the dock.

"Hey guys, it's so great to be back at camp, even though I never really left the island. I've been living in the woods all this time." Izzy excitedly said.

Courtney looked at Izzy unsure. "Weren't you hunted down by the RCMP? How is it that you're able to come back in the game?" She asked.

"Oh they tried their best, but as a keen wilderness survivor, I was swift footed and avoided them for good." Izzy said. She randomly pulled out a fish, and began to eat it.

Just as she finished chewing her fish however, the island was once more surrounded by RCMP helicopters. "Coming back out into the open was a bit mistake Izzy. We've got you this time." The helicopter pilot announced.

"Well I guess it's back to life on the run for me." Izzy said. "You'll never catch me alive." She yelled before diving into the ocean. Everyone looked around dumbfounded at what just happened.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Is it just me, or does she get crazier each time she shows up?" Courtney asked.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Well that just happened. Time for plan B I guess." Chris said. A new boat arrived carrying another "fan favorite" contestant who was eliminated. "Let's all go ahead and welcome back Dave." Chris said.

While most of the contestants were indifferent to Dave coming back Zoey and Ella looked delighted to see Dave, while Heather had the worst scowl on her face.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"My prince has returned to me, and what's best is this time Heather can't say no because he won't be on the other team." Ella said singing a high pitch note with her birds afterwards.

 **(Confessional End)**

Dave stepped off the boat and smiled awkwardly. "Dave, I'm so glad that you're back." Zoey said running up to Dave and hugging him.

Dave hugged Zoey back and smiled. "It's to have another chance at the game, and maybe a better chance to get to know some people here closely." He said.

"I've really missed you. You should have seen how hard Katie tried to figure out how you got eliminated." Zoey laughed.

"I've missed you so much too Zoey. I haven't really kept up with what's happened since I was eliminated, so maybe we can spend some time together and you can fill me in." Dave said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Zoey blushed.

Ella moved in between Zoey and Dave breaking them apart from each other. "Welcome back to the Island David." She told Dave blushing.

"Oh thanks... umm Ella was it?" Dave asked unsure.

Ella giggled and blushed. "You're quite humorous you know that." She told him.

"Alright campers, report to the amphitheater where you'll learn all about this week's challenge. McLean out!" Chris said.

"Do you wish to walk to the challenge together David?" Ella asked Dave.

Dave didn't have a chance to answer, as Heather grabbed Ella's arm, and dragged her away. "Sorry Ella, but you and I have much to discuss before the challenge. You and Dave can talk another day." Heather said.

Zoey and Dave looked at each other, shrugged in mutual confusion, and walked off together.

Before the challenge began Dave, Lightning, and the girls returning from their trip were given a chance to unpack their things.

"I should probably warn you guys that the girls argue quite a lot. Don't expect too many moments of quiet around here." Trent told Dave and Lightning.

Geoff laughed and nodded his head. "Trent's actually been staying with us longer than the teams merging because of how rough those girls have it. I wonder what's so hard about getting along for them." he said.

"Do they at least have a cleaner cabin than ours?" Dave asked looking around. There were bottles of soda lying around the floor from their merge party.

"Sorry about that. We had a pretty wicked party to celebrate making it this far into the game, but we haven't had much time to clean it all up." Geoff told him.

Dave looked around and went with an empty bed closest to the door. He got to work cleaning up the mess that they had left behind, and most of the other guys chipped in to help out.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Lightning and Dave coming back means it's even harder on me with the guys. They were both Killer Bass, so that means I'm still the only guy who was originally a Screaming Gopher. The other's have been great since I started crashing there, but I wish I had some Gopher friends besides Sammy." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the amphitheater, the remaining 12 contestants were sitting at what looked like desks with a variety of chairs. Trent, Alejandro, Harold, Lightning, and Geoff were at the top row. Sammy, Ella, Heather, and Leshawna were in the middle row. Finally, Zoey, Dave, and Courtney were in the bottom row.

"Welcome to your next challenge! The time honored game of torture, Say Uncle!" Chris announced to the contestants. "You are all about to be put through a test of endurance so insane that some of them put our interns in the emergency room." As Chris said this a few contestants gave each other worried looks. "If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winning camper will not only be safe from elimination, but will take home this luxurious trailer." Chris said presenting a shiny new trailer. "Yours to keep at the end of the summer." He added.

"What kinds of torture are we talking about?" Leshawna asked.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris said gesturing to Chef, who wore a hockey mask and was holding a meat cleaver in his crossed hands. "All right, let's do this! Harold you're up first." He said. Chris stood next to a wooden wheel that had twenty-four different sections on it. "Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture." He said spinning the wheel. It spun for a good while before stopping on a picture of a turtle. "Turtle puck shot!" Chris eagerly announced.

Harold stepped up from his seat and stood next to Chris. "You've got this Harold baby." Leshawna cheered him on.

"Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle snapshots."Chris explained. The turtles were snapping fiercely, and Harold nervously gulped. Chris pushed Harold into the goalie net to begin. "If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts." Chris told him. "This could get ugly." He added before walking away. "If you can stay in for ten seconds, you'll go onto the second round." Chris said.

The buzzer went off starting the time, and Chef began to fire the turtle pucks at Harold. He dodged the first two, but then got bit in the arm by the third shot. The fourth shot got a turtle clamping onto his leg. Chef fired more rapidly, and with each turtle biting him, it was harder for Harold to dodge. By the end of the ten seconds. Harold was on the floor with turtles biting on all parts of his body.

"This hurts so bad." Harold moaned as he fell to the ground.

"With that Harold moves on to the second round." Chris announced. "Isn't this fun?" He sarcastically asked everyone.

Trent leaned over and whispered to Sammy. "That was really harsh. I wonder if they'll all be that bad?" He asked her.

"Considering all the torture that Amy's put me through over the years, I don't think this challenge will be too bad." Sammy said.

"Well in that case, you've got to let me into your sweet trailer after you win." Trent said. Sammy giggled, and blushed at his comment.

"Next up is Courtney." Chris said. He spun the wheel, and it landed on a flaming marshmallow. "Your torture is marshmallow waxing. We're going to wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go to the next level." Chris explained.

Chef began to mix marshmallows into a boiling pot and Courtney looked at it nervously. "While I've never had a waxing done before, it's a very common procedure, and I don't think the marshmallows will make it anymore painful." She said.

She lied down on the table provided, and Chef dumped the pot of boiled marshmallows onto Courtney. She tried her best to hold a scream in, but some muffled shouts of pain could still be heard from her. Once the time was up Chef painfully removed it from her.

"That had to hurt." Trent told Sammy. "I don't think I could have made it through that one." He admitted.

"One time Amy said she'd wax my face so I could look better. It turned out just to be an excuse to pour candle wax on my face." Sammy told him.

"Wow, you are ready to take on this challenge." Trent laughed.

Courtney stood up from the table, and made her way back over to her seat. "See, I knew that wouldn't be nearly as bad as Chris made it out to be." She said.

"Well done Courtney, since you didn't complain, you get to choose who goes next." Chris told her.

Courtney thought for a moment before making her decision. "Since he wants to pick a fight with me. How about Lightning goes next." She said.

"I can take on whatever you sha-throw at me." Lightning said confidently.

Chef pulled out a barrel of leaches, and carried it towards Chris. "Alright Lightning, are you ready to take on the barrel of leaches?" Chris asked him.

"You sha-know it." Lightning said flexing his muscles.

"Well, just so you know, if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle you get eliminated instead. That means you lose your chance to win this." Chris said motioning over at the sparkling trailer again.

"Like I said, I'm ready to win this." Lighting said. "Sha-bam!" He cried jumping into the barrel of leaches. The timer ticked onward and the ten seconds seemed to drag on. Soon enough though the buzzer went off, and Lighting jumped out and plucked off the leaches stuck to him annoyed.

"Lightning manages to take on the leaches which means Courtney is out of the challenge. I hope she enjoys her new seat." Chris said. Courtney's seat suddenly changed, and she was stuck inside wooden stockades.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'll admit going after Lightning right away wasn't the smartest play, but he deserved it after what he said at the docks. I had nothing to do with his elimination, that was all his ego and nothing more." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The wheel spun once more, and it landed on a picture of wooden pants. As it was Trent's turn, he was locked into them.

"I don't see what's so hard about wearing wooden shorts. Sure they're uncomfortable, but I can manage." Trent said.

In response, Chef held up a wood pecker on a wooden stick. Living up to it's name, the bird pecked right through the end of the stick it was on breaking it off in an instance. Trent gasped and hurriedly covered his nether regions so he could last the ten seconds needed.

The next spin wheel resulted in Sammy having nose hairs pulled out of her. She managed to deal with that easily and passed onto the next round. Following her was Leshawna who failed to last ten seconds with a giant cobra.

"Alright, Zoey it's your turn and you've got to do what we call the sunk jump." Chris said.

Chef set up several small stumps for Zoey to jump on. In between the stumps there were skunks ready to spray. Zoey looked nervously as she walked up to the skunks.

"Wait!" Dave yelled standing up. "Let me do this one in Zoey's place." He said.

"Dave you don't have to do this." Zoey told him.

"I know, but I want to do something to make up for leaving you alone after I got eliminated." Dave said. Zoey blushed, and smiled as she walked back to her seat.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"My prince truly is the most heartfelt person I've ever known. Sacrificing himself for his friend Zoey took a lot of courage. I can only imagine what he'd do for me." Ella said day dreamily.

 **(Confessional End)**

Dave gulped as he stood on the first stump. He jumped to the second one nicely, but began to lose his balance on the third one. The skunks below him put their tails up ready to spray, and by the fourth jump, he ended up falling into their path and covered in skunk spray. Dave screamed in pain as he was sprayed repeatedly.

"Whoever wins the trailer please let me use the shower when the challenge is over." Dave cried out pouring all of his hand sanitizer and disinfecting spray on himself.

"Looks like Dave's volunteering turned into a sacrifice. He was so close too." Chris mocked. "Anyway, let's keep going." He said. "This next challenge is going to be the toughest one yet. Who can survive ten seconds in a cage with the mythical Sasquatchanakwa. Thought to only be a myth, let's see how our unlucky camper spending some quality time with him does." Chris said. "You're up Ella." He revealed.

Everyone gasped for the poor girls safety, but she happily walked into the wooden crate and closed the door. Sounds of roaring, could be heard and the crate started to shake violently. What was going on in there was anyone's guess, and the question on everyone's mind was how would Ella survive. When the ten seconds were up, the door opened and Ella walked out miraculously looking unharmed.

"How did you survive all of that?" Courtney asked Ella.

"Survive what?" Ella asked confused. "I only told him a joke. He has a great sense of humor." She revealed skipping back to her seat happily.

"Well Ella since you somehow survived and didn't complain in the slightest it's now your time to pick the next target." Chris told her.

"Oh, well I could never pick someone myself." Ella said. Heather leaned over to her, and whispered something causing Ella to nod. "On second thought Chris I think Alejandro should go next." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"She can survive being in a crate with a Sasquatch, yet as soon as Heather says something she obeys. That makes quite the reliable ally for Heather, but it could also be turned into a weakness." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Alright Alejandro, you've got an easy one. All you have to do is wear bees as a shirt for the ten seconds, and you'll be fine." Chris told him.

Alejandro smirked, and went to Chef who had the bees ready. "An easy challenge indeed. So long as you don't anger the bees there's no reason that they will attack you." He said confidently.

Sure enough, as Alejandro anticipated the bees swarmed around him, but did not sting him with his calm body state. The ten seconds passed by giving him an advancement in the challenge.

"Okay when I said it would be easy, I didn't think it would be that easy." Chris said. "You didn't even break a sweat dude." He said laughing. "Since Alejandro took it no problem Ella's out of the challenge." He said. "Alejandro might have put on a good show, but let's see who shows less courage and cries uncle instead."

Heather was next and she had to listen to New Age Music. Even though it was only for ten seconds, Heather couldn't stand the music and threw the headphones on the ground forfeiting the challenge.

Following Heather was Zoey who got stuck with perhaps the worst torture at the Wawanakwa hair salon. Rather than letting Chef cut her hair with a chainsaw, she elected to forfeit the challenge and return to her seat.

Finally the last upcoming loser was Geoff. He was faced with eating ice cream and suffering through the brain freeze. While the party boy did a good job managing the cold, in the end the brain freeze managed to get him out before the ten seconds could be completed.

For the following challenge Chef grabbed a pair of electric eels. He rubbed them together forcing them to generate even more electricity, and then pressed them onto Sammy. "Clear." Chris joked as Sammy was getting shocked. She screamed through the shocks, but managed to survive the necessary ten seconds.

"That was almost too much." Sammy wheezed out.

"How did you manage to take that shock?" Chris asked Sammy.

"Back home if Amy wanted to watch TV and I was watching it she'd shock me with the extension cable until I gave her the remote. That's nothing compared to the electric eels, but the experience helps." Sammy revealed.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Okay, she's either exaggerating everything her sister puts her through, or she has the most neglectful parents ever." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Well you did much better than I expected on the challenge, so you can pick the next victim." Chris told her.

"Oh I don't really know who to pick." Sammy said.

"Pick Lightning!" Courtney yelled towards Sammy.

"Do it, I sha-dare you." Lightning said.

Sammy looked at Lightning unsure, and the others started to chant his name hoping Sammy would end up picking him.

"Okay, I'll go with Lightning." Sammy said.

"Awesome choice Sammy, as now Lightning has to face a poison ivy spa treatment." Chris said.

"Sha-what?" Lightning asked confused. "Give Lightning a real challenge to face." He complained.

"Does that mean you're backing down?" Chris asked him.

Lightning shook his head and stood next to Chef who had the poison Ivy prepared. "Lightning doesn't back down from anything." He said.

"Do you even know what poison ivy is Lightning?" Alejandro asked him.

"No, but I don't see what that matters." Lightning said.

"Well, let's just say that if you go through with this you won't be on any sports magazines anytime soon." Alejandro told him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Lightning's never cared too much about his looks, but a pro has to look the part too. I can give up this game, and still win the championship in the end." Lightning said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I'm sha-out of this Chris." Lightning said going back to his seat.

"With Lightning out, we're down to the last four. Trent, Harold, Alejandro, and Sammy. It's still anybody's game." Chris announced.

What followed was a variety of torturous challenges being preformed by the last four remaining. Sammy managed to survive a round of hanging upside down over a piranha tank. Alejandro made it through eating a ghost pepper, and Trent lasted ten seconds in a pen with a wild boar. Harold unfortunately got eliminated after being unable to walk on hot coals for ten seconds.

Another intense round followed with Sammy getting her feet tickled by a feather, and Alejandro suffering to give Chef a piggyback ride. Trent's elimination from the challenge came this round when he could not touch a hot stove for ten seconds. Trent's removal from the challenge left only two players, and neither was backing down. Both Sammy and Alejandro survived torture after torture with noteworthy ones being having their face painted blue, sitting in a hot sauna fully clothed, and eating a jar of creamy peanut butter without milk.

"After twenty grueling rounds of torture, neither Samey nor Alejandro look to be giving up." Chris announced. Both Sammy and Alejandro were tired, and didn't look like they could go on much longer. "It's time for the final sudden death round.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Winning was so close, but Alejandro was really tough to beat." Sammy said.

 **(Switch)**

"Samey showed more resolve than I expected, but I knew if I tired her down she would fall." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The final challenge being presented to Samey is the Grizzly Bear Log Roll." Chris announced.

"I don't even know what that is and it already sounds terrible." Sammy tiredly said.

The final challenge took place at the docks. There was a bear standing on a log, and Sammy nervously looked as she was ready to take the challenge "Molotov the Bear performs with the Russian National Circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years. To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water." Chris explained. Sammy nervously looked at the water, the bear, and the log. "You know Samey you could always back out now." Chris told her.

"It's Sammy Chris, and I've come to far to lose this challenge now." Sammy said.

"Well if you're so sure, then let's go." Chris announced. Molotov began to run on the log while Sammy had difficulty keeping her balance. Molotov's feet are doing a great job keeping the log going at a pace faster than Sammy can keep up. She wobbles for a bit, but then looks over at Trent and focuses on finding her balance.

Molotov's confidence starts to drip as Sammy does a much better job not only keeping up, but taking control of how the log is spinning. With her confidence and determination up, she begins to turn the tables on him. Finally, she takes over the rotation of the log completely turning it against Molotov and sending him into the piranha infested waters where his fur gets bitten off.

"I did it. I won. I won!" Sammy cheered. She ran up to hug Trent who reciprocated it the best he could as he was still stuck in the wooden stockades.

"It was a pleasure going against such a strong adversary." Alejandro told Sammy extending his hand. She took his handshake smiling and ran over to see her new trailer.

"With Samey as the winner of the challenge and the trailer, she's also immune from today's vote. Go ahead and vote off your favorite loser of the day, just make sure that it isn't Samey." Chris said.

Day turned to night, and it was time for the merge's first elimination ceremony. In the distance, Chef could be seen howling like a wolf to create an eerie atmosphere for the vote.

"Okay, so first up we ran out of marshmallows." Chris told them.

"That's what happens when you have poor planning and budgeting." Courtney berated him.

"I've reviewed the confessionals, and I have to say there's a lot of hate going on in this group which is awesome." Chris said ignoring Courtney's comment. "While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry we're going live with your confessionals." Chris revealed to the shock of everyone.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It's obvious that Lightning has to be the one to go home. Targeting him may have caused me my chance to win the challenge today, but it won't be long until his ego gets him eliminated again." Courtney said.

 **(Switch)**

"I've got to vote for Courtney. Nothing personal brah, but I think you've got something to do with Jasmine getting booted that one time, and if so that's just not cool." Geoff said.

 **(Switch)**

"My vote easily goes for Heather. I'm glad we got rid of Amy, now if we can get rid of Heather, then maybe things won't be so crazy around here." Leshawna said.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm sorry Leshawna, but I have to vote for you. If you and Heather both stay then I don't think we'll ever stop arguing. I don't really know either of you too well, and Heather's been a bit nicer to me since the teams split." Zoey said.

 **(Switch)**

"The sooner Courtney goes home the sooner Lightning gets his payback for how she got him voted out last time." Lightning said.

 **(Switch)**

"Heather gets my vote. Sammy's already dealt with enough due to Amy, and I don't want her to have to deal with Heather now." Trent said.

 **(Switch)**

"With Harold and Leshawna being a couple in the merge, they have quite the advantage. It's nothing personal, but the best option would be to split them so Leshawna will receive my vote." Alejandro said.

 **(Switch)**

"It's about time Leshawna left the island, and I'm going to be more than glad to be rid of her and her attitude." Heather said.

 **(Switch)**

"I guess my vote will go to Courtney. I don't really know who else to vote for, but back when we were in teams she wasn't the easiest person to be around." Dave said. "I really hope Samey lets me use her shower." He added.

 **(Switch)**

"Of course I'm voting for Heather. She's disrespected my luscious Leshawna one to many times now." Harold said.

 **(Switch)**

"I really don't want to vote for Leshawna. I'd like to consider her a friend of mine. Still, I do owe Heather so I have no choice. This is the last time I'm doing anything for her. I won't let Heather be my new Amy." Sammy said.

 **(Switch)**

"Now that David is back I'll have to find a way to split my time between him and Heather. Apologies Leshawna, but Heather makes a good point about how things can be a bit difficult with you around." Ella said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Like I said, a lot of hate." Chris said laughing. "Still the votes are clear and Leshawna is the one going home with five votes against her." Chris said.

"Oh I see how it is, you all would rather keep her around than me. You'll regret that when she back stabs you all." Leshawna said. Heather merely smiled, and waved her hand mockingly at Leshawna.

Before Leshawna departed, Harold went to give her a goodbye kiss. "I'll miss you Leshawna." He told her.

"Ain't got nothing to worry about, I know your mad skills got this game." She told him.

Harold smiled and gave her another hug. "I have to confess something to you." He told her seriously. "The day of the sports challenges during the ski challenge I saw Heather's boobies when her shirt ripped off. I hope you'll forgive me as you're the only girl for me." He told her.

Leshawna turned to Heather angrily. "Tell me he did not just say what I think he said." Leshawna said.

"Oh please, it was a complete accident." Heather said rolling her eyes at Leshawna. "It's embarrassing enough without having him bring it up again." She said.

Leshawna lunged to tackle Heather, but she was subdued and taken by Chef to the Boat of Losers. Inside the girls cabin there was a bit of awkward silence after the elimination. Heather began to take down the tape that she had put to divide the cabin previously.

"No need for this anymore." Heather smiled as she threw it in the trash.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Courtney's still an issue, and Samey might try to rebel. I also have to do something about Dave to keep Ella as close to me as possible. It isn't perfect but now that Leshawna is gone it's only a matter of time before the girls are all working for me. This game is as good as mine now." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Inside Sammy's reward trailer, Sammy and Trent were making out passionately.

"So, does this finally make us a couple?" Sammy asked Trent.

"Yeah, I think it does. Just promise me that you'll stop working with Heather. She's bad news even if she did help you out with Amy." Trent answered her back.

They resumed their make-out session, until Dave interrupted from the shower.

"Do you have anymore soap? The smell still won't go away." He yelled ruining their mood for the night. Still, the two laughed at each other and held hands ready to take on the rest of the game together.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

[R]. Lightning

21\. Ezekiel

20\. Beardo

19\. Izzy

[R]. Dave

18\. Cody

17\. Owen

16\. Sugar

15\. Katie

14\. Jasmine

13\. Amy

12\. Leshawna

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Male:** Geoff, Trent, Alejandro, Harold, Lightning, Dave

 **Female:** Courtney, Heather, Sammy, Zoey, Ella

 **Elimination Explanation: Please remain calm and put the pitchforks down. I know Leshawna is a fan favorite. I also know that she won this episode in canon. The fact of the matter is, there was no way she was getting out of elimination. Heather is in a far better situation here, than she ever was in canon. She has more allies and she isn't as hated. With Heather and Leshawna being the source of all the arguing with the girls, there's no reasonable way the girls would keep both of them around. Heather's just in a much better place in the game than Leshawna is so Leshawna's run ends here. I don't think she's as memorable here compared to how she was in canon, but I tried to keep her best moments in and give her some new ones. LeHarold especially got a tiny bit more time to shine, and don't worry I won't be breaking them up anytime soon the way canon did. Overall I'd say not a bad run for her. Okay, you can pick the pitchfork back up if you're still angry about the end result.**

* * *

 **A/N: Probably the fastest I've done a chapter, but have to make up for lost time you know. Similar to Brunch of Disgustingness this was a bit tricky to write. It's another episode focusing heavy on the action and visuals including a montage with little on the characters themselves. It's kind of a filler episode with nothing major happening now that I think of it. Still, I think I handled this one better than I handled Brunch of Disgustingness. I added a few character interactions before and after to hopefully help the chapter as a whole. I also added some new tortures because not everyone in canon was shown losing to something. Let me know what you think of how it all turned out. Luckily after this we get some great character focused episodes, and those are my favorite to write.**

 **Onto what everyone has their mind on, the returnees. Dave and Lightning. I didn't think anyone would guess them both, but someone actually did. Congrats to WeirdAlfan101. I did promise whoever could guess the returnees I'd write a one-shot for them, so I'll PM you later with details on that. If I forget for some reason, then please DM me yourself. It was a tough choice on who to bring back. I knew Dave had to come back for story purposes. I didn't want to wait until RNG Action to resolve his romance with Zoey and Ella's crush on him. As for the second one there were several options running through my mind. Izzy and Lightning ultimately ended up being the last two choices. Izzy coming back just fits her character, and Lightning would make for a strong contestant to bring back. I ended up going with Lightning since I feel he offers more to the story than Izzy would. She'd mostly just be comedic relief, and I think at this point in the story I don't think that's too much of a necessity. I did give her a brief moment however just because I knew people wanted to see her again. Lightning and Courtney's anger toward each other is only the start of Lightning's time back on the island.**

 **Not much more to say about this chapter as it's pretty straightforward. Leshawna being out means the girls are going to have a much easier time getting along. For now anyway. It'll only be a matter of time before Heather picks a fight with someone else since that's just how she is. Also in canon Chris revealing the confessionals didn't really affect anything other than show how everyone hated Eva which we already knew. Trust me that the confessionals showed off here will impact the story moving forward. I'll try to get the next chapter out relatively fast, and then we'll return to our weekly schedule. Thanks again to everyone for the warm return welcome and I'm glad you're loving the story.**


	16. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Review Responses**

 _ **WeirdAlfan101 (x3)-**_ No worries about messing up in the review. I've made quite a few errors myself, but luckily I manage to catch most of them before the stories go out for everyone to read. We're only human after all. It's nice that you enjoyed the extra touch I added with actually showing the eliminations. It makes the challenge feel more complete in my opinion. The girls still had quite a few issues to work out, but let's see how things start to turn with Leshawna gone. Glad you liked the chapter overall, and I know I still owe you a story. Don't worry, I'm working on it and it'll be done very soon (I hope).

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ Leshawna going out earlier than usual may be upsetting, but I'm glad it makes sense. The returnees will make an impact in the game don't worry about that. Lightning will have a smaller impact than Dave, but even he will affect things moving forward.

 _ **Critica7-**_ Knowing your feelings on Dave I couldn't wait for your reaction to his return. Honestly I have some wonderful plans for him throughout the other season that I'm dying for you to react to since you hate the guy so much. (Maybe if I hurried up in writing these chapters we could get to those later seasons). Zoey is definitely a clingy person so let's see how that mixes with Dave's own clingy and obsessive nature. I don't think anything could be worse than canon Skave, but we'll see how I do. Interesting idea about Heather getting Ella with Dave rather than pulling her away from him. We'll just have to see where things go with the two of them.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ This Leshawna admittedly wasn't as memorable as canon Leshawna was, but she was still a lot of fun to write. Ella got pretty heartbroken in canon, but let's see if things work out better for her here. Even if Dave doesn't end up with her, at least she still has her "friend" Heather to rely on. Leshawna leaving does open up a lot of freedom for Heather to act, and you can bet she's going to take advantage of it.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Always a pleasure to deliver a chapter that you enjoyed reading. Sorry about how long it takes some times, but I'm still going. You're kind words keep me going, and I appreciate all the support.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ In canon Leshawna made it further, but had a cheap elimination. Here she went down early, but had a fair elimination. Seems like a nice compromise if you ask me. Sammy was quite the MVP this time around. She not only won the challenge, but she showed off quite the endurance. Ella's love tale will be a fun one to tell. Dave is focused on Zoey right now, but Ella remains oblivious to that fact. The Izzy cameo felt natural, and it worked well to showcase why she didn't come back. Those are interesting guesses on who's going next. Let's see if you're right.

 _ **Guest-**_ One week, one month what's the big difference? ... Okay I'm sorry about how long it took. I'll elaborate more in the author's note at the end, but let's just say things haven't gone as well for me as I'd hope.

* * *

Last Time on Total Drama Island. The teams were dissolved leaving each and every camper to look out for number one. Just to add a lot more drama into the mix, Lightning and Dave returned for some more fun. The campers were made to suffer all kinds of abuse in the No Pain, No Gain challenge. In an act of chivalry, Dave stepped up to save his crush from the peril of the skunk jump. Too bad all it ended up was leaving him with a terrible stench. The challenge went on for quite a while, but in a shocking turn of events Samey used years of living with Amy to help her beat out Alejandro and win invincibility. After some tense confessionals were shown off, Leshawna ended up getting the boot while Trent and Samey finally hooked up in her new trailer. Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And who will eat shellfish? Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet, on Total... Drama... Island _._

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

The day opened up with Courtney and Zoey outside of the girl's cabin. Zoey was reading a book, while Courtney was pacing back and forth looking unsure of something.

"What's bothering you Courtney?" Zoey asked seeing Courtney's rampant pacing.

"I've been wondering about what Geoff said in his confessional last time." Courtney said. She looked at Zoey and bit her lip nervously. "I have to ask you Zoey, the challenge that Chef led when Jasmine got eliminated, who did you vote for?" Courtney asked her.

Zoey tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I voted for Jasmine just like you and I agreed to. I'm still not sure why we did that, but I trusted you then and I still trust you now." She said.

Courtney gasped. "So you didn't vote for me?" She asked.

"No, why would I?" Zoey asked her.

"I got two votes that day. I thought they were from you and Jasmine, but now that theory was clearly wrong. One of the votes probably came from Geoff. Jasmine had no way of knowing that we were going to vote her off if you didn't tell her so the other vote had to come from either Harold or Alejandro. That doesn't make sense unless..." Courtney said as she tried to piece it all together.

"Unless?" Zoey asked.

"Alejandro!" Courtney yelled out clutching her hand in a fist.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It all makes sense now. Three votes for Jasmine were Zoey, Alejandro and me. Then two votes for me were from Harold and Geoff. The last vote for Harold was from Jasmine who had no idea what was going on." Courtney said. "I cannot believe I let him use me like that. He got to me in a moment of weakness with all his flirting and sweet talking. Then he used me to get rid of Jasmine once he saw her as a threat. Not to mention he also had a backup plan to get me eliminated just in case I didn't go through with his plan to eliminate Jasmine." She yelled clutching her fist harder.

 **(Confessional End)**

Near Sammy's new trailer Trent was playing his guitar, while Sammy lied down with her head on his lap. The two were enjoying each other's company in a nice moment of peace. Suddenly however a canon went off in the distance fired by Chris who was wearing a pirate suit. The canon ball hit the trailer causing it to be completely demolished.

"Arrrgh me maties!" Chris said into his megaphone with a very bad and stereotypical pirate's accent. "Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes, and I'll tell ye about today's challenge!" He said.

"Are you kidding me!" Sammy yelled seeing what happened to her trailer. "He did that on purpose." She yelled.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Trent told her as he cupped her chin gently with his hand. "It was nice having our own private place, but we've still got each other to rely on." He told her.

Sammy smiled at him. "Thanks for that Trent, you always know how to cheer me up." She said. The two shared a brief kiss and began walking together. "I think the worst part of this is having to move back in with Heather. Hopefully she takes no for an answer when she asks me to work with her again." Sammy said.

At the amphitheater everyone was getting settled into their seats waiting for Chris to tell them about the challenge. He was on the stage still in his pirate outfit and was next to a large white sheet. Trent and Sammy were the last ones to arrive as they had to drop Sammy's luggage back at the girl's cabin.

"Well, my little scallywags," Chris began, "have we got an adventure in store for ye!" He said. The fake parrot on his shoulder tilted forward slightly as he spoke, so he made sure to push it back up.

"What's under the sheet?" Geoff asked eagerly.

"All in good time, laddie!" Chris answered. "Who here has a hankerin' for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt?" He asked. Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Chris merely kept on going with his explanation. "Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist mateys! What you're lookin' for isn't hidden, and, it isn't treasure!" He explained.

"If this isn't a real treasure, then why do you have an eye patch and a plastic parrot?" Harold asked him.

"Arr, shiver me timbers! Good question, me boy. You're lookin' for keys to a treasure chest." Chris explained as his parrot fell down. Chef pulled back the sheet to reveal a stack of several chests. "Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you, land-lubbers. And, one of these chests will even give you, invincibility!" He laughed heartily as Chef walked towards Chris with a metal bucket holding several short wooden boards. "Now come round, and pull a clue out of this bucket, or you'll have to walk the plank." He said laughing again.

Each contestant pulled out one of the wooden boards from the bucket until they each had one. "These clues will tell ye where yer clue be stowed." Chris said.

"You dude, is this a bear?" Geoff asked Chris.

"Oh I was hoping that you'd get that one dude." Chris said. He went over to Heather who had a similarly difficult task. "Chef's fridge, nice." He said. "I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints." He added as Heather looked at her board. Next, Chris went up to Dave next who looked confused at his board. "That there is the septic tanks for the washrooms." He said.

"Why me."Dave complained. Zoey put a hand on his shoulder causing him to smile at her.

"All you scallywags go get yer keys and bring them back before 6PM Eastern Standard Time to open up the chest and get yer loot! Fare thee well young scallywags. Now get to it!" Chris told them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges, and memo to Chris, those pirate tights don't exactly flatter your legs, savvy." Heather complained.

 **(Switch)**

"This treasure hunt is going to be awesome man. I could do without having to go against a bear, but bring on the treasure." Geoff cheered.

 **(Confessional End)**

First up to try and get their key was Trent. He stood on the dock where a key was dangling from a small post in the water. Surrounding it however was a group of sharks.

"Trent's first challenge, to grab his key from man-eating shark infested lake." Chris narrated.

Trent thought for a moment before getting an idea of how to get his key. He ran off to quickly change into his swim trunks. When he returned to the dock not only did he have his swim trunks on, but he was carrying two dead fish. He threw the fish as hard as he could into the water, and once the sharks swam after it he dove in to get his key. Sammy watched on the side looking in concern about how things would go for Trent. As she stared over the edge, Trent climbed back onto the dock with his key.

"That was way too easy." Trent said. Sammy smiled at him, and the two went to try and get Sammy's key next.

Heather was next, and she made her way into the kitchen so she could get her key.

"Heather must retrieve her key from inside Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught." Chris narrated. Heather moved slowly into the kitchen, and with no sign of Chef she opened the fridge door. When she opened it however, Chef was already inside holding a butcher's knife dangerously. Heather closed the fridge door and walked out of there to get a better plan.

"Where's Ella when I need her?" Heather complained outside the kitchen.

As for where Ella was, she was helping Zoey and Dave with their challenges. She had completed hers which was getting a key from a ferocious bunny. Of course her natural inclination towards animals made it no problem at all. Currently, Dave was trying to figure out how he would get his key from the communal bathroom septic tank.

"I just barely got rid of the skunk smell from the last challenge, now I have to go through this." Dave complained.

"I'm sure you can do it Dave. Even if you do get a little dirty you can always just borrow Sammy's shower again." Zoey told him.

"I thought her name was Samey?" Dave asked.

"It's a long story Dave." Zoey answered.

Ella grabbed Dave's hand and looked at him lovingly. "I know that you can do this David, I'll be here for you when you're done." She told him.

Dave pulled his hand away and laughed nervously. "Thank you Ella, but you know you can just call me Dave." He said.

"I didn't know we were that close yet." She said blushing and giggling.

"Why is she with us?" Dave whispered to Zoey.

"Maybe she had a fight with Heather." Zoey suggested. "I know Ella's a bit odd, but she's really nice once you get to know her. Besides, I think she really wants to help us." She told Dave.

Dave turned back to the septic tank and held his nose. "Well, here goes my dignity, and my sanitation." He said.

Back with Sammy and Trent, they had moved on to trying to get Sammy's key. It was in a skunk den. Sammy looked over at the skunks from a distance and groaned at her task.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked her.

"My key's in that skunk hole, and after how Dave ended up last time I do not want to be sprayed by any skunks." Sammy replied.

"Hey, I've already got my key, so why don't I help you out?" Trent suggested.

"I don't know Trent, I'm starting to think that this is going to be impossible." Sammy said.

"Let's just pour some water down the hole and flush the skunks out." Trent said.

"Can Skunks swim?" Sammy asked him.

"Totally." Trent answered. The two smiled at each other lovingly for a moment before getting to work on their plan.

Other contestants around the island were working at getting their keys as well. Chris narrated as they took on the task that they were presented with.

First, Alejandro had to jump through a flaming hoop to get his key while Harold was climbing up a tree for his. Alejandro easily jumped through the hoop and obtained his key. "Looks like Alejandro's hotness helped him to handle the flames." Chris said. On the other than Harold was having trouble getting up the tree and getting past a woodpecker cutting the branch where his key was. "On the other hand, Harold's wicked skills still keep him out of his league." Chris said.

Geoff went to the nearest bear cave looking for his key. His key was wrapped around the bear's neck like a necklace. Geoff carefully moved in hoping to get the key, but the bear ended up falling asleep instead.

"Oh this is not awesome." Geoff said as the bear fell asleep on the key. He tiptoed slowly to try and reach the key underneath the bear, but the bear ended up hugging Geoff instead. "This is bad. This is really bad." He said.

Finally, Courtney's key was inside of a beehive. Courtney looked at the beehive unsure of how to get her key from there.

"Require any assistance?" Alejandro asked Courtney.

"None from you." Courtney bitterly answered.

Alejandro looked at Courtney, and frowned. "What ever is the problem Courtney?" He asked her.

"My problem is you!" Courtney yelled. She pointed her finger at Alejandro's chest and pressed it against him hard. "I've figured out that you used me to get rid of Jasmine. You made me turn on my friend, and you even had a plan to get rid of me if I didn't work with you." She said.

Alejandro smirked and pushed Courtney's finger off of him. "I did not make you do anything. If you betrayed your friend that was because you chose to do so. We both know you would have done it eventually, I just gave you a perfect opportunity." Alejandro told her.

"I would have never voted for her if you hadn't messed with my head." Courtney argued.

Alejandro laughed, and turned to walk away from Courtney. "I don't know if you're trying to convince me or yourself of that fact. You've never been one for cooperation Courtney. You do what ever benefits yourself, and that was what made you such a good ally. A shame this is where our partnership ends." He said.

"Well you needed me more than I ever needed you Alejandro. You've lost without me." Courtney yelled back at him.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. We'll see what happens. By the way, I'd recommend making it to the water before the bees get you." Alejandro said.

"What?" Courtney asked him.

Alejandro threw a pebble at the beehive knocking it down and attracting the bees to Courtney. He smirked smugly as he walked away seeing Courtney run to the water as fast as she could in an effort to avoid getting stung.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Courtney was a great ally, but thanks to Chris showcasing those confessionals, and Geoff's residual grudge toward her she figured out what I was doing. Still, now that the team phase is gone I can focus on working with a much better ally than Courtney ever was." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sammy and Trent had finished gathering the bucket of water to flush out the skunks from their hole. They carried the heavy bucket together and ran back after they dumped it into the hole. Seeing the skunks flushed out, Sammy went up to the hole and retrieved her key. With her key in hand she gave Trent a huge hug.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Trent is so incredible. He's helped me out so much during this game, and he's really helped me grow too. I never thought I'd have someone like him since Amy pushes everyone away from me. I really love him. I need to tell him." Sammy said.

 **(Switch)**

"Sammy's a smart and creative girl. She's grown to be so independent since she arrived, plus she's a cheerleader. She's amazing to look at on top of all of that. She really just rocks my world, so of course I'd help her even if meant the risk of some skunk shots." Trent said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sammy looked at Trent nervously and blushed. "Trent, I know we just started going out, but I want you to know... I want you to know... I love you Trent." She stammered before kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back. As they kissed they seemed paused, and Chris narrated over them

"Aw, what a heart-warming trust building moment." Chris said. "Did I see tongue?" He asked as he circled the two's lips. They returned to normal with Chris's circle gone. In a nearby bush Heather was watching the pair with the worst scowl on her face ever.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"After all the work I put into helping her with Amy she drops me so that she can hook up with Trent instead. She is going to regret leaving my alliance because now I'll make sure her happily ever after doesn't come." Heather said. She paused and smacked herself on the forehead. "I need to stop spending so much time with Ella." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather walked out of the bushes grumbling to herself annoyed. "I need to ruin Samey's relationship, but Ella is still nowhere to be found. She's probably off with Dave again. What is it about those girls that let them be distracted so easily by some guy." She complained.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Alejandro said popping up behind Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes and kept on walking. "Go away Alejandro I'm busy trying to come up with a plan." She said. As she kept walking, an idea hit her and she turned around to face Alejandro. "On second thought, I think you might be useful after all." She said.

Lightning was next to face his challenge, and his key was being wrapped around by a venomous snake.

"Sha-please like some small snake can stop the Lightning." He said flexing his muscles. Lightning reached his arm and took the key from the snake. As he was pulling his arm away, the snake bit onto his arm. Intimately Lightning started to feel the effects of the poison. "Sha-going down." He dizzily slurred before collapsing on the ground key in hand and snake biting into his arm.

Back in the septic tank Dave was looking around for his key, but still found nothing. The smell had destroyed the nose plugs that he had taken in with him, and he was all out of hand sanitizer as well. "How much longer will I need to look for this key?" He asked in desperation.

"Dave, I don't think I can stay around much longer because I still need to look for my key." Zoey yelled toward him.

"You're leaving me alone?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry, Ella will stay here with you since she already has her key." Zoey said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better" Dave yelled out.

"Take this as a moment to get to know each other better. I'm sure you'll get along great." Zoey said before dashing off.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I was a bit worried the first time I saw Ella and Dave together, but it's clear he doesn't like her. Still, I think the two of them could at least be friends." Zoey said smiling.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Don't worry Dave, I'll sing you a song that will be sure to help you get through this task." Ella said.

Dave screamed relentlessly, but either did not hear him, or chose to keep on singing despite his screams.

Heather and Alejandro finished going over their plan, and got ready to put it into action. Sammy was sitting on one of the benches outside the cabin, and Trent was about to meet up with her.

"Okay, we only have a few minutes before Trent comes back. Make them count." Heather told Alejandro.

"I always do." He told Heather winking. Alejandro walked toward the bench approaching Sammy. "Hello Sammy, I don't think we've ever gotten a chance to talk." He told her as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Well we were on opposite teams." Sammy said. "Wait," she abruptly said "how did you know my name was Sammy. I'm still trying to get a lot of people to stop calling me Samey." She said.

Alejandro smiled at her charmingly. "After you defeated me in the previous challenge I made sure to remember your name. Such a surprisingly strong adversary, and a beautiful one as well." He told her.

Sammy blushed at his comment hard. "Well it wasn't too hard of a challenge since I've dealt with so many things living with Amy over the years." She told him.

"Yes, I've heard of your older sister and how she treated you. I can empathize with you dearly because I myself have fought that exact same battle for years and lost every time." Alejandro said.

"You have an older sibling?" Sammy asked him.

"I do, my older brother Jose. He does not treat me nearly as terribly as Amy treats you, but it is still an endless torment I must endure living with him." Alejandro said.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about Jose, I'm here to listen. It'd also be great to talk to someone about Amy. Trent is always there for me, and while I love him he just doesn't understand the way I think you would." Sammy said smiling.

Seeing Trent about to return. Alejandro leaned towards Sammy. "I would like that very much." He said. He gave Sammy a kiss on the cheek, however he did it in such a way that the angle he was sitting would look like he was making out with Sammy in Trent's perspective.

"I can't believe this!" Trent yelled at the two of them.

Sammy abruptly stood up in shock. "Trent wait, this isn't what you think it is." She said.

"Save it." He said before storming off.

Sammy's eyes teared up, and she started to walk into her cabin. "Sammy you know I didn't intend for this to happen don't you." Alejandro said.

"I guess, but what am I supposed to do?" She asked him.

"Go talk to Trent. I'm sure you can work this out if you speak with him honestly." Alejandro told her.

Sammy smiled and gave Alejandro a hug. "You're right Alejandro. This might be bad, but Trent and I can work through this." She told him. Sammy ran off after Trent unaware that she fell into their plan.

Trent stormed off far away from where he saw Sammy and Alejandro. As he was walking, Heather approached him.

"I saw that too, and let me just say that I saw it coming." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" Trent demanded.

"Samey kissing Alejandro. I knew it was only a matter of time before she dumped you and moved on to someone else just like she left me to go with you." Heather said.

Trent laughed sarcastically at her. "You can't possibly compare Sammy deciding she didn't work with someone who was just using her to her kissing another guy." Trent said.

"I never used her. I promised her that I would help her with Amy and I did. I might not be the best person, but I felt bad by how she was being treated by Amy. If anything, she used me. She used me to get rid of Amy and with Amy gone I'm useless to her." Heather said.

"No, something isn't adding up here. I know Sammy. She wouldn't do something like that to you, and I'm sure there's a reason she was with Alejandro." Trent said.

Heather brushed up to Trent and put her arms around his waist. Her eyes were filled with fake tears and she cried into his chest. "Trent, I know you think I'm a bad person, but I really wanted to help her. Maybe Amy was right and she really is the bad twin." She said.

"No...I...I don't know anymore." Trent said.

As Heather heard Sammy approaching, she used the opportunity to kiss Trent for her to see. When Sammy arrived, Trent and Heather were in the middle of a kiss.

"Trent." Sammy choked up as she began to cry.

"Sammy." Trent said with just as much pain in his voice. The two ran off in separate directions each crying and hitting the ground angrily.

Heather and Alejandro regrouped to smile at their handiwork. "We really do make a good pair don't we." Alejandro said kissing Heather's hand.

Heather pulled her hand away and looked at Alejandro with disgust on her face. "Don't get ahead of yourself, but since Samey turned on me and Ella is becoming unreliable we may have to work together again in the future." She said.

As the challenge started to reach it's end, almost everyone had gotten their key. Alejandro helped Heather to get her key. He hung her from a rope so that she could get the key from Chef's kitchen without him noticing. Dave got his out of the septic tank after hours of agonizing torment, and smelled so badly that even Ella had to keep her distance from him.

Harold got his key, but right when he did the branch he was hanging on fell down and he was hurt upon impact. Zoey dangled over a crocodile pit and fought off a few of them in order to get her key from down below.

Finally Geoff was still stuck dealing with the sleeping bear. He managed to get the key, but the bear turned around and grabbed onto Geoff tightly. Geoff managed to escape, but not without the bear biting off his hat in the process.

"Come on, that was my favorite hat." Geoff complained.

Zoey and Ella walked back to their cabin together while Dave ran off to shower a few dozen times. When they were there, they saw Heather who had just returned with her key as well.

"There you are Ella. I could have used your help today, but it all worked out for me no thanks to you." Heather said.

Ella gasped and looked down. "Oh I'm sorry Heather. It's so hard to spend time with you and Dave, but I promise I'll be there for you the next time that you need me." She said.

"No worries." Heather smiled before walking away. When Zoey and Ella entered the cabin, they found Sammy crying and huddled up into a ball.

Zoey ran over to Sammy and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Sammy?" She asked her.

"Trent and I had a fight." She said.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Ella asked taking a seat on the other side of Sammy.

"Alejandro and I were talking because he has an older sibling who treats him bad the way Amy did to me. We were just talking and he kissed me on the cheek, but I guess Trent thought we were actually kissing because he got mad and left. Then when I tried to talk to Trent I found him kissing Heather." Sammy said.

"Why would Trent kiss Heather?" Zoey asked.

"I'm sure Heather didn't mean to kiss Trent. Perhaps she didn't even know that the two of you were together since you never really made it officially known." Ella suggested.

Sammy lied back down and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what really happened. I thought Trent and I would be perfect, but I went and messed everything up." She said.

Courtney walked into the cabin, a few bee stings on her and sat down on her bed. She looked over to see the other two girls comforting Sammy. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, but to make it short Trent and her had a fight, and then Trent kissed Heather." Zoey summarized.

"Wait slow down, what happened?" Courtney asked confused.

Sammy sighed and put a pillow over her head. "Can I be alone for a bit. I don't feel like talking about this anymore." She said.

The remaining three girls walked out of the cabin, giving Sammy the space she asked for.

"You know what we have to do." Courtney said.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"Vote off Trent." Courtney replied.

Zoey gasped and shook her head. "But Courtney, if we do that then they'll never get a chance to make up." She said.

"They can make up later, what Sammy needs right now is a safe place away from Trent. The longer she has to deal with him the more it's going to hurt her. Trust me that this is for the best." Courtney said. "Now come on we'll need to convince some of the others to vote him off just to make sure he leaves today." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Oh, if I hadn't left Heather then maybe Trent and her wouldn't have ended up kissing. This is all my fault for focusing so much on my prince and abandoning my best friend." Ella said. "I'm going to confess my feelings toward him so that I don't have to split my time any longer. I know he'll feel the same way." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"All right campers meet me by the campfire pit in ten. And bring your keys." Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

Everyone gathered back at the campfire pit to see what their keys would open. Dave sat a distance away from everyone else as despite how many showers he took, the smell would not go away. Several campers were injured from their tasks such as Courtney's bee stings, Zoey's crocodile scratches, Geoff's bear marks, and Lightning who still had the snake biting into his arm.

"Lightning, there's a snake on your arm." Alejandro told him.

"Please, I've sha-dapted to the poison." Lightning said. He soon however collapsed once more and was taken to the infirmary where the snake could be removed from his arm.

Chris finally arrived, and presented them with the chests they could open. "Yar it be time to claim your treasure." Chris announced still in his pirate outfit and still using a bad accent. "Those fortunate enough to bare a precious key come forth with it." He said.

Those with their keys went around trying to open a chest. When Alejandro opened his, he pulled out a bag of chips and a candy bar. "Is this really all that I shall be getting from the challenge?" Alejandro asked him. Chris nodded and gave Alejandro a thumbs up.

Geoff was struggling to open a chest with his key, and was finding no results. "Hey, my key's not opening any chests brah." He told Chris.

"Oh, yeah," Chris told him with a laugh. "I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open up any chests!"

"Dang, so I lost my favorite hat for nothing." Geoff said sadly.

While most of them were dissapointed with what they found in their chests, Heather eagerly pulled out a gift basket. "Oh look, an invincibility pass. Lucky me." She said smiling.

Trent pulled out two bottles of soda and sighed as he put one of them down. Courtney and Zoey watched him from a distance shaking their heads. Next, Dave opened his chest and pulled out a bottle of cologne.

"Dave will be able to cover up that foul stench with new Cleaver body spray. Cleaver: It cuts through the stink." Chris said.

Dave looked at Chris angrily. "You mean I had to dig through a septic tank just so that you could get some product placement in!" He yelled.

Everyone finished up with getting their prizes, and all of them except for Heather's invincibility were pretty much useless. Zoey got a lamp, Courtney had an accordion, Sammy had a microwave, and Ella had a pen set. "I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for, and more! But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good." Chris said. "So cast you votes. And I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire at sundown. Argh har har." He said using his bad pirate voice.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"With Heather taking the invincibility there's nothing left that will keep Trent on the island. I'm sure that Sammy will thank me for this one day." Courtney said.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm still not too sure about this idea, but Courtney usually knows what she's doing. I just hope that things get better for Sammy and Trent. I'd hate for something like that to happen to me and Dave." Zoey said. "Not that Dave and I are a couple or anything." She added nervously.

 **(Switch)**

"With Trent's elimination, Heather's trust in me is secure. Now Courtney will wish that she had stayed by my side." Alejandro said.

 **(Switch)**

"I feel like I've made some great friends, and it's so hard to choose who to vote for. Hopefully after the elimination I'll get a chance to talk with Sammy now that we've both had some time to think and calm down." Trent said.

 **(Switch)**

"I'm really getting into this game I can play these losers like a violin." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." Chris said beginning the elimination ceremony, "The moment of truth." He held up the plate. "Marshmallow time!"

"Wait a minute, I thought we were out of marshmallows." Courtney pointed out.

Chris shrugged it off. "We got more, now, you know the deal, if you don't get a marshmallow it's curtains for you." Chris began to pass out the marshmallows as he called the names of those safe. " Geoff, Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Harold, Zoey, Lightning, Ella, Dave, Sammy marshmallows for the lot of you." He called out. Trent looked shocked as he was the only one left and Chris now held an empty tray. "Sorry dude, but you're out." Chris told him.

"You get what you deserve." Courtney told him.

"What?" Trent asked in shock. "But I thought I was getting along great with everyone." He said.

"Well I guess you were wrong." Heather said.

"You don't even care that he's gone do you." Sammy yelled at Heather. "You don't care about anything but yourself." She said.

Heather rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey, I'm just playing the game." She said.

"Sammy, you're sticking up for me. Even after what happened." Trent said in shock.

Sammy smiled and held his hand. "Of course I would. I promise you I didn't kiss Alejandro, and I don't know what happened with you and Heather, but I'm sure she tricked you somehow. She's just as evil as Amy." Sammy said.

Courtney turned quickly to Zoey. "You didn't tell me Alejandro was involved in all this." She said.

"Sorry, but I did say it was a long story." Zoey nervously replied.

"Wait, so why was I eliminated?" Trent asked. "I'd at least like to know that much before I go." He said.

Courtney nervously looked away and held her hands behind her back. "That is quite the mystery. Too bad, I guess we'll never know what happened." She said laughing awkwardly.

"It was our fault Trent." Zoey said causing Courtney to face palm. "Courtney, Ella, and I thought it would be better for Sammy if you left the island, but we didn't think you'd make up so fast. We're sorry." She said.

Trent smiled reassuringly and shook his head. "Can't say I'm happy, but you were only trying to help Sammy out. She's lucky to have some amazing friends by her side, so I can leave knowing she won't be alone." He said. "We'll talk more about what happened today after the game is over Sammy, but just know I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me." He said.

Sammy teared up and gave Trent a goodbye hug. "It's a deal." She told him.

The two leaned forward for one final goodbye kiss, but before they could Chris stepped in between and separated them. "Trent, you have an appointment at the Dock of Shame and ticket for the Boat of Losers. Let's go." He said.

Trent sailed off on the Boat of Losers, and bid Sammy one final goodbye. "You've got this Sammy, you've come so far and you've grown so much. Don't forget you have some great friends helping you along the way." He yelled out. Sammy waved goodbye to him as well and once he was out of sight she went back to her cabin lingering tears in her eyes.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"If Alejandro had something to do with Trent and Sammy's fight, then that means he's working with Heather now. The two of them are a dangerous pair, so I've got to be prepared for anything. I think it's time I start building my own alliance, but first it's time for revenge on Alejandro." Courtney said.

 **(Confessional End)**

As Alejandro took his shower for the night, Courtney rigged the septic tank to connect with the showering system. She tapped it together and smirked happily as Alejandro was pelted with sludge and grime from the septic tank rather than water for his shower.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

[R]. Lightning

21\. Ezekiel

20\. Beardo

19\. Izzy

[R]. Dave

18\. Cody

17\. Owen

16\. Sugar

15\. Katie

14\. Jasmine

13\. Amy

12\. Leshawna

11\. Trent

* * *

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Male:** Geoff, Alejandro, Harold, Lightning, Dave

 **Female:** Courtney, Heather, Sammy, Zoey, Ella

 **Elimination Explanation: And thus Trent falls the same place as his canon run. While his elimination was overall the same, a few differences in how it played out will make a larger impact moving forward. His relationship with Sammy was a fun one to do. I chose them as a couple initially just because it just seemed like an easy one to write, and I ended up loving it. I won't say what the future of Tremmy holds in the next seasons, but I can at least promise they will be a better and more satisfying love story than Gwent was.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lesson learned I need to stop promising deadlines because I think I have broken that promise every single time. To make a long story short I've been job searching since I had to leave my old job when I went traveling. Let's just say it hasn't gone too well. Getting a job isn't a top priority for me since I live with my parents, but I do want to help them out as much as I can with bills and rent. I've spent quite a bit of time looking for something and that's what's behind the delays. But that's enough about me, let's get to what everyone cares about here, the story... yes I copied this from my other story in case it sounds familiar.**

 **This chapter was really troublesome to write. Other than the fact that I was busy, I hated how it kept turning out. I scrapped and rewrote the thing probably three times because I just hated how it was turning out. I moved around some events as they were portrayed in the episode, and I think that helped out. This is a pretty big chapter in terms of moving the story forward, and I just didn't feel like I was doing a good job with it. The end result is alright I guess, but part of me still thinks I could do better. Maybe if I wasn't so busy, but let me know what you think.**

 **While a lot of similar events went down compared to the canon episode, I think the deviation in how they went down is what mattered most. It always seemed a bit odd to me in canon that Trent would believe what Heather told him about Gwen. He knows how much Heather hates Gwen, and unless he's forgotten about Heather reading Gwen's diary he knows how far she'll go to hurt Gwen. Sure, she kissed him while he was confused, but the fact that he believed Heather for even a moment seemed so forced. Thus I knew I had to take things in a bit of a different direction. Teaming up with Alejandro, Heather was able to make Sammy look like the bad person in the relationship, then lure Trent into a false sense of security. While her plan of splitting up Trent and Sammy didn't get Sammy back on her side, it did leave Sammy without any strong allies.**

 **Some other things worth noting this chapter besides the Trent and Sammy drama is Courtney cutting off her partnership with Alejandro. I told you the confessional videos would play a role, and they did in helping Courtney to get more suspicious of Alejandro. Of course that just pushed Alejandro to working with Heather, and as they demonstrated in this chapter they're dangerous when they work together.**

 **Next chapter is a lot calmer compared to this one so hopefully it will be easier to write. I want to say I'll have it done soon, but I've learned to stop promising dates and deadlines. My hope is to finish TDRNGI before the end of November since November will be a year since I started. If we do one season a year, then the TDRNG universe will end in approximately 2024. That sounds like forever from now, so let's hope I can work faster. Thanks for the support and kind words as always. That's what keeps me going through it all.**


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

**Review Responses**

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ Trent really does have some poor luck, but at least things are looking better for him here. It's going to be hard for Sammy to come back from this and keep going in the game, but after all she's been through she's gained a lot of strength and willpower.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Heather and Alejandro really are a fun pair to work with because they match each other's ability for scheming like nobody else does. It makes for some really good plans. They won't be working together permanently because they both distrust the other, but the occasional team up might happen. Trent and Sammy started because I thought it would be an easy pair to write, and I ended up really loving it. I know there's a few characters who haven't done much recently, but I'm working to resolve that. It's hard to involve every single character in the main plot, but I do at least want to give them all something to do. Glad you're enjoying the story.

 _ **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct-**_ It sure is interesting how Courtney leaving Alejandro made him more dangerous by pushing him towards Heather. As for Sammy vs Heather, they will have some conflict going on, but it won't be anything too harsh. While Heather doesn't care about Sammy, she still hates Amy more so I don't want her to have a rivalry with both sisters.

 _ **Critica7-**_ Trent is an alright character. Not really one of my favorites, but I don't have much against him either. Courtney has been one of my favorite characters to develop in this, and her rivalry with Alejandro is basically the last step of her development for this season. Good point about the half seasons, I honestly forgot that detail.

 _ **Derick Lindsey-**_ Yeah, it was a bit obvious that Trent would be eliminated, but I think I made it work out well for the story. I'm glad that it seems I handled his elimination better than canon did. Interesting guess on what will end up happening with Dave. Him getting covered in some kind of filth has been a bit of a pattern since he came back.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Glad you liked the episode. It was a lot of fun to put Alejandro and Heather scheming together, and things will only get more dangerous from here.

 _ **Danicus Green-**_ Thank you for the kind words, and I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. A positive Dave portrayal is a nice touch since he's so hated and I have plans for him later on. Regarding Ella and Heather, let me just say that while they are similar to Lindsay and Heather the outcome for them is going in a different direction that what befell the canon pair. I think readers will enjoy the fallout of their relationship, and it'll be for the best. Kinda interested in who you think the finalists are, but if you want to keep that guess to yourself it's fine. The story will be finished, it's just been a slow ride recently.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. Campers searched for treasure, and yours truly put on an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty, while Dave put his sanitation and his stomach on the line doing something that would make most people hurl. Courtney cut ties with Alejandro having figured out he was just using her all along. In the end, the campers who went the limit were rewarded with treasures that, in hindsight, probably weren't worth the effort. Haha. Oh well. Except of course for Heather, who not only managed to get invincibility saving her from elimination, but also got another one of her scheming plans taken care of. Meanwhile, Sammy and Trent's love train went right off the rails thanks to a joint scheme by Heather and Alejandro. In the end it was Trent who walked the plank after Courtney and Zoey took matters into their own hands. Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the Dock of Shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will lose their lunch? Find out on the most shocking episode yet, on Total... Drama... Island.

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

Inside of the girl's cabin, Heather was sharing her gift basket reward from the previous challenge with the other girls. They had plenty of drinks and snacks to go around.

"Thank you for sharing your reward gift basket with us." Zoey told Heather.

Heather smiled and nodded. "Of course, anything for us fellow girls." She said.

"Here it comes." Sammy said rolling her eyes.

Heather hid a quick scowl at Sammy and continued to smile acting nice. "What do you mean Sammy?" She asked.

"She clearly means here comes the part where you act nice so we'll help you with whatever you want." Courtney said. "You aren't fooling anyone with this nice girl act Heather, so just drop it and tell us what you want." She said.

"If you want me to be blunt then fine, we need to work together otherwise the guys are going to team up and take us down." Heather said.

Zoey finished chewing some chips that she had and looked at Heather. "Why would they do that?" She asked.

"There are ten of us left, us five and them five. I'm sure Alejandro has already realized this by now, and he's going to find some way to convince the other guys that the best thing to do is vote us off. We've already seen how close they are, so we need to team up before they do." Heather explained.

Sammy stood up from her bed and headed for the door. "Do you really expect us to believe that? This is just another scheme of yours to get people to work for you while you sit back and watch." She said.

As Sammy was going to exit the cabin, Courtney got her attention and motioned for her to stay. "I know you're angry about what happened with Trent, but Heather is right about one thing here. Alejandro is always up to something, and gathering the guys together doesn't sound too off for him. For now I think we'll have to work together if we want to all be safe." She said.

Sammy sighed and shook her head. "I promised Trent I wouldn't work with Heather anymore, and I don't need another Amy making me do things for someone who doesn't even respect me." She said.

"You know I didn't have to help you with your sister problem, but I did and you haven't been grateful enough for that." Heather said glaring at Sammy.

"You can't keep holding that over me for the rest of the game. Stop trying to force me to do things just because you helped with Amy." Sammy yelled.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I may have done too good of a job helping Samey take care of her sister because now she thinks she can speak to me however she wants. Still, she's useful enough right now and any ally I have is one more than Alejandro has. I can keep her for a bit longer before I drop her." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Heather and Sammy continued their standoff glaring at each other before Courtney stepped in between them. "I get it Sammy you don't want to work with Heather. To be honest I don't like the idea of working with her either, but if you won't work with her then at least work with us Zoey, Ella, and me." Courtney said.

Sammy hesitated for a moment before shaking her head. "You three I can work with." She said.

The girls left the cabin to get ready before the next challenge started. As they were walking, Ella smiled happily to Zoey. "Isn't it great, we're finally all getting along and working together." She said before singing a high note which brought several birds to her side.

Zoey laughed and smiled back at Ella. "I know what you mean. The guys were always a close group, and I'm glad that us girls are finally getting there too. I just hope teaming up against the guys doesn't mean we have to stop being friends with Dave." She said.

"Don't worry Zoey, soon my prince and I will get our farytale ending. I plan to confess my heart to him soon enough." Ella told him.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't want Ella to get hurt, but I don't think Dave likes her the way she thinks he likes her. Besides, I really like Dave and I don't know how to tell Ella that. Will she think I'm a bad friend?" Should I just be honest with her? What do I do?' Zoey asked herself.

 **(Confessional End)**

Zoey looked at Ella and bit her lip briefly before speaking. "Ella do you have a crush on Dave?" She asked her.

Ella blushed and tilted her head slightly. "I didn't think I'd find my prince here, but since he helped cure me of that poison apple I knew that we were meant to be." She told Zoey.

"Ella we're friends, but I need you to know that I like Dave too. I really like him a lot, but I don't want us to stop being friends over a guy." Zoey said.

Ella took a small step back. "You like Dave too." She said slowly. "I guess we'll have to let the prince choose which of us will be his princess." She said softly. Zoey reached her hand out to Ella, but she walked ahead sticking next to Heather.

The challenge for the day began shortly after. The contestants were lined up on the docks with Chris in front addressing them. "Today's challenge is a good old-fashioned game of hide-and-seek. You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you." He explained to them. "With his military background and advanced degree in man-hunting he's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard." Chris said. As he spoke there was a split image of Chef in hi military outfit, and then another of him in graduation robes. When they returned to the docs, Chef was standing at the end holding a water gun with a dark grin.

"is he armed with a water gun?" Alejandro asked. As Alejandro spoke, a red dot appeared on his forehead.

Chris ignored his question and gestured to his right. "The lifeguard chair is home base. If he catches you, Chef will try to blast you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base." Chris explained as he walked up to the lifeguard chair. "But if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you." He added.

Alejandro looked unphased and kept his arms crossed. "I do not see how a water gun makes for a difficult challenge." He said.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?" Chris asked with a smirk. Chef agreed to this and snickered as he pumped the gun a few more times in front of Alejandro. Once it was ready to fire he made a sudden turn and fired a large blast of water at Chef launching him far from the dock and soaking him. "Not on me dude!" Chris who was now drenched yelled from several yards away.

"So how do we win this game?" Heather asked.

Chris walked back over to the docks and addressed the contestants. "You've got three options," Chris told them. "One, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those, and you win invincibility! All clear?" He asked. Sammy raised her hand, but Chris ignored the question instead starting the challenge. "You get ten minutes to hide, so go." He said. Everyone scattered in a different direction to find their hiding spot.

Once the ten minutes had passed, Chris walked to the camp going to the obvious hiding spots and seeing if anyone would actually take them. Walking into the boys cabin, he saw Geoff was hiding under one of the beds.

"Geoff bro are you really hiding under your bed?" Chris asked him.

"What are you talking about, there's no Geoff here." Geoff answered with a nervous laugh.

Chris raised an eyebrow at Geoff before grinning. "Oh Chef Hatchet!" He called out. Chef barged into the room, and Geoff bolted from under the bed to out the window. Chef watched him jump out the window and run into the forest, but let him go for now.

By the docks Courtney had changed into her swimming outfit, and dropped into the water. She held up a reed to help her breath as she submerged herself in the water.

Chris continued his search for poorly hidden contestants and entered the communal bathroom. He went up to one of the stalls and knocked on it. "Knock-Knock."

"What are you doing here?" Zoey could be heard asking Chris above a whisper.

"Just wanted to let you know you're going to have try a lot better than that if you want to avoid getting caught by Chef." He told her.

Zoey opened the bathroom stall and ran out quickly hoping to find a better hiding spot before Chef caught her.

Meanwhile, back with Geoff he had run very deep into the forest and was out of breath. He turned back to see if Chef was still following him, and whipped some sweat off of his forehead once he saw that he was safe. As Geoff walked near a cave, he was suddenly pulled inside by Alejandro and saw that all of the guys were gathered there as well.

"This is one wicked hiding spot, but don't you think it's a risky move for all of us to chill here together?" Geoff asked.

"We aren't staying here long, but Alejandro wanted us all to meet here as soon as we could." Dave said sitting on a nearby rock.

"Well now that he's here can we sha-get on with this. We're wasting time with this." Lightning said as he stood at the edge of the cave with his arms crossed.

Alejandro nodded and took a seat with everyone. "I'm grateful you all could come here. I'll be quick and say that we need to work together if we wish to continue in the game. If you recall before the merge the girls outnumbered us greatly. The numbers have evened out due to our returning players, but it won't be long until they pick us off once more." He told them.

"You really think that the chicks are working together to eliminate us?" Geoff asked.

"I doubt it since the girls all hate each other." Harold pointed out.

"That may be true, but even enemies can be allies if it suits their needs. Courtney and I were partners not too long ago, but now she's decided she doesn't need me. We all saw how Courtney, Zoey, Heather, and Ella eliminated Trent. If that isn't proof of their alliance, then what is?" Alejandro asked them.

"Why would they eliminate Trent if he's dating Sammy? Wouldn't he be a vote on their side?" Dave asked.

"They probably eliminated him to keep her loyal to the girl's alliance and not to her boyfriend. Leshawna was the only girl who wouldn't work with the others, but since she was eliminated there was nothing stopping them from teaming up on us." Alejandro said.

Harold stood up and pointed a finger accusingly at Alejandro. "You were one of the people that voted my fair Leshawna out that day." He said.

Alejandro hung his head shamefully. "I apologize for that amigo, but I was still partnered with Courtney at the time. She probably wanted Leshawna eliminated so the girl's alliance could begin without her resistance." He said. "Please, we need to work together if we're going to stop Heather and Courtney." Alejandro said.

Geoff lifted his hat up slightly and thought for a moment. "I don't know about this man. It feels kinda harsh for us to go after the girls like this." He said.

"Amigo don't forget what Courtney is capable of. Jasmine was her friend, and she was eliminated without a second thought. We aren't attacking the girls we're defending ourselves from them." Alejandro said.

Geoff hesitated for a moment, but then put his hand in next to Alejandro. "Alright then here's to the bros." He said.

Harold joined next. "If it means getting back at the girls who eliminated Leshawna then I'm in too. Just know I won't forget the part you played in her elimination Alejandro." He said.

Dave looked cautiously and gulped before joining them. "I guess as long as we're targeting big threats like Heather and Courtney, but not somebody else like say I don't know Zoey then I can do this." He said.

The four guys looked at Lightning who still stood off by himself in the corner. "You guys can have your alliance, but Lightning works sha-lone. I can win this without any of you." He said.

"Are you sure about that?" Alejandro asked him. "Nobody is denying your skills are great, but Courtney has already eliminated you once in this game. She knows your a threat and will eliminate you again. Maybe you can win invincibility today, and maybe you can do it two or three more times, but as soon as you lose your invincibility Courtney will be coming for you." He said.

Lightning walked over to them clenching a fist. "If I work with you, then Courtney's going home first." Lightning said.

Alejandro smirked as the guys all stood up. "All five of us have a poor history with Courtney. Trust me that as long as we work together, she will not be making it to the end."

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"It was a bit more difficult than I expected, but they have all joined my side. Heather may have been an ally last time, but she's far too untrustworthy for a permanent partnership. As for Courtney she wasted a golden opportunity when she left me. The two of them may be resourceful in their own way, but neither of them are a match for me." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Well gentlemen, now that our partnership has been firmly established I hope you find a proper hiding spot before Chef finds you." Alejandro told them.

"Wait, we can't stay here?" Dave asked.

"It's far too dangerous to stick together in a group, and I was here first after all." Alejandro answered.

Around the camp everyone was starting to find their permanent hiding spot. For starters, Zoey decided to go for a camouflage technique and was hiding underneath a rug that blended nearly perfectly into the ground. When a squirrel followed by her, she scared it away quickly. Harold decided to go for a stealth technique and began to follow Chef closely behind. Like a well trained ninja, he would jump behind a nearby tree or bush when Chef got suspicious.

Lightning climbed onto the roof of the Mess Hall unaware that Geoff was climbing up on the other side of it. Heather walked into the Mess Hall itself, and Sammy entered in after her. Finally, by the campfire pit Dave was frantically looking for somewhere sanitary to hide, and did not see that he was getting his feet tangled in some lights that were held up. Chris watched Dave walk by tangled and laughed. "I love this show." He said.

Inside the Kitchen, Heather hid under a table. When she saw Sammy enter the kitchen as well, she left her hiding place and ran over to the blond cheerleader. "What are you doing here?" Heather asked her. "This is my hiding spot." She yelled.

"This was the best place I could think to hide." Sammy answered.

"Well get out of here before you get us caught. The game is called hide and seek, not hide in groups." Heather yelled pushing Sammy.

Sammy pushed Heather back. "You're going to get us caught with all the yelling. I didn't come here because I wanted to hide with you it's a big enough spot for both of us. You can keep your table, I'm going to hide in the freezer." She said.

Sammy headed over to go hide in the freezer, but Heather grabbed her arm violently and pulled her back. "I said get out of my hiding spot. I was here first and I won't have you getting me eliminated." She yelled.

Sammy pulled herself out of Heather's grip. "Why don't you make me leave." She yelled back at Heather.

Suddenly the attention of the two girls was brought to the lights in the kitchen turning on, and Chef's laughter being heard. When they turned they saw that he was waiting for them ready to fire. "This is my kitchen!" He yelled at them. "Also known as Forbidden Territory." He said laughing.

Heather promptly shoved Sammy into Chef before running for the lifeguard chair. "Thanks for being useful Samey." Heather said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Thanks for being useful Samey?" Sammy asked sarcastically. "It's like she's not even pretending to be different from Amy any more." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sammy caught her balance before she hit Chef and was able to escape his grasp. She ran out of the Mess Hall following Heather to the lifeguard chair. Chef chased after the two girls pumping his gun for the maximum fire that he could deliver. The two girls kept running and screamed as they inched closer to the chair. Before fully reaching it however Chef fired his blast and hit the fleeing targets. They collapsed on the ground soaked, and Chef went over to pick up his targets.

After taking care of Heather and Sammy, they sat on the steps of the Mess Hall. Chef walked back inside to see if there were any other campers foolish enough to try hiding in his kitchen. He took a brief look around, and when he didn't find anything he prepared to leave. Suddenly however he heard a sneeze and turned around to see Harold still following him.

"Gosh!" Harold complained before getting blasted by Chef on the spot.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I could have avoided getting captured if it hadn't been for my sinuses." Harold complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

As Chef picked up his captured targets, a bird flew onto the roof of the Mess Hall getting the attention of Geoff and Lightning.

"Will you sha-get out of here?" Lightning told the bird.

Geoff heard Lightning, but looked over to the bird confused. "Yo, did that bird just talk to me?' He asked.

Both of them moved towards the bird, and then caught sight of each other on the rooftop. "What are you sha-doing in Lightning's hiding spot?" Lightning asked Geoff.

"Your hiding spot?" Geoff asked. "Sorry bro, but I was here first. This is my spot." Geoff said.

"Lightning was here far before you were." Lightning said.

"Come on man just find somewhere else to hide." Geoff said.

As the two of them argued about the hiding spot, they didn't notice the roof falling apart from the weight they were putting on it. They crashed through the ceiling and landed inside of the kitchen. Heather opened the door of the Mess Hall and grinned when she saw them.

"Looks like I get invincibility now." She smirked.

"You'll have to sha-catch me first." Lightning responded. He ran out of there as fast as he could passing by Chef along the way. Chef taking notice of Lightning chased him down while pumping his gun. Chef chased Lightning as fast as he could, but Lightning's athletic abilities proved to be enough and he made it to the lifeguard chair gaining invincibility. "Take that Courtney." Lightning taunted. From under the water Courtney heard Lightning's taunts and rolled her eyes at them.

"Lightning may have gotten away, but I still have Geoff. I'll take my invincibility now." Heather told Chef leaving the group.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"How many of them thought going anywhere near my kitchen was a good idea. They were easy targets." Chef said.

 **(Confessional End)**

As the group searched for the five remaining contestants to be found, Geoff took the opportunity to talk to Harold. The pair hung back a bit so they would not be overheard by anyone else in the group.

"Say Harold, what do you think about Alejandro's guy's alliance?" Geoff asked him.

"I guess it makes sense since there's not many players left in the game." Harold says.

Geoff put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, but don't you think it's a little messed up. I get the girls are coming after us, but I just want to have a chill time here. I've been having a great time in the game, but it seems like everyone else has lost their mellow." He said.

Harold shrugged in response. "I figured something like this would happen, but with my mad skills I'll be able to stay on top of everyone's plans." Harold said.

Geoff laughed and patted Harold on the back. "I have to say dude you've really surprised me. I thought you didn't know how to party when we got here, but you've shown of some clean moves. Wonder how things would be if it was Jasmine here and not Courtney." He said.

"You're really holding a grudge against her aren't you?" Harold asked him.

Geoff shook his head and smiled. "I don't know if I'd call it a grudge. I don't like to make things too personal. It's just really messed up what Courtney did to her friend you know." He said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Harold responded.

Chef found Zoey's hiding spot as he stepped on her while he was walking. "Now that is one sick hiding spot." Geoff told Zoey.

Back at the campfire pit, Dave was almost entirely tied up from the hanging lights. The more he worked to untangle himself the worse that it got. To make matters even worse for him he had attracted a family of skunks with all of his commotion.

"How can things possibly get worse for me right now?" He asked out loud.

Ella had spent the challenge looking for Dave, and soon ran up to him having finally located him. "There you are, I've been trying to find you." She said.

"Never mind it can get worse." Dave mumbled to himself. "Ella can this wait a little, I'm trying not to get sprayed by skunks and I'm a little tangled up." He told her.

"Here let me help you with that." Ella said moving over to Dave.

"Ella don't." Dave said, but to no avail. Ella attempted to untangle Dave, but as she had no idea where the tangle had started she pulled on the wrong string and brought all of the lights crashing down. The crash startled the skunk family spraying the two of them.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"That may not have been my best idea." Ella admitted.

 **(Confessional End)**

Dave began to panic and hyperventilate dousing himself with hand sanitizer and air fresheners. "Dave I'm sorry, I only wanted to help you out." Ella told him.

"Help! Help! If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't be drenched in skunk spray right now. All you ever do is bother me and talk to me when I don't even know you. All I want is to get to know Zoey better, but that can't even happen because now three times in a row this game has decided to put me through the most disgusting filth. I can't stay sanitary now matter how much I try." Dave yelled.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I was too harsh on her. She does want to be friends with everyone so I shouldn't blame her for wanting to be friends with me. She's just so weird, and as long as she's around I won't get anywhere with Zoey." Dave said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Zoey." Ella quietly said. "You want to get to know Zoey better?" She asked too quietly for Dave to hear. "Dave." She said getting his attention.

"What! What do you want now?" He yelled.

"Zoey wants to get to know you too. She really likes you, and I think the two of you will have a romantic ending." He told her.

Dave paused for a moment, and his anger vanished in an instant. "Zoey likes me too. The same way I like her?" He asked.

Ella nodded and turned so Dave would not see the tears forming on her face. "Tell her how you feel after the challenge, and I hope whatever happens you end up happy." She said.

"Thank you Ella, and I'm sorry for yelling at you when you just wanted to help me." Dave said. He moved to give her a hug, but Ella stepped away not wanting more heartbreak. Chef arrived and saw the two covered in skunk spray.

"You know I don't have to spray you." He told them.

Dave ran up to Chef and pulled on his shirt. "Please spray me. Please." He begged.

Chef relented and sprayed Dave, but it made no difference to the strong skunk odor coming from him. Only Alejandro and Courtney were left for Chef to find. Chef used his expert tracking skills to try and find where Alejandro could be. He got an idea of where the air current was coming from, licked the ground, and then found a strand of Alejandro's shirt lying on the ground. Following his hunting instincts led him to the cave where Alejandro was relaxing sure that he would be safe for the game.

"It seems I was no match for someone of your skill set." Alejandro told Chef as he was caught.

"I guess that's everyone then." Geoff said.

"Courtney's still out there." Lightning angrily replied.

"Courtney, but I searched everywhere." Chef said thinking possible locations. "Unless she's... the water." He said realizing where Courtney would be hiding.

The group followed Chef as he ran towards the dock. He ran pumping his gun to have it ready for the moment that he found Courtney. When he arrived at the dock however he saw Courtney was comfortably sitting on the lifeguard chair.

"Well, it's about time that you realized where I would be." She taunted Chef. Chef nodded acknowledging her smart strategy.

Chris walked up to the docks. "Alright campers the challenge is over. Time to pick a loser that isn't Heather, Lightning, or Courtney, and send them home." He said.

As everyone walked back to camp, Dave ran up to walk next to Zoey. "So what was your hiding spot?" He awkwardly asked her.

"I tried some camouflage, but I didn't expect Chef would accidentally step on me while he was walking." Zoey told him.

"Well, I'll take getting stepped on over getting sprayed by a skunk." Dave said.

Zoey put her hand on Dave's cheek. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I know how much you hate getting dirty." She told him.

Dave smiled and held her hand with his. "Today wasn't all bad. Ella told me something very interesting." Dave told her.

Zoey's eyes widened and she began to panic. "Ella told you something interesting. Was it something about her, or how she maybe felt about someone else?" Zoey asked laughing nervously.

"Actually she told me something about you. You were right about her being a good friend despite being really wierd. I like you too Zoey, and I'd love to be with you." He told her.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Ella told Dave that I liked him even though she liked him too. I can't believe she'd do that for me. I'm glad that Dave didn't get in the way of our friendship. Besides, I'm not the type of person who would get jealous over a guy. Well, maybe if the other girl was very rude I might." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Zoey and Dave held hands smiling. Zoey leaned in to kiss Dave when Dave spoke up once more. "By the way the guys made an alliance to vote out all the girls, but you don't have to worry about anything because they don't see you as a threat right now." He told her.

Zoey gasped and pulled away from Dave. "I have to go, but we'll talk after the elimination." She said hurrying to tell the other girls this news.

Both the guy and girl alliances met to decide who they would eliminate. The girls met in their cabin while the guys met at the docks.

"I told you the guys were working together, and now we have proof of it. The question is who are we going to eliminate?" Heather said.

"Why not just go after Alejandro? Isn't he the leader of the alliance?" Zoey asked.

Heather shook her head. "Going after Alejandro right now is too risky. He's the leader of the alliance so if we take him out the guys will only fight back harder against us. We need to down a smaller target." She said. "Someone like Dave." She suggested.

"Why Dave?" Zoey asked. "If it wasn't for him then we wouldn't even know about the guys alliance in the first place." She said.

"I hate to agree with Heather, but Dave is a good choice to get rid of. Since he told us about the guys there's a chance they might vote for him too seeing him as a weak link in the alliance. It's better to have a safe vote then risk a tie breaker right now." Courtney said.

"There has to be someone else we can vote for. Sammy, Ella you two agree that voting for Dave isn't a good idea right." Zoey said.

Ella looked away without answering, and Sammy sighed. "This is why I didn't want any part of the alliance." She said.

"Then it's settled, we vote for Dave. Go ahead and throw away your vote Zoey I'm not in danger of getting eliminated today anyway." Heather said before exiting the cabin.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I hate having to work with Heather. She's just as bad as Alejandro, and all they do is use people for their own gain. I'm nothing like them, but I am confident, determined, and willing to do what I have to so I can win." Courtney said before taking a pause. "Okay that last part sounds like something they might say, but I'm not like them." She argued.

 **(Confessional End)**

Over with the guys alliance there was also a less intense argument about who to eliminate.

"This is not going to be an easy vote gentlemen. With both Courtney and Heather invincible our options are Ella, Samey, or Zoey." Alejandro said.

"Alejandro, it turns out her name is actually Sammy. Zoey was telling me all about it the other day." Dave said.

Alejandro rose an eyebrow at Dave and looked at him threateningly. "You and Zoey are rather close are you not?" He asked.

Dave gulped intimidated by Alejandro and began to sweat. "We're not that close. I mean we're starting to get close. Ella told me today that Zoey likes me, and I told Zoey that I liked her, and Zoey told me that she liked me, and I told Zoey about our alliance." Dave stammered.

"You did what!" Lightning yelled at Dave.

"It's okay, I told her that we weren't targeting her because she's not a threat." Dave said. "That doesn't sound much better saying it out loud." He said.

Alejandro stood up and began to walk away. "It's clear what we must do. We eliminate Zoey tonight, and if Dave doesn't vote for her then he'll have proven himself unloyal to the alliance.

Geoff stood to Dave's defense. "Hang on a minute Alejandro. If Dave and Zoey are close you can't expect him to pick between his girl and his bros. I know that if I had a sweet girl on the island I wouldn't be able to vote for her no matter what kind of an alliance I was in." He said.

"Well Dave should have thought of that before he told Zoey about our alliance. The girls have a strong advantage knowing about us, and it's all thanks to him. We vote for Zoey, that is the final decision." Alejandro said. The guys dispersed, and Dave looked at his reflection in the water sighing.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Dave has been taking Ella away from me for far too long. Something seemed off about her after the challenge, but I'm sure getting rid of that distraction will get her back on my side and cheer her up." Heather said.

 **(Switch)**

"Zoey may not leave the island tonight. If she does not then I already have a way to make sure Dave doesn't spill anymore secrets to her or the girl's alliance." Alejandro said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the elimination ceremony all but two of the marshmallows had been passed out. Alejandro, Dave, and Zoey were left each of them having gotten at least one vote. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris told them. "You each racked up quite a bit of votes. One of you is going home tonight, and you can't come back. Ever." He said. "The next marshmallow goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro." Chris revealed. Alejandro picked up his marshmallow and smirked.

"The expected outcome." He said smirking.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zoey." Chris revealed. There were a few gasps heard as he reveled Zoey to be safe and Dave eliminated. "Okay that one could have gone either way. Even I was in suspense and I knew the answer." He said.

At the dock of shame Dave received his farewell from Zoey and Ella. Ella kept her head down while suppressing tears, and Zoey likewise looked sad to see Dave go.

"So much for getting to know each other better." Dave told Zoey. "I'm going to miss you, but at least your still safe." He said.

"I guess that means you didn't vote me off with the other guys?" Zoey asked him.

"I could never vote for you Zoey." Dave said.

Zoey smiled and gave him a hug despite the powerful odor coming from both him and Ella. "I didn't vote for you, and neither did Ella or Sammy. The three of us worked together to vote for Alejandro." Zoey told him.

"You did what!?" Heather yelled from afar.

Dave looked at Ella guiltily from having yelled earlier. "Are you not going to give me a goodbye hug? We both stink so I don't mind the filth this time." He told her.

Ella nodded briefly and hugged Dave before breaking apart. "I only wish you and Zoey could have had your happy ending." Ella told them.

Zoey smiled and looked at Dave. "Maybe there's time for one kiss." She offered.

Dave leaned forward to kiss her, but before the two could share their kiss, Chef came in and dragged Dave onto the boat of losers. He waved from afar until he was gone leaving everyone to return to their cabins for the night.

As everyone headed to sleep, Alejandro stopped by to chat with Heather. "It seems the girls have won this round, but now that Dave is gone we have no more weak links. You on the other hand have three." He taunted her.

Heather scoffed at him. "In your dreams you'll beat us. As long as I'm running the game you won't be winning anything." She told him.

Alejandro smirked and kissed Heather's hand. "We could have been the most powerful allies, but you decided that working to eliminate Trent together would be a one time occurrence." He said.

Heather pulled her hand away and wiped off the kiss Alejandro had place. "Maybe, but I'm going to have much more fun crushing you than I would have working with you." She said.

Alejandro blew Heather a kiss to her annoyance before they each departed to their cabin. The battle of the sexes has barely begun on Total Drama Island.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

[R]. Lightning

21\. Ezekiel

20\. Beardo

19\. Izzy

[R]. Dave

18\. Cody

17\. Owen

16\. Sugar

15\. Katie

14\. Jasmine

13\. Amy

12\. Leshawna

11\. Trent

10\. Dave

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Male:** Geoff, Alejandro, Harold, Lightning

 **Female:** Courtney, Heather, Sammy, Zoey, Ella

 **Elimination Explanation: Well, there goes one of our two returnees Dave. I brought him back because I wanted to resolve the love triangle between him, Zoey, and Ella. I didn't too much else with him other than recurring joke of him getting put through disgusting challenges, but that's fine since the love plot was the main thing I wanted to do with him. To speak briefly on Zoey and Dave I made them a couple just because of how similar each was to the opposite's canon interest. Dave is close enough to Mike, and Zoey is close enough to Skye. Dave and Zoey's love story isn't over yet, there's still more to come, but that's all for later seasons. Who knows if it'll be a happy ending for them or not. His elimination might not seem to make sense at first, but it does if you think about it a bit more. I double checked the numbers just to be sure, and he did get a majority vote. As for who it was that turned on him that'll remain a mystery for now.**

* * *

 **A/N: So this was another insanely hard chapter to write. The main reason is that I was just unsure of the direction I wanted to take things. In canon the episode focuses heavily on Heather and Lindsay. That makes sense since it leads into next episode where Lindsay finally snaps at Heather. I couldn't repeat that however as the relationship between Heather and Ella is really different from the relationship between Heather and Lindsay. On paper they seem the same sure, but they work a bit differently, and I'm taking the relationship in a different direction altogether.**

 **Thus, I was left with a lot of time to fill, and no strong idea what to do with it. I knew I wanted to do more with Courtney and Alejandro as well as Courtney and Lightning. I needed to give Dave and Ella some time, as well as close things off for Dave and Zoey. Geoff was in desperate need of something to do since he's been background for quite some time, and Harold similarly has started to fade into the background. Finally I felt Sammy and Heather's lingering conflict could use some development. I think I managed to fit in most of these plot points well, and made for a strong episode. Rather than focusing on a single conflict like canon, it's a bit more spread out.**

 **I think the main thing that happened here was the Guy's alliance, and the Girl's alliance. The guys vs girls aspect was teased slightly in canon, but it never really went anywhere. The guy's alliance also rarely ever comes up again after this episode. That won't be the case here, and there will be some lingering tension between the two genders. As for which alliance is stronger, it's hard to say. They both have some weak parts. For the guys Geoff wants to take a more neutral stance, Harold is reluctant to work with Alejandro after he voted out Leshawna, and Lightning is still reckless. As for the girls, Sammy wants nothing to do with Heather, while Heather and Courtney are constantly fighting for the leadership position. They're both a bit unstable, and that will lead to some fun conflict internally and externally.**

 **The final thing I'll speak about is just a bit more on Dave and Zoey. I know they weren't the most developed relationship, especially when compared to Trent and Sammy, but believe me when I say it was intentional and there was a reason for that. It'll make sense in later seasons why they're relationship was so bland and underdeveloped. Dave wasn't originally going to be eliminated here, but if I kept him around longer then I ended up rushing "Commando Zoey's" arc (yes I will be doing Commando Zoey). This felt like a good enough place to get rid of him again. Not too soon, but also not too late. While Trent and Sammy were a focus for this season, Dave and Zoey were more of setup for future seasons.**


	18. That's Off the Chain

**Review Responses**

 _ **Critica7-**_ It was a tough call on both alliances because there was deception and in fighting going on. They couldn't agree on a better target because they were still trying to work together. You're right that it wasn't a smart idea getting rid of Dave when they could've eliminated a threat, but neither team was really willing to cooperate. As for Dave's elimination, you're right he needed at least two votes from the boys. Where those votes came from will be clear at a later point.

 _ **QueenAzulaThinksYourWorthless-**_ Commando Zoey is a really interesting plot point from canon, and I hope that I'll be able to do a good job making it work in this season. Dave served his purpose well, but since he was already a returnee there wasn't much chance for him making it too far. Glad you're liking the boys vs girls theme, and trust me when I say this theme will be around for most of the remaining season. Courtney has been one of my favorites to work with so it's good to know you're enjoying the plays she's been making. Things are really heating up now for the cast.

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare-**_ Glad to see that you're liking Dave and Zoey as a couple. They didn't get to do too much this season, but I do have some pretty major plans for them in the coming seasons.

 _ **WeirdAlfan101-**_ I wouldn't count the possibility of that happening to Dave out just yet. There's still two more seasons for him to derail into an unhinged maniac. I'm kidding of course... unless I'm not... all I'll say is a friendly reminder that I don't hate Dave and I actually like him. Ella definitely is great because even if Dave doesn't like her she wants him to be happy. I'm curious who your guess is for Ella's future love interest if you don't mind sharing.

 _ **OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020-**_ Love triangles can be really cliche, but I hope you enjoyed what I did with Ella/Dave/Zoey. Glad you're hyped for the battle between Heather and Alejandro. Each of them has gathered the contestants of their same gender to their side, and it's anyone's guess what's going to happen next.

 _ **Danicus Green-**_ Definitely not Dave's season, but he at least got the girl he was after so it isn't all bad. Interesting guess on Courtney making it to the finale. She's come a long way since the beginning and had a lot of development. There's also the fact that she's a strong player. Still, with her on Alejandro's bad side and Heather not underestimating her either Courtney very easily fall before making it to the finale. Only time will tell. Ella and Sammy are both players with a lot going on too. There's still a few characters just in the background not doing much, but I hope to bring them into the plot soon enough. I'll try working on my punctuation a bit more since it is lacking. Thanks for the review and glad you enjoy the story.

* * *

Last time on Total Drama Island. In a challenge of hide and seek, campers had to avoid capture by Chef It or join his guerrilla tactics to tag fellow campers. Some... had weak hiding spots, while others won invincibility. Meanwhile, the boys and girls formed rival alliances led by Alejandro and Heather respectively. Too bad for Dave, he spilled the beans about the guy's alliance to his girl Zoey, and ended up paying for it with his elimination. It's a battle of boys vs girls, with the girls holding the lead. Will the war of the genders continue to rage? Will Zoey work with the girls to avenge Dave? Will I be stuck hosting reality TV for the rest of my life? Find out, on this episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

The theme song begins with several cameras popping out of various locations. A cue card signals the start of transitioning through the island and past Chris

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine)**

The camera goes past several trees and up the island's large cliff

 **(You guys are on my mind)**

The camera goes under the water where Owen is shown. He farts underwater accidentally killing a fish.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see)**

The dead fish pops up along with the fart bubbles. An eagle flies by and picks up the bird. On the beach shore nearby Geoff is shown tanning while Lightning is working out.

 **(I wanna be Famous)**

Ella is singing with her animal friends in the forest. The eagle drops the fish over her scaring away her animal friends. Sugar is shown laughing at Ella's misery while Jasmine glares at Sugar.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

In a raft Heather and Leshawna are having a slap fight. They aren't paying attention to their surroundings and the raft goes over a waterfall with the two girls screaming.

 **(Well pack your bags cause I've already won)**

On a log near the waterfall Leonard is practicing his wizard spells. He is so focused on his spells that he didn't notice Izzy swinging by on a vine. She crashed into him and the two went flying off screen.

 **(Everything to prove nothing in my way)**

Izzy and Leonard go past the camp and crash into Harold right as he was about to enter the confessional. All three of them landed on the floor in pain.

 **(I'll get there one day)**

Inside the Mess Hall Chef is mixing something into his mess of a pot. Cody and Ezekiel are shown tied up and look concerned about what Chef is going to feed them.

 **(Cause I wanna be famous)**

Next to Cody and Ezekiel, Beardo is making several noises. Chef annoyed with his sound effects shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth as well.

 **(Na nananana nananana nananana)**

Outside of the Mess Hall, Katie is holding onto Zoey and staring at a nearby Alejandro who is smiling back at the girls, his teeth sparkling in the process. Dave is shown nearby looking towards Zoey before turning and glaring at Alejandro.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

At the end of the dock Courtney is shown waving at the camera elegantly. She missteps though and falls into the water with the view panning straight up into the daylight sky.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

It quickly turns to night at the campfire ceremony. Sammy and Trent are sitting next to each other. They lean closer to each other, but Amy pulls Sammy's hair, knocks her down, and takes her seat. The rest of the campers are shown sitting around in a circle whistling along to the music.

* * *

The episode began with a Frisbee being thrown in the air. A "friendly" game of Frisbee was being played with Sammy, Courtney, and Ella on one team while Alejandro, Geoff, and Lightning were on the other. Sammy caught the Frisbee and tossed it back over to the other team where Alejandro caught it easily. As they were playing, Zoey walked by them looking down.

"Hey Zoey, do you want to join us?" Sammy asked her.

Zoey kept her head and down and just kept walking past them. "I'm not in the mood." She mumbled.

"She's been bummed ever since Dave got eliminated. I hope she gets out of this funk soon." Geoff said.

"Like you care. As long as Zoey's feeling sad that helps out your little guys alliance." Courtney countered. "Besides, we all know Dave could only be eliminated if he was turned on by his alliance so I don't think you're in a position to talk about his elimination." She added.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

In the confessional Zoey sat in a slumped position, her head buried in her knees. "I know I can't stay sad forever, but it's just not fair. Dave gets a second chance in the game and just as we finally tell each other how we feel he's eliminated again. It's like this game is after me to take away everything that I care about." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Back at the beach Ella looked over at the confessional where Zoey was and sighed. "I'm going to see if Zoey is alright." She said.

"I'll go with you." Sammy said catching up with Ella.

"If they're leaving, then it appears we have won this game." Alejandro said picking up the Frisbee.

Courtney scowled at him and turned around heading to her cabin. "Enjoy it, because this is the only thing that you'll be winning." She said.

Zoey walked out of the confessional and cleaned her face of some lingering tears. She blew her nose with a tissue, and was greeted by a hug from both Sammy and Ella.

"How are you holding up?" Sammy asked.

"About as well as you were when Trent got eliminated." Zoey answered.

Sammy sheepishly rubbed her arm unsure of what to say. Seeing the two looking down, Ella grabbed one of their hands and put it together. "I know things are looking down right now, but as long as we stick together we'll make it through this." She said.

Zoey pulled her hand away and sighed again. "Is sticking together even a good idea anymore?" She asked. "The girls alliance is one of the reasons that Dave got eliminated even though the majority of us were against that idea." She said.

"Then let's make our own alliance." Sammy said. "Lets forget about Courtney and Heather, and move on just the three of us. In fact I bet if we tell Geoff and Harold about all the terrible things Alejandro has done then they'd be willing to join us to. Who needs boys vs girls when you can just stick with those you know will have your back." She said.

Zoey smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea. I stayed with Courtney because we were on the same team together, but she always did whatever she wanted without worrying about anyone else. At least working with the two of you I know we'll be able to agree on what to do." She said.

Zoey and Sammy looked at Ella who turned away hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Heather. She's been my best friend since the game started and to leave her behind would just be terrible." She said.

"Ella when will you realize that Heather isn't your friend? What has she ever done to deserve the title of being your friend?" Sammy asked.

Ella began to walk away from Zoey and Sammy ignoring the question. "I really hope that we can still be friends, but Heather is my best friend. She needs me a lot more than you do." She said.

As Ella left, a loudspeaker went off and Chris's voice could be heard following a loud feedback. "Morning Campers!" He greeted. "Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center." He announced.

The contestants gathered around at the arts and crafts center, which was basically an old shed as they waited for Chris to arrive. When he finally got there, he proceeded to tell them about the days challenge. "Welcome to the arts and crafts center." He said.

"This is an arts and crafts center?" Alejandro asked raising an eyebrow at the old shed in front of them.

"Yeah, it used to be an outhouse, but now it's where Chef parks his road hog." Chris said shrugging. He kicked down the old door, and presented a fancy red motorcycle that got the attention of the remaining guys. "That brings me to today's challenge, building your own wheels." Chris explained.

Harold pumped his fist in the air excitedly. "We're going to be building motorcycles, that's so wicked." He said.

"You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot." Chris clarified pointing over to a pile of bike parts.

Harold lowered his fist down in disappointment, and Geoff put his hand on Harold's shoulder. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure biking can be just as wicked." He said.

"Once you finish with the basics, you can trick 'em out with props from the arts and crafts center." Chris explained. He put on an army helmet, got onto his ATV, and began to drive off. "Best design wins! And," he added as he stopped to look back to the campers, "to prove I'm a nice guy, I'm even throwing in a bike manual." Chris tossed the moldy old bike manual over to Heather who caught it and looked in disgust.

"Eww it's furry!" Heather yelled throwing the bike manual away.

Harold caught the book and looked at the mold fascinated. "Cool. This is probably mildew mold, the most common form of book mold." He said.

"You're such a freak." Heather commented. "We get first dibs on bike parts." She quickly said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"This is going to be a much easier challenge for us compared to the girls." Alejandro said. "I personally have vast experience in building my own bikes, and especially rebuilding them after Jose would take them. This is our win." He said confidently.

 **(Confessional End)**

The girls gathered around the pile of bike parts each taking pieces that they felt would help them build a bike for their needs. As they were finishing scouring for parts, Courtney decided to get their attention.

"I think we should asses our skill set in this challenge." She told them. "Who here has experience in building a bike or following similar instructions for building?" She asked.

Ella raised her hand promptly. "I've never built a bike before, but I was always helping the stagecraft department when our school would host plays and musicals. I don't think building a bike can be any harder than what we'd build there." She said.

Courtney nodded and turned to Sammy and Zoey. "What about you two?" She asked. Zoey and Sammy ignored Courtney as they kept working much to Courtney's frustration. "Hello, I'm trying to come up with a plan here. Do either of you have experience in building a bike?" She asked again.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I know Zoey's still sad about Dave, but why's Sammy ignoring me too. The guys are going to destroy us if we don't get some focus going on in this alliance." Courtney complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

"I can kind of build a bike." Sammy finally answered. "Amy would always take my bike without asking and end up breaking it. Since we couldn't keep buying me a new one each time I just learned how to fix it myself." She said.

"Perfect!" Courtney cheered. "Alright if any of us get stuck on a step, or can't figure out what to do with any parts then we know to go ask Sammy and Ella for advice. If we have all the parts we need then we should get working and fast." She said.

The girls headed out, Heather noticed Zoey lingering behind as though she was waiting for the boys. She pulled Ella aside so they could talk without anyone overhearing them.

"Ella what's going on with Zoey and Sammy?" Heather asked her.

Ella bit her lip and moved her legs around nervously. "I'm not sure what you mean Heather. Maybe their just sad about losing Trent and Dave." She suggested.

Heather frowned at Ella. "I know when you're hiding something Ella, so come out with it. Zoey and Sammy seemed like they were purposefully ignoring Courtney right now, and then Zoey's just standing around doing nothing and wasting time. What is she waiting for?" Heather asked. She looked at Ella intimidatingly. "You wouldn't lie to your best friend would you?" Heather asked.

Ella sighed deeply. "No Heather, I can't lie to my best friend. Zoey and Sammy are unhappy with the girl alliance after what happened to Dave. They suggested making their own alliance and bringing Geoff and Harold into it. They wanted me to join, but you know that I could never leave you Heather." Ella said.

"An alliance with Geoff and Harold? Zoey must be buying time until she can talk to them. I was going to have you do something for me, but I think I have a better idea instead." Heather said. "Thank you for this Ella, I can always count on you." She added.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Picking Ella to join my alliance was the best move I've ever made. That girl is the perfect pawn and as long as I have her I'm going to be one step ahead of everyone else." Heather gloated.

 **(Switch)**

Ella softly sang in the confessional

 _"I left my dear friend Zoey_

 _I wish I could say sorry,_

 _But I made a hard choice_

 _So now hear my voice_

 _The fact is I'm better_

 _When I'm with my Heather"_

 **(Confessional End)**

The guys likewise gathered their parts and began to work on building their bikes. As they worked, Zoey approached them trying to get a word in with Geoff. When she was noticed however her reception was not a warm one.

"What are you doing here? Spying for the girls are you?" Lightning asked.

"No no." Zoey said waving her hands frantically in her defense. "I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, maybe talk for a bit." She said.

Alejandro eyed Zoey curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Apologies for the doubt senorita, but how can we be sure that you aren't here on behalf of your alliance. It's no secret the island is currently separated into gender factions." He said.

"Come on guys we can trust Zoey. She was on our team all season, we know she wouldn't play dirty like that." Geoff said.

"Maybe she wouldn't, but Courtney definitely would. She works for Courtney, so I bet she's taking notes so Courtney knows how to beat our sha-bikes." Lightning argued.

Zoey frowned and looked at Lightning. "I don't work for Courtney." She said crossing her arms.

"Perhaps not, but you are currently allied with her." Alejandro argued.

Geoff threw his hands up annoyed. "Come on you guys let's all just chill out for a moment. There's nothing wrong with Zoey being here. We should at least give her a chance before saying she's up to something." He said.

Lightning went up to Geoff and angrily pointed a finger at his chest. "Who's sha-side are you on?" He asked Geoff. "First you don't want to vote for Dave or Zoey, and now you're sha-standing up for one of the girls. He said. Zoey gasped slightly hearing this.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Geoff didn't want to vote for Dave or for me, that definitely means we can trust him for the alliance. I just need to find some way to talk to him without the other guys around." Zoey said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Geoff pushed Lightning's finger away. "Back off man, what I do and who I want to talk to is my own business." He said.

"Gentleman please, we cannot allow ourselves to fall apart." Alejandro said.

"Whatever." Lightning said. "Lightning is going to make the fastest bike here and make his way to the top all by himself." Lightning added storming off with his pile of bike parts.

Alejandro looked at Zoey and smiled. "Well it seems your goal of splitting us apart worked. Well played." He told her.

"Wait that's not what I..." Zoey tried to argue, but it was no use as the guys went off to build their bikes. She sighed and reluctantly headed back to see the progress that the other girls were making.

As Sammy was working on her bike, she was suddenly pulled aside by Heather and dragged behind the arts and crafts shed where nobody could hear them talk.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked Heather bitterly.

Heather smiled at Sammy. "I want to apologize Sammy. I know I haven't been the best person on the island recently, but I realized if I want the girls alliance to work I'm going to have to be better." She said.

Sammy crossed her arms and looked at Heather suspiciously. "Why should I believe you? This wouldn't be the first time you've pretended to care about me just to get something that you wanted out of me." She said.

"Just ask Ella if you don't believe me." Heather said.

Sammy laughed sarcastically. "No offense to Ella, but we both know that she'll say whatever you want her to say. If you want me to even think about believing you then you need to prove you've changed." She said.

Heather nodded at Sammy. "Okay how does this sound. What if I build your bike for this challenge, help you win today, and let you pick which guy we vote for at elimination. Does that sound fair?" She asked.

Sammy thought it over hesitantly, but in the end nodded reluctantly. "First build my bike, and then we'll talk after." She said. "This is your last chance Heather, you won't be getting another one." She added.

As Sammy left, Ella smiled happily at Heather. "That's so sweet of you to build Sammy's bike." She said.

"Yeah, about that... you'll be building Sammy's bike. While you're at it, why don't you go ahead and build my bike too. You did say that building a bike couldn't be harder than whatever you built at school." Heather said.

"But I thought the point of you building Sammy's bike was to get her trust." Ella said.

"Look at it this way Ella, I could build Sammy a bike and it could turn out bad. If you build it, then I'm sure it will turn out great. We want to win the challenge, so for the good of the alliance you need to build my bike, Sammy's bike, and your bike." Heather said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Building one bike I can do, and maybe I have enough time for two, but how am I supposed to build three bikes?" Ella asked herself. "I'm going to need a lot of help for this one." She said. Ella hummed at the top of her voice before breaking out in a high pitch. She was suddenly swarmed by a large group of animals including birds, squirrels, raccoons, mice, and even a bear. "Let's get to work my friends." She said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Courtney continued to work on her bike, and when she looked up she noticed that her alliance members were nowhere to be found. She noticed Zoey approaching in the distance, carrying the same pile of bike parts that she had earlier.

"You haven't started building yet?" Courtney asked her.

"Sorry, I was held up with some other stuff, and I was hoping that Ella or Sammy could help me before time is up." Zoey said.

Courtney shook her head pointing to the empty space around them. "They're not here, and honestly I don't know where they are. I'll try to help you since I'm almost done with mine." She said.

Zoey nodded and got to work on her bike. She noticed an odd feeling on her hand and looked at it sighing deeply. "If Dave were in this challenge he'd probably be complaining about his hands getting greasy trying to build these things." Zoey said.

Courtney went over to Zoey and put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Zoey I know you miss Dave, but you need to focus and move on. If we want any chance of beating Alejandro we need to be at one hundred percent. Don't forget that I'm here for you Zoey." She said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I'm here for you? Who are you kidding? You're the reason Dave is gone!" Zoey yelled. "That's what I should have said to her anyway." She quietly added burying her face in her hands.

 **(Confessional End)**

Zoey struggled to smile at Courtney and got to work on her bike. As the building portion of the challenge was nearing it's end, the guys were finishing up their bikes as well. Alejandro was attaching the handlebar onto his bike, Geoff was testing his peddles, and Harold was inflating the tires on his making them very large. There was still a bit of tension lingering in the group from their previous argument.

"Hey, do you guys remember what your first bike ride was like?" Geoff asked them trying to alleviate the tension.

Alejandro smiled fondly. "That is a memory that I will not forget anytime soon. It was a difficult time learning, and I received more than my fair share of injuries along the way, but each scrap was a learning mark to success." He said.

Geoff laughed and tilted his head up sightly. "Sounds like you had it pretty easy man." He said. "I flew so hard off my handlebars that I skid for a mile. Had pieces of skin handing off me in chunks." He told them.

"When I learned I ended up dislocating one of my knees and had it put back into place forcefully. It was kind of awesome." Harold said.

The three guys laughed together and Alejandro smiled at the group. "Friends I would like to apologize for our argument earlier. I know that Geoff did not mean any harm, but I don't think trusting Zoey is a good idea. Even if she does not have any bad intentions her being allied with the girls makes talking to her a risk each time." He said.

"Do you think Zoey's still going to keep working with them after they voted for Dave?" Harold asked.

Alejandro put his hand on his chin pondering Harold's question. "That is a very good point you bring up amigo. Only time will tell what the answer to that question really is." He said.

The loudspeaker went off once more and Chris's voice was heard announcing the end of the building challenge. "Campers!" His voice sounded. "Time to judge your bikes. Put your pedal to the metal and meet me at the crafts center." He said.

The contestants took their bikes outside the crafts center and lined up for Chris to judge them. "Well campers," Chris said. "Time to see what you could come up with." Chris walked through the line of contestants and bikes starting first with Heather. "Excellent aerodynamics Heather." He said. Heather's bike indeed looked to be aerodynamic sporting a small frame and very few accessories to slow it down. There was a stuffed animal tied to the seat acting as a pillow for comfort at no extra weight.

"Thank you Chris, it only weighs two ounces." Heather gloated.

"A charming bike for such a charming lady." Alejandro told Heather next to her.

Chris walked over to inspect Alejandro's bike. Even though it was it was made from the same basic materials as everyone else, Alejandro had stylized it to stand out. He had used spray paint to coat it in a luscious silver coating, had a fancy bull hood ornament to match the necklace he commonly wore, and had the tires fitted in a fancy looking frame. "Extra style points for making this thing look flashy." Chris said. Alejandro smiled contently.

Lightning was next to present his bike. "Allow me to present the LightningRider." Lightning said. His bike matched the name he had given it rather well as it had cardboard cutouts of lightning bolts hanging from the handlebars. The wheels had a lightning bolt pattern etched into them, and even the overall frame of the bike somewhat resembled a lightning bolt.

"I can't wait to see if that thing is as fast as lightning." Chris said. He moved on to the next bike which was Harold's and stared at it confused. "What's this supposed to be?" He asked.

Harold's bike was a very large bike in all aspects. The wheels were inflated to a large size, the frame was built out of larger material compared to the other bikes, and the seat was so large that Harold barely took up half of it. "I call this the Leshawna. Just like my beauty, she's large and powerful." Harold said.

"Right." Chris awkwardly answered.

Following Harold Chris went over to Zoey's bike where he was equally confused. At first the bike seemed like a normal one, but the odd quirk that Zoey's bike held was that the handlebars, seat, wheels, and pedals were all covered in bubble wrap.

"I asked myself what kind of bike would Dave want to ride, and I figured the bubble wrap was not only safe, but it also helps keep the bike germ free." Zoey said smiling.

Chris stood speechless and just nodded at Zoey before turning to the camera and shaking his head in disapproval.

"Took a couple of tries, but I'm confident that I have the most efficient bike here." Courtney said. Her bike was very similar to Heather's being small and aerodynamic. The big thing that separated the two of them was that Courtney's bike was a lot smaller than Heather's being almost half the size.

"Are you going to fit on that thing?" Chris asked Courtney.

"Just barely, but I chose quality over comfort. There's no bike faster than this one." Courtney said.

Proceeding Courtney, Chris moved on to Ella's bike that had a major princess feel to it. She had painted it pink and covered it in glitter that she found deep in the back of the arts and crafts center. There was a small unicorn drawing on one of the sides and pink streamers hanging from the handlebars.

"I thought Alejandro put a lot of work into stylizing his bike, but I think you take the cake." Chris told her.

Ella blushed and smiled. "I have a lot experience speed painting thanks to stagecraft." She said.

Geoff was the second to last bike to be inspected. "I present to you the party bike." He said. Geoff's party bike was essentially a basic bike, but it had gold streamers hanging from the handlebar, a large air horn in the middle of the handlebars, and a gold star taped onto the side.

"Nice party bike." Chris told him. "Alright Samey you're next so let's see what you have." He said moving on to the last bike.

Sammy's bike was exactly identical to Heather's bike in every way. If you were to put the two bikes next to each other, there would be no way of knowing which bike belonged to who.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I know Heather offered to build my bike, but did she have to make it exactly the same as hers." Sammy complained.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Is there any reason why your bike and Heather's bike are exactly the same?" Chris asked Sammy.

"I.. um.. er.. well.. you see.." Sammy stuttered trying to come up with an answer.

"I'm sorry." Heather said jumping in. "Sammy just had so many amazing tips for how to build a good bike I guess I followed them a little too closely." She said.

Chris looked at the two of them suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Well you'd better hope that the bike turns out good cause this is where it gets good. We're gonna race these babies hard!" Chris announced. "Here comes the best part, you won't be riding your own bikes. You'll be switching them." He added much to the shock of the contestants. "See you at the beach." He said.

Back at the beach, the eight campers in the challenge stood in front of a white line, Chef stood behind it reading a book and holding a flag. Chris sat on an ATV as he explained the next part of the challenge. "Okay, here's how it works." He said holding up a bike helmet, "Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see whose bike you're riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final race for invincibility." He explained.

Everyone pulled a name out and looked at it with mixed expressions on their faces. Heather went over to Sammy with fake happiness on her face.

"Good news Sammy, I got your bike. I promise you that you'll be racing for invincibility. Sorry about making both of us the same bike, but I guess it worked out because I know how to ride your bike just as well as mine." Heather said.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I want to say this is another one of her schemes, but she seems genuine somehow. She did manage to build my bike, so if she helps me win the challenge I guess I can give her a last chance." Sammy said.

 **(Confessional End)**

At the racing line the contestants were lined up with each of the bikes that they would be using. In order, Lighting was riding Courtney's bike, Heather was riding Sammy's bike, Ella was riding Zoey's bike, Alejandro was riding Heather's bike, Zoey was riding Harold's bike, Geoff was riding Ella's bike, Harold was riding Lightning's bike, Sammy was riding Alejandro's bike, and Courtney was riding Geoff's bike.

"Okay racers, on your mark, get set, paramedics on standby." He added quickly under his breath. "Aaaand drag!" He yelled waving the flag to start the race.

The racers took off as fast as they could, except for Zoey who was having difficulty moving the large bike that Harold had constructed. "How did Harold expect this thing to move?" Zoey asked as she pedaled to no avail.

Back with the rest of the contestants in the race, Geoff was making a surprising lead on Ella's bike. "Yo this princess ride is pretty sweet." He cheered.

Ella caught up to him and smiled. "Thank you, I put a lot of work into it." She said. As the two kept going, the bubble wrap on Zoey's bike caught a lot of loose sand and sent Ella spinning out of control. She crashed into Geoff and the two of them ended up with their bikes totaled. "Sorry." Ella told Geoff.

"Don't sweat it, I'm just bummed your bike is wrecked after the work you put into making it look nice." Geoff said.

With Geoff and Ella out of the race, as well as Zoey still being unable to move the Leshawna, the race was looking a lot closer for those who were still in it. Lightning and Courtney were currently fighting each other for the front of the race, while Heather, Alejandro, and Sammy maintained a close distance from them.

"Give it up Courtney I'm going to sha-win this." Lightning told Courtney.

"You do realize you're riding my bike don't you?" Courtney asked him. "If you win that's only going to help me." She pointed out.

"That don't matter. Once the nerd crosses the Lightning Rider across the finish line I'll beat you in the next race too." Lightning said. "Sha-bam!" He cheered standing up. When Lightning stood up however his larger frame caused the small bike to lose it's balance and topple over quickly. Behind him Heather and Alejandro reacted in time to avoid crashing themselves, but Sammy couldn't and collided with the wreckage Lightning had caused.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Of course Courtney would make a small bike just to sabotage Lightning. She was too scared of facing me in a real race." Lightning said.

 **(Confessional End)**

With Lightning out of the way, Courtney easily crossed the finish line in first place. Heather and Alejandro followed behind her finishing in second and third respectively. Finally, Harold crossed the finish line. He had been going at much slower pace throughout the race since he was physically less fit than the rest, but he managed to avoid the Ella/Geoff crash and the Lightning/Sammy crash putting him in fourth place.

"There's the race everyone!" Chris announced. "We have four awesome wipeouts courtesy of Geoff, Ella, Lightning, and Sammy. Next we have four invincibility race winners. Geoff's party bike, Heather's speed bike, Samey's twin bike, and Lightning's Lightning bike." He said.

Lightning went over to Harold and glared at him angrily. "How did you get fourth place when the Lightning Rider was the best bike here?" He asked him.

"Just be happy I got you into the next round. Gosh!" Harold told him.

"I told you that I'd win the race for you Sammy, now let's work together and crush the other two so one of us can take home invincibility for today." Heather told Sammy.

Chris gathered everyone's attention as he drove off on his ATV. "Hope you're ready campers because it's time to head over to the TDI Motocross." He announced.

The racers were lined up once more, only this time on a track much more extensive than the one that had raced on for the first round. Heather, Sammy, Geoff, and Lightning were set behind the white line as Chris prepared for them to race.

"I gotta say, I love how you two have matching bikes. That's so nice." Geoff told Sammy and Heather.

"Oh why thank you." Heather said with fake kindness. "I'm just glad to have a friend that gave me such good building tips in making my bike." She said.

Sammy smiled and looked towards the racing field confidently. "I hope you're ready because Heather and I are going to win this." Sammy told them.

Lightning laughed and kissed his bicep. "In your dreams. Lightning is going to be the one taking home the gold today." He said.

Chris drove up to explain the challenge. "Campers welcome to the: MOTO! MOTO! MOTO! CROSS! CROSS! CROSS! CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE! CHALLENGE!" Chris epicly announced. "Using your own wheels, you'll race the course avoiding hidden pitfalls." He looked off screen and yelled "Cue the deathtraps! There's dodging the landmines." At the first part of the course, several landmines went off. "Maneuvering though the oil slick." Next there was a large puddle of oil. "And finally jumping... the piranhas!" Chris announced. The camera flashed to a pool of water. A ham was tied up in a rope dangling over the pool. The ham was lowered into the pool and it soon bubbled. When the rope was pulled up to show the ham it, along with some of the rope, were devoured. "Oh! And one more thing." Chris added. "First one to cross wins invincibility. Last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow." He told them.

"This is perfect Sammy. All we have to do is help each other get past the obstacles and make sure that one of them two ends up in last. It'll be another win for the girls, and hopefully it will prove that you can trust me despite the differences we've had in the past." Heather said.

Sammy smiled and nodded. "You're right Heather, let's do this. You took care of the hard part in making sure my bike would be in this race so let me repay you by going through the obstacles first." Sammy said. Heather smirked and looked at the racing track focused on winning.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"Looks like my plan to get back on Samey's good side worked out faster than I thought it would. She'll be able to get Zoey back in line, and we'll be ahead of the guys once again." Heather said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Racers, take your position." Chris announced. "Aaaand race!" He said starting off the final race of the challenge.

The four racers took off each as fast as they could go. When they got to the first obstacle, Geoff was immediately blown off his bike by a landmine. He crashed hard, and his bike was blown to pieces. Seeing what happened to Geoff, the other three racers made sure to move around the landmines and avoid getting blasted off their bikes by the force.

As they cleared that portion of the race, Lightning was in first place pedaling as fast as he could. When he approached the oil slick however the speed he was going at caused the oil to instantly stick onto his tires and send him spiraling out of control. Sammy noticed what caused Lightning to fall, and slowed down her speed so she could make it through the oil slick unharmed. Heather followed her strategy and made it through just as fine.

Finally, the two girls approached the last obstacle. Sammy sped up as she approached the ramp over the piranha pit, and struggled to make it over the whole thing. Heather went faster than Sammy had as she approached the ramp and made it over with ease crossing the finish line. Sammy crossed soon after her.

"We have our winner." Chris announced driving up to the finish line on his ATV. "Heather."

Sammy got off her bike and ran over to hug Heather. "We did it." She said. She then looked over at Lightning and Geoff who had whipped out previously. "I guess this means that Geoff is getting eliminated." She said.

"That's not exactly true." Chris interrupted. "Heather is safe because her bike crossed first, but since Geoff and Lightning wiped out and never finished the race, they technically didn't cross at all. That makes you the last one to cross the finish line Samey, which means it's Dock of Shame time for you." Chris told her.

Sammy gasped in shock. "Isn't there anything I can do to stay?" She asked Chris.

Chris thought for a moment and smiled. "Well if Heather is willing to give up her invincibility we can have a traditional elimination ceremony today. Voting and everything else included." He said.

Sammy looked at Heather pleadingly, but Heather just rolled her eyes and turned around. "Why would I do that?" Heather asked. "I'm already safe so why on Earth would I give that up and risk an elimination ceremony. You understand don't you Sammy?" Heather asked her.

As Heather started to walk away from them, Sammy angrily ran over and pulled her arm to have Heather face her. "What happened to doing this together? What happened to the girl's alliance. I was actually going to give you another chance even after everything you've done, but you just don't care do you? You've never cared have you?" Sammy asked Heather.

"Do you want the truth?" Heather asked Sammy. Sammy nodded and Heather simply shook her head in response. "Of course I never cared about you. You were such an easy target being broken by Amy for so long. I guess I did too good of a job helping you out because you should have never turned against me." Heather said.

"Wow you are the worst person aren't you?" Courtney asked Heather.

Heather laughed sarcastically at Courtney. "Please, like you're one to talk. You're the same as me and you know it." Heather said.

"I am nothing like you." Courtney countered.

"Aren't you?" Heather asked. "You eliminated Dave just because it would keep you safe from the guy's alliance, and yet you still want to pretend your Zoey's friend. You'll use whoever you need to so you can win just like me. We're not that different Courtney, and it's time you stop pretending we are." Heather said.

Sammy clenched her hand tightly and then shoved Heather as hard as she could. "I never thought I'd find someone worse than Amy, but I'm starting to think that person might be you." She said.

"Eww, don't compare me to her. Amy was nothing more than a second rate act. She could only dream of being on my level." Heather said.

"What is wrong with you!" Sammy yelled out. "You just use everyone around you like they aren't even people. How are you so heartless that you don't even care about anything or anyone but yourself." She yelled.

"It's called winning, maybe you should try it someday. That's why we're here isn't it? To win?" Heather asked.

Sammy looked at Heather, and exploded. "You are such a **********" Sammy yelled going on an emotional tirade against Heather that was mostly censored out.

Heather stood there with her mouth open, but quickly shook the insult off. "Like I care what you have to say. I have invincibility today, and you're eliminated." Heather said. "Let's go Ella." Heather told Ella. She walked away, but stopped when she noticed Ella wasn't following her. "I said let's go Ella." Heather repeated. Ella looked back at the other contestants, but sighed and followed Heather back to the cabin.

 **(Confessional Camera)**

"I don't know why I bothered giving Heather a second chance. If I had been a bit smarter then maybe she'd be the one going home today instead of me. Still, it was very refreshing to tell her off like that. Almost as refreshing as when I told off Amy when she was eliminated. I may not have won, but if I learned one thing from being on this game it's that nobody is going to walk over me ever again." Sammy said confidently.

 **(Switch)**

Ella sat in the confessional with her head down and her bird friends trying to cheer her up. "I wish the others could see Heather the way I see her. I know she isn't perfect, but she's my friend and I have to stand by her when nobody else will." Ella said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Later that night, everyone was gathered at the dock of Shame to see Sammy off before she left the island. Sammy went over and gave a farewell hug to Zoey.

"Sorry that I'm leaving you alone Zoey." Sammy told her.

"I'm starting to get used to my friends being eliminated." Zoey sadly replied.

Alejandro stood next to Zoey and smiled towards Sammy. "As someone who lives with their own difficult older sibling, I hope for the best with you regarding Amy." Alejandro told her.

"Thank you." Sammy hesitantly said unsure how genuine Alejandro was being.

Geoff gave Sammy a fist bump goodbye, and so did Harold. Courtney was next, but she found herself being unable to say anything to Sammy. The two instead just exchanged a brief smile. Finally, Ella kept her head down as Sammy approached her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye Ella?" Sammy asked. "I think out of everyone here you were my friend longest." She said.

Ella broke into tears and hugged Sammy tightly. "I don't want you to go." She said.

Sammy teared up herself and released the hug. "I wish that I could stay too, but that's not how the game turned out. A piece of advice Ella, Heather isn't your friend. I don't know what you think she feels about you, but it isn't true. Don't let Heather dispose of you like she did me." Sammy said.

Ella looked over at Heather who was scowling at Sammy the entire time. "I'm sorry Sammy, but Heather needs me now more than ever. If I leave her she'll be left with nothing, and I can't do that to her." She said.

Sammy chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Always so nice, even if it's at your own expense. I'll be there for you when you learn the truth about her the hard way." Sammy said.

Sammy boarded the Boat of Losers, and the contestants on the dock waved goodbye to her as she sailed away. Soon the boat was out of sight, and they each headed back to their cabin ready for another difficult challenge and another drama filled day on Total Drama Island.

* * *

 **Elimination Order**

22\. Leonard

[R]. Lightning

21\. Ezekiel

20\. Beardo

19\. Izzy

[R]. Dave

18\. Cody

17\. Owen

16\. Sugar

15\. Katie

14\. Jasmine

13\. Amy

12\. Leshawna

11\. Trent

10\. Dave

9\. Sammy

 **Remaining Contestants**

 **Male:** Geoff, Alejandro, Harold, Lightning

 **Female:** Courtney, Heather, Zoey, Ella

 **Elimination Explanation: I know a lot of people wanted Sammy to win, but honestly that was never planned. I love her, but there are far too many fics where she wins. Instead I decided to focus on building her up as her own character and this was the best place for her to go. After being free from Amy, Sammy still had to deal with the lingering threat of Heather over her head. Since this episode is famous for Lindsay blowing up at Heather, I figured it'd be great for Sammy to do the same to Heather. I know some wanted Ella to be the one to have the crazy blow up, but I don't see that in character for Ella. Sammy on the other fits the part perfectly and it works with her character development. I had a lot of fun working with Sammy, and I'm sorry to her fans that this is where she goes.**

* * *

 **A/N: I keep saying each chapter is the hardest chapter I've ever written, but this is by far the hardest chapter that I've ever written. I think what made it so hard was coming up with good ideas for bikes for everyone, and then trying to find out a way to make the challenge interesting to read. There were only two canon contestants being Geoff and Heather, and even then I couldn't use their canon bikes because they don't have Lindsay or Bridgette around. I hope you guys like what I did with the bikes and the challenge as a whole. Next time will be a lot easier by far because I've had ideas for the psycho killer challenge for so long.**

 **As mentioned in the Elimination Explanation, a lot of this chapter and the previous ones were building up to Sammy snapping at Heather. After everything that Sammy has been through with Amy, as well as her development with Trent there was no way she would let Heather become her "new Amy." Then there's Zoey. This chapter she spent quite a lot of time moping around, but with Sammy now gone too her sadness is turning into anger. Commando Zoey is coming and it's only a matter of time until she fully snaps.**

 **Finally we continued the thread of boys vs girls. As evident in the end of last chapter, and a lot during this chapter both alliances are filled with infighting and conflict. Zoey feels betrayed after Dave was eliminated, Geoff is unsure of how far the guys seem to be going, Ella is being forced to choose between Heather and Zoey, Courtney is trying to keep everything from falling apart, Lightning is getting tired of working with others, and Alejandro is taking advantage of all the conflict. Boys vs Girls has been my favorite aspect of the merge and it'll only get crazier as we go along.**


End file.
